From Under a Tree
by Not A Single Glow
Summary: ElsaxHans: The Queen stared down at her daughter with saddened eyes. She felt guilt, rage and disgrace. Gretel was the girls name. Elsa's blue eyes then lingered on the child's father; making him rise a red brow. No on could ever know of her daughters existence. Much less of her relationship with him.
1. Age to Marry

From Under a Tree

A short giggle escaped the lips of a young fair haired child. Her eyes were big and wide, and the color of the sky. Her nose was, slightly, slightly turned up, and her lips as pink as a rose. She was smiling at the kitten her mother had given her. It was her first real responsibility, her first real belonging, the first ever gift her mother had given her.

"I think," she called out to the small white creature, her hands bribing the animal close to her. "I'll call you snowball."

The child's mother stared down at her with serios eyes. She felt guilt, rage and disgrace. Gretel was the child's name. Her mother stood ahead of her, staring at the child's father as he rose a red brow towards her, and frowned slightly. The kingdom could never know of her daughters existence. Much less of her relationship with him.

"Gretel, honey?"

The small five year old stared at her mother with big blue eyes, smiling a beautiful smile.

"Your mother has to go." The red haired man spoke, grabbing at his daughters hand.

The child pulled away from him rapidly and clung to her mothers platinum blue dress. "No ma-Elsa please don't leave."

Without much thought the blonde queen turned on her heel and walked away. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

~7 years earlier~

"Long live the queen, long live the queen!"

The crowd beneath her screamed in unison. It was an overwhelming feeling, guilt even, after all she had done to her people and they still prided over her?

"No queen has ever been more powerful than our queen. Nor will there ever be!" A man, the town baker, shouted from beneath her balcony.

A chill ran down her spine. She was royalty and though her heart denied it, and feared it the most, she really was. She was Queen. No her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

The fair haired woman bowed, as she spoke before her subjects. So many things to be said, but only a few words where more than enough, she had promised to make things better, nothing in Arendelle would be the same.

"From this day forth, the doors to Arendelle, our kingdom, our ports, our culture, will be open to the world!"

The crowd cheered with excitement, some whistled as the good news came to them, it had been long enough time. Finally would they freely travel and bring goods to their families. As for when the gates were closed many families had been separated. The economy had been difficult. And now that this queen was promising better, and her power enormous there was nothing to stop their joy.

Their ports agriculture, trades, the economy was sure to grow.

The crowd cheered as the queen bid her farewells, and went back to celebrate this achievement. The kingdom would surely progress now.

~1 year later ~

Queen Elsa sat erect at her desk, the stress of the paperwork getting the better of her. If only she was as good at doing work than she was at eating chocolate, them it would be easy. Alas she sighed and quickly got back into the piles and piles of papers. Approving laws, denying permits. Signing recognitions. Everything a queen had been trained to do.

Every morning she would wake up, ready herself to attend her council, agree with the same things everyday. She would argue about the same things every morning, sometimes getting a laugh out of her, sometimes annoying her, but she would do her queenly duties.

she had almost no personal life, and she had to live happily about it.

After she would stop for a quick breakfast with her sister Anna, though sometimes she preferred to be alone. Not that her sister bothered her. Oh no it was the opposite. She loved Anna dearly. But Elsa couldn't bring herself to have a casual conversation. It was not in her nature. To the queens relief and at a time displeasure Anna would quickly run out, daily if she may add, to run off in a wild adventure with her beloved husband Kristoff Bjorgmen.

Elsa sighed again, a pen stuck in her hand and a sloppy frown on her face. She sat in her desk then shook her head, her mind had wandered and now she'd just lost a good fifteen minutes of her work time. Time, the was going to come out of get free time later.

She rolled her shoulders slightly and wriggled her fingers, tiny snowflakes spilling from the tips of her fingers. It had been a good 7 months since she'd last gotten away, since she had actual free time. She wanted to wander back to her ice palace.

She smiled at the thought. Maybe going for a little while to linger by herself would do her good. She'd have to cut down a few extra free time from her week to make up for the lost time, yes she could free up some space. Maybe then couldshe relax, actually relax.

As she stood from her desk to stretch, a knock erupted upon her door. The queen in a better less stressful state continued her work, piling more papers and sat back down. She yelled a come in and let the intruder inside.

A scrawny old man wearing a brown robe entered her office, smiling at her with yellow teeth. To Elsa this man, though part of her council, seemed untrustworthy. To her; if someone pleasured in seeing others suffer, then it was as good as seeing an enemy. But alas he had been part of her father's council and they had managed well in her father's reign.

She sighed once again, for the man was staring at her with his yellow teeth proudly displayed.

Once he noticed her attention, he stretched out his hand and beckoned for someone to come in. "Queen Elsa, this is my son."

She looked the man up and down. A soldier nonetheless, she could tell by his stance and hard gaze. Though he was handsome, with dark hair and fair skin, a sharp nose, and hard jaw, he seemed as disrupted as his father.

"A pleasure to meet you." She nodded with no emotion. "What is the meaning of this meeting, sir Gordan?" Her displeasure evident. And though the council thought they were playing smart the queen was catching along.

They had been doing it for days. First it was Guinevere who had brought upon her eldest son, a tall thin ugly man, with his pride on his shoe size, if that meant anything.

Then it was Phillipe, with his son also. A man with dark hair and skin, serious gaze and much muscle.

And after it was Angus who brought the queen what was his third and closest to age son. This man was angelic no doubt. His jaw was hard, his body toned. His skin flushed. He was what the queen called handsome. But something was going on. Why were the council members bringing their sons to her? Was it a message? A treachery? Then it had hit Elsa. A Prince Consort.

Gordon frowned at the queens coldness, but continued on his offering. "My queen." He sat across from her, his son in a perfect military stance. "It has come to the councils attention that her Majesty has come of age to marry."

The queen shook her head, and continued on with her work. "You see, and as members of your council, and seeing you have not received any marriage proposal, or an offering to court thy... then we as a whole assembled to offer you our best of kin. You see, well my queen," Elsa grunted, it wasn't like her, but he was offending her.

"Get out."

The man stopped his rambling, "excuse me?"

"A queen does not repeat herself."

Gordon rose a brow, "as you wish my queen." He quickly turned on his heel, not wanting to push her any longer and bowed before exiting.

The man's son on the other hand did not, he stayed there, staring at the woman before him. The queen involuntary shook, he gave off bad vibes. He stayed there for a few minutes before placing his hands behind his back and bowing to his queen. "It was a pleasure my queen. I do hope I have a chance as to winning your heart." His statement sounded fake. He turned for the exit and before he stepped out completely he gave her his name. "Jet Rhyus." And with that, he left.

Elsa groaned and deflated in her seat, with a flick of her wrist a cold wind closed her door. She had known. Her council was always out to get her. Since day one of her reign.

Now more than ever did she need freedom. She needed to go to her Ice palace.

A small thin figure in a black cloak rushed from tree to tree. The light of the moon flickered in between the leaves as they shimmered with the paleness of the bright moon.

Elsa huffed as she reached the north mountain, her dark cloak now shimmered in ice as it evaporated in thin air.

She smiled as she walked on the now repaired bridge, and saw the snow monster that was eagerly waiting for her. From afar she could see tiny little snow figures jumping up and down. Her "babies" were eager to see her.

"Hello Marshmallow."

The giant grunted as he lifted his tiara and bowed to the queen.

Elsa giggled in her queenly way and nodded. She walked into the castle and closed the door silently behind her.

The queen sat at her throne, as her creations sat there in front of her. Just staring and smiling.

It felt odd to Elsa. No other human being, that she knew of, could do anything like this. These creatures she had created, they were alive and most of all they were part of her. She knew that though they couldn't talk correctly, they felt emotions. They in a way were her.

Elsa sighed, deciding it was strange to try and speak to them. She closed her eyes and remembered Anna. How she had received so many marriage offerings after her own coronation as princess, not that she was envious no. but she was a royal too, she wanted her happy ending.

Elsa turned to face the waters surrounding the north mountain, the boats docking in. She had received not before, not after her coronation, a marriage offer. She deflated as she remembered that hardly anyone had even tried to near her during her coeonation. In fact many countries that had sent eligible men later sent apology letters to her. And now her own council was aware of everything. Now they were offering their own sons so that she could have a husband.

Olaf touched her hand, "it's OK Elsa. We're here for you."

At this she smiled, at least she wasn't completely alone. "Thank you, Olaf."

She smiled softly and sat there with her creations.

The sun shone proudly as the time of day hit Arendelle. It was a cool morning and the birds were happily chirping. Elsa stood from her bed, it was soft and cold, made from ice. Her palace was odd that day, a color she had never seen in its walls shone proudly. The color pink. She stared at the wall as it slowly drifted from pink to its original pale blue. "That's odd."

She rose and redid her hair, the gown she had worn the past day evaporated, and soon a dark purple one with darker long sleeves adorned her body. Oh how grateful she was of this ability. Once she had created it, it wouldn't melt unless she desired it.

Another part of her abilities that she had recently discovered, was that she could control the weather. Fog, rain, wind. She could also teleport, and recently she could control water, as she practiced, more and more things would become afloat.

Elsa closed her eyes as the events of her councilmen crashed back into her memory. She would have to return soon. They would surly be frantically running around the castle grounds to see where she had gone. And for what? To argue about the things they had argued about for days, to agree on the same things too. She heaved a sigh and walked down the stairs her heels leaving soft prints as she did so.

"Marshmallow," she summoned a white blazing snow horse to take her to her back. "take care of everyone for me, I'm not sure when I can come back."

He nodded to his queen and with that she left.

The ride through the woods was so far calm. The birds chirped happily, the sun was warm and cozy. Everything in the day felt right. From afar the queen could hear the lumber men chopping wood. The leaves flickering as the wind passed, the gentle hooves of her beast as it casually walked through the trench.

Suddenly she stopped. Lumber men? She strained to listen, and shushed her horse as it snorted to listen better. These were private Woods. No one was allowed through this area, she had made sure of it as soon as she could to own the oak woods. These were the ones that led to her Ice castle. Her secret passage. She pulled on the snow horse's reign and hiyad it towards where the banging of axe against wood echoed from.

The queen straightened her posture as she neared the spot. Nonetheless there had been intruders. Around were fallen trees no doubt cut down by hand. Closing in on the man she could see raging red hair, strong arms and an axe as it fell onto the oak forcefully.

Elsa stopped her horse, anger evident on her face. This man how could he!? Did he not know? She slid down from her beast and began to walk towards the intruder.

"These are private woods, belonging to her Majesty queen Elsa of Arendelle." her voice was firm just like her stance.

The man looked up to her, his hair wet, sweat beading down his chin.

"Prince Hans!" Her eyes went wide. Surprise, fear, and excitement? Went through her body, almost like a bucket of boiling water would feel like.

The queen quickly turned to her horse who had suddenly, due to her emotions, begun to rear.

She held up her hands trying to control it, and at the same time trying to avoid getting stepped on. She lifted her hand and before she could recall the beast to her; the former Prince ran up to the arctic beast and laid a warm hand on its neck, making the wild beast calm. The queens eyes went wider. He just stopped HER steed.

The beast she could only control with her powers; he had controlled by simply touching it.

His hands caressed the neck of the beast gently, making it snort in return. The warmth of his hand soon left him and soon the powers of the steed began intangling him, bright frost began to cover his hands gently as he shuffled it's white locks.

Hans smiled as he whispered gently, the horse began nodding Its head as if agreeing.

"What are you telling him!?"

Elsa's stance was aggressive, and she slowly began approaching him. The former Prince looked back towards her, and lifted his hands in surrender. " my queen I really mean no harm..."

"I can't trust you!"

She burst frost at his feet, making the beast wild again.

Hans nodded and tangled his hands in the horses mane, again calming the beast. "It would make sense."

"What!?" She faltered and her stance went soft. How was he capable of doing that? The horse was made of ice. Her hands went up to her chest, anxiety taking the better of her. How could he say such a thing, he would make it sound as if what he'd done was insignificant.

"Hans, you almost killed me!"

The Prince stared at her, his hands loosening the horse. He stroked the animal softly in its rear, making him run a few yards away. Not really knowing how to reply he just stood there. She had been right, it was true, she couldn't trust him. He indeed had tried to kill her, and thought he'd killed her sister, the intentions were there. But it didn't happen.

"But I didn't."

Elsa couldn't believe what she'd just heard. He made it sound so casual! Was killing someone casual!?

Her face contorted into a scowl, and she blasted him angirly, freezing him in place. Her beast went wild behind the Prince and before she could blast him again ran up to her nearly knocking her to the ground.

What in the world was happening!? Why had HER horse just done that? Was she going crazy? Was the horse not under her command? Wait this was her creation, she had not made machines, these creatures she'd make had their own feelings.

Elsa brushed her dress off, as she commanded her horse to be elsewhere.

Confusion, curiosity she didn't quite know what to call it. Hans had controlled her beast, her powers, how had he done that?

The queen gracefully recollected herself and began a slow steady pace towards her intruder. She had encased him in an iceblock. She had called out her guards with a snow dove, she had a few minutes with him.

"Why are you not paying your sentence?" She stared at him dead in the eyes.

"I told you I mean no harm queen Elsa." In fact I didn't even know I was left behind in Arendelle... Hans stared at her as her thin figure encircled him. He soon began to shiver and he could feel his lips were going purple.

"I didn't ask that Prince Hans."

"I frankly answer queen Elsa. I was simply chopping wood. In this forest, I didn't know they were private woods." He calmly answered her despite the circumstances, fully trying and failing to not shiver s he spoke.

"Your highness, are you alright!?" Jet Rhyus was the first to ask and first to get there. He was part of her guard?

Without questioning the guardsmen walked up to the encased Prince, the queen flicked her wrist and the ice melted.

The red haired man looked at the queen dead in the eyes. "My queen I really advice against taking me away from these woods..." his voice was almost a whisper, Elsa could barely hear him, "I'm almost finished... I just really need to get home... today is the last day." Elsa turned to look at the head of her guard and nodded. He's lost his mind.

Jet took a long look at the convict Prince. His dark blue eyes scorching at the the red head. He was going to take him away, whatever fantasy world this chump was living in, he was going to beat it out. Jet smiled as he hit the Prince in the back of his head with the butt of his sword and his two men dragged the Prince away.

Elsa stared at the unconscious Prince, and his purple lips. She was going to get the doctor to see him soon, what if she'd caused hypothermia?

"Get this man a doctor." She stared at Jet Rhyus who merely nodded and walked away, down the trench further into the forest nearing the castle the guardsman smircked. He would respect his queen wishes after he was done with the demented soul."Take him to the interrogation unit."

Elsa sighed. She knew she'd done what a queen had to do, but her heart ached.

She was a chicken hearted queen. Her eyes threatened tears, she had never been so cruel with anyone. Hans didn't deserve to be treated so cruel.

This man though dangerous, was still just a man. Maybe trying to survive, if he had paid off his sentence, though only within a year and 7 months, then maybe he'd learned something. She walked towards the blocks of lumber and scraped her long thin fingers against them curiosity taking the better of her. She would always admire men. So rough in the exterior, yet soft like children on the inside.

A man like Kristoff, roughlooking, yet soft and humble.

Elsa shook her head, she shouldn't ever compare Kristoff to a man so ambitious like Hans. Kristoff worked hard to get where he was, unlike herself and Hans. Suddenly she saddened, she criticized someone for being so full of themselves, but maybe she too had to remember that she was born royal.

Elsa recollected her thoughts and looked up at the sky, it was starting to get late, and if she didn't guess wrong it had to be around noon. With the paperwork, and a new prisoner, she had loads of work to do. With the heave of a sigh and a flick of her wrist the queen summoned her blazing snow horse. But before she could jump on she turned towards the blocks of wood. And There ahead of the wood she could see a little cottage, and as soon as she saw it her stomach dropped.

Did he have a family? How long had he been staying there? Was there children? A woman?

Elsa frowned at herself for over thinking. He was a monster, nothing more but a blood thirsty killer, at least that's how she wanted to think of him. Nothing more than an emotionless monster.

"Don't be the monster they fear you are..."

She couldn't possibly think he was the one wholived there...

Before she knew it she had walked across the trench passed the door to the cottage, and snooping around the little home. The first three things the queen had noticed was that for one he had casually situated himself in Arendelle, making her somewhat scared. That meant that he had been around the town, Anna had been around the town, he could have easily attacked her. Second that there was piles and piles of letters only from god knew who sitting on a table piled into thick bunches, and third, the small makeshift bed at the corner of the house.

There was a fire going on and Elsa suddenly felt even more guilty as she saw the small amount of lumber besides the chimney. Was he really just casually chopping wood for himself?

Elsa closed her eyes, holding in her breath. She had just arrested a man for chopping wood in her Oaks. When she had promised liberty to her country.

She deflated once again, this time siting next to the table where the letters lay scattered around. There was random letters to random people, she assumed. Elsa hit her head to the table and shifted her gaze to the dying fire then slowly to the letters that lay scattered throughout the table. One in particular stood out from the rest, a large envelope with large written letters. "To her royal highness queen Elsa of Arendelle,"

She quickly made to grab it. Maybe he wasn't just here to live peacefully. He was intercepting her letters from the kingdoms, no wonder she had not received a marriage proposal.

She opened it so fast that the letter almost fell through her fingers.

"My dear queen Elsa.

It is I yes, Prince Hans Westerguard. Prince of the lost seas. Yes I was entitled differently. Why? Well simply because of my accomplishments. I have become part of the royal Navy. Mother is so proud of me.

After my year's service, I had decided to do something useful with my life. I was done suckling off of other people's breast. Strangely it's satisfying.

I'm honestly just writing out of habit.

Wanting to apologize.

With ever letter I write, it seems you're the one it's directed to.

For today that is all. I just felt the need to tell you about my accomplishments."

Elsa stared at letter and the envelope. Then turned to look at the rest. They had other random addresses, but they were all dedicated to her.

She carefully opened another letter, her hands now trembling, why was he doing this?

"My love, Angela.

For so many nights I've dreamt of you my queen, those warm nights are the ones. Sometimes I dream I lay next to you, hold you by the hips. My fairest woman, how I wish to be able to hold you all night, caress your long legs. Kiss your bosom lips. See your golden eyes and brown locks of vicious curls.

how I wish it was I that lay between-"

Elsa blushed deep and shoved that letter back into the envelope. That one was obviously for someone other than her. Something in the pit of her stomach went warm, but she quickly dismissed it as admiration for the Princes writing style.

She continued on, not because she wanted to see more of his letters, she kept telling herself. But because he could be intercepting them.

Another letter by the Prince himself towards her.

"Sadly today, queen Elsa, is not a good day for me. The love of my life Angela has been handed away for marriage to settle an uprising war between countries. I'm not sure whether to be proud of her or should I be disgraced. She put her feelings aside to save her kingdom.

She has killed one man, to save many. She will do a fine bride and queen. I'm truly devastated."

Elsa stared at the page and turned to see the rest of the letters. One last one, were they all written by him?

"Queen Elsa,

Today I write to deliver the news. She is expecting.

You could not imagine the woe I feel.

Betrayed...

Disgraced.

Not worthy."

Elsa frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. She had a few questions for this man. Why was he writing to her? Why had he never sent them? Who was Ángela?

She quickly left the letters back in place and swiftly turned to the entrance. She needed to see, and know why Hans was in Arendelle, and writing letters to her.

Distracted she walked towards the door, but before she could exit, a small old woman stopped her. In the elders hands was a small basket full of wild berries.

"Hello, Hans,"

Elsa froze as the woman reached into her basket.

"I hope you're doing good today. You smell different today, almost feminine." She waved her hand and pointed it towards her nose. "You know, this nose doesn't lie." The old woman cackled a loud laugh and reached out towards the queen, grabbing her wrist.

"You're thinner too,"

Elsa gulped loudly as the woman's grip tightened, why was she afraid?

"You're not Hans..."

Elsa froze in place and her arms filled with goosebumps. Her eyes were wide and her breath heavy, what did this woman want with Hans?

Suddenly the woman's eyes began to glow a blue light and her white hair began to rise. The queen began to pull on her arm trying to snap away from the old woman.

The lady opened her mouth releasing a devastating loud cry to Elsa it was demonic, she had never witnessed something so frightening as this.

Elsa panicked and writhed her hand away from the old woman falling back to the ground her legs scraping against Hans lumber as she slid.

"What have you done to Hans!?" To the blonde heiress the voice of the old woman sounded like one hundred combined.

The lady began to float in thin air as a young blind girl began to take her form. The womans white hair was now golden, and her wrinkles had disappeared. Her small basket was clung to the belt of her dress but now lay forgotten.

Elsa moved back in horror. Was this how people felt about her powers?

The girl now ahead of the queen screamed once again then just stayed floating in mid air, staring at the queen in dead silence.

"Return the Prince to me." The voice of a small girl now replaced the old woman's shaky voice.

Elsa's eyes flashed and soon a vision of some sort passed through her.

"Three moons nights is the only time I have, please set me free."

The girl grasped Elsa's arms and somehow made her use her powers. White powder covered the forest quickly, and soon the whole kingdom had been frozen again.

"You don't understand what you're doing!"

Gerda shook her head as she took the warm soup to the newest of prisoners. "He is a person nonetheless. Whether you like it or not I will feed him. It is Arendelle customs, and debt to him. He took care of us in the eternal winter."

"Do you forget that he also tried against the crown!?"

Gerda ignored the guard and brushed past him, smiling at the prisoner and leaving the food behind for him to eat.

Hans had been interrogated and beaten. Though he had done nothing wrong they'd done so.

Suddenly the ambient went silent, and the song of a woman played as the kingdom suddenly went white and cold.

Hans stood knocking over the food that had been brought to him.

"LET ME OUT!

QUEEN ELSA IS IN DANGER!"

The convict Prince held at the bars violently shaking his hands trying to get out.

"THE QUEEN IS IN DANGER!"

The red head backed away from the cell holding his head. His swollen lips began to bleed from the stress he felt.

She had gotten to Elsa, he had to save her. She'd be dead in three days time. They had to kill the siren.

"Woman!" Hans called up to Gerda who was staring at the snow outside the window.

"THE QUEEN IS IN DANGER UNLESS-"

Hans felt a blow to the stomach suddenly. He saw stars and when he opened his eyes saw a pair of big blue-green eyes glaring at him with murder intent. The woman held a mop to his stomach, "what have you done to Elsa." Her voice was dangerously low.

"Princess Anna. Please," Hans begged, he had been so close, he had warned. He knew they couldn't, shouldn't, trust him. But this time it was real. He was on their side.

"She's in danger... the siren... she's cursed Elsa. I'm her guardian."

Anna's eyes narrowed. She pushed the mop further into his stomach. Why should she trust him?

"You may think it not true, but ask your guards. Elsa stayed behind in the oak woods."

Anna didn't budge.

Hans stared at her, accepting her disbelief. He slowly retreated and clasped his hands behind his back, walking slowly back to the bench of his cell and sat, staring at her.

"You have three nights to save Elsa. whether you believe me or not."

Anna didn't drop her stance, in fact she threw the mop at him. Hans smirked, he had easily dodged the attack and shook his head closing his eyes.

The queen turned to look around, her sight was failing her, she could see nothing but darkness.

"Hello?"

The world around her echoed. She could hear crickets around her and smell the scent of burnt lumber. Where was she? Why was everything so dark?

The queen made to stand and walked on wobbly feet. Fear was now taking over her, why couldn't she see? Why couldn't move according to how she used to?

Moving her hand to her face a horrible realization hit her. She had gone blind.

"No!"

Again she moved her hand to her face and failed to see, everything was dark.

"No!"

She fell to her knees and began to sob, she couldn't see anything, she didn't know where to go, where she was.

The queen wiped at her tears and felt her skin strange. Bags under her eyes, her hair was stiff, she smelled different too. It hit Elsa, she was the blind old woman now.

Panicked engulfed the young queen and she sobbed loudly, her voice was corrupted and her movements slow.

Noises were loud, and smells were extreme. She felt like throwing up, why was this happening?

Suddenly she felt dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, and crashing to the ground she went, vomit escaping her lips.The last thing she smelt was the mesmerising scent of wild berries.

Anna spoke through ground teeth. "What do you know, Hans!?"

The Prince looked at her with a a tiny smile. He knew that even if he told her everything she still wasn't going to believe him. Why even bother. He was the only one who could save the queen, but again she wasn't going to believe him.

"In order for me to tell you everything I know, one you have to believe me. Two you'd have to let me go. And three it would take too long to tell you everything. But what's the point, princess?"

The princess blushed in rage, and walked out of the dungeon slamming the doors shut loudly. She would have to go to Pabby, Hans was not doing any favors, much less did he want to help. Elsa had been gone for half a day. No one knew where she was, and why was there another eternal winter. No one could explain why. And the Prince? Well he wasn't being much help.

She quickly made her way to the stables and began preparing her horse, readying herself for another search party, Elsa had to appear.

"Whoa there. Where are you going feisty pants?"

Her husband gently lifted her from the waist into the air bringing her down from her steed.

"Kristoff, it's Elsa."

The ice harvester nodded, "I know, Anna, it's Elsa. I can kinda tell, I mean she set off another eternal winter."

The princess frowned at him and pushed herself away from his grip.

"This time it's different. Hans is back."

"What!?" The blond furrowed his brows just the name of that man triggered his anger.

"I think he did something to Elsa." Anna mounted the horse ready to get to Pabby, the troll king was surly going to help. Her long cape covered her completely, the cold was getting worse by the minute.

"That creepy sonova-"

"I need to get to Pabby, are you coming?"

"Sven!" The clumsy reindeer ran into the stables his tongue hanging out as he did so. "Let's go see Pabby."

Hans walked back and forth in his cell, they had two more nights to save the queen. Two more nights or she would turn into the siren, and this time, everything would be chaos. The Snow Queen again would be free, and this time only god knew when the next key would be born to engulf her. Every one hundred years she would switch bodies, unluckily for them she'd found Elsa's.

Hans grunted. if she took over the queens body. The siren would become the Snow Queen, a younger reincarnation of her. then everything would plummet, the world itself would be frozen solid.

Elsa's body was the one she'd found. Once he'd become part of the lost seas... everything had changed, he was a key, they knew it. He was the one that had the darkness to engulf her. They'd explained everything to him. It had been his last day, if Elsa hadn't shown up. If he had just stayed in his cottage.

Hans closed his eyes, his lip aching again. It had taken him almost a year to get the siren to grow old, she had almost been dead, he would've been free of the curse of darkness. He would've been able to have his happy ending.

The planets were aligned and the moon was full now was the time, three nights time. He needed to get out.

The Prince walked back and forth and back and forth, when suddenly a cling hit his ears, the lock turned and Hans made to look at the door.

A thin gentleman in a butler outfit greeted him. "Good evening Prince Hans."

He stepped inside and soon a smaller woman walked in, the woman who had brought him food.

"My name is Kai Smith. And this is my wife Gerda Smith.

We are here to hear out your story. We want to believe you, so please, no lies. I have been part of a curse. A piece of glass was once stuck in my eye, and the snow queen had entrapped me. I know about the lost seas organization, they helped rid of the snow queen. So please, Prince, give us hope. Will we recover queen Elsa?" Kai stared at him with hope in his eyes. "Elsa Is a good young lady, troubled with the powers of a dangerous force."

"They crowned me their Prince."

Kai nodded, so he was a part of them.

"Elsa is now entrapped in the sirens body, she's transferring herself to Elsa's own. I have three nights to kill the siren. I'm the only one who can do it."

"How can we trust you?" Gerda questioned him, her eyes full of fear. "Will you harm our queen?"

Hans grunted, for that mistake he'd commited everyone would question him.

"If I save the queen, I rid of my own curse."

"Absolutely not." Jet Rhyus head of the guardsmen stood, his hand slamming on the hardwood table. "He cannot be let free."

"May I remind you, Jet, that when none of their Royal Highness are present I am the one in charge?"

Jet ground his teeth. His face scorching rage. "I will come with him."

Suddenly the doors burst open, ten nobles standing behind each other. "Is the council the last to know of everything!" Guenevere, a small woman with giant hips and small waist screamed at the guardsman. "Queen Elsa is lost, there is an eternal winter going on. Our crops... everything is going to the garbage."

"I knew having her as queen would result in nothing but trouble."

"She's uncontrollable."

"The late king should have never of accepted her as heiress!"

"Where is princess Anna!?"

"None of them are capable of being royals."

"Breed with them to make good kings and queens."

"Quiet!" Kai burst out of rage. This council needed to learn how to respect instead of question or criticize the way the crown was handling things. Now, they didn't know what was going on.

"Before you all speak, have the decency to ask what is happening."

"Oh, and exactly what is happening!?" Deven, a tall thin council member asked Kai. His glasses falling out of his face.

"The queen is under a curse." Anna burst through the doors with Sven Olaf and Kristoff in tow.

"What do we do then your majesty!?" Guenevere spoke up, her voice filled with worry.

"We must quickly resolve this or our crops will not be saved in time."

Anna eyed the council viciously making all ten of them stand perfectly erect like soldiers.

"We need Prince Hans."

The doors to the dungeon burst open, Anna walking in with Kai, Jet, Gerda, Kristoff and Olaf in tow.

"Can you all stop being so dramatic?" The Prince stood from his laying position, and shook his head.

Jet opened the door to Hans cell and stepped inside. "Where is she!?" The guard gripped Hans from his brown shirt, lifting him a good two feet from the ground.

"Put me down. I know where she is. But I have to do it alone."

"You dirty sonova-" Kristoff grabbed Anna before she could go after Hans.

"Ask your little troll. He knows that what I say is true."

Anna began towards Hans again only to be stopped by Kristoff again. "you're the only one that can save her, but only because you have no feelings. Your heart is full of darkness. You're not capable of feeling anything, there's no other reason!"

"You offend me princess Anna. I am capable of feelings."

Hans pushed Jet away from him, and brushed past the five people that were hoping he would bring Elsa back.

"I'll be back in two nights time."


	2. The Siren

Jet paced back and forth, making everyone look at him desperately.

"Are we just going to trust him!?" He stared at Anna, someone he knew would agree with him.

"Jet Rhyus, we must." Kai touched his shoulder only to have it shoved away.

"Princess, give me your authorization. I will bring back queen Elsa. I promise her safety."

Kristoff furrowed his eyebrows at the guardsman. "Listen, as much as we all hate it," Anna stared at her husband with big eyes, she was terrified of the situation. No one knew exactly what was going on, or what was happening.

"Hans is the one who knows what is happening, we don't. I mean just this morning everything was OK." Kristoff looked out to Gerda who was sitting in the corner with a rosary in her hands, praying for their queen.

"Well just this morning he was a prisoner." Jet countered Kristoff. "He cannot be trusted."

To this everyone stayed silent. The air was tense and Anna began to cry.

"We gave him everything," the blue eyed guardsman sat in the ground, stabbing his sword as he did so. "A horse, rations, clothes, weapons."

"Pabby is not a liar." Anna stood, her eyes full of tears. "He's going to bring back my sister." She held her husband's hand. "Right?"

Kristoff nodded, and so did Gerda, who had slowly joined in on the group.

Kai nodded, reassuring Anna, "yes he will your highness."

These people are pathetic... Jet stood, roughly taking his sword with him.

"I'll be at the castle gates."

The full moon was just rising above the north mountain of Arendelle. And a rider and his horse were traveling under it.

The cold was beneath -36 and the Prince of the lost seas rode quietly through the snow, his lips had gone purple and his skin pale. It was freezing out and Hans knew that the night was only going to get colder.

A wolf howl erupted suddenly, making the Prince look up, not exactly in fear but in anxiety. A white wolf with yellow eyes stood a good ten yards away.

His horse neighed and backed away from the animal. "Calm, stay calm. I won't let him hurt us."

The Prince slowly slid down the horses back, and reached for his bow and arrow. In the blink of an eye, he aimed, shot, and killed the vicious dog. Only a whimper from it escaped as he died. Hans felt no guilt, he had trained so many years. If he would have wanted to be in his brothers levels, he had to train hard.

He hopped back on his horse and continued his way, his cottage was waiting for him.

"It's a treachery I tell you. He did this to get rid of our queen." Fred looked at Jet with green eyes, he was too sleepy to think about anything. "I agree..."

"I'm going to go get her and bring back that convicts head. I'll be king, and run things the right way."

Fred nodded and yawned. Guarding the castle gates was the hardest and easiest task. If there ever was intruders, then they'd likely be the first to die, and yet when nothing happened they would certainly need entertainment.

"I'm going to go after him. Prove to everyone he's nothing but a liar, and bring back the queen. We'll have a beautiful public decapitation and I'll be the hero."

The dark haired swordsman stood from the bench he and Fred were sitting from, and walked out towards the stables. He was going after Hans, he couldn't be far.

Kristoff paced back and forth, looking out towards the north mountain. He sighed and sat by the bed, looking at his slightly puffy wife. She looked adorable, and peaceful while sleeping.

He didn't know why life had been so difficult for her. But hadn't it been the way it was, he wouldn't have been the man sleeping next to her. If only he could promise everything was going to be fine. That her sister was going to come back, that they didn't have to suddenly take over the throne. Then it would be easy.

Kristoff was scared, losing Elsa, the queen to a country was not something to take lightly. It meant that the next in line had to take over, if their queen, like Jet said had been set up, then all hell was going to ventral lose.

Anna squirmed in the bed and fluttered her eyes open looking straight at her husband. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Just staring at the snow." Kristoff smiled at her reassuringly. "Go back to sleep, Anna." The princess shook her head and removed the blankets that covered her, the night was passing, and they had no news of her sister.

Anna looked out the windows and stared at the full moon. She grabbed at her husband's hand and stayed there, hoping her sister would be returned.

Elsa shook, her body was cold and she felt ill. Her eyes fluttered open and she could see from afar a little light. Realization hit her. She could see. Quickly she analysed her body, she was wearing a silver dress and white feathers on her hair. Her heels were glittered and her skin was becoming white.

What was going on?

The blind old lady sat across from her, rocking in a chair. "It's the first night queen. Your body is evolving."

Elsa shivered as the woman's voice echoed throughout the room.

Without thought Elsa flicked her wrist to attack the woman, but her powers were gone.

"You can't hurt me queen Elsa. I am you..."

What!? Elsa's blue eyes widened and she gasped as her face was forming on the old woman's. Her own body shook out of fear. Whatever this was, it wasn't human.

"What are you!?"

"I'm the siren."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want nothing more but for you to kill me..."

The queen took a step back with a loud gasp.

A pain shot through the heiress. Leaving her breathless. The moon was rising to its peek.

"During night time my queen, my form blends into yours..."

She rocked slowly in her chair, "there is nothing more but death that I want..." she paused stared at the queen and continued rocking, "it's been a few thousand years... I want my rest, just like the rest of the world." The old woman sighed, "The Prince will make me disappear for one hundred years, I will be one of his own.

If I take your body, I will be free... I'm the siren. The snow queen."

Elsa shook her head. "Why are you doing this!? Can't you stop it!?"

The woman that now looked devastatingly like Elsa chuckled lightly. "I wish I could."

The sirens hair began to rise changing its hue.

"Queen Elsa. Please kill me..." she screeched loudly as blood fell from her eyes. Her body began to twitch unnaturally, all Elsa could do was hold her hands to her lips as tears fell from her eyes.

This woman, what had she done to be engulfed by so much pain?

Without thought Elsa ran, trying desperately to not see what the woman was going through.

To the queens dismay the song of the woman began to sound. She looked back only to realize the siren was flying at devastating speed towards her, her hair and eyes were just like Elsa's, but the rest was nothing but.

This thing that was coming at her was demonized, she had big fangs as teeth, and long nails as sharp as icicles.

The queen stopped and looked for something to defend herself with she threw a log towards the siren, only making it dodge it and more angry. Elsa turned back, to face where she was going, she slipped and fell then quickly turned to see the woman approaching her, she quickly stood and began running again, her eyes were full of tears and she was soon running out of breath. She would run to ends time if it meant being safe. Suddenly a hole caught her attention at one of the corners approaching, she ran for it, efectably sliding against the mud and ice, slightly opening her skin but successfully rushing out.

Her eyes began to burn as sweat covered them. Her heart was beating at a thousand per minute. She dared looked back and the monster of woman again began to tail her.

"You can't run from me! We are one!"

Elsa screamed out in fear and continued her sprint. From afar she saw a bridge, her bridge. She thanked the lord for it and ran as fast as she could to reach it. Soon she crossed it only to have Marshmallow greet her.

"Marshmallow!" The snow beast summoned his spike axe and nodded at the queen, he knew Elsa was in danger. He scorched a war cry readying himself for battle, his tiara intact.

Soon all "her babies" came to her defence. Elsa stood behind her little army trying to RE-catch her breath.

Adrenaline filled her body as she saw her monster and the siren inflicted in battle. Her cheeks were flushed, she was afraid for Marshmallow. If her powers were working she would defend herself.

Marshmallow was on constant attack on the siren swiping his spike axe towards her. The siren cackled a laugh and swiped back at him with her claws. The snow monster dodged her attack and released another war cry.

The little ones assembled together to make a protective net to surround the queen.

Elsa smiled as she saw her babies, Olaf had been right, she wasn't alone.

The blonde quickly turned to her palace walking out towards it when her vision began to blur, her heart began to race, and her breath was short. Suddenly the queen plummeted to the ground dropping uncouncious. The moon was setting and soon the light of the sun would rise.

The siren stared at the queen and screeched loudly before quickly retrieving towards where she'd come from. The first part of the fusion was complete.

Jet stared intently at the convict Prince, he was watching him from afar. Hans had settled slightly to drink water and heat himself up with a quick set of laps and a short pit stop to his cottage. No doubt the cold was getting to him. He needed to stay active unless he wanted to freeze solid.

His blue eyes narrowed as Hans made to ride his steed again. Without warning, a loud cry erupted from the north mountain. No doubt something was happening up there.

Without thought, Jet hiyad his horse towards there.

The temperature was indeed getting colder as the moon was setting. The guardsman was beginning to have a hard time breathing. His vision was becoming blurry and breath heavy.

In the blink of an eye he was knocked back from his horse from a flying something. The wind from his lungs had been knocked out, and the man lay in the snow desperately trying to breathe, blood was gushing from his lips. He had bit his tongue in the process.

His steed had gone wild rearing out of fear and ran off towards the woods again. Whatever had knocked him down, it was not human.

He looked back once he recovered his breath he spat blood to the frozen ground. He grunted slightly and turned towards the forest to see a steed and his rider, no doubt Prince Hans, going after whatever had knocked him off.

Jets bloodshot eyes returned to the north mountain and soon he began his journey up there. He knew the queens ice palace was there, that thing that had knocked him over had flown from there.

Hans rodé his horse quickly, he had spotted the siren from afar whilst it flew from the Mountain, she'd hit something on her way and made her stumble, if it wouldn't have been for that he wouldn't of seen her.

He concentrated his eyes hard, nearly loosing her when she entered the forest, as the moon had set; everything was dark.

"Hiya," he smacked his horses rear to go faster. The siren flew into the lake of the forest. There she would cocoon herself until the next night. Now, all he had to do was stay at her side until she woke.

Hans pulled the reigns of his horse stopping the steed immediately. The horse snorted and Hans slowly slid off, quietly he tied his beast on a branch and swiftly walked over to the siren.

She had encased herself in a thin layer of ice. She was taking over the queens perfect form. She was turning into the snow queen.

He settled down, he had a good 12 hours to sleep. He hadn't known how exactly she was going to be engulfed by him, but he assumed that taking her life would be the way.

Looking at the creature, he decided he had time to rest, before she woke he needed to ready himself. If what the organization had said was true. Then he had a good amount of time to rest before his battle with her.

When he had been crowned the Prince of darkness at first, he felt humiliated. But when the lost seas organization explained to him about his curse and his choices, he had felt much better. In fact almost happy. He had been the villain, but if he rid of his curse, he could have his happy ending.

He started a fire nearby the lake, and settled down on a thick Bear cloak to lay on, he had a long day ahead of him.

His eyes slowly closed, and before falling asleep queen Elsa's voice sang to him, a sweet lullaby.

Gordan burst through the doors of Anna and Kristoffs bed chambers, startling the sleepy couple. "My son!" He gasped for breath as he clung on from the side of the bed to keep his breath from escaping. "He has brought queen Elsa back."

Anna stood and ran out going to look for Jet and her sister.

"That lying sonova bitch." Kristoff angrily walked out the door cursing in Hans name.

"Where is she!?" The princess ran towards the guardsman and faltered as she nearly tripped over her own two feet. She was glad her sister could be brought back, but she needed to see she was OK.

"Please princess, the doctor is seeing her. She looks to be alright." Jet stopped the princess from bursting into the queens chambers, she needed to be seen by a professional.

The doctor stepped out after a few minutes, with a smile on his face, the queen was doing well they needed not to worry. His worn out hands trembled as he took off his glasses and placed them in his bag.

"Well... her royal highness is doing well. She's exhausted by the events that transpired, and has a few scrapes and bruises, but I'm pretty sure she'll live." He chuckled as he ended his sentence. "I will be back this afternoon to check on her. For now she's stable."

He began towards the exit and before leaving turned to look at Anna. "Please let her rest."

As soon as he left Anna ran into Elsa's room, fully ignoring Jet's command to not go in. She had to see her sister. She just had to make sure she wasn't too badly injured.

Tears ran from her eyes when she noticed the paleness of her sisters skin, and the bruises forming on her legs and arms. "You got this Elsa. Please get better soon."

The door quietly closed behind the two sisters, making Anna turn her head to acknowledge her husband's quite presence.

"She's here. Safe. Stable." Anna nodded, his questions were mostly statements, but she felt the need to agree, just to reassure herself.

Kristoff smiled then looked away. "That lying bastard." His knuckles went white from the rage he felt.

"We wanted answers, we wanted to believe something." Anna looked towards Kristoff who was red from rage.

"What I don't understand is, why Grand Pabby told us to trust him?" Anna looked at her husband's soft brown eyes.

"Me either, but I intend to find out." He began walking out of the room, with every intention to go question the troll king, "please stay with me, us." She turned to look at her sleeping sister, "we need all the support we can get. What's important is that she's back."

The head guard Jet Rhyus sat in his office. Replaying the events of the early morning in his head.

He walked upward towards the ice castle, and there he could see the queens beasts surrounding her. He gasped and ran to her. She was cold and bruised her lips purple from the cold.

The giant snow monster growled at him as he neared the queens body. As a sign of peace he had lifted in the air the promise necklace he'd received when he'd joined the royal guardsmen. The beast had nodded and backed away, letting him take the queen.

Walking back with her had been the tough part, though she was light, the way home was still a good distance.

When he'd made it back to Arendelle the sun had already rose. The townspeople were up and about. Quickly some of his men ran up to him while others had run off to inform the royal family about Jets arrival with the queen.

"Sir?" Jet turned to look at his intruder his hand had subconsciously gone to his sword. Relaxing his stance he nodded, "yes what is it?"

"The prisoner... Kai Smith... he wants a word with you."

The man stood from his chair and walked out towards the dungeon, where his newest of prisoners was.

"This is an outrage!" Gerda banged against the cell doors, "my husband is innocent! He never wronged against the crown!"

The leader of the guard moved the servant woman to the side and unlocked the key. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, only to have him flick his head to the left and have two guards drag her away.

He stepped inside the cell, full armor and sword in hand. "Kai Smith... you wanted a word with me?"

The butler nodded and stood, respectfully acknowledging the guard. "Jet Rhyus, good morning."

"Morning,"

Kai cleared his throat and turned to the side, he took in air to speak. "May I know, first, how is her Majesty?"

"She's recovering." Jet turned on his heel, "if that's all, then I must leave I have more important things to do than to be speaking to you sir, if you may, excuse-"

"I have not wronged, Jet."

To this the guard turned back to the man. "You set a prisoner free. A Manipulative cold blooded killer. Not just any man, Kai. A man who tried against the crown himself, and got caught in the act.

"He never came back with the queen, nor will he." His voice went angry. "I am the one who brought back the queen! Not. Him!"

Kai shook his head and accepted his fate for now, speaking to this man was useless.

"If that is all, then excuse me Kai, I have many things to do."

He locked the cell door with his big keys. Leaving the faithful butler inside with his weeping wife at the door.

Elsa began to stir, her hands gripping the sheets so hard she almost ripped through them. Her body shook inconsolably, so hard she woke her sleeping sister.

Anna quickly stood, placing two hands on Elsa's shoulders. "HELP!" Her blue-green eyes were threatened with tears, "ELSA!"

As soon as the guards heard the princess they ran inside, to help. Elsa's body shook unnaturally, her skin going as pale as her hair. Blood gushed from the inside of her mouth, trickling silently down her cheek.

Anna stared in horror stepping back, crying with her hands to her mouth. "No please god, save her."

A gushing wind suddenly sprung from the queen destroying her surroundings and pushing away the guards with extreme force, making them crash to the walls and fall unconscious.

"Anna..." Elsa spoke weakly. The red head quickly sprung to her sister who now had calmed.

"Elsa... Elsa I'm right here."

The queen opened but slightly her eyes, "Hans..."

The Princess' face scorched rage. This was his doing. "Don't worry Elsa, you're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore."

The queen turned and fell back to sleep, her breath now steady.

Anna cried more and wiped the blood from her sisters cheek with her fingers. How she despised that filthy traitor. This was the second time he'd tried against the crown. The second time he'd hurt them, and this was the last time. It had been stupid of them to have believed him, after what hes done. But this time he wasn't to be let off so easily.

Anna shook her head, what she still didn't understand why Pabby had lied to them. Unless...

"Rest sister... I love you." She caressed her sisters cheek and kissed her forehead.

She marched straight to the throne room, "bring the council to me." She ordered a nearby servant. "Yes your highness."

Hans was not going to get away with this. Elsa had been through enough. She was going to put a price on his head.

Gerda sadly approached the door of her husband's cell. Her eyes were teary. Kai looked up to the woman he had fallen in love with, and swiped a coming tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"It's OK my love... Prince Hans will return, and prove my innocence."

"If he doesn't?" Gerda couldn't help but worry.

"I saw determination in the boys eyes. He wants to be free of his curse. He wants a happy ending."

Gerda's eyes shined slightly, as she remembered her own happy ending. Kai was right, he knew what it was like to be cursed, and if he was sure, then she had no reason to doubt.

"I will pray for the Prince then. To be successful in defeating this monster."

Kai gently nodded. He kissed his fingers and placed them on his wife's lips. "I love you."

The woman nodded in return and walked out slowly. She needed to go to the cathedral, with hope and most importantly faith Hans would be successful.

The Prince stared at the woman in the now solid water. Did she have to be in physical form to engulf her?

Her lips were turning a light pink and her body was slowly, slowly looking more like Elsa. Was her Majesty really the snow queen? A reincarnation of some sort?

The Prince shook his head, and stared at the dry logs and fire that were providing him heat. The sun had come out, but had soon been covered by thick clouds.

Without having much to do the red head stood, walking over to his horse and covering it with a thick blanket.

He was going to make sure to ask the siren, before he took her in, where the queen was, he had promised to bring her back.

Hans turned his head, his hands over the horse, the siren was suddenly moving. Choking? Bubbles flew from her now slightly open mouth. The Prince panicked and quickly ran to the creatures side. Was she suddenly drowning?

Her body twitched but slightly, making noise as she did so. The Prince furrowed his eyebrows. Pulling at his sword.

Quickly he stomped on the ice that cocooned the woman, successfully breaking it. The siren gasped as she was freed early, crawling out she opened her mouth wide, the transformation wasn't going to be completed now.

"Who dares interrupt me?"

Her hair covered her wet face. Prince Hans prepared in a fighting stance, ready to attack her.

She steadily looked up to him, her black eyes staring directly into his. Blood trickled from her mouth over to her cheek. "Hans."

She fell limp to the ground suddenly. Without thought he rushed to her side ready to decapitate her.

"Where is queen Elsa!?" His voice was rough from the cold.

He violently kicked at her side, making her spit out more blood. Only god knew how guilty, and how much of a coward he felt now.

The siren swiped at him, with her sudden long fingers. Hans jumped back, lifting the sword high in the air ready to kill her.

"Wait!"

Her eyes scorched into his. "Have Elsa kill me. Please!"

The Prince stared at her in confusion. "What?"

She started crawling towards his feet. "Have Elsa the queen kill me... please let me rest.. I don't want to relive this... not anymore... I broke the glass... it's my curse... please... she's in her castle, get her to kill me..."

She touched his feet, tears spilling from her eyes. "I wish I could stop this..."

Hans stared at her with sudden rage, and without remorse stabbed the woman's heart.

"We will meet again, Prince of darkness..."

More blood spilled from her lips down her cheeks, her skin began to grow old, and soon she was the old lady with the basket of wild berries.

"I will be part of your generation."

He lifted his sword again and began stabbing her multiple times, blood showered his feet and ground around him.

Suddenly a white smoke surrounded them both, Hans backing away as soon as he realized it.

She turned to ashes and so did the ground from where he stood, leaving behind the basket of wild berries. There was a bright little light that gently floated from her body to his chest. He felt a pressure, and suddenly warm.

The snow and clouds that were covering Arendelle began to drift, leaving behind the warmth of spring.

Jet Rhyus stared at the queen his thoughts on her sister. He had been glad princess Anna finally had done something right. She had put a price on Hans head. He was a wanted man, either dead or alive.

Fiddling with his thumbs he stood approaching the snow queen. Was her skin returning to normal?

"Hnnns..." she began to mumble, her eyes were fluttering open. She looked at him slightly, "Jet?

The guardsman neared the queen, bending to hear her better.

Anna suddenly walked in, and looked confused at the two. "What-"

"Anna!" Kristoff rushed to his wife, "the snow is melting! Elsa is she-"

He reached the door, only to see jet above the queens face, her eyes wide open.

"An act of true love." Anna stared dumbly at the two.

"Oh, Elsa..." she smiled sadly, looking at the couple ahead of her. "You've found your true love."

Jet bit his lip and lifted himself from the queens face, if it was destined to be he was no one to fight it. Elsa's blue eyes widely looked at him. She had no idea what was going on.

She struggled to sit up, slowly taking in her surroundings. She was home?

"Anna?" Her sister made way to her side. Brushing against the guardsman.

"Leave us. Please?" Anna stared at her husband, and the dark haired soldier. "I need to speak to my sister alone."

Both men nodded and together walked out of the room, leaving the air tense for the two sisters.

"Elsa I'm so glad you're awake! And so much better, he lifted the curse Prince Hans set on you. But don't worry... we'll get him back for everything he has done. He will never hurt us again."

Elsa held her head, "what are you talking about?"

Anna looked at her worriedly. "You mean you don't remember anything?"

Elsa shook her head. "The last thing I remember is going into Hans cottage... and this old woman..." she furrowed her eyebrows, everything crashing back to her. "What do you mean Hans set a curse on me?"

"Well when we imprisoned him, he convinced Kai and Gerda to let him go. He's manipulative... that's his specialty, I know how convincing he can be. I don't blame him, Kai I mean... he tricked all of us."

Suddenly the queen sat up erect. "Where is Kai!?"

Anna panicked, "Elsa calm down."

"No I need to see him. He knows about curses more than anyone else."

Elsa flicked her wrist, to change the horrid dress the siren had put her in. She summoned her blue dress, the very first one she had ever created.

Removing the sheets from her body she stood.

"Elsa, where are you going?" Anna went after her sister who had suddenly walked out, her long dress tailing behind her.

The queen walked gracefully through the castles long corridors. Making her way to her throne.

"Kai?" The man always lingered around in her throne room. She looked around only to find it empty.

Her sister finally caught up to her, without looking back, Elsa nodded. "Anna, where's Kai?"

"Elsa listen... the law dictates... I mean Jet Rhyus... he has been part of our guard, he knows all about these laws... I didn't know what to do Elsa I was scared and angry... I let everyone do what they thought right..."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, "what did you do Anna!?" She turned to look at her sister. "Where is Kai!?"

"He's in the dungeon."

"What!?" Elsa gritted her teeth. She slammed the doors to her throne room and began towards the dungeons.

"After all he's done for us Anna, you let Jet Rhyus imprison him!?"

Elsa snorted when her beloved sister just lowered her head. She walked fast across the corridor again, freezing the ground as she stepped. The guards to the dungeons widened their eyes, one quickly opened the door for her royal highness, letting her walk through the door, Anna walked behind, shame written on her face.

She saw Gerda outside her husband's cell, with a rosary in her hand. The woman was asleep, making Elsa's temper lessen. That was true love. She guiltly turned to her sister, who had done the same, and made a mental note to apologize to her later. She knew that everything that had happened had been difficult, and not to mention strange. And rather fast. It was nearly five in the afternoon the day before was crazy, and everyone was starting to catch on to what had happened.

Elsa turned to her sister, "Anna can you please go get a guard, tell them to bring me the keys to free this man."

The princess nodded and ran off.

The queen neared the door, the bulgy man was asleep in the hard wood bed. She shook her head and quietly called out to him. "Kai..."

The servant woman whos sleep was light opened her eyes. "Your highness!"

Elsa nodded happily, "oh please your highness... my husband he did not try against the crown... please my queen, let him free."

Elsa hugged the woman, "ita OK calm down Gerda, I know. Anna went to fetch the guards they're going to free him right now."

"Oh thank you!" The woman clung to the queen.

"Your Majesty?" Kai neared the bars of his cell. "You're back!"

The plump man smiled at her, he was relieved to see her. That meant Prince Hans hadn't lied to them, he rid of the curse.

"Your highness?" The guard with the keys and Anna in tow, spoke up to the queen. "May you excuse me?" Gerda laughed and so did Elsa, she stepped aside, letting the man open the cell gates.

The council surrounded the queen in her throne room. "Your highness. We are all so happy to have you back. The castle was not the same without you." Guenevere spoke up, fanning herself.

Jet nodded his head, towards the woman, he was standing at the queens side, feeling powerful.

"Yes, we're all glad my son was brave enough to bring thy back my queen." Gordon spoke out proudful of his only son.

Elsa fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes I thank Jet Rhyus, for going to my rescue. For that he will receive a the medal of honor. His bravery will not go unnoticed."

"Will there be a royal wedding?" Phillipe blurted out to the queen.

"What?" Elsa stared at him in horror.

"He broke the curse my queen, with true loves kiss..."

"Yes sweetie, you're in love with him."

The temperature in the room dropped, Elsa clawing her nails in her throne.

"I-I'm not-"

"It will be beautiful, snowflakes, a big white dress."

"Finally an heir."

"We have to make preparations!"

"We have to invite all the kingdoms!"

Guenevere clapped her hands together, "don't worry queen Elsa, we'll take care of the preparations."

Elsa stared in horror at her council, she stood quickly as the doors to the entrance froze solid. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Nobody is getting married."

Jet Rhyus turned to look at the queen, "but why not? I'm in love with you."

She shook her head slightly, "what?"

She closed her eyes, sighed and quickly regained her posture. "No one is getting married.

"I will not marry a man I'm not in love with."

Gordan's face showed woe, "my queen... but it was true loves kiss what lifted the curse."


	3. sorry for any errors

The council stared at their queen, everyone in the room dead silent.

After the lecture Elsa had put them through, and almost being frozen; everyone had just not mentioned the wedding to her royal highness.

"Queen Elsa, if I may." Phillipe pushed his glasses up, looking at the queen with anxiety, she simply nodded and looked at him with sassy eyes. "We can not, unfortunately, take down the bounty we set for the Prince."

"Yes my queen," Gordon agreed with his fellow councilman, "we know he treated his sentence in his country, but he came back to Arendelle, things here, well they're different."

"Besides taking down the flyers would be a tough task. People already know he's here and a wanted man! We can not confuse our people."

To this everyone agreed in nods, making the queen sigh.

"My queen," she turned to look at Angus, "you see, he's tried against the crown. I, and I think I speak for everyone in this meeting, simply find it very strange that after seeing him you were suddenly cursed. I vote against taking the bounty down."

"Yes your highness."

"It's too dangerous for you and the princess."

"-Too strange that when he sees the queen she's suddenly cursed."

"I suggest we keep the bounty."

Elsa sighed and shook her head, so they had been right. It was very strange that the same day he met with her she suddenly got cursed. Maybe he had been dealing with dark magic, and once he got caught...

Her head began to ache, she wasn't sure of what to think.

"Keep the bounty, but I want him alive."

When she had met with the siren, the creature had explained to her most of everything. Elsa sighed and stood, there was no use arguing today. She was mentally tired, and frankly she was starting to doubt about Hans. If what the siren said was true, then why hadn't he returned?

Elsa dismissed her council and made her way to her office. She deflated once she had sat on her chair behind her large Robles desk.

It had been a week since she had denied Jet Rhyus as her husband. A week with no information of Hans. A week of Elsa almost silent.

Anna walked in on her sister whilst she had her face stuck in piles and piles of paperwork. Elsa had been silent lately. She didn't talk to her. She would be away in her office, or in her room. It felt like they were complete strangers.

"Um, Elsa?" The queen rose a brow letting her sister know that she had acknowledged her, her eyes stuck in a permit paper.

"Can we talk?"

The queens eyes closed, she loved Anna, but the events of the past week were still fresh in her mind. She was angry at her council for rushing things. She had almost lost her temper and froze everyone. True be it she was not easily angered, especially by Anna, but what her sister had done was almost unforgettable. She had imprisoned Kai. The man who practically took over once their parents passed.

Kai, she quickly dotted it down to have another word with him. When she spoke of Hans he'd simply smiled at her and insisted that he'd come back to see her.

And then there was that incident with Hans... Anna had put a price on his head. Something the redhead knew her sister was against. The man as evil as he was, he did not deserve to be dead. They couldn't justify what he'd done during her coronation, no. But if the events that had transpired were all in his favor, then alas though they hated it, he was her hero. And just like Jet Rhyus he deserved a recognition.

And if Hans was her hero, then she could prove to everyone Jet Rhyus was nothing but a liar, and wanted nothing more then what hand had wanted in the beginning. The crown.

The queen rolled her eyes as she remembered said man. He claimed to have kissed her and lifted the curse, but she would remember if she'd been kissed, especially if it had lifted her curse, she would know. Jet Rhyus felt fake, she had seen love before, and between both him and her it didn't exist.

"Elsa..." Anna began, as she sat in front of her sister, piles of papers dividing them.

"Yes, Anna?"

Her redheaded sister fiddled with her fingers. She had been doing so many things that were wrong. She'd caused the first eternal winter, she'd made a terrible mistake with Hans. The only thing she'd done right was marry Kristoff.

Elsa suddenly smiled gently towards her sister and reached out with her hand, Anna placing hers in Elsa's.

"Go on, Anna."

The princess stared at her with saddened eyes, "Elsa... I have no idea how to tell you this."

To this the queen furrowed her brows, "what is it?"

The princess suddenly stood, giving her back to her sister. "The council came to me..."

Elsa stood walking towards her sister. What had they said to her?

"Elsa... since... you haven't married... they asked me to produce an heir..."

The blonde heiress suddenly went serious. No, not because of Anna, because of her council. Did they doubt her capability?

As soon as he knew that the queen was back in her castle and safe, he had gone to take the basket of wild berries to bury it in the island of the lost seas.

No one had even noticed that he'd gone to hear if the queen had recovered. But as soon as he had entered Arendelle, he had left. Taking a small ship to the island.

Once he arrived with the proof of engulfing the siren, his fellow mates cheered him on. The creature was gone for one hundred years. He had completed his mission. He was finally the Prince Charming to her royal highness queen Elsa.

Hans settled down across from a mate, Xavier Cavort was his name. He was from Corona, and a former prisoner.

"So you saved the same woman you tried to kill..." Hans knew that was his way of saying he'd done a good job.

The Prince smirked, taking off his shirt and piling it to the ground next to the log he was sitting in. The heat of the summer coming in early in the lost seas island. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Xavier rose a brow and pulled his lips in a line, "you know, you can now do whatever you want."

"You're much help."

The muscled man snorted as the redhead shook his head. "For a start you can share the tricks you have under your hand."

Hans laughed and eyed the bald man. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, how you easily conquer women. Frankly any damsel that sees me runs away in fear."

Hans shook his head, smiling. He wished that in the least one of his brothers were like Xavier.

The bald man smiled and stared at the sunset and the floating boats, now that they had stopped the siren, they could enjoy life, at least until their children's, children had to take her again. Sadly it meant that she would be from Hans own kin.

"What is Queen Elsa like?"

Hans who had wandered off in thought suddenly stared at his mate with a risen brow.

"Is she beautiful? Frightening? Vicious? Is she how the other kingdoms portray her?"

The redhead turned to the bald man, who was wrapping a knife inside his boot."How is she portrayed?"

Xavier looked out to the ocean again, the sun setting quickly.

"Well from the tales I've heard... she's a wide eyed woman, with her hair of ice and snow, and her skin flaky with ice shards. That her features are hideous, and has vicious fangs. Is she like that, Prince?"

Hans eyes shined slightly, his hands went over his head and settled there, he kicked out his feet relaxing. "She's a big eyed woman, that they got right."

Xavier nodded and looked at Hans, "she is a frail woman. Thin and delicate. Her eyes are bluer than the sky itself, and her hair is light. Her Majesty has a very nice body, long milky white legs. And skin as soft as a feather."

Xavier chuckled, "seems to me you know her grace more than you tell."

The redhead snorted and stood from his spot, he began towards his chamber, pulling has shirt over his shoulder "I don't." With that the Prince left.

He would soon have to leave the island, but where he would go, he didn't quite know. He was curse free now, should he return to his home?

He wondered if his brothers, now that he'd been rid of his curse, be better to him. Or would everything be the same? He sighed and looked back to Xavier, "goodnight."

The man nodded in return and went back to sharpening his tools.

He had seen so many things the moment the siren had been engulfed, and the scent of wild berries chased him everywhere he went. He lay in the bed with his hand covering his eyes. That scent was killing him, it made him want to vomit.

He eyed the roof of his chamber, seriously considering where his next stop would be, trying hard not to think on the scent.

Maybe he would travel the world. He was still an admiral. No longer a wanted man, he could really do anything. A prince he still was, he had not been stripped of his title. He paid his time, and recently saved the queen, that had to count for something. Maybe he would return to Arendelle, he would maybe be their hero. Maybe then could he gain the chance to win a princess. Not from Arendelle, but maybe from Ireland. He had heard princess Merida was quite the sight, and she'd loved trained men. Not your typical princess.

The redhead chuckled at himself. He had so many choices, but maybe it was indeed time to settle down. Maybe have his children. Yes, he would go back to Arendelle. That seemed the best start, being forgiven by the country that he'd wronged was a big step towards a good marriage. He closed his eyes imagining how welcomed he'd be, maybe he would even get awarded an honor.

First it was Arendelle. Then he would present to his father his recognition, after he would search for a bride.

The Prince fell asleep, a smile on his face. Soon everything for him would be better.

"Absolutely not!" Elsa gritted her teeth towards the guard. He had been persistent towards her, and had even tried to kiss her.

Jet Rhyus shook his head, "Elsa-"

She walked back, staring at him, she distrusted him so much, "that's queen Elsa to you."

His eyes went hard, "but my lady, all I want to do is for you to understand that I love you. I am your best, and only choice."

Ice suddenly formed in her fists, his words made her boil with rage. She would not ever consider a coward. If he took one step closer she would attack him.

The dark haired man placed his hands behind his back, and nodded. He turned his head to look at her and angrily walked out, closing the door behind him.

The queen sat behind her desk, emotionally beat. She had no idea what to think anymore. Maybe this time that she would go to her Ice palace, she would stay there eternally. Her eyes diverted to the piles of papers and she shook her head, continuing her work, adrenaline still in her veins.

Princess Anna stood in the middle of the hall, three council members and Jet Rhyus surrounding her. "Did you tell her highness?"

She held her hands together in anxiety, "yes I did, but I don't know why it's important to you all."

Gordan pulled his lips in a thin line. "Well, we just want to know how she's taking it. It's OK princess Anna." He held her hand and smiled genuinely. "We don't want to hurt Queen Elsa. She knows what she's doing." He turned to look at his son and the other two council members making them nod. "We will leave her at peace."

They all turned to leave except for Jet, who placed his hands behind his back and stared at her with saddened eyes.

"Anna, you saw when I kissed Elsa, right?"

The princess stared with big eyes, "I suppose..."

"Help her see that we're in love. Elsa will not regret it. She will live a happy life with me." He smiled softly at the redhead, he knew she was an easy pray.

"Well I guess I can try to help her see the light. I just want her to be happy."

"You and I both." He turned his back walking away, "and see the best for the kingdom."

Anna smiled as she thought of how happy her sisters life would be, marrying someone she actually knew, someone that she genuinely loved. "Oh Elsa... I'll help you get your happy ending."

A week already had gone by and the Prince was still stuck in the boat. They had half a day to sail before entering Arendelle waters, and most of the night to arrive to its ports.

Xavier clicked his tongue at the Prince, and chuckled. "Listen boy. When you get there, put on your vest robes, wear your admiral uniform, and conquer the queen."

Hans chuckled at his older friends comment. If only it were that easy. Queen Elsa would never consider him, not after what he'd done to her sister, hell to her.

"You almost killed me!" She had stared at him with saddened eyes, her posture full of anxiety.

"Next stop, Arendelle ports." The Prince sighed.

The guardsmen growled as they posted new wanted signs of prince Hans Westerguaard of the southern isles. He had a price on his head but they no longer wanted his dead.

"Why is the queen doing this Jet?" The dark haired guard grinded his teeth together in annoyance.

"Her royal highness has gone stupid, that's why."

Fred a friend of Jet and comrad shook his head. He knew the reasons his mate was angry. The queen had denied him as a husband. As time grew so was his impatiens, he wanted to be king. And to Fred, that seemed wrong. The queen had the right to chose who she'd marry, it was as if someone had forced his lovely Olivia to marry then it simply would've been horrible.

"Quit complaining and get back to work Jet Rhyus."

The leader of the guards furrowed his brows, as laughter escapes his mates lips, and when he turned back his crew stopped laughing.

"When I become king, I will personally rid of all of you fools."

"You wished to speak to me, your highness?"

Kai stepped into the queens office, closing the door silently behind himself.

"Yes Kai,there are a few questions I the answers to, and you're the only one who can answer them."

Her right hand man sat ahead of her. He slowly took off his gloves and folded his hands together. "If I can be of assistance, I will."

Elsa eyed Kai, she did not distrusted him by any means, but she really wanted answers. "Prince Hans,"

The butler nodded at the queen, he had known that sooner or later this topic was going to shine. It was after all time to let everyone know that the Prince was for once on their side.

"What about Prince Hans, milady?"

Elsa sighed, Kai was always discreet, and that also meant he would incover for the Prince. She had done well to have him as second in command.

"Why did you set him free?"

The bulgy man smiled and his eyes drifted as if in thought. "Prince Hans, he was under the curse of darkness, your highness. You see everything he's ever done has been wrong.

"He was born the thirteenth Prince of the southern isles, never one to be king. He was angry at life. I reflected myself in him-"

Elsa interrupted him, "you are nothing like Hans. You are kind and generous, never compare yourself to him."

Kai chuckled softly, "never be so quick to judge my queen. Even the thorns grow flowers."

The queen smiled as she remembered her own situation. How her powers had been something to fear, until she learned to control them.

"The Prince did not lie. He is coming back, you will see. And then he can explain your highness. Every last question."

"So he was cursed?"

The man nodded, "everything he has said is true, whilst I was cursed I only saw corrupted images, my own eyes deceived me. My actions demanded I be taken to prison. I was not a good person. Once I was free, though I had to work on cleaning my reputation, I had my happily ever after."

Kai smiled gently and bowed to her. Elsa nodded her head with her brows furrowed.

Kai looked back at her smiled and proceeded to the door. "Your highness?"

The heiress looked at him, still thinking on what he'd just told her.

"I think the Prince is your happy ending..."

He chuckled and stepped out. The queen widening her eyes in shock. No it couldn't be...


	4. sorry for late update and errors,no beta

The pier of Arandelle creaked gently, the boats in the port swayed back and forth slowly as the water splashed around in dance. The giant shadows of the boats hindered the moon from the fish below.

The Prince of the Southern Isles stared at the man who was rowing the tiny raft to Arendellian shores. There was a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It somehow felt like something was wrong, that something bad would happen.

The Prince closed his eyes and clenched his cloak tight against his chest. He did not know if he would be welcomed. It had been already two weeks since he'd last been seen in Arendelle. Maybe things weren't going how he'd thought they were.

"Don't be nervous, boy." The dark cloaked man continued his row. The only thing Hans could see from the man was a large golden tooth, and beard covering his face from him.

"She'll not harm ye."

The Prince sat there in silence, the little waves of the water relaxing him a bit. Maybe the old man was right. He was overwhelmed it was all.

Suddenly the raft clashed against soil, and soon the Prince had to bid a thank you to the man, and farewells.

He fished his luggage from the raft, and slowly made his way into the kingdom. If his gut hadn't deceived him yet, then this greeting with the queen was going to be far from pleasant.

He began his way towards the forest, rethinking about going to the castle gates and presenting himself. Sighing he stared up at the sky. Venus, if he was not mistaken, was at its highest peak: 2:27 am.

Maybe rest was indeed a good idea.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Staff ran from one room to the other, rushing with wet towels to the queens chambers.

"I'm fine Anna!" The queen held at her stomach while her sister touched her forehead.

"No you are not Elsa!"

This is the fifth time you've thrown up!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and sat in her bed. The smell of wild berries was making her sick, and she had no idea where it was coming from.

Another spurt of liquid came from the queens lips, the scent was getting stronger.

"Do you smell that Anna?" The queen stared desperately at her sister.

"Honestly Elsa... no."

What is it you're smelling?"

The doors to her chambers shot open, Kristoff stood there panting with an old doctor right behind him. "Here he is!"

"I came as fast as possible your highness. I just couldn't find my stethoscope."

Anna looked at him then turned back to Elsa and stood at her sisters side. She hated seeing Elsa sick. Her sister was such a strong person, someone who always overcame any obstacle: sometimes it would take a while, but she'd always overcome it.

"It's alright, Dr. Stone, I'm fine, I'm sorry we had to have troubled you. I've just eaten something that didn't come well to my stomach."

As soon as Elsa finished speaking her insides were spilled out again. Kristoff cringes as the feeling of bile ran up his throat. He pinched his nose and began walking out, "I'll be outside if anyone needs me."

Anna nodded and closed the door behind her husband. She walked towards Elsa again and turned to the doctor.

"This is the 6th time she's thrown up. It started a few hours ago."

Gerda stepped in quietly, "she began sick at 2:27, it's only been one hour and already she's been dehydrated."

The doctor nodded and smiled.

That's what Elsa liked about Dr. Stone. He was a patient man, and never argued about her overprotective family members. Sometimes she even felt like a burden to him. Anna would occasionally call him "because Elsa looks paler than usual". He would check her for the princess' sake, and never had he once complained about doing so.

When this man had sworn loyalty to the royal family, to her father when he was in the throne, he really had meant "whatever time, whatever occasion, whatever emergency. I will always be there to his royal highness and blood. Till the day I retire".

Elsa coughed slightly as she looked at her sister realizing that the doctor was already checking her.

"Gerda, Princess Anna?"

The two women hmphed in unison, letting him know they'd heard.

The man looked back towards the ladies and politely asked them to leave. Anna nodded but worriedly closed the door behind her. She hoped everything was OK with her sister.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

Leaves crackled under his heavy boots, and the cloak he wore over his head flowed freely through the wind. He held tightly his sack of belongings with his right hand, and with his left hand his sword. If he had known it was mating season for coyotes he would've never have gone through that path. Maybe that funny feeling had been the coyotes.

He stared up at the stars, his eyes shining brightly in the pale moon.

Oh how the forest was a truly beautiful place, almost magical. He could hear the birds of night cooing softly, and how the wind brushed the leaves gently. He could see almost as well as day with the moon that was high in the sky, readying to fall back and come the day.

Soon he had reached his little cottage, and rest was going to come. Not as comfortable as when he was in the ship, much less in the island, but rest, sleep, much of what his body needed.

Hans opened the door to his "home" and quickly settled his belongings at the entrance. Without much thought he turned, and as he'd usually do placed a thick clod of wood to lock the door.

Quietly he turned to his oil lamp and lit it, and without much thought quickly tossed himself to his bed, falling asleep soundly. Finally the scent of wild berries leaving him at peace.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Your highness, recently you have been under quite a handful of pressure. I understand you have been neglecting yourself. I don't need explaining, I know from experience with other royals, that so many things are expected of thee."

Elsa stayed in silence as he opened her mouth to look down her throat.

"Now it's no business of mine your highness, but rumors are speculating suddenly."

The queen closed her mouth and eyed the man with one brow so high it threatened her doctor to speak.

"And what rumor would that be Dr. Stone?

"That fear is reentering your life."

To this the queen bit her tongue, she hadn't expected this from her doctor. Why was that rumor going around? Was she reacting like her old self?

"Now don't pay any mind to that my queen. But what you do have to explain are these symptoms you have."

The fair haired heiress swallowed and closed her eyes, just the thought of the smell made her stomach weak, and without thought, she spilled out her insides again.

The old man nodded and stood to his bag and returned with a small vile. "Now before I give these to you, enlighten me."

Elsa shook from the aftermath of vomiting.

"You are presenting some symptoms of conception... is there any possibility?"

The queen reddened and stared at the old man with embarrassment. "No Dr. There is absolutely no chances of that."

"Good. You will drink these every three hours, a teacup of good weeds, and a spoonful of honey, and you will be better by tomorrow." He stood handing the vile to the queen and began walking out his bag in hand.

"Plenty of fluids, and stay in bed for the rest of the day. I will tell Gerda so she can take care of everything. Rest now tiny queen."

Elsa smiled at her nickname, since she was a child he'd called her that. Tiny queen... she closed her eyes and soon she fell asleep, the scent not bothering her so much suddenly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Is she going to be alright?" Anna almost crashed into the Dr. As she ran up to him.

"Yes she will, princess Anna." He smiled politely at her and turned to look at Gerda. Though it was never bothersome to attend the royals, it was tiring. And his old bones could feel it.

"Mrs. Gerda, queen Elsa will need many liquids, much rest, and to drink some good weed tea with a spoon of honey. I gave her medication she'll drink every three hours. Her royal highness will be fine, I will be back tomorrow night to check on her."

Both Anna and Gerda smiled and nodded.

"May I walk you to the door?" Gerda politely began with their doctor and soon got lost in the long corridor.

Kristoff suddenly showed up behind his wife. Wrapping his arms around her, and yawning. "Let's go to bed?"

The redhead smiled and nodded, she felt relieved now that her sister was fine. Rest sounded good right about now.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The morning came and went, and outside of Her Royal highness castle, the town crier shook his bell loudly.

"Convicted prince Hans Westerguaard of the Southern isles, found dead on shoreline!"

The people of Arendelle including Kai gasped in horrified notion.

"Prince Hans of The Southern Isles found dead in shoreline!"

Kai began speeding up towards the town crier, his heart beating so fast he hadn't even noticed when the princess had crossed his path. He held up a hand to the crier and calmed himself before speaking.

"Hello, good day sir."

Is what you have said true?"

The crier nodded, "yes sir, the body was located just a few minutes ago, by none other than Jet Rhyus himself."

Kai gritted his teeth, "but no reports have been sent to her royal highness."

Anna joined in on her trusted butler. Though she had wronged him, he'd forgiven her. "Kai is it true?"

"That's what I intend to find out, princess Anna."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Fred stared blankly at the body they had recovered from the shore. For once, crazy Jet Rhyus had been right, prince Hans was indeed dead.

"What are we going to do with the body, Jet?"

The dark haired swordsman walked about around his office, signing the last papers to send the body to the doctor to prepare for burial.

"It's taken care of."

The blond Fred rose his shoulders and shook his head, whilst two other guards took the corpse away.

"I hate to have to tell her royal highness the news about our troubled Prince."

Kai burst through the door, his face red with what looked like rage, with an Anna right behind him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE PRINCE!?"

The head guard looked at him with honest confusion. This was not his doing. "I have not wronged, Kai Smith. I simply found the body, I wasn't the one who decided it was your beloved Prince. Fred and David identified."

"It's true," Fred acknowledged the princess and quickly bowed to her.

"How did you know it was Hans?"

Jet eyed Fred and nodded towards him.

"Follow me, as you will see there is no confusing..."

"Anna," Jets eyes burned through her back, "that's no place for a woman such as yourself."

The princess instinctively froze and turned to look at him. Though he claimed to love her sister, he had warning vibes around him all the time. He made her uncomfortable.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hans awoke gently, his eyes hardly staying open, though he loved sailing, maybe time off of water was going to do him good.

He slowly stretched and sat up erect in his cot, trying to rid of the drowsiness of sleep. He wasn't sure if he was absolutely ready to enter the town yet.

He had enough rations in his bag for about another good week or so, and there was fresh water just about three kilometers south, not to mention the water in his gourd. Maybe some hunting, a long bath, and a good amount of rest would do him good. That and the feeling in his stomach that just wouldn't leave him, made the decision to not going anywhere easier to make.

He stood slowly from the bed, and walked out to start a fire, some tea and biscuits for breakfast sounded good.

He sat in a rock a good ten feet away from his home, and quietly drank his tea, biting into the biscuits every now and other sip.

Something was off, the air was tense, and the ambient too quite. Something had gone down in the castle grounds.

Whatever it was he was now determined to find out.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Queen Elsa?" Kai and Gerda quietly spoke to the queen, they knew the news that was going to come to her would be bad. Hopefully not making her situation worse.

"Kai, Gerda... is everything alright? Is Anna OK!?"

The loyal butler chuckled at the woman's haste comments, though it was not her fault for her traumas, it'd enlighten him. The first thought the queen ever had was of her sister.

"No actually my queen... we have terrible news regarding the Prince..." Gerda closed her eyes and held at her rosary tightly.

The blonde heiress furrowed her eyebrows together and moved the sheets to her side standing immediately from her bed. "I gave strict order-"

Kai interrupted her, "it was unintentional..."

Without letting her loyal servants finish she summoned a black and white dress and clear heels.

"Where is he?"

The servants followed the queen out of her chambers trailing quickly behind her. "Your highness, prince Hans was found dead washed up on our shores. Nothing more was done to him. He drowned, maybe trying to escape when he saw the bounty."

Elsa suddenly froze in her tracks, the walls of her castle freezing quickly.

"Do you have any idea, what this is going to cause?"

The Prince is dead thanks to my foolish decision...

Elsa began to breathe heavily, she needed to go, run away. Clear her mind for a while.

Without warning she ran. Running away just like when the siren had chased her, running and not looking back.

"Queen Elsa!"

Kai rushed after her only to stop a few feet away because of the slippery floor.

"We must get princess Anna."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hans cloaked himself from head to toe, covering his weapons perfectly too.

Not many knew of his upper hand in battle, he was swiftly trained as a right handed fighter, but his natural stance held a much better fight. His left handedness always brought up a good surprise in battles.

He began walking out towards the town. walking a good two hours before actually setting foot in pavement.

The first thing he noticed when he set foot in town was the queen of snow herself, Elsa, being hugged by her beloved sister Anna, and the big brute she had of a husband.

Had someone died? slowly he walked about covering his face swiftly, and not exactly knowing why, when a royal guardsmen walked past him.

Hans walked closer to the sisters, pretending to be looking at some fruit at a nearby stall.

"Elsa, please..."

The queen nodded and turned to see the people around her, she was not crying, no. A queen knew better than to cry in public.

"I need to see Jet Rhyus, to settle this matter once and for all. Also... we need to notify the Kingdom of the Southern Isles."

Hans ear twitched slightly as that news hit his senses. Why was his home suddenly involved? He needed more information.

He stared at the sisters as they were lead away by two guards and Sven, if he recalled correctly Anna's husbands name, back towards the castle. his eyes glued onto the queen until she disappeared from his sight.

"Are ye gonna get anything boy?" The salesman smiled kindly at him.

"Oh-yes. I... excuse me... it's just-"

The kind man chuckled. "It's just you had never seen the queen up so close in person, right?"

Hans grunted and blushed, his hood covering most of his face from the man.

"Actually it's, yes. You see... I'm from far east of Arendelle..."

and I really have no idea what's going on about now..."

"The names James boy, nice to meet you." The Prince looked up only to have a hand shoved in his face, the Prince shook it swiftly and smiled. "nice to meet you James. they call me Berrie..." Hans closed his eyes in annoyance with himself for introducing himself with such a horrid alias.

"Well Berrie, town gossip is happenin. Turns out that the Prince of the Southern Isles was found dead just this morning."

His green eyes went wide his mouth hanging open. "What!?"

"That's right laddy... our poor queen takes everything upon herself... she's such a frail little thing, but vicious when she needs to be. God bless her honest heart..." James stared Anthe castle smiling at the image of their queen. "If ida been younger-" he turned to look back, only to see Berrie running towards the docks.

Hans rushed to the sea, desperately wanting to see his face in the reflection of the waters.

He splashed around, wetting his clothes, armor, weapons, boots, everything, wanting nothing more than to recognize his face in the reflection. Gasping for air he calmed himself.

When he looked down, he could see green eyes looking back at him, a sharp nose turned up slightly. Light freckles covered his cheeks, long thin lips, a strong jawline, no sideburns, and raging red hair. He was himself.

It had been a while now since he hadn't let his sideburns grow out. A new style of life, meant a new style of look.

He furrowed his eyebrows together and began to walk out of the water, his clothes heavy and dripping.

If his body was found dead, for some ungodly reason, and he was still physically himself, then what in the hell was going on?

He needed answers, and only Sven knew where to get the answers from. The trolls.


	5. Filler, but important sorry for errors

James laughed at Berrie, when the lad came dripping wet, his hood plastered all over his face. "Boy, I'm pretty sure something is up with ye, I won't pester, I'll just simply wonder in silence."

Hans couldn't help but laugh at the man's comment. What he'd done now was completely suspicious, and his new acquaintance wasn't aware of his reasons. Maybe next time he heard uprising things he wouldn't rashly take on decisions.

For now though he wouldn't worry, he had to know what was going on.

"Sir James, is there an inn I can find around here? A place maybe that can host me?"

The salesman thought long, there was a few places he could stay, but his best option was the castle. When Elsa fully took over the reign she had opened the castle doors to any Arendellian and foreigner. So perhaps Berrie could stay there.

"Well lad, I heard that the queen has her castle open to anyone, 'course with limitations, but you can give it a try."

Hans furrowed his brows together, that wasn't an option, he was presumed dead, though maybe presenting himself wasn't too bad of an idea. But what if the lord was protecting him of something? His curse was lifted, and it looked to be that now everything he'd done was for the better. "The castle seems a bit too much for me... I wouldn't know how to act, should I ever encounter the queen..."

James chuckled loudly, his big belly juggling as he did so.

"Alright boy... I will offer you my home."

To this the Prince bit his lip. He was trusting a stranger?

The big salesman rose a greying brow and gave him a hard look. "I warn you lad, I am the father of twelve beautiful young ladies. If I catch ye doing something to ANY of my beloveds, I'll have yer head."

Hans suddenly had the urge to cough, but tried against it.

He needed to be near now, and also get close to the ice harvester... that giant Anna married. He needed answers.

"Sir?" Hans held at his sword when the coming person spoke up behind him. He was tense.

The big bellied man rose his head in defiance, "what do you want now?"

Hans turned to see a frail thin man, with eyes so dark they seemed cursed, and long blond hair holding a small basket of flowers. He relaxed his stance and moved up to the right side of James.

He didn't seem like a threat.

"Please sir... Heidi... and I love each other... let me marry your daughter."

The Prince turned to look at the man who'd offered him his home, and suddenly realized why he'd done so.

James placed his hand over the covered princes shoulder and boldly presented him. "This is my daughters fiance. His name is Berrie. He comes from far east of Arendelle, and he will take her away from here in three weeks time."

I cannot let you marry my daughter. He is the son of a noble and could offer Heidi what she truly deserves. Happiness. Wealth... children!"

The young blond looked towards the ground. All people in town knew of his story, when he'd been a child a horse had trampled over his manhood, leaving him incapacitated for a few years. Though the bearing of children was yet to be tested.

"Whether you like it or not she will be my bride." Angrily he shook his fist towards the man. Looking at Hans he pointed at him, "and you... you will have to marry her over my dead body!"

Townspeople began to stare at the scene the young man was causing.

He sprung quickly at the prince making a crowd surround them.

Hans pushed the old man to the side, pushing him to the ground but effectively saving him from a punch, and dodged the blonds swing.

He pulled on his cloak tighter against his face, trying desperately to not go uncovered.

"Amos! Stop it!" James grunted as he stood from the ground, calling out to the flower boy.

Hans shoved the thinner man making him fall to the ground. The red head jumped over him and mounted him his fist high in the air ready to strike the kid.

Two royal guards broke the crowd apart their swords in hands.

"What's going on here!?"

Hans lifted his hands lowering his head and stood.

Jet Rhyus suddenly showed up, with a few more guards.

"Stop! The boy was just defending himself!" James struggled to get through to the Prince.

"You know this troublemaker?" The head swordsman looked at the merchant.

"Yes, I know him, he simply defended himself. Amos on the other hand attacked him like a madman!"

Said man stood from the ground holding his head.

Jet grinned towards the blond man, "take him away, we've gotta teach this man a lesson."

Two guardsmen quickly caught the blond by the wrists and tied him up, taking him away towards the torture chamber.

"Thank you, Jet."

Said man nodded and turned to look at the Prince, "and you... stay out of trouble."

The merchant answered for Hans, "he will," and gave the official a bag of fruits. The dark haired guard nodded and turned to walk away.

"Looks to me luck is on your side lad... he always takes all who cause mayhem." An old man with a shiny bald head commented to the Prince.

Hans nodded and turned back to James who was readying himself to leave home. "Help me son, and I'll explain everything on the way."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Elsa... this really wasn't your fault. Causalities happen."

Tears were stricken down the queens face. Now in her chambers she let her emotions run loose.

Casualties? Was that what Anna wanted to call the death of someone who might've been her hero?

"In all my father's reign; not once did he settle things with death!" Elsa sobbed quietly.

Her redheaded sister closed her eyes, guilt heavy in her stomach. Why had she placed the bounty?

"Elsa, are you even sure it's Hans?"

The queens voice began to break, "Anna, I saw him with my own two eyes..." Elsa stared at the wall tears still falling freely.

"Queen Elsa, I need you to sign the death certificate."

The Heiress couldn't believe it, the same man who had tried to kill her just a year ago, was laying there with soulless eyes wide open. He had died in the same waters he had tried to kill her.

For a second Elsa couldn't recognize him, he looked different. A rounder face and swollen lips, somewhat a button nose, and darker slightly brown hair.

Maybe it was the fact that he'd most likely drowned that his appearance changed, but again there was no denying it was him.

She stepped back a little trying not to cry. All that rage she'd had against him, all the desires of him rotting in prison, left her. How she now wished she'd been able to give him a second chance. Forgive him for all the damage he'd done to them. Have him answer all her questions. Now it was all too late.

"Elsa, are you ok?"

The queen shook her head, shaking herself back into reality, no matter how much she would forgive him, he wasn't going to come back.

"Yes Anna... I will be."

The princess stood and placed a kiss on her sisters forehead, "I have to go, Elsa, I promised Kristoff we would visit Grand Pabby today, had I known this would occur-"

"It's fine Anna, I'll be fine."

The redhead gave the queen a reassuring smile. "Don't over think your majesty... that's what makes you sick."

"Of course."

Anna skipped out of her sisters room, it hadn't affected her as much as it had Elsa. Secretly the queen wondered if Hans death caused her sister somewhat joy, after all he'd done, she wouldn't really have blamed her.

Without much thought Elsa stood from her bed and walked straight into her office. It was only fair to let his family members know of the tragedy. Maybe she would ship his body to the Southern Isles. It would be so much easier.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kai stared intently at the corpse that now lay in the coffin. It was pale with thick purple lips. They had placed a blindfold over it's wide open eyes.

To Kai this wasn't prince Hans. This man he saw looked shorter, thicker. He had seen the clan Westergaard, they were all tall thin, with very thin lips, and all had raging red hair. Some even like princess Merida of Ireland.

This man laying ahead of him was not a Westergaard, much less prince Hans.

"Had enough staring at your beloved prince?"

Jet stood at the foot of the door with his arms crossed. "I don't understand why you're so fond of him... You being so close to the royal family and all."

Kai stepped back from the coffin and began towards the door without saying a word.

Jet grabbed at the plump man by the arm. "I know you're after the crown... I'll find you in your tracks old man."

Kai roughly snatched away from his grip. "Not everyone is like you, guard..."

The butler stared angrily at Jet for a few moments before walking away. His thoughts of the corpse and the differences it had to the Prince, also the similarities, fresh in mind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Prince swiftly lifted the pallets over his head, dropping them to the man's garden.

They had arrived to a big ranch, there in the middle of it all was a big white house, with crops surrounding everywhere. Hans had never seen how commoners lived. But if this was their life style then the royals had nothing on them.

James pulled out the last wooden pallet from the cart of his horse and proceeded to walk into the house.

"Follow me boy!"

Hans did as told and walked in behind his host.

Before Hans knew it he heard loud rumbling noises, almost like the sound of horse hooves running through the pavement.

With no doubt the man had not lied when he said he had 12 beautiful daughters. They had all ran up to their father and each one just like the other hugged their father and greeted him warmly.

Behind the rest of them all came an elegant woman, with long flowing brown hair, and a streak of white already showing from age.

Hans covered his face more with his hood as he noticed he had caught attention.

"Who is this father?" A brunette with striking green eyes asked, holding at her beige apron.

"Ah, yes!" James as loud as he was, turned to the Prince smiling.

"This is Berrie."

The mother of the twelve girls furrowed her brows together. her husband had never brought strangers to her home.

"and Berrie is?"

James held at his stomach, a big smile on his face. "A boy who defended my honor. And he will be staying in this home for the time being."

Margaret, the mother, stared at her husband in horror, but accepted his decision.

"Ladies, go upstairs."

The girls began off, each one right behind the other.

"Heidi... you stay."

twenty two pairs of eyes stayed glued on said girl. "Ladies upstairs now." James ridded of his daughters.

They all disappeared up stairs, leaving behind a short petite girl, no older than 19. She had long dark eyelashes, hazel big eyes, a small nose, and lips full and red. She wore a long dark brown dress, and her hair was long and black grabbed back by a loose hair-tie.

"Berrie will court you."

Hans eyes widened, this wasn't part of the deal.

"Excuse me Sir James... I can't... I mean-"

"Hush now."

"James what is the meaning of this!?" Margaret finally spoke out. Had her husband lost his mind?

The merchant turned to his exasperated wife, "this way Amos will leave her... after what his father's done I can't allow Heidi..."

The girl simply stood there, her hazel eyes glued to the floor.

"Sir," Hans tried, "you're not understanding-"

"Do not worry Berrie, this will only be a matter of time, while my brother comes for her. I am going to send my daughter to Corona, in three weeks time. You have to do this for me lad."

Tears formed in the pretty girls eyes. "You will send me away father, but Amos will always be the love of my life! I will not be courted by any other than him! I have grown up, why don't you just accept it!?"

Margaret closed her eyes. "The girl is right James. Had I listened to my father..."

"No!"

Hans cringed at the man's tone. He would accept the deal for now. He trusted the lord. Perhaps destiny existed...

Margaret turned to Hans, as if barely acknowledging him. She lifted her nose high I'm the air and rose a brow, she was arrogant.

"And what will you do about... him?"

James looked to his wife with stern eyes.

Hans simply stated at her with a stoic face. If she'd known he was Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles, she would have all her daughters presented to him kissing at his feet. But alas, he wasn't going to blow his cover.

For now James walked with him outside, some blankets and pillows in hand.

It was already getting dark, so the merchant wanted to get the kid settled up.

They stopped ahead of a small built home, it was well maintained.

"This was supposed to be my son's home."

Hans turned to look at James, fully expecting to see him emotional, but much to Hans' surprise the man had wide grin on his face.

"But I had all daughters!" The big man laughed loudly and strikes Hans in his back.

"Thank you Sir James."

"Don't mention it lad... though I do have a question that I'd like the answer to, if I may?"

Hans stayed silent, his green eyes suddenly drowsy, he hadn't realized he was tired.

"What are ye doin out here, far west of Arendelle?"

The redhead tightened his cloak, it was a sign of anxiety. "I guess I came here for a new beginning..."

James smiled at him, his teeth so pearly white, they contrasted against his dark beard. "Well then, welcome to Arendelle."

Hans smiled softly and walked into the little house, maybe not being royal wasn't too bad.

"Tomorrow morning, around 5:30 we live to set up shop. If yer willing to work with me."

The Prince nodded and bid his goodnight to the man.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Elsa sat erect at her desk, again she had piles of papers to look after, and the stressing news of the King and Queen of the Southern Isles themselves coming along to pick up their sons body kept flooding her mind.

Though it was an accident, she knew that simply because he died of Arendellian soil, anything could erupt. War, that's what worried her the most. Anna never thought things through. She never thought of the consequences.

The blonde grunted in irritation, and tears began to spill again down her cheeks. There was only so much a person could keep it together.

Had she not listened to her council, none of this would've happened.


	6. sorry for errors story advancement

Gordan ground his yellow teeth together, how could the queen have sent that letter without first notifying them! The council was there to help with decisions!

He stood up angrily and slammed his left hand on the table. "Do you have any idea of what you have caused!?"

Angus Who was calm and recollected breathed in deeply. "Sit down Gordan."

Guinevere fanned herself excessively, "your highness I don't usually agree with," she paused slightly swiping her eyes up and down Gordan, her red lips turned back, "these people... but I'm afraid that today they're right!"

You didn't give us the time to take down those wanted signs of the Prince!"

Phillipe closed his eyes. "That's not the problem, your highness. The problem is we have limited time... and that bounty was scattered all over the country... the King and Queen... if they see it... will think the worst of things." He turned to look at Gordan, who was head of the council meeting and nodded, pushing up his glasses.

Elsa had her hands tangled together. She was trying so hard not to freeze everything right now. They were right. She criticized Anna, but she was acting the same way.

Mentally she cursed herself. Her father had told her so many times, "lead with your head, not with your heart". It was true, the heart is treacherous.

Gordan sat down finally, trying to contain himself. Yes it had been their fault the bounty existed, but Elsa had also agreed on the matter. Before letting the King and Queen though know, she should have called a meeting, so they could make preparations. They had no idea if the Southern Isles Royalty was accompanied by navy fleet. It could potentially be the end of Arendelle. First rule of political service, always think ahead.

"I'll get my son to take down every single paper that was put up." He managed a smile, "everything he's said he's completed. I'll see it to him."

The rest of the council got to their feet quickly. Everyone had a task. Some preparing papers for trading matters, some arranging their welcoming. And finally some ordering the staff to prepare rooms. And her last quiet council member General Gerard was setting up a fleet, they had to be ready for anything.

Elsa stood from the meeting table and hugged herself, walking slowly to her room. She always managed to ruin everything. She was the reigning monarch, yet she felt like the queen of screwing things up.

They had about two nights to ready everything for their visitors.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Gerda slowly opened the door to her husband's room. Yes it had been true that these two would not share a room, and since they were married they only shared their bed a few times. Only nights of passion, and love.

"Kai, are you in here?"

It was very early in the morning, and already she had been up for hours. "The King and Queen of the Southern Isles have arrived, they are waiting to be courted."

The man lazily opened one eye, it had been so long that he'd slept in. And everything that had happened lately was affecting him. Maybe later he would have Dr. Stone check on him.

He sat at the edge of his bed, his eyes drowsy from sleep, and throat dry from lack of water.

He had been intending to speak to the queen about his suspicion, but time was against him.

Jet Ryhus was quickly becoming an enemy, and so closely was he watching him. He was beginning to feel like a deer to a wolf.

He quickly got up suddenly remembering his tasks and began dressing for the day, his wife stepping out of the room. He would bring the King and Queen of The Southern Isles to see Her royal Majesty queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hans pilled up the racks of fruits so they could look appealing to the customers, for now maybe he would settle down and not question the path the lord had put him in.

Since he begun working with James, everything felt right. Maybe being royalty was the curse he had upon him.

The prince stood proudly, admiring his pallet, he had arranged full heads of grapes, color by color, from green to dark purple, and oranges from smallest to large.

It was early in the morning, but already the royal guards were rushing about towards the port.

"Look it there boy!" James finished unloading his carriage and placing the last batch of fruits with the other goods. "The Royal vessel of The Southern Isles."

Hans simply moved his eyes towards the large ship. So his family had come to pick up his "remains". He suddenly felt the pit of his stomach drop. Mother...

Though he had always seeked the approval of his father, his mother had always been there for him.

"They're here early." was all Hans answered, suddenly in a saddened mood. How it was going to break his heart with the sight of woe in his mother's eyes.

Wrapping his cloak around his face tighter, he sat on a stool waiting for his family to walk past the vegetation shop.

He mentally fantasized on showing himself just to see the look in their faces, but decided against it. They would think he had done so to call for attention, fake your own death... maybe it was better this way.

The merchant man bowed as the twelve princes walked past his shop, none of which showed any interest. James looked up only to lower himself again when the old King and Queen walked past him.

The queen walked past them with a dark umbrella, and a black veil over her face. A black dress was adorning her aging body, and she wore her hair in loose greying curls.

Hans looked up with pride when his brothers passed, but quickly looked down when his parents slowly followed. So the whole family is here?

"Lad, c'mere, I have to return home. Bring back the last batch of vegetables and herbs, I can't believe I left em behind. I'll be an hours time."

The redhead smiled and nodded. This indeed was a much better life. Humble people, no pressure, and honesty.

He felt the need though, to run up to his mother and hug her. Those tears she was hiding in public made his stomach weak. He could tell, her eyes spoke nothing but grief. Sighing Hans closed his eyes, she was the only one who cared.

Grabbing an apple, he took a bite from it, when he came back to realization, a girl with dark long hair and big hazel eyes stood right ahead of him. Her neat brows were knitted together.

"Where is my father?" She walked towards the prince, making him stand and scrunch his face.

"He returned to your home, he seemed to have forgotten some herbs and vegetables." The prince avoided the girl by standing as far away as possible, and hid his face with his hood.

"Why do you hide yourself?" She walked closer to him, suddenly grabbing at his long cloak.

"Because... it's none of your concern, noble. Now please leave me at peace."

Heidi smiled suddenly, she was such an odd girl, always getting into trouble. Loving freedom and curiosity.

"You're a convict aren't you?"

The redhead shook his head, "aren't you supposed to be home, like every woman?"

The girl giggled, "you're the one to court me, why don't you take me home?"

"Because that's highly inappropriate."

She smiled at his answer, he maybe wasn't a convict, but he definitely wasn't a commoner. She could tell simply by the choice of his words.

Sitting down on a stool next to the prince she giggled.

Hans closed his eyes but minded no attention to her. She was obviously trying to get under his skin.

"I help my father every Friday, this is the only bonding time we have together, he usually brings me with him... but since you are here, I no longer count." She laughed softly.

"You know, I met Amos here. He was selling flowers, and the moment I saw him .. I just knew he was the one." Hans stared at Heidi, why was she telling him?

"My father is accepting, he let Olga be courted by Adnan, a stable boy for the royal guards. When Amos first showed interest in me, father loved the idea. I could be working with flowers, seeing that I love them so much." She smiled softly towards Hans, he was quietly listening to her. He quietly wondered if maybe she was explaining all this cause she had no one to talk to?

"But one day, when Amos was going to ask for my hand, was when a fleet of pirates decided to show up. There was no warning, no nothing. When their captain saw goods, he had waltz around ordering what was to be taken, his crew mortifying everyone. They had beat my father down leaving him showered in his own blood. They took everything from the shops around us, trying to also take me."

When Amos saw this he had ran up to the captain and tried to pull me take me away from them. They beat him and broke him. When they had him on his knees ready to be decapitated, his father ran up to the pirate, on his knees telling them, "don't hurt the boy, take her, but don't kill my only son". "

Hans turned when a wild ruckus sounded from his left side, there was James with the rest of his vegetation and herbs, coming in to the pavement of the town center.

"It was then," Heidi continued, "that the queen herself had come to save us all. She froze the captain solid from his neck down and the rest of his crew. She repossessed the boat and let us go. Since then father cannot tolerate Amos and my love. It wasn't his fault! His father was the coward, not him!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

Elsa closed her eyes tightly, listening to the report Jet Rhyus had. Her nails were clawed tightly in her throne. She had about a good ten minutes to greet the royal family.

"We succeeded your majesty, there are no more papers posted around town. I've sent the scouts further into every county and small village, soon all of Arendelle will have no trace of such papers."

"Thank you Jet Rhyus, I am pleased... you are all dismissed."

The crew turned and began for the door, all but the head swordsman himself. "My queen... once this ordeal is over... maybe a little more time than that; could you accompany this humble worker of yours-"

Elsa knew, everytime he encountered her, there was some type of offering.

She stood from her throne making him kneel. There was no emotion in his eyes no trace of love in his voice. Everything sounded so forced with him.

She had no idea anymore how to say no to him, he wouldn't listen. "Jet... this... I appreciate your attention, but please-"

He stood and stepped away from her, his face obvious with rage. "Say no more." Without more said, he stepped outside the throne room, barely containing himself to throw over the tables and knights displayed outside the throne room.

Fine your highness. I wanted to do this without magic, but you leave no other option. You will be mine. He strode off to the stables, ready to visit the darkest point of Arendelle. He would set up his crew, and leave Fred in charge, the trip would take a month to return, but he would do it, there was absolutely no other way.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Your highness, queen Elsa. The royal family of The Southern Isles. I present to thee, Queen History, and King Hansel Westergaard."

Elsa awaited their entrance standing, she wore a long black dress, covered in sparkly shards of ice, her shoes were dark in hue, and her queenly crown sat atop of her perfectly braided hair. She was wearing a dark veil, and black lipstick.

Queen History, walked in quickly, desperately trying to see the queen. She bowed before her younger equal, and with tears in her eyes hugged Elsa.

"Please... where's my son?" Elsa stood there motionless, when suddenly she felt tears forming in her eyes.She had forgotten how pure a mother's love was. It had been too long.

"I'm sorry I had to have brought you all with such devastating news..." she distanced herself from the queen, but held her hand whilst guiding them towards where the body was lain.

Only the queen and King followed behind her, their 12 sons laughing back in the throne room.

She lifted her hand and with a swipe, cleared the ice from the coffin. Two guards opened it, and as soon as Queen History saw the corpse, she dropped to her knees. Elsa knew... the queen hoped it wasn't real. King Hansel closed his eyes in grief, holding against his wife.

"We will take him from your hands." Was all the King said before he grabbed his wife and walked outside of the throne room.

Servants quickly waited on them taking each and ever family member to their designated room. It would be two weeks before they left. The queen had powers of ice, until then, Hans would have to be frozen. And once on Isles waters he would be thrown over seas... letting the admiral rest in waters.

For now, rest was a good idea for the royals.


	7. strange ch sorry for errors

The day went by slowly, for both the merchant and the prince. His daughter had sat inside the carriage for the rest of day and soon they were packing away the goods.

Heidi stayed motionless staring into the darkening sky, her hazel eyes stuck onto the first star that began to show. Slowly she closed her eyes.

James chuckled silently and elbowed hans in the stomach, making the prince grunt and clutch on to the box of berries he was carrying. "See that lad?"

The redhead grumbled a yes and continued layering the goods. "Shes makin a wish boy..."

The big bellied man approched his youngest daughter a smile smothered on his face.

"What ye wishin for darling?"

The girl opened her eyes abruptly and looked away from her father.

"If i tell you, it won't come true."

Her loud father laughed right at her ear, something she was used to, and somewhat fond of. Heidi couldnt help but smile, she loved her father dearly, but as soon as the smile came it left her beautiful lips.

"I wished for you to accept the love Amos and i share."

James' face suddenly went stone hard.

Heidi settled further in the carriage, and the redhead got on. Everything was packed and ready for the coming day.

"We're ready Sir,"

The big man got ahold of the reigns to his horse and without one word lead his horses home.

Xoxoxo

Elsa brushed her long locks of blonde hair. The moon was shining brightly through her window, casting a gohstly light. The last cup of medical tea from Dr. Stone was set up for her to drink atop of her table.

She turned around picking up her tea, and drank it gracefully. Slowly one sip at a time. True be it that since she had drank the herbs, the haunting scent of wild berries had subsided.

She sat on her bed after dressing for sleep, her thoughts roaming everything that she had been through.

The incident with Anna, the trolls, her powers, and lastly the siren. The most mysterious of all her adventures.

How could she ask anyone now that Prince Hans was dead, the only ones maybe were the trolls. She had, since the beginning of all of this been intending to visit her brother-in-laws family, but time... Time was against her.

It seemed like tragedies would follow her.

In just the short time of her reign she had already frozen her country. She had almost killed her sister, the siren wanting her body to become the Original snow queen, the death of Hans.

Her head was going in circles and before she knew it, her room had been covered in a thin layer of ice.

She quickly defrosted the walls, reassuring herself that life happened.

A knock on her door suddenly shook her from her thoughts.

Quickly covering her modesty she walked to the door.

Her bright blue eyes landed on that of brown. "Gerda,"

The servant woman lowered her gaze, "I'm sorry my queen, to bother you so late, but my dear husband sent me to fetch you. He says it's very important, but the royal family being here its been hard to get ahold of you."

The queen quickly sprung her blue dress and locked the door to her room.

Gerda began walking with Elsa behind.

They walked into her office, and closed the door quietly behind. Kai was standing to the right of her desk, and smiled warmly when he saw his queen.

"Im sorry your majesty, you must've been sleeping, but really this information I'm about to give you is important."

Elsa sat behind her desk, staring at the only two people she fully trusted, aside from her sister.

"My queen, the man that is laying in that casket, is not the Prince. He is no royal, in fact he's probably an arendellian."

The blondes eyebrows went high, "what are you saying Kai?"

The loyal servant sat down his wife taking his left hand. "For the eyes of someone who hasn't been in the dark it may seem like this man is legitimately Royal. But my queen trust me, ive been around royalty, I've been around the clans and faces. He is not."

Elsa shook her head and lowered it, she trusted Kai, but why was it so hard to believe him?

"If what you say is true, then what are we to do with that information?" Anxiety ran up the queens spine, "what will we tell the royal family?"

"For now queen Elsa I say you let them believe that their son is dead. Things have gone too far," he stayed silent for a few minutes, "I've let things go too far."

Elsa felt the urge to stand up and run away just like the day of her coronation, but knew that it would be inappropriate, much more now that the princes family was here.

She had to keep it together and find a solution to everything that was happening.

"Seek a scout, someone trusted. I need to know if..."

Kai smiled and nodded his head, "if what i say is true..."

The queen gulped loudly, he could read her like an open book. "Kai, it's... It's not that, ok?"

"I know things are difficult right now my queen, but i know that once we find the Prince everything will get sorted out."

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I hope so."

Gerda smiled softly, gripping her husbands hand slightly before letting go. "My queen. I too have an inquiry..."

Elsa nodded towards the woman. "I have not seen Jet Rhyus in a weeks time..."

"His father asked for him, his permission to rest for three weeks. I granted this, maybe he will finally take the idea off his head of courting me."

Kai stood, " Jet Rhyus... Right."

Elsa nodded and stood too. The three left from her office, the upcoming week with trading matters and formalities was going to be long. She needed her rest.

Xoxoxo

A steed reared heavily as owls screeched loudly and flew past him and his rider. Jet hiyad loudly, trying to calm the horse and get it back on all fours.

His blue eyes reflected the moons beams. He knew this rout, it was the forbidden road. These forests were haunted by the souls of thousands of kings and queens, commoners alike, and even some who were children. They would say they were tied to each and every tree in the forest. Each one a different story to tell.

His trusted steed finally settled, the swordsman pulling the reigns towards the road. Slowly he was getting closer. Even though he was near, it was said he would travel one week, and it would feel as if it was an hour.

The beast began jumping from one end of the track to the other. Making Jet impatient and getting off the beast. He tied it to the closest tree, and began his walk down the lonely moonlit road.

As he walked in further, he could hear the sound of music, and further down, the screaming of men. Chains clashed against each other. Instinctively making him grab at his sword. He wasn't a man who was afraid of many things. That included death on the list. He was a man who knew what he wanted and stopped at nothing to get it.

Unlike his father, he had gained his spot, though, through presistance. By being the best. His grandfather was surely tied to one of the millions of trees in the forest. Thats how they'd gotten their spot with the royals.

It was something not to be proud of, but it got them where they needed to be.

He suddenly fell into a pit, and hands began clawing at him. He could feel the fire of hell on his legs.

Pulling at his sword he slashed until he could hear the screams of pain, and the retreat of the hands.

Quickly and heavily breathing he crawled out of the pit, his legs burning as if burning coal was being pressed against them.

He grunted and panted in pain. His dark hair was covered in cold sweat. The pain was almost unbearable.

He looked around and noticed it, the cottage to the Madame. With pain raging he began towards her home, but before he knew it he lay on his back with his legs twitching. Darkness took his mind, and slowly he closed his eyes.

Xoxoxo

James slowly wrapped his knuckles on the little shed he had given to Berrie, a sad look was on his face.

"Lad, you up still?"

The prince quickly put on a shirt and opened the door, a candle lighting his way.

"Is everything ok Sir?"

James nodded and turned around motioning with his hand for the redhead to follow him.

Hans did as was told, he was following the man out towards the stables. Maybe they were going to start early.

James began piling the boxes of vegetation for the day. His greying hair caught the princes attention.

Without hesitation he lit the lamp and turned his candle off, helping the man pack.

"Berrie, i want an honest opinion. You're like the son i never had. And i feel like i can trust you. There's this bond I've developed with ye..."

The other day when my daughter Heidi, she wished for me to accept her love for this lad..."

Hans simply continued his work, but intently held his ear out for James.

"Do you think that i should let them be together? Or should i keep my word and send her away to Corona?"

Hans could see the kindness of this fathers heart. He knew that James only wanted what was best for his daughter. Just like every father out there he assumed.

"Sir, I think personally, that you should let her be. I know for a fact that if you send her away, you will not only make it difficult for her, but for yourself as well. She will be gone and years will go by," his heart clenched, "and she won't be able to remember your face correctly, nor the warmth of your hugs. She will become a stranger to you."

He placed another rack and finished off covering the Vegetation with a thick cloak, getting ready for takeoff.

"It's a fate worse than death if you ask me."

She climbed atop the carriage and handed the older man the reigns.

"Even if she marries Amos, you will be able to see her, hold her. She will be your daughter. And who knows, maybe soon you will enjoy grandchildren."

To this James loudly chuckled, making the redhead smile. Had the family not been used to the man, he would be sure he would've woken them up, even if they were far up in the house.

"Yer right lad... I want my daughter to be happy."

He jumped skillfully on the carriage and clicked his heels, making the horses walk their coarse.

Xoxoxo

Jet Rhyus woke to the feeling of his legs being touched by cold fingers.

He sat up quickly, suddenly remembering everything that had happened. He reached to his sword but found it missing.

A giggle rang in his ear making his head turn towards the noise.

A pale woman with silver long hair bright yellow eyes and lips as dark as mud greeted his eyes.

She was angelically beautiful, yet an aura of danger surrounded her.

"Are you Madame?"

The girl chuckled lightly, "yes Rhyus, and here is the potion you came here for."

He tried to stand but couldn't it was as if his legs were tied down to something.

His dark locks were once again coated in sweat, why couldn't he move?

The woman closed in on him and ran her fingers through his hair, blowing cool air on his face.

"Oh Rhyus, you look just like your grandfather, would you like to know for what hes tied down here for?"

The swordsman shook his head and stayed still, her fingers were tangled in his hair.

She leaned in and placed a cold kiss on his lips, making the mans insides want to come up.

"Oh, silly willy me, i forgot that you're interested in the queen!"

"Let me go to make a proper deal with you Madame."

"But Rhyus, you are free."

He despised real magic and witches. They always displayed mystery and spoke with riddles.

"I came here for the potion of love, i need it for the queen. I am willing to sell my soul to you in exchange for it. After i die, you can claim whats yours."

The witch laughed softly, letting the man go. She strode away, her child bearing hips swaying sensually.

"Remember then my Jet, that you brought this upon yourself." She turned back to him, a large bottle of fine wine in her hands then handed it to him.

"Here is what you need," she held up a tiny glass container. "It will only work once, oh, and it's not love, but it's closest relative. You decide if you take it or not."

Jet suddenly took in his surroundings. He was in a small cottage with flowers and herbs. It looked nothing like a death row place.

"I don't care, as long as she's crazy for me."

The witch laughed, "then make sure you're the first man she sees after drinking from the bottle."

She handed him his properties and without warning pulled out a thin sword, slashing his legs right off.

Jet Rhyus cried out in pain, as his blood scattered around the small place.

"What have you done!?"

As his yelling continued the witch calmly picked up a small growing tree from a pot and chained his legs to it.

"I completed my part of the deal, and now you've done so too."

She went crazy suddenly and with a million voices at once screamed out to him. "GET OUT!"

His blue eyes suddenly became red and closed off. When he opened them, he was sitting atop of his steed, his hands holding onto the bottle of fine wine, and the small glass.

He quickly looked down to his legs, and to his relief his body was complete.

Now that he had the potion, he was going to return, now the crown was as sure as his. Nothing could ruin his monarchy.

Xoxoxo

Elsa sat in her bed, her insides being spilled out. She felt sick again thanks to the return of the wild berries scent. Its as if once she didn't drink her medicine she could smell it again.

Maybe now would be a good time to visit the trolls, they could answer so many questions. She mentally noted to arrange a meeting with them, but for now she had to accompany the royal family to bid them formal farewells.

The only good thing out of everything that had happened with Hans, was that they were now on the best of terms with the country. The King and Queen had arranged an ambassador to come live in Arendelle and Elsa was going to send one too.

Trading gold, and silver was also on the list making both countries richer. Iron, wood, ice, not to mention vegetation and meats. Everything was perfect. They had all settled on the goods.

The heiress quietly waited for the royals to board the ship, she was dressed in all black, for their going was a dark matter, with the supposed prince and all.

They bid their farewells and soon the boat began its way towards the Southern Isles.

As soon though as the queen walked inside her office, was Kai, her most trusted man awaiting her, with a charming blond man on his side.

"Queen Elsa. This is Matthew, he has been working for the service all his life. He is extremely trusted, and loyal to the crown."

I've gone ahead and told him about our suspicion, he will begin looking today, and start looking around town. If he finds nothing, then he will seek in other places."

Matthew smiled gently and bowed, "your highness."

The blonde nodded, "see to it Matthew, report at the end of the day."

The man walked off without hesitation, and closed the door behind him.

Elsa held at her head and sat down behind her desk, that terrible scent was making her sick to her stomach. She needed some rest and more of that tea.

"Kai, can you please bring me some of that tea Dr. Stone gave me."

"Are you feeling ill my queen?"

Elsa smiled hiding her nausea, "i just miss drinking it."

Without thought Kai ran off to fetch her the tea.

Xoxoxo

Hans sat on a stool and bit into an apple calmly. He felt good about the talk he'd had with James. After all Heidi was a good girl, and she deserved her happiness. He smiled and bit into the apple again when suddenly he was knocked over by a stick hitting his back.

He landed face first with a grunt to the ground. He had bit his tongue and now there was blood covering his mouth.

"Hey!?" James turned to yell when he noticed his lad on the ground, and a tall dark haired boy, a sailor he assumed.

"So... Wise guy, I heard you came to town lookin for trouble. You beat the batshit out of the town wuss, huh?"

Hans spit out blood, and a small piece of apple that had stayed in his mouth.

"I'm not looking for trouble."

The man laughed loudly. "I'm the toughest guy around here, and i come to control any who causes trouble."

James went on to try and help the redhead stand. Jim, the sailor, smacked the man with his stick making the older man look his way.

"Between the redhead and I. Stay out of it father-in-law." The big man didn't take that and swung a fist towards the boy which was easily dodged. When the older man missed the sailor elbowed him. Suffocating him and made him fall to the ground.

Hans quickly stood, running to James.

"Pfff, pathetic, I thought you really were going to be a-"

Without letting him finish, Hans punched him upside the chin, quickly taking the stick away, and threateningly placing it on his neck.

"I'm not looking for trouble. And you hurt a man for no reason! I should kill you here."

His eyebrows were so tight that his veins were popped out and his forehead red. "Apologize to the man!"

The sailor lifted his hands, "you can't be serious..."

Hans slapped him across the face leaving the man a giant red mark.

"Im sorry Mr. James..." As soon as the thug had arrived he had left, but with his tail between his legs.

The redhead quickly helped the older man up, "are you ok?"

Amos suddenly popped up out of nowhere, "Sir, I saw everything from my flower shop, are you alright?"

Hans stared at the young man, Wondering if maybe he had sent them the thug, but dismissed the idea when he saw a pair of hazel eyes back at the flower shop.

If her father was to find out, he would dismiss the idea of letting Heidi be with Amos.

"Thank you Amos,"

"Are you alright Berrie?"

Hans turned back to James, and nodded.

"I am..." It seemed this whole curse thing wasn't just superficial, it ran in his blood. Now he knew. Suddenly feeling gloomy, he went again to sit in the stool, this time lost in thought.

He needed to write a letter


	8. chapter 8

(A/N): Hello good day. i am glad and thank all who read and enjoy the story. for those who follow and review i send hugs, thank you. i dont really like to write A/N's but i feel i really need to thank you guys. i am sorry for any errors. and delay in updating. Thank you again. And just letting you guys know, kinda long chapter... maybe this is a strange story... but i guess thats how i am. a strange person. thank you though for those who stick around.

The prince quietly settled down, taking off his coat, and looking out to the mirror in front of him.

He had some shrub of beard already showing, so he decided for a shave.

After a shower, and dressing for sleep the prince sat in the bed provided for him, and just stared off into space.

His tongue was aching from earlier, but the prince minded no attention to that. His mind was wrapped around Heidi and Amos. The girl was already taking a step ahead of her father, and if James found out, he was surely sending her away.

He chuckled to himself. She was definitely in love with the flower boy.

Laying back to finally rest an odd feeling consumed him, his nose senses went about and something that he'd not picked up in a while was lingering in the air. The sweet scent of wild berries hung. He didnt know why, but with a smile he dozed off to sleep.

Xoxoxo

Fred the guard stared at the coming figure. It had been almost a full month and he couldn't believe his eyes. There from afar he could see a rider and his trusted steed. Jet Rhyus.

He pulled off his helmet showing respect to his head guard and laughed. His old friend was finally back from wherever he'd gone to.

According to the queen, Jet Rhyus had gone off to take his mind off of courting her. At least thats what he'd heard.

"So you're back?"

Jet Rhyus slyly smiled and simply grunted. He jumped off his steed and tied it to the gate doors, turning his attention towards his old friend.

The leader of the guards stood proudly ahead of his peer, his hair was slightly longer, and his eyes much darker.

Fred furrowed his brows together. There was something off about his friend. Something was not right.

"Where did you run off to Rhyus?"

When he didn't get a reply he went on, "after you left me in charge, no one saw you, did you go out on to visit another world?" Fred laughed at his own comment, expecting his old friend to go on and rant about how he was a fool or childish.

Jet simply smiled, and laughed along with him, but Fred could tell there was something sinister going on about him.

"Remember how I told you I'd be King of Arendelle?"

The blond swordsman shook his head, this obsession of his had to stop, or something bad was going to happen.

"Well let's just say that I've finally found a way."

The blond swordsman lifted his right brow, staring at the darkness of his peers eye's.

"Bow to your king Fred." He left inside towards the castle letting his comment hang in the air.

Xoxoxo

Hans chuckled lightly at the joke James had shared. And they both stared off into the market place in comfortable silence.

"You know, I really would have liked for Heidi to have liked you, in a romantic way."

Hans closed his eyes with a smile, and shook his head. No one could really love him. One thing was that he was learning and beginning to feel what a real family was, but now he was sure that a romantic relationship wasn't out there for him.

When he'd fallen in love, in real love, not the act he had put up with Anna, his heart had been shattered. He felt nothing for HER anymore, but it helped him realize that romance never went with him.

He'd thought that once his curse had been lifted by ridding of the siren that maybe meeting James and his daughters would solve the whole love mess. But then again, nothing had changed.

The only thing he had been left behind with was without a title, and with an actual family. His destiny had definitely changed.

"She already has her true love. And now that you've accepted it, she seems much happier."

I hear wedding bells."

Hans teased the older man happy he had found a place in this mans family.

He received a death sentence look from James, but he already knew the man was playing.

"You're like the father i never had, Sir... Thank you."

James looked at Hans and smiled, "what did happen to your family by the way lad? You've been working and livin by my side, and yet the only thing i know about ye is yer first name."

Hans stiffened slightly, after a while of being around he knew he'd one day ask.

"Well, I am Berrie Van Buren, at least that was before my family died. Now i just go by the name of Berrie Ummm... At an early age both my parents died. I was fostered for a few months. But I ran away. I lived there in a small part of Arendelle but lived life in solitude."

Since there is no one to seek for me, since I'm alone, I guess it mattered not where I was. And then I traveled here. Something about the Queen of our country being here I guess called me."

Hans stared into the big mans eyes, feeding lies easily. It was still in his nature.

James humphed, "Berrie Van Buren..."

Well, welcome to my family."

Hans smiled, he finally felt home, though he was living a lie, it felt home.

Xoxoxo

Elsa almost froze Jet Rhyus in his spot as soon as he'd walked into her room. He had not knocked and not warned at all whilst bursting in to her chamber.

She closely held her hands in front of her chest. Her hair was all over her face, and for once in her life was genuinely scared of someone.

His breath smelled of liquor and his eyes were red like burning coal.

"What are you..."

He pressed his first finger to his lips hushing the queen, only making her more nervous.

He looked around and his eyes widened as if realizing where he was.

"My queen, I have come back, tomorrow I would like a..." He hiccuped before heading out her door, as quickly as he'd come in.

Jet smiled drunkly and nodded his head, he had seen her royal highness in her night wear. She was a delight to the eyes, her skin was so pale and looked so inviting.

Why she had not done anything to him was beyond belief.

Elsa closed the door and froze the lock to make sure no other decided to pay a random visit. She held at her chest, trying to calm her pounding heart.

Suddenly the fear she had turned into boiling rage. How dare that man burst into her bedroom!?

She furrowed her eyebrows and quickly summoned a red dress that glistened as if burning.

She opened her doors and walked out quickly following the drunk mans loud footsteps.

"Guards!"

Quickly two were at her side. "Your highness!"

She pointed a thin finger towards the head of the guards. "Arrest him!"

The two men stared at each other, but quickly did as their queen said.

Elsa had never been so full of rage.

Jet Rhyus slumped to the ground as soon as his mates held him

He was too drunk to fight back.

Xoxoxo

"But your highness... He was drunk, he was not himself." Gordon pleaded for his son early in the morning in the Queen's office.

Elsa continued her reading, and signing of papers.

"Your highness... My son is part of the royal guards."

Elsa angrily stood from behind her desk and slammed a hand on the table, freezing her robles desk.

"Because he's part of my men is a bigger reason for him to be imprisoned! He knows better than walking into his superiors bedroom!"

"My Queen, I assure you, he meant no harm." Gordon looked at her with pleading eyes, "he tried nothing with you, did he?"

Upon hearing this Elsa fumed even more, oh now because he hadn't tried to injure her, it meant it was ok for him to run down peoples doors?

She swiftly went around her desk and walked out the door, leaving behind a trail of sharp icicles.

Tears began threatening her eyes. She felt so angry, and to top it all off, that scent she'd come to hate of wild berries lingered in the air.

"Whoa there feisty pants, where are you headed?" Kristoff the boulder stopped an angry Elsa from continuing her way.

When she noticed him, her eyes suddenly softened, now that Kristoff was here, that meant Anna was around, the two were always together.

"Hello Kristoff, I'm sorry..."

He stared at her confused, he had no idea what she was apologizing for, but he nodded anyway.

"Where is Anna if I may?"

A loud rumbling of items falling to the ground made for the entrance of said princess. "Elsa! I heard what happened!"

She ran out to her sister and held at her hands. "Are you ok!? Did he try to do anything funny?????"

Elsa smiled, seeing her sister worry for her made her feel at home. "No, he was drunk, but tried nothing funny with me."

Anna looked relieved suddenly. Her eyes went towards her husbands, and he knew, without hesitation he nodded. "I'm going to see how Sven is doing."

He walked away without another word, leaving the royals together.

Back in the throne room sat Elsa with a much less stressful expression. She was thankful for having her sister at her side. Now though, they were going to announce the punishment for Jet Rhyus.

Gordon nervously picked at his thumb nail, and his right leg couldn't stop moving.

The head of the guards on the other hand, was calmly waiting on his punishment, he kneeled ahead of the throne and looked at the queen dead in the eyes. He knew the Queen, though she had her pride, was going to punish him, and send him to work on the stables for a month, or something like that. She couldn't think of anything that was more cruel.

"We are here, to set the punishment of Jet Rhyus Claude, who disrespectfully entered a woman's chambers unwanted."

Anna stood up, her pigtails flailing, "not just any woman! Non other than the Queen of Arendelle!"

The council looked at the man, and most shook their heads. He had never disrespected the crown, why had he done so now?

Elsa stayed in silence, not truly knowing if Jet Rhyus was looking at her, lost in thought, or completely ignoring his hearing.

The princess stood aside from her sister. "We have decided to degrade him from his status..." Anna looked towards her sister who simply nodded along, "he will be a watchman to the docks."

Jet turned to look from one sister to the other. "What!?"

Kai smiled and nodded his head, he was listening from just outside.

"This is outrageous my queen!" Gordon spat; standing from his spot and walking towards his queen.

"He hasn't tried against the crown! What he did was because he was intoxicated!"

"That gave him no right-" Elsa raised her voice only to be interrupted.

"You have been intoxicated my queen, with all due respect, and sent a giant snowball towards the Southern Isles!"

That could've caused mayhem, or worse! But the heavens favors this country and the kingdom!"

Anna giggled at the memory of her birthday, and her tipsy sister.

Elsa on the other hand, was not amused at all.

Jet didn't say a word, but anger was evidently plastered on his face.

Elsa stood and walked towards the guard, her eyes never leaving his.

Defiance and authority was in her stance, "I've made my decision."

With that she walked out of the room, leaving behind a seething Gordon, and a raging Jet.

The council stood and followed the queen out. None daring to question her.

A fellow guardsman took both Jet and his father by surprise.

"Return your uniform an pick up your new one in Fred's office, before sundown."

The guard left as soon as he'd come.

Leaving behind father and son in silence.

Xoxoxo

"Hurry lad!"

Hans ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The rain was wetting their shop and wasn't getting any slower.

The thunder rolled over their heads and lightning struck everywhere around the docks.

He looked back towards the ocean, seeing the waves violently crash against the docks, viciously rocking the boats back and forth.

He remembered the adrenaline from riding as an admiral in a vessel, while there were storms, he shuddered subconsciously.

James bumped into Hans making him come back to reality, loading the carriage... right.

The horses reared as the lightning struck closer, making the earth tremble with vicious force, the smell of wet dirt greeted Hans nose, and he couldn't help but smile.

Jumping atop of the carriage the two men headed towards their home.

"You know, raining season is about to hit. This time of year is when we take a break from farming and dedicate to tending the animals."

James screamed out so the redhead could listen.

Hans laughed at the fact that the man thought that he needed to be louder, than he already was, due to the weather.

"When we get home I'll-"

Suddenly, Hans was thrown off the carriage by a mysterious figure.

James stopped the horses worried, the rain getting harder.

"Lad!?"

Hans stood, fully expecting another fight. But laughed when he saw the tree branch that had pushed him off.

The wind was so vicious that the trees were being flung like ragdolls from one side to the other.

James with his booming laugh made the prince shake his head in amusement.

He really was unlucky number 13.

He chuckled embarrassed, and strode with his clothes covered in mud and boarded once again.

Xoxoxo

Elsa looked out the window of her bedroom.

The words of Gordon rang loudly through her head.

It had been true that she'd almost caused mayhem with the Southern Isles. She clearly recalled the letter she'd recieved. They knew she'd sent the ball. She also knew that she'd injured prince Hans.

Intoxicated people did crazy things... But still, that was the only way she could send Jet Rhyus away.

That was the only way he would stop pestering her with his "true love" scam.

She felt guilt. She was doing as king David had. Someone bothered him so he'd sent them away first in line to battle... He knew the man would be killed, and therefore he could wed the mans wife.

She shook her head, she'd not sent Jet to die... She'd only sent him further from the castle.

Sighing she headed towards her office. She wanted to hear the report the scout that Kai had hired had for her.

Matthew bowed before his queen, and Kai lowered his head in her presence.

"Your highness."

Elsa acknowledged the respect and nodded to the men. She sat across the two and smiled.

"I have some suspicion on a man who fits the profile, m'lady."

Elsa closed her eyes and folded her fingers together.

"He has every aspect of the prince except for the sideburns. He walks regal, speaks educated."

Kai stiffened he himself had a tiny bit of doubt had the prince actually drowned, and looked deformed because of the accident.

"This man is going by the name of Berrie, I have yet to hear his last name and uncover some of his story. He is with a well known merchant from the docks. James Hughman, I'm sure you have heard of him. He's a very rich man."

Elsa nodded and stayed silent, "this man has no sons?"

"Twelve daughters, m'lady, no sons to carry on his last name."

She nodded, lost in thought. "Investigate him."

Matthew nodded and walked away bowing to her royal highness. He slowly closed the door behind him and without anymore left.

After a moment of silence Elsa turned to Kai, "if this is Hans, what am I supposed to do? What will i do with him?"

Kai looked to the ground, "I suppose, answer all your questions my Queen."

Deep down though he wanted to believe that the young man was just like him. Lost in the darkness, and when he'd been freed, that he could have a family... For some reason, he knew that family was with his queen. He saved her, they were linked.

She decided it. She was going to go in the morning to the market. She was going to see if the prince really was alive.

Xoxoxo

Jet punched the wall closest to him. His knuckles bleeding from the surprised impact.

He had just turned in his uniform to Fred. Who had replaced his leadership.

"I have to find a quick way to give Elsa that potion."

He mumbled to himself, he needed to devise a plan, something that would get the queen away from the castle... Perhaps an invitation, something. He was the first man who she needed to see after she drank.

He had to plan it.

Suddenly an idea hit him. Fred had just been promoted as head guard.

He quickly walked towards the mans office, a wicked smile on his face.

He entered and sat in front of his friend.

"Jet Rhyus?"

Said man smiled even deeper.

"Fred, i need a favor from you."

The blond swordsman stared at his crazed mate and rose a brow, "listen Jet as much as-"

"No, no, no. Look its something small. I want to make it up to the queen... You see I've been behaving terribly lately, and she deserves to be treated differently."

The swordsman wrinkled his face, "what are you on about Rhyus?"

The dark haired man lifted the bottle of fine wine, "ask her to meet with you, Fred."

The head of the guards shook his head, "and you will be there instead of me?"

Jet laughed, "exactly!"

"You've gone mad!"

His gaze was held onto the blonds, "Let this be the last time i do a favor for you Rhyus. I'm only doing this so you can appologize to the Queen."

Jet Rhyus Claude stood from his spot, holding the bottle to his right, "perfect."

Xoxoxo

Hans held on to his head. Never in his life had he been so afraid of riding.

Heidi held on tightly to the reigns of the horses, her fathers carriage bounced around as she guided them towards town.

James had unluckily woken up with the flu from the rain the day before, and had asked him if he could take care of the merchandise and shop that day. With the condition of taking Heidi along, and letting her lead the horses. Though he had suspicion that she had just made that last part up, seeing as she had given him her fathers message.

"Ha! We're almost there! I told you i knew a shortcut!" Heidi looked on determined, biting her lower lip as they flew in the air due to a rock.

Had Hans not tied the merchandise, it would've flown right off.

The impact came abruptly making the princes neck crack loudly. This woman was trying to kill him!

They made a sharp turn and his head once again almost flew off. She was crazier than Princess Anna herself.

She came to a steaming halt, the prince jumping right off.

Heidi giggled at his behavior, he was rolling his head, holding it. Oh Berrie, though she was in love with Amos, she could not deny that he was attractive. He had defined features, almost heavenly, his jaw was perfect, and not to mention his hair, always brushed to sit just right on his head. His eyes were emerald green, and his lips were very nice too.

"Are you going to just stare at me, or are you going to help me?"

She rolled her eyes and jumped off the carriage, quickly helping him with what she could unload.

After an hour of setting up, the pair sat, each on a stool.

The day was calm, promising no rain, and people buzzing about. Though it was early women and children alike were all over the place.

He had a good feeling, maybe something good was going to happen.

He stretched his hand out and reached for a green apple, he quickly rinsed it and made to eat.

Quickly customers came took what they needed for the day payed and left.

A man with blond hair, dressed in wealthy clothes greeted the pair. There was a smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Heidi being how she was, quickly tended to the man.

"Hello good sir," she smiled "everything is freshly picked, take what you like."

The man simply took an apple, and stayed there, looking at the girl but eyeing Hans.

"Is it true you're the one who put Jim in his place?"

So it was that eh?

Hans crossed his arms. "Yes,"

The fellow man nodded, "m'names Matthew De Valor, and mean no trouble, I was simply informed by the rumors of townspeople."

Hans grunted defensively.

"The blond smiled, and bit his apple, paying and walking away."

Xoxoxo

"I really don't know how to thank you m'lady, its such an honor..."

Fred blushed as Elsa kindly smiled towards him. "You deserved it Fred, you've been loyal to the crown, and there is no other man better fit than you. After so much time... Thank you, for your loyalty."

The head guardsman blushed even more, his face as red as a beet. "Would you be so kind as to accept a friendly gift?"

To this the queen stopped in her tracks. "Fred, you don't-"

"But i want to." His heart began pounding so fast, she had just said he had been loyal to her, that he'd deserved to lead. Oh Jet Rhyus, the things i do just so you can appologize. I will be degraded myself.

She smiled and nodded, "fine, I'll accept."

Fred took out an invitation he had written the night before. "If you would be so kind as to accompany me out to a small picnic. That's all i have to offer."

She looked at the paper in her hand now, and smiled, he had even drawn out the picnic, and a little map of where. It was in the forest just after the docks, just before entering the rough parts.

"I accept, Fred. I will be free the day after tomorrow. Thank you"

"No, no, no, thank you, m'lady." He bowed to his superior and quickly left her side, a smile on his face.


	9. The spell of love

(A/N): This chapter is, and might be, a little cliche to some of you. I hope though that those of you reading like it. Thank you guys for taking the time to read.

this was the original idea since the beginning, so please no hate... Thank you guys xoxoxo - NASG

Hans nodded towards the girl, picking up the product, her eyes were all over the Vegetation on the ground. That sailor boy Jim had taken advantage of Hans being away, going to do his business, to come down and bother the defenseless girl. Had James been there he would've been sure the jerk wouldn't have even neared the shop.

"Don't worry, I won't let him get away with this."

Heidi got on her knees, picking the fruit from the ground, her eyes teary.

"Don't worry about this," Hans furrowed his brows, looking at her breakdown.

He was such a coward to molest a young lady, she had done nothing to him. Though he knew it had been done to provoke Hans.

They finished placing the merchandise back.

"How about, we go home?" Heidi asked the prince in somber mood.

The redhead nodded, but sighed. Before they went to their place, he needed to pick up his armor and sword. He knew that there was trouble, and being unarmed was going to give him the lower arm in a battle. He also knew, this was just the beginning.

Quickly he loaded and began their way home.

Unloading the carriage, he gave report to James, making sure to not alarm him about the sailor man's doing, and asked for a horse to ride, not saying where he'd go. He wanted his weapon.

Xoxoxo

Anna smiled widely, it had been long since her and her sister were spending time together.

"Are you ok?" Anna noticed her sisters dark mood, it wasn't like Elsa, it was like her to be quiet, but not to be so serious.

Elsa eyed Anna, her thoughts clouded over the conversation she'd had with her scout. Matthew had only gotten to share a few words with The Prince. But what scared her was the fact that he'd almost assured her this Berrie was Hans.

"Yes, Anna, I'm fine, wait, what?"

The princess smiled worriedly but didn't press on. There was things that the queen of a whole country would go through, that a princess wouldn't. She understood that much.

"It's alright Elsa. I know sometimes your loyalty to the country has you like this." Her eyes went wide, "are we on the verge of war!?" She stood from her seat, her face almost touching her sisters.

Elsa mimicked her sisters eyes, "OH god, Anna don't even joke about that!" Backing away.

The redhead slumped in her chair and exaggeratingly sighed. "Don't you scare me like that."

The two sisters went silent suddenly, a heavy air filling the room. Anna couldn't exactly explain what was going on, but she knew better than trying to force her sister to talk. Last time she'd done that, Elsa had frozen the whole country.

"It's just difficult being queen sometimes Anna... It's all, I promise."

With that said, the princess relaxed. "I hope it is. Because, you do know you can trust me with anything." She held out her hands and held them with her sisters.

Elsa eyed her, "I was simply thinking about Jet Rhyus," she lied.

"Elsa, if it's that you like him i totally support you, I mean, i did see when he lifted that curse of yours with the while Hans and siren thing! I am totally PRO Jelsa!"

"What!?" The blondes blue eyes went desperate, "you saw when he... Kissed me?"

"Well I mean... Yes i saw... He was so close to your face, then you came back to us."

"But that's not proof that-"

Anna grabbed her sisters hand, "it's ok to be afraid... True love sometimes happens like that. Its scary and unsuspecting, maybe you don't know yet, but you could be in love!"

Anna remembered Jet Rhyus telling her about Elsa's happiness, and maybe now that so many things had cleared, now that so many days had passed since the leaving of the royals, and the whole siren thing. Everything needed to be sorted out. Maybe Elsa needed to clear her mind. She needed the love of someone, and maybe Jet was the one she'd get it from.

"I'm... Almost one hundred percent sure... I can't be in love with him! I dont know him!"

Anna gave her sister a whole hearted smile, "you do know people do crazy things... When they're in love, right?"

"Anna are you favoring him?"

The redhead shook her head, "I mean, hes been trying to get your attention since he kissed you, and you've only pushed him away. Now i know he did wrong in walking into your room, thats why i support you in keeping him as far away from the castle as possible. "

But last night, i kept thinking and thinking about it. He is in love with you, that's why he was drunk. You've pushed him away without reason-"

Elsa stood from her chair and hugged herself, giving Anna her back, "Anna stop!"

Her sister did as she was told and stood, following Elsa. "Elsa i meant no harm, im sorry i just have such a big mouth... And i guess it just occurred to me... But I support every decision you take. I'm also no one to interfere in your love life."

The room temperature dropped, and Elsa quietly exited the room, obviously uncomfortable with the topic.

The princess stayed behind, knowing better than to go on after her sister.

She banged her head with her palm, "great Anna, you and your giant mouth!"

She went about and fumbled through the cabinets in the room, grabbing a small snack and slumped in her chair, regretting her presistance.

Xoxoxo

Fred whistled happily, placing everything he needed in the small carriage, for the 'picnic' with the queen. Though Jet Rhyus hadn't told him what to take he knew that in the least he had to have some sandwiches, refreshments, some snacks, fruits. Things delightful for his queen.

He held a small basket of grapes heading out towards the docks to tell Jet Rhyus. He would go and set up everything for them. He'd agreed that first Jet would talk to the queen, then he would leave and let him explain himself to Queen Elsa, then enjoy the meal together. A simple act of gratitude.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show!" Jet Rhyus almost growled.

Fred rolled his eyes, "I'm not you."

The dark haired swordsman grabbed at the horse reigns, walking quickly towards the forest. "At midday, please do this quickly and tend to the queen."

The leader nodded and walked back towards the castle, the day going by slowly.

Xoxoxo

Elsa stared at herself in the mirror. She was ready for the picnic Fred had convinced her to attend, though Anna's words echoed still through her head.

She knew she had no feelings for that MAN. Without warning, her mirror cracked with rushing ice.

Elsa backed away from the disaster she'd caused, her eyes wide. Oh god, what have I done?

A knock erupted on her door, making her gasp in surprise. Quickly she unfroze her mirror and wall, making everything that had been destroyed crash to the ground loudly.

"My queen, is everything alright!?"

She heard the desprate voice of Fred and she panicked even more.

"I'm-i'm fine!" She quickly ran to her door, and exited her room composing herself in front of her guard.

"M'lady, if something is the matter... Don't feel obligated to accompany me."

"No! It's not that at all. I simply dropped a teacup. I can sometimes be clumsy." She fake giggled and covered her mouth with a gloved hand.

Fred nodded and simply began walking in front of her, as if he was escorting her.

She sighed in relief. It meant this was a more formal meeting, and would end quickly.

The heavens really did favor her.

Xoxoxo

Hans set foot on the docks by himself that morning.

He had convinced James that he was still sick with the flu, and needed bed rest. He'd also convinced him about letting him take the day off.

Convincing Heidi to stay behind was an even easier task. Though she hadn't admitted what had actually happened in the shop, he knew it was much more than Jim throwing their merchandise to the ground.

The beautiful young girl had cried the moment they'd returned home, and had simply run upstairs, not telling Hans what had happened.

He indeed was looking for trouble that day, he wasn't going to allow the abuse his family was receiving when they'd done nothing wrong. The problem was between Jim and him. No one else.

So he was going to go around town looking for him.

After an hour of scouting for the sailor, he decided to walk in to a bar, to get a drink.

Inside were many local fisherman, but none of which seemed to mind attention to him.

He ordered a shot, and finally gave up.

It really was kind of stupid to go out and look for trouble.

He could get arrested and get caught. Maybe even be recognized. He began to debate slowly in his mind. After his third glass he stood. Deciding on simply riding one of James horses and relaxing himself. There really was no need for him to get into trouble. But next time, if there was a next time. He would be ready for anyone.

He caressed the bulk of his knife and got up to exit the bar.

He decided on going towards the docks just to sit there and look out towards the ocean. It was such an endless space. Such beautiful yet dangerous place.

His mind wandered.

"I heard you're lookin' for me!"

Hans quickly turned his head to see the sailor, who had harassed the shop.

"Yes, i was looking for you." He stood from his spot, his blood suddenly boiling. "I think we should settle things like real men."

Jim began laughing loudly, and smiled, suddenly stopping. "You think you're such a badass, but you're not, pretty boy. I brought some friends along, we'll teach you a real lesson. You're going to be in for a treat."

Hans began to look around, and counted 16 thugs, not counting Jim surrounding him. They each had on a leash vicious looking dogs, growling and spitting foamed saliva.

"What do you say pretty boy?"

Hans looked back towards the young man, "this is between you and me only."

"And i have a crew... Have you not heard?"

"All for one, and one for all?"

He should've known that going out to look for trouble, brought exactly that. Boy how his mother was right.

Without warning, and without much other options, the prince of the Southern Isles ran up to the boy, and pounded his fist quickly on Jims cheek. There was only one way out, either eat or be eaten.

He heard the dogs howl, and soon he saw them being let loose.

He pounded his fists against the face of the sailor one last time, before running off trying to escape from the vicious teeth of the wolf creatures.

It had never been like him to run away from battle. But even he knew that this time he would surely lose.

Quickly he strode the horse James had lent him, and began running off, the dogs and sailors tailing behind him violently.

"Don't let him get away!"

Xoxoxo

"We are almost there my queen."

Fred had been quiet the whole way, which Elsa had appreciated, she preferred silence and comfort, over long periods of pointless talking. Anna was in favor of that actually.

She looked around, and admired the forest in its most green of the year. Everything was so calm, so beautiful. Maybe she did need some time out of the castle. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes to enjoy the ride.

"My queen, if i may?"

The guard interrupted her silence, and looked back to her. "Would you consider meeting my lovely wife, and beautiful son?"

Elsa smiled at that, she was happy that these small conversations he was sharing with her were normal, and unexciting. She was not one for adrenaline.

"Of course, why wouldn't i?"

"Because after all of this is over, I asked my wife to prepare a dinner for you to join us. She is quite excited about this promotion, and my son..." He stopped as

If afraid to go on. "He would like to see your-"

"Powers?" The queen finished off for him.

"I'm sorry if I've pestered. I really intend no threat my queen."

Elsa smiled softly. She felt some what saddened by the comment, but because her own people thought she of her being aggressive and unwilling to use her powers. She knew, especially, that children were very fond of her abilites. It made her feel comfortable, and fitting.

They came to an abrupt halt and Fred jumped off the carriage, quickly holding a hand out for the queen to grab. "We've arrived my queen!" He lowered his head as she stood to grab his hand, and help herself down.

Jet Rhyus, hid swiftly behind the nearest tree, ready to tend to the queen.

The blond guard showed the queen the way down to where everything had been set up. The next part of the plan was to get Jet, and have him appologize to the queen and have him go away. That was all he would allow.

He had her sit down on the ground, and bowed to her. "My queen, let me fetch the glasses, to drink the fine wine and eat the cheese that is set up."

Elsa smiled, and slowly let out a laugh, this man was too kind.

Fred walked towards the carriage, and waited for his friend. After a minute of waiting he shrugged and turned to fetch the goblets. When he turned around Jet Rhyus was standing with sword in hand.

"The hell you're drinking that wine!"

He banged the back of the sword to the blonds head, making him drop unconciuos to the ground.

He picked up the goblets and made his way out towards the setup.

When Elsa noticed him, she stood quickly. His mere presence made all the red flags in her body go off.

"What are you doing here!?"

Jet closed his eyes and released a deep breath. "My queen please, give me a chance to prove myself to you."

"Where is Frederick!?"

Jet could see she was uncomfortable, and nervous. She was afraid of him. "Please my queen, after i heard you accepted Fred's invite, I asked him to let me come too. I begged him one whole day to give me the chance to come... And appologize to you..."

"Where is he?" Her eyes never left his, she didn't trust him.

"He went to get another basket, his wife prepared a small chocolate bread for you, he said i could talk to you meanwhile he came back."

Elsa debated between believing him or not. She looked in his eyes, and the only thing she saw, was the desperate need he had in them.

She summoned two chairs and a table. Finally deciding she would talk to him. She would tell him she is not interested and will not be... Ever.

"Fine Rhyus. Sit down, we actually de have some things to discuss."

He quickly made to get the wine from the setup and placed it on the summoned table.

He pulled a chair for her, and when she sat down, he pushed it back in, quickly running to sit in front of her.

"Oh my queen, you have no idea how long I've waited to have... Just one moment like this with you!"

Elsa nodded neutral, "yes Jet Rhyus, thank you for your attention, as much as i appreciate it, I would like to let you know, i am not interested in a romantic relationship."

She breathed in deep, and began towards him, confidence in her voice.

"This whole love thing you have for me, Jet... Should be flattering, but honestly it's not. I cannot see you as a mate. I have so many responsibilities... I simply don't see myself with you." She finished off her sentence honestly. Though she wasn't trying to be harsh, she guilty.

Jet visibly saddened, and pulled the cork on the bottle of wine. "I see m'lady."

Xoxoxo

The dogs barked loudly, some even throwing bites at the horses feet and Hans legs. He swung with his blade from on side of the horse to the other. He'd already slashed through one of the many dogs mouth, he knew because of the crying and blood on his sword.

The horseshoes clicked wildly, and sparks flew off as it ran across the cement of the port.

Before he knew it though the dogs had chased him off into the nearby forest.

The sailor men looked as if they hadn't even tired, they were right behind him, tailing him to no end.

"Hiya!" He clicked his heels faster, on the horses stomach, but thats when he heard it.

After so many attempts, the horse cried out in pain. Falling violently to the ground, taking Hans by surprise.

He crashed to the ground, seeing black. Without much thought though, he got up running, still hazy from the impact. He felt warm liquid on the side of his head, and his arm was aching badly too. But the dogs behind him and the sailors too began screaming. They knew, and he knew too, that he was done for.

He ran quickly jumping from bush to bush, trying to hide away from his attackers.

Xoxoxo

Elsa closed her eyes, the small talk Jet Rhyus made was severely causing her a headache, and when he'd first offered her the wine she had simply shook her head. But now she knew she needed some.

"So you see my queen i was simply saddened of the idea. I was informed wrong all along, and now i suffer from the consequences of my actions. Wine?"

Elsa held out the goblet finally, Jets face lighting up suddenly. "Yes m'lady!"

He quickly opened the bottle. A malicious twinkle was in his eyes. Though Elsa couldn't tell if it really was there, or if she was being paranoid.

He filled her glass up a little less than halfways, and filled his too.

"How's about a toast my queen?"

"Yes Jet Rhyus, please do so..." She didn't know what else to say.

"For the prosperity of Arendelle, and happiness!"

Elsa eyed the man, but nodded, clinking her glass with his. "For the prosperity of my country."

He quickly made to drink the wine, unlike Elsa, who moved her hands slowly in circular motions. She smelled the drink, and closed her eyes to the scent. It was unlike any other she had smelled. It smelt, wonderful, exquisitely fine.

For the first time in forever, she wanted to drink a drink of wine.

With her eyes closed she held the goblet to her lips, and took a big gulp of the wine.

Jet's eyes bulged, he was sweating, finally he would become her love interest, he would become king!

Without warning, a loud rumblings of a nearby bush breaking was heard, Elsa made quick to look towards the sound, her eyes catching on to a young redheaded man.

Jet Rhyus suddenly turned to the queen, his eyes filled with horror, "No! Queen Elsa!" He jumped over the table, knocking over the bottle and goblets, he held at her arms, but her eyes were glued to the man who'd interrupted them.

"No!" He shook her violently, trying to get her off her daze.

Hans panted loudly, not noticing the scene in front of him.

"I'm the one you want!"

Elsa looked on, her eyes locked in on the man and teary from the potion.

"Look at me!" Rhyus shook her desperately again. His eyes wild.

He turned to look at the young man who was still panting and full of dirt and blood.

"You, you've RUINED EVERYTHING!"


	10. its working

(A/N): hello good day. i have a new update. yes i still live! though i had a baby three months ago. and my one year old is a hassel i finally have a new chapter in. for those of you in question with what is going on i wpuld like to explain first off (SPOILER) one: Elsa is under a spell, and two: i have no beta. enjoy.

The red head fell hard to the ground all the air in his lungs harshly ripping away from him. He loudly gasped for air, his eyes bloodshot. And yet still this man, whom had no reason to hurt him hovered over him.

Jet Ryhus held his sword over his head his eyes crazy. He was thirsty for his blood. "You will never be king!"

Those last words he spoke fell hard into the barely recovering prince.

Suddenly though, everything went white, and Hans felt cold.

Elsa quickly pressed her hand against her chest, her hands were shaking. And she couldn't help but bring back bad memories.

This time it was her though who rescued the one she loved. It felt silly now, so much time she'd adviced Anna against "love at first sight;" she suddenly felt ridiculous, she'd just saved this man's life, a man she didn't know. No she did what any human would in this type of situation right?.

With a hard thump against the nearest tree fell her convicted guard, and he laid there limp.

Quickly she ran to him.

Her expression was full of worry, who was this man who made her so valiant? Who made her feel different? Who made her want to give herself to him? Her head began screaming against her better judgement. She couldn't and shouldn't be foolish, she was a queen, not a princess, she knew better than to want and love. Politics were first for her, since the day she entered the world her destiny to serve and love only her country; to do what was best for her country, was appointed to her head, the crown. No, not love. Yet here she was now, wanting, desiring a man... A man she had just met.

Her dress glided in the air as soon as she got to him. A soft smile reached her lips when she saw the redness in his cheeks from the cold she'd summoned. He was such a beautiful man. A strong jaw, a handsome nose, long thin gracious lips... But it worried her, his face was so familiar.

She shook her head visibly, and furrowed her brows. What was going on with her?

"Are you alright?" She held at his cheek, his skin was soft and inviting. So warm to the touch. Elsa felt butterflies in her stomach.

Suddenly the scent of wild berries became pleasant to her senses. "Who are you?" She asked the unconscious man, obviously not expecting a reply.

He opened his eyes slightly, and immediately closed them again.

"Please don't be him."

Without warning a band of hoolagins appeared from beyond the bushes, a pack of dogs with them all.

"It's the queen!"

"Stop!"

They all bowed down to her showing the utmost respect for her. They ALL knew better than to try anything funny against the powerful woman.

Frederick suddenly showed up too. His head with a purpling bump.

"I'm sorry for all these tragedies my Queen," he pulled out his sword and pointed towards the sailor men. "I swear on my life I had not planned any of this!"

Elsa couldn't help but nod, she knew he was telling the truth.

"You, sailor men!" One at a time they looked up towards Fred the guard. "Return to the docks! There's nothing to see here!"

Slowly but surely all the men retreated with their beasts in tow. They knew better than to mess with the leader of the guards, and disrespect their queen.

Fred ran to his superior and helped her stand. He could see the worry in her face.

"Help him! He needs medical attention!"

Fred nodded and quickly tended to his queens requests.

Once in the castle, she held at Fred and warned him against saying a word about the incident of the man.

She trusted Fred fully to take him to where his home was. With James.

Mathew had been called in he had identified him, he was Berry Van Buren.

Xoxoxo

"ELSA!" Her very loud sister exclaimed as she quickly ran to her. "What in the world happened!? First I go on hearing you went on a date, now everyone's saying you almost got killed by Jet Ryhus!?"

Elsa shook her head, trying to calm her redheaded sister, "Anna, please calm down. I'll explain everything."

She quickly followed her story, leaving out the part about Berry Van Buren. The very man Mathew had spoken to her about, a few days back.

"He tried to murder you with that wine!?" Elsa couldn't exactly pinpoint what Ryhus had actually tried against, or why he acted so aggressive, she was very much not poisoned, she was still there breathing, and felt more than ever alive. She couldn't really accuse him of anything, if but anything, he had acted as any other guard would against a stranger, protect her.

He was not held prisoner for "trying to poison her" he was held prisoner for attacking his superior Frederick.

"Anna, I've honestly had a long day, can we leave this for tomorrow? Please?" She looked at her sister who was suddenly pouting.

"But you... You always want to talk to me."

Elsa held at her sisters hands. "And it's not that, I do want to talk to you. Just not in this precise moment. I have some things I really need to do now. I'm very sorry Anna."

She patted her palm against Anna's and quietly walked away from her.

Anna slouched, but when she turned around she found Gordon and Guinevere. "M'lady, sorry to pester you. But have you been thinking on producing our heir?"

Gordon nodded his head as Guinevere stated. "Queen Elsa has ripened in the throne, and shows no symptoms of even letting someone court her."

"Look at my son, everything he did and she still refused him." Gordon shook his head and sighed deeply. Even though he wanted his son to suffer no prosecution, he knew his actions would have eventually landed him where he was. "We are only seeing what's best for the kingdom princess Anna. And you know no kingdom is secured without an heir."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, this was the second time they'd come to her. "I think we should talk to Elsa about-"

Guinevere fanned herself, "oh we've tried talking to her. Nothing that we say to her will change her mind. You're the only hope for Arendelles future. Please act soon."

Gordon nodded, "remember it's a reassurance to the kingdom's future."

"Now please, if you excuse us m'lady, we have an important discussion with the ambassador of Corona."

Gordon nodded, "seeing as the Queen has much more important duties than to discuss trading matters with our partners."

Anna's heart suddenly sunk, this wasn't like Elsa.

Xoxoxo

Heidi smiled softly towards Hans as his eyes were glued to her. "Does it hurt?"

"Slightly."

She chuckled, "you know, father nearly had a heart attack when he saw the state you were in."

Upon hearing this Hans throat went hard.

"I'll let father know you're awake. He wanted to see you. "

As soon as she told him, James burst through the door, nearly breaking off the hinges of the door.

"Ye are a crazy one!" He rushed over to the recovering man, and without thought wrapped his arms around the boy his eyes sparkling with tears. "I thought you had been killed when the queens guards brought you home!"

Heidi leaned on the door a soft smile on her face. Berry was everything her father wanted in a son. Suddenly her heart clenched, her feelings for Amos were so strong; and it killed her to know that this man in her life would bring her father's happiness. She tightened her grip on her wrist and nodded to herself. She was not going to Corona.

James smiled genuinely, "Heidi! The Queen! She wanted to know as soon as he woke! Let her know. Tell her men! Go on girl!"

The black haired girl smiled and nodded, turning quickly and rushing to inform her royal Highness' gaurds.

"So lad, ye ever sown?"

Hans lifted his brow, and shook his head.

"Raining season is here, and we need to get a moving on them vegetables!"

"Soon as ye feeling better we'll get to sowin! Ye up fer it?"

Hans chuckled and nodded.

Xoxoxo

A month passed and Hans had never in his life felt so awful, not even when he had worked in the stables.

The humidity of the land was unbearable, he felt like his lungs were wrapped in his ribcage, as if the sun was heating them. It felt worse than a sauna.

He guided the ox around and around with James walking behind with a slow but steady pace. Throwing the seeds and covering them with his foot with dirt. He was whistling, enjoying every bit of the season.

Hans felt like dragging his tongue, he needed water, and his body was covered in sweat.

Suddenly a loud rumbling shook the earth. They turned back and they could see the approaching clouds, so thick and grey. Thunder rumbled once again, letting them know of the coming rain.

"It'll be another hour!" James booked a laughter when he saw the red heads face of worry. "We can finish this furrow!"

Hans nodded and continued with the big beast.

Xoxoxo

"You're Highness!" The lady of the house bowed to her queen with great respect. "What brings this pleasure?"

Elsa had her brows knitted in worry, and her lower lip stuck in between her teeth.

"Is... Berry Van Buren here?" She had fought to stay away. She knew this attraction of hers was not sane. It was not normal. But in the end she was brought to him. With the simple consequence of seeing him. She needed to see him.

"Berry, my husband's helper?"

"Yes." Her teeth gritted.

"I will take you to him."

Suddenly a voice broke out. She bowed herself in respect and admiration, and smiled sweetly. "Follow me my Queen."

"Excuse me."

The lady nodded and moved aside letting the queen waltz perfectly through the corridors of her house.

After a few minutes of silence Heidi opened the doors to the stables. "Do you know how to ride m'lady?"

The queen nodded, walking in silence. Worry in the pit of her stomach.

She strode the horse and so did the girl. Quietly they began their way.

"These are such fértil lands, aren't they?"

Heidi smiled softly, "yes they are, they're all of my father's hard work. This is his humble works."

"Berry Van Buren. What can you tell me about this man?"

Heidi eyed the queen without moving her head, "is there an interest you happen to have with him my Queen? If I may intrude I mean."

Elsa sighed, there was anxiety written all over her face. "I don't know."

Suddenly a loud rumbling shook the ground. The rain was near.

"We're almost there m'lady."

Elsa almost chuckled. The rain didn't bother her, in reality she could control nature's miracle. And that simple thought sometimes scared her.

They went on for a few more minutes until they finally reached the two men.

There afar her blue eyes settled on the man who made her feel anxious everyday. The man she would think about tirelessly day and night. There he was, soaking with sweat, red from his face, and looking tired. Something that no king had ever done. Not one had ever worked the lands like a commoner.

She shook her thoughts away. She was here to know of him. Who was he? Where had he come from? What had he done to keep her up during the nights? Why she felt this terrible need for him? Was he Hans?

"FATHER!" Heidi waved her hands jumping off from the horse and running out towards the big man.

Elsa caught her breath when the girl jumped on her father bringing the big man to the ground. She felt a pang of jealousy when the two simply laughed it off as if what she'd just done was not disrespectful, to the eyes of the council.

Another tumble of thunder rolled threatening with loud rage.

She saw when she told them of her presence and she also saw when Berry turned to see her.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat.

He held his eyes on her, his brows knitted together. He was not angry, he was not happy, he was thankful. But he didn't want to see her.

She knew, and he knew she knew he was a royal, but he wanted nothing to do with his past anymore. And sadly the queen belonged there.

The past was in the past.

"Berry, she's here to see you."

"Me?"

Heidi nodded, her long hair suddenly stuck in her red lipstick, the wind was picking up.

"Let's pay honors to the queen."

He nodded and walked behind the two, his heart pacing so fast he thought everyone could hear it.

"Your highness!" James bowed before her.

Hans following the bigger man's bow.

She inclined her head and smiled.

"I hear ye want to speak to my lad here."

"It's true."

James smiled kindly and nodded "excuse us then my Queen."

He held at his daughters shoulders and walked with her towards the horses. Leaving behind the two royals.

Xoxoxo

"Father, I felt Berry very tense, what could be the matter with him?"

"The boy is just as shocked as I was to see her royal highness in our lands." He smiled, "he's never seen her in person ye know, all of this is new to him."

"Father, do you see him as a son?"

"He is my son." He pulled off from the horse in the stables and unmounted the chair, walking inside his home.

Xoxoxo

Hans kept his eyes towards the ground, and his eyebrows knitted together. He was not ashamed of himself, he had done what he needed to do. He saved her from that cursed creature, and destiny put him there to rid of every trace of his past.

"I'm not ashamed queen Elsa."

"Prince Hans..." She gasped. Suddenly she felt angry. Angry at herself that she had fallen for him, so hard it hurt.

The clouds rumbled loudly, this time shaking the earth wildly.

The wind picked up and drizzles of water sprinkled on the two.

She slowly got off from the horse, and walked up towards him. Her palm was about to collide with his cheek, but he held at her wrist. She didn't know why, but she felt he had offended her.

"After everything I did for you! For this kingdom, for your people!?"

His face was red with rage.

"You tried to kill me! You left my sister for dead!" Now she was screaming.

"I only did what I thought was right! I couldn't help your sister, I never loved her! You! I asked you to stop the winter, you said you couldn't!"

"You should condemn your own people! They came to the conclusion of your death I was only their puppet! I only did what I was told to do! What everyone wanted for me to do!"

"Now leave me alone! I've done my time! I want nothing of the past, nothing with you!" He let her wrist go roughly.

She whimpered.

"You're in my past, and I'm done with that. Go back to your castle Queen, and leave me alone." He began his way towards the horses, ready to leave.

Elsa's eyes were stinging. She didn't know why, but she wanted to hold him, kiss him, sweep all those negative feeling towards her away.

"Don't you see I can't?"

This stopped him dead in his tracks. The air was suddenly still and everything was cold.

He turned around, his green eyes on her. There was tears falling from her eyes, and her lips were trembling,

"What?"

Elsa looked to the ground, feelings of shame, guilt, rage, weakness.

His eyes hardened.

"Those letters... I read them all."

"Those weren't intended for you..."

"You wrote my name... On all of them..."

"It was a moment of weakness in my life!" His throat began to hurt.

"I cried when I saw you. I knew it was you!"

"Then why look for me!? Why didn't you just condemn me!? Why did you bring me to my home!?" He yelled at her, his body full of stress.

"If you knew it was me then why did you not hang me!?"

She looked up at him in shock. "Because you saved my life..."

He lifted his hand in the air, and turned around not wanting to hear more.

"If you're here to thank me, don't."

He stopped and looked back again. "What are you really here for?"

Elsa held her arms to her chest. "I don't know."

He guided her horse towards her and helped her on.

He strode his own and gripped the reins of hers, leading them back to James home.

The walk was long and painfully quiet. The air around them was so tense that Elsa regretted even coming. She wasn't expecting to be accepted and loved but she sure hadn't expected to be mistreated.

"You have no right to humiliate me..." She suddenly spoke, "I came because my heart can't take not seeing you..."

"You did something to me that day... When I saw you hurt..."

Hans shook his head visibly, but he kept his eyes on the road.

"Say something!" Lightning crackled loudly.

He sighed. He didn't know if destiny was playing tricks on him.

"We're here."

She nodded and he helped her off her horse.

She settled some matters with James, she contracted him. She would buy his vegetables and feed her people, and he would stock the castle.

She thanked them and bid a farewell.

All the while the prince staring at her from afar.

He was ordered to, by James, walk her to the beginning of the castle grounds.

He did as told, but spoke no word to her. He couldn't believe what she had told him.

Xoxoxo

Elsa sat in her room staring at the falling rain. Her eyes were empty.

"M'lady?"

A familiar voice came from behind her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Elsa began to cry, feeling defeated. She had never felt in her life, and now that she did... She didn't want to. She always suppressed her feelings. And now...

She hugged herself, "I think it's time we stop playing match making Kai... He was not happy to see me."

She gasped loudly and cried even more. "Why did it have to be him?"

Kai nodded.

"Please tell no one."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Xoxoxo

Hans laied in his bed staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, as the light of a candle flickered.

He was tired sleepless, and his mind was wandering. It went from his family to his new work, to how he was getting better, to back and forth. But the thought that kept coming back to mind, Elsa.

What did she pretend to do? She knew he was Hans. The very man that tried to...

He flinched at the memory.

Now she was claiming she had feeling for her?

She'd read all the letters, she'd known of his darkest secrets now. He shook his head. Yes he'd written every letter in her name. He felt guilt of what he'd done. He had... Apologized through those letters to her.

He sat up quickly, shaking his head. Nothing between her and him existed. She had simply gone mad.

There was no other option.

He walked up to the candle and blew on it.

When he laid back down, the smell of wild berries greeted his nose. Without thought he fell asleep.


	11. pink hue (07-05 22:21:39)

**_(A/N): hello im here with another update. thank you for the reviews. to answer one question. Elsa is under a potion effect. so as to say no ome except for Jet Ryhus knows. everything she does revolves around the thoughts of the man she saw.* ok? so just to be clear thats why shes ooc. sorry for confusing. thank you for reading. have a nice day. :) with love N.A.S.G_**

Elsa stood from her bed. It was another long night with her mind clouded with him. She felt sick to her stomach, and especially lonely.

Her mind was going on, back and forth with him, then her own rational thoughts. But it seemed her newly obtained attraction towards the prince overwhelmed her.

Jet Ryhus had been condemned and was being held in the castle dungeons. Anna had been busy with anything and everything that had to do with the crowns approval. Anna could see how saddened her sister had been. Though she didn't know why.

Elsa had refused to talk to her, it almost felt like before they had revealed her powers.

"We have to do something about Elsa!"

Anna sat at the head of the council table with an expression of worry on her face.

She looked around the familiar faces of the council, but instead of bringing hope they all shook their heads.

"M'lady, you're the only one whom the queen pays any mind to. We have all tried to help her, but she doesn't allow our advice."

Anna turned to Kai who was standing with a solemn expression.

"I suggest we make a ball!" Guinevere spoke up, her large breasts jumping as she excitedly spoke up.

"The Queen would not be happy to have so many people around her!"

"If we host a ball maybe she'll find a suitor!"

Suddenly the whole room went wild.

Kai looked towards Anna, "if we allow her royal highness to take some much needed time off?"

"Now you listen here, because of your prancy ideas the Queen has isolated herself!"

Gordon stood angirly now. "No you listen here, you big thug! I, unlike you, care for the prosperity of our kingdom!"

Noah, the head of Treasury stood now angry too. "I care about our people! You wanted the crown on your son's head!"

"Stop!" Anna yelled aloud, breathing heavily.

"Telling each other off is not the answer!"

The whole room went still, "we need to help my sister, and fighting amongst ourselves is not the answer."

Kai sighed softly going unnoticed by the rest. If only he could say some matters. If only he hadn't sworn to his queens wishes.

Once again the room had gone wild. "Ok!" Anna raised her voice and jumped over the desk to stand in the middle of the table, stopping every important member in the kingdom from barking at each other.

"Is there any way for you people to talk without bickering!?" She looked around. All of them with their words stuck in their mouths. "If any other kingdom knew how terribly we bicker amongst ourselves they would've already taken us over. That's why when Prince Hans saw he took the opportunity!"

Suddenly the room went serious.

She smiled and stood proudly.

"M'lady," all eyes set on the prime minister, "I have a solution."

Xoxoxo

The first crops of the year began to blossom and there was so much work to be done. Now that James was an official royal harvester there was hardly even time for rest.

"There they go nice and packed lad." James smiled tiredly. He was proud of what he'd accomplished, and was proud that his family was all working together. "Now go on son, don't keep em' waiting!" He nodded towards Berry, he had planned a dinner to celebrate the first delivery to the castle. In honor of Berry Van Buren himself. After all, he had been the reason her royal highness had set her eyes on his crops.

Heidi smiled softly at her dad as he waved to the young man. "Hope he doesn't get lost on the way..."

James turned to face his youngest daughter with a shake from his head with a smile of his own. "He knows what he's doing."

Suddenly there was a saddened look in her eyes.

"What is it dear?"

She looked away from him and shook her head. "It's just that my uncle... He's done with his business in Arendelle... And you had told me that I would be going with him back to corona..."

She closed her eyes and a tear fell, her lips were trembling. "I have not been in contact with Amos... Father." her heart clenched, "if I've been near someone it's been Berry, father..."

Her eyes caught his elder ones. "Are you going to send me away?"

Xoxoxo

Elsa smiled softly, her eyes hazy pink as soon as the red haired prince entered her sight.

It prickled her so, how he was so close and yet so far. It angered her too. She wanted him, and he wanted nothing with her. As the days went by it was becoming difficult to not see him.

Her skin crawled when he voiced out her name.

"Queen Elsa," he jumped from the horse and bowed before the queen. So royal like that anyone with a trained eye would immediately recognize who, what, he was.

She nodded. "Please follow me."

They walked along until he entered the back entrance of her castle.

"Your highness?" Her men caught up to her, "you needed us?"

The heiress nodded and turned to the horse and the wagon Hans had brought in. "Unload the wagon, feed the horse and tend to it. I must set some matters with mister Van Buren."

"Follow me."

Hans sighed but followed the queen nonetheless.

The walk to the castle was pleasant. Last he'd walked casually through those roads was without much appreciation. Then he only wanted power. Ambition had blinded him, then he hadn't appreciated the architecture of the grounds. The gardens, nothing.

She walked them to her office without a single word from her lips, and when they arrived she'd simply sat down behind her desk, summoned a pen and paper, and scribbled on.

He stood a good distance from her, with his back towards the door, but suspicious eyes on her.

Hans lowered his face when he heard a knock on the door and the knob turning.

"Elsa- oop, is now not a good time?" A red head popped in through the side of the door holding a grin so large that it made Elsa worry.

Elsa looked at Anna with big wide eyes then looked over to Hans who's expression hadn't changed since when he'd arrived.

She shook her head and dismissed her with a sad smile, though Anna nodded and closed the door with a little wave.

"Princess Anna. My beloved little sister."

Hans snorted and rolled his eyes. Suddenly his cheeks went red, what did she want with him?

"What are you pretending to do Queen Elsa?" He was suddenly in a sour mood. "Bring me here and try to make me uncomfortable?"

Elsa stood from her desk and Hans became tense. There was something about the queen that just didn't feel right. She felt like a puzzle piece out of place. In her eye there was a sort of sparkle, something unearthly. But then again she was a magical creature.

She walked past him, and his eyes followed her without daring to say one word.

She locked the door from her office and froze the knob ever so slightly.

Hans kept his eyes on her, he never thought of her the type to set a trap for anyone and murder them, but he'd also seen how she had almost killed the wesalton men.

She walked so painfully slow towards him, that he physically tensed.

Her blue eyes saddened. "I just want to talk to you... About everything... I just need to know... I want to know... You've done something to me."

Hans took a step back, and pressed his lips in a thin line.

She shook her head, her arms hugging her shoulders. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Anna knitted her eyebrows together, pressing her ear closer to the door, but she could only hear murmurs of what was going on inside.

"You know it's impolite to overhear people's conversations, right?"

Anna gasped loudly and turned around. She ran up to her husband, and punched him on his arm. "You scared me Kristoff!"

"Why are you listening in on Elsa's office? Who's in there?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out... I've never seen that man before."

Elsa sighed. "Give me one chance."

Hans stared at her with his eyebrow suddenly high, "give you one chance?"

"Yes!"

"What-" he began but she interrupted.

She spoke softly, "it's almost as if I've been bewitched..."

Suddenly darkness crept up in his heart. It wasn't as if he had gone out to look for the crown again. This time it was almost being handed to him in a silver platter.

His eyes stayed on her. Did she really know what she was implying? Could this be what was written in his story... Could he be king after all? One thousand questions ran through his mind.

"You know who I am, and you still don't care?"

Her eyes darted to the ground, and her cheeks flushed.

Hans breathed in deeply and tucked his hands behind his back and began walking around, he toyed with her pen and sat in her chair. "You think I'm going to believe that you suddenly, out of nowhere, fell in love with me?"

Elsa walked up to him standing just away from his personal space. "The very day I saved your life, was the day I began to feel like this."

He stood from the chair quickly, he felt the guilt run from his toes to his cheeks. He bowed slightly, "I never got the chance to thank you."

Her thin fingers made their way to his hand, "you don't need to thank me."

He pulled away roughly. And turned his back to her.

"You still haven't answered... What is it that you pretend to do your majesty?"

The queen walked on over just behind him; that magnetic pull he had over her.

"I want for you to return my feelings."

"And what!?" He turned around. "Play along and have you humiliate me!?"

"No, it's not like that!"

"Then what is it!?" He was desperate, he couldn't believe what she was implying, he couldn't even believe he was in the castle in HER office. Hell, he couldn't believe everything that he'd lived up to in this point.

He held her by her arms and shook her, "answer!"

She simply looked at him with tenderness and placed her hand over his heart. "I want you to return my feelings for you."

He still couldn't believe it, even with her hand touching his chest.

"Are you Elsa?"

This caught her of gaurd. "What?"

"Yes. Are you queen Elsa?"

"Of course!"

He shook his head and looked her dead in the eye. "You cannot love someone you barely know!" He looked at her like she was demented.

She retreated her hand from him, feeling a pang in her heart. "Then let me know you."

Xoxoxo

The door knob began to shake and Kristoff and Anna quickly dashed away hiding behind two big doors.

"I'll make sure to get this to Sir James." There was not a single drop of emotion in his voice. If anything It sounded as flat out business.

Anna slumped. There was only formalities.

The queen nodded and smiled towards the man. "We will need to restock in three days. Thank you for your services."

Without another word the man began towards the exit without looking back.

Elsa smiled as she closed the door to her office behind her, she felt amazing! She had finally done something forbidden. She stared at her reflection through the window. And something deep down in her stomach made her rethink on herself. What was she doing!? What had she just done!? Why had she even brought him here, to the castle? Where Anna thought was a sanctuary? She'd brought her almost killer to her home.

She closed her eyes and placed her back on the door and slid down. She held at her chest. She had never wanted anything this badly. Was it truly forbidden?

Suddenly the room temperature began to drop.

Xoxoxo

Two whole months had passed, and the queens interest in him had not changed.

She was also more than ever involved in the matters to the kingdom, the council, and her country. And yet everytime he came she would stop her business and would personally escort him. She would talk to him about business, what and when she would need certain vegetation... But then she would always end by talking to him about her feelings. And also Everytime he would still question her about how she felt.

She would then pay him and he would be off to his own life, To his own home.

Xoxoxo

He stood in the middle of the land, sweat raining down his face. Even though it was raining season the heat was unbearable.

He looked up at the promising clouds praying to God to blow some wind to get them to cover the sun.

"Your serious?" Heidi chuckled behind him, she pulled on some roots and loaded them so they could be sorted and washed for the castle.

"Yes." His fingers were covered in dirt. "I have them in my bedroom." He looked back to her, she was wearing a big hat and a light colored dress, "how come you're not dirty!?"

She laughed and playfully smiled. "Because, I'm a lady."

Hans chuckled and continued on. "Yes, he sent you two letters and a brochette."

She knelt down, picking at the crops. "I want to see him!" She eagerly looked towards him. "Tell him next delivery for me, won't you?"

The prince nodded, "I will."

Xoxoxo

Hans looked up at the full Moon from under a tree, the light of the camp fire flickered ever so softly on his skin. Though it could not dim the beauty of the full moons power. Everything was a beautiful blue hue. Everything the moon touched became enchanting.

He hummed to the song of the night birds, and tossed a few stones over the river nearby as he waited for the very person who'd asked him to show.

His mind was clouded with thoughts of her many proposals. Thoughts of what could be. Thoughts of the crown on his head as well.

He couldn't explain exactly how he felt. If he was nervous, if he was eager... He didn't know what.

He turned to his left as he heard leaves crunching, subconsciously his left hand going to it's empty belt.

His eyes widened at her sight and soon he forgot about everything. There she was, royal and beautiful Her blonde hair was in a loose thick braid over her left shoulder, she was wearing a dark blue dress that hung tight to her body. Her long cape that made her look ever so elegant. She was perfection.

"Wow..."

The queen blushed at his one worded comment and turned shyly to the side.

He stood brashly and walked on over to her. "See, I came."

She finally released a sigh she hadn't known she'd held in. "I was slightly worried you weren't going to show."

He held out his hand and took a bow. "I gave you my word didn't I?"

He walked her over to his spot and sat down a few feet from where she'd sat.

They stayed there for a good while, without really saying anything. She would simply glance up at him, and he would occasionally do the same. But still they said no words to each other.

"Have you thought about... Us?" Elsa closed her eyes as if not wanting to look at him.

"What about us?" He tossed another stone out towards the river.

"I... I mean... I would like for you to court me." She stared at his lips wishing he would invite her to him.

"Have you really thought of the outcome?" He looked up at her, and all she paid any mind to was the flames flickering in his eyes.

She looked at him suddenly, "I'm the Queen-"

"I'm a dead man your majesty." He held her gaze. "A dead man who is now a commoner. A delivery boy."

"If my identity was to be revealed... They could even accuse you for treason!"

Her blue eyes narrowed, "I highly doubt they'd-"

Hans didn't let her finish. "After everything I've done to your kingdom. To your sister! To YOU!" He was going on. "You still want me!?"

His hands went in the air, "I almost killed you for God's sake!" There was shame in his tone, and that didn't go unnoticed by Elsa.

She looked at him. "But you didn't."

He stood up, and began pacing. "I almost took your kingdom from your hands! And you still want ME!?"

"Yes." She couldn't help it.

He placed his back on the tree and slid down slowly, until he sat facing her. "I can't believe you."

He felt she had to be planning something. There was no way someone in their right mind would accept someone who'd done so much harm to them and their families. No one.

He ran his hand through his hair.

"I congratulate you..."

She knitted her eyebrows together. "I don't understand."

"You're out of your mind."

"I'm in love."

"You're crazy..."

"I thought you loved crazy."

He snorted slightly irritated.

He placed his left hand on his bent knee. "You win."

Her big blue eyes sparkled with a pink hue, she held a smirk suddenly, that made him cautious. Without warning it faded and she smiled coyly. "I best get going, before anyone notices I'm gone."

He followed her lead, but held at her arm before she could move, Looking her dead in the eyes, he pressed. "I am considered dead your majesty. If anyone finds out about this... The political mess..." He closed his eyes. "Are you positive your majesty?"

She turned to him, her eyes locked on his. "I've never wanted anything this bad in my whole life."

He sighed and let her go, "but what about the suitors, what about your marriage, no kingdom is secured without an heir, and sooner or later you'll have to marry!"

Her eyes saddened. "They've lost hope in me... Anna is the one who will produce our heir."

Hans heart panged. That wasn't Anna's right...

"No one gets anywhere with me..."

Suddenly Hans frowned, "I'll come with you to the castle grounds."

Xoxoxo

Hans trusty steed strode slowly on his way back to his home. The moon was shining at it's peak and all the prince could think of was queen Elsa. The crown was positively being handed to him. If only he didn't feel distaste for the royal life.

If he'd been given this opportunity right after he'd killed the siren... He would've taken it without hesitation. But God is wise, and there was no questioning to his bidding.

He got home without news. And as soon as he'd entered the stables he began to ready the horse for rest.

He had never been one to fear, but from the outside of the stables he could feel a pair of eyes on him.

Subconsciously he headed for the pitchfork and threw in hat for the horse. Making time to see if there was anyone.

As soon as he set down the fork he walked on out towards his home.

His sharp ears picked up paces behind him, they were short and quick, as if they were in actuality not wanting to get caught.

He closed his eyes and thought the worst.

"Heidi... If your father finds out..."

He heard a loud gasp from the darkness. "Please don't tell him!" She suddenly spoke from behind him. Hans turned around and he saw two people, Amos himself, and Heidi.

"Besides... He was more worried about you than me!" She tried to turn the subject on him. "Where were you!?"

Hans rolled his eyes and snorted. "Go home. Both of you."

The couple nodded and walked on.

Hans chuckled slightly at this girl's free spirit, she was so much like Anna that it truly disturbed him sometimes. Not for her personality, but because it was a constant reminder.

He undressed himself and he laid to rest, his eyes roamed the ceiling and he couldn't help but bring her back to his mind. He closed his eyes with a smile. Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought they'd be.


	12. Prince consort

Hans sat slowly on his bed. His head clouded with all the recent events. In just a few months he had gone from a hated man, to someone loved.

He began undressing himself subconsciously. Thoughts on the harvest, thoughts of Heidi and her lover, and finally... His queen.

To him, everything that was going on was crazy. In fact he sometimes still thought everything was a dream, or some cruel joke.

He laid in his bed and turned to face the candle that flickered ever so softly.

Though he wanted to believe that he was living a fairy tale. There was Something that just didn't click to the situation. There was something... just something about Elsa's behavior that just didn't fill him.

"Hmmm..." He chuckled softly, he never thought he'd call her by just her name, so informal, so personal.

He turned to face the ceiling, his mind ranting about. He knew the queen, since before. She was not the kind of woman, royal or not, who threw herself at anyone.

He stared and thought, and kept thinking. But nothing. He couldn't think of a reason why she would've felt the way she does. He truly questioned it, every moment of the day.

And when he would bring it up to her, she would dismiss the talk. Simply stating that she didn't Know why.

He rested his hands on his abdomen, he would just have to be extra careful. He wouldn't want to catch any serious feelings.

Xoxoxo

Anna ran up to Elsa's room early in the morning. After a very long week she'd come back from visiting Kristoffs family.

She knocked on the door and placed her hands behind her back.

"Come in."

She heard her sister and hurriedly walked inside.

"Elsa! I have something for you!"

Elsa looked at her sister and brought her in for a long hug. There was something deep inside her needing the comfort.

Anna pulled away and dragged her blond sister by the hand.

There ahead was a small box in the middle of the hallway. Tied neatly by a string of grass.

"Kristoffs and I got this for you! You're going to love it!"

Elsa giggled. "You shouldn't have."

The queen swept the box from the ground and walked about to her office to open it.

Inside was a gorgeous hair accessory, woven entirely of fine white crystals, and a few red decorative stones. It was beautiful to simply put it.

Elsa held it. Her thin hand suddenly trembling.

"Why do I feel it has magic?"

Anna smiled even wider. "It was made to protect you. I told pabbie about everything you've been through." She frowned slightly. "I don't want for anything to ever happen to you again." She suddenly gasped. "Oh if you look through the box, there is more!"

Elsa went through it further, and just as her sister had said. There was a necklace too, forged with the same material as her accessory, only it was in the shape of the moon.

Anna smiled. "I have one too!"

She pulled on the necklace she had and it matched perfectly like the one Elsa had in her hand.

"Thank you for thinking about me."

"I only want the best for you."

Elsa placed the items back inside the box, and placed it under her desk.

"Aren't you going to wear it?"

Elsa hesitated, but something about the items made her feel uneasy.

"Yes. But for now I want to spend time with you."

Anna smiled and began out of the room. "Oh do i have some stories for you!"

Xoxoxo

James eyes went hard, his mouth twitching.

There was two pairs of eyes so wide that had anyone else seen them, they would be frightened.

"Father!" Heidi quickly made to cover her nakedness from him. She felt ashamed and humiliated.

Amos covered his own nakedness too. Quickly making his way to recover his clothes from the stack of hay in the horse stables.

The two had shared a romantic night, and had blissfully fallen asleep.

He stumbled and grasped at the air as he fell face first to the ground.

His nakedness irritated James even further.

The big man tightened his grip on the horsewhip he'd had in his hand and without warning lifted the quirt angrily. He beat the flower boy Amos back as hard as he could. The poor boy only jumping and screaming in pain.

Amos made quick to his feet, but with the whip almost striking his back again, he tripped and fell over some neatly stacked buckets, full of seeds for next months sowing.

James eyes were wild with rage but he stopped beating the poor boy.

"I trusted you." He pointed his quirt towards Heidi.

And those three words struck her heart.

Xoxoxo

Hans ears caught at the sound of buckets dropping in the stables. There was screams, and without thought, he quickly ran out there he had been ready since before dawn, today he'd go to the castle.

He arrived to the scene of James hand raised with a quirt ready to strike his youngest daughter; to which was crying.

"Yer the worst disgrace to this family!"

Hans yelled aloud, "James, don't. It's not worth the trauma!"

The big man looked back to the prince with hurt, rage, disgrace, in his eyes. "I trusted her!"

Tears rolled down the big mans face, but his hand still went down fast, he was ready to beat his child. Something he had never done to any of his daughters.

Heidi closed her eyes ready for the pain, but it never came.

She heard the quirt drop, rolling, and after, her father's low gasps.

When she opened her eyes she saw him there, the great sir James, cheeks flowing with tears.

Amos ran passed them, now fully clothed, but Hans caught him by the arm, stopping him from escaping the situation. The boy looked to him and struggled, but Hans gripped tighter, "It's about time you became a man." The prince gritted his teeth towards the flower boy. Amos stared into Hans eyes and stopped his fit. But no words came from him.

Heidi looked down and held her dress to her chest. Covering herself from everyone and began sobbing.

The sun entered the stables quickly and soon the rest of the newly hired workers were to run in and out of the stables.

"Wait for us outside Berry, take my new son in law with you. Make sure he doesn't run away like the coward he is."

The prince did as he was told, "walk." Hans pushed Amos out and stood outside.

Hans stood just outside the stable's doors looking in every direction except for the flower boys.

The air between them two was so tense, that the arriving workers looked towards them and turned the other way instead.

James turned his back to his daughter to let her dress. He began to pick up the seeds Amos had dropped and one by one began piling them into the buckets.

Heidi dressed herself and stood a good ways away from her father. She could hear the talking of the workmen outside.

"Father... I-"

James stood from his spot lifting himself.

"I should have sent you to Corona with your uncle!"

She lowered her head she didn't even dare to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"Ye want to be a woman? From now on I'll treat ye like a woman."

James furrowed his thick brows, "your mother was right all along! I gave you the freedom of a man, and these are the consequences. Ye wanted to be married to Amos, you got yourself a wedding. But mark my words Heidi, you will be stuck in yer house day and night. Because this system runs that way. You were privileged, and you threw everythin' away."

He walked out angrily, his head running at one thousand a minute. "you," he pointed towards Amos, "come with me."

He turned to Hans and closed his eyes. "Son, will you please tend to today's work?"

Hans nodded and walked out towards the stables, the rest of the men walking in behind him. "Mornin sir James!"

The big man nodded and smiled out of courtesy.

Amos walked on about behind the big man, his own worries biting at him.

Xoxoxo

Hans nodded as the last load of goods was handed to him. They were ready to be delivered. He would ready the horse and be off.

Hans couldn't help but think back on Heidi's situation.

Heidi was not a royal, and her punishment wasn't as bad as anyone could expect. But still it was scandalous. Many of the workers, with the little that had been seen, had put two and two together and everyone knew what was going on. Everyone knew she had been with the flower boy, everyone knew she'd been tainted already. Ultimate dishonor. He shook his head and finished writing down the number of loads and perfectly signed the date at the bottom.

That that was happening with Heidi... Queen Elsa... If she... That's what he had warned her about. He had not touched her. Heck he had not even kissed her, but the scandal. With a dead man. A delivery boy, HELL WITH CONVICTED DEAD PRINCE HANS DISHONOR OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES... He sighed and shook his head. She had indeed lost her mind.

But instead of questioning her, he questioned himself. What was he doing? Why was he doing it? Why had he just simply accepted her offer.

Deep down he knew. His dark desires and fantasies with the crown wanted to take advantage of the situation. It was as if it was instinct. As if he had been born to be king.

But then there really was something about the queen that just made him...

"Berry?"

Hans snapped out of his dark thoughts. Sometimes he wondered why he had called himself Berry.

"Yes?" He looked up to come face to face with Heidi herself.

"Thank you."

"You don't..."

"Yes I have to thank you. For not letting him hit me."

"I stopped him, because I knew it would hurt him more than it would've hurt you." His lips went a straight line. "You betrayed your fathers trust Heidi. After everything he's given you."

Suddenly her mood went sour. "Well, what would you understand? You've never been in love!"

Hans shook his head and lifted his hand to stop her from making any further comments. "I know my share on the subject."

He gestured towards the stables. "The way your future husband has acted... He's only shown selfish actions. If he loved you as much as he claims, he would've done things differently."

She suddenly grunted. "My father only saw you as a potential suitor for me." Her voice began to rise. "There was no other way."

Hans began to get irritated. "Yes there is, there's always a way!"

"You don't know him!"

"I don't need to know him all the well to know he's a coward!"

She slapped Hans across his face.

Hans turned to look to her, clearly angry. He brushed past her roughly almost knocking her to the ground.

"Berry!" She yelled out to him, "Berry!" But it was too late he'd mounted the horse, and headed out towards the castle.

Xoxoxo

Elsa shook her head. She couldn't, didn't, want to hear what he was saying. "No. I have made my decision." Faustino head of culture sighed.

"But m'lady, it's your birthday."

She breathed in deep, there they went again, hosting balls, just to try and get her a suitor. She smiled and blushed. If they knew...

"Your majesty?" Frederick bowed before his queen. "The goods have arrived."

She gasped aloud. "They're here early." She nodded towards Faustino, dismissing the conversation and turned to face Fred.

Fred nodded and walked on out, leading the queen to where Berry was waiting.

The queen gracefully walked on out towards the gates of the castle to greet the very man she had fallen fond of.

Hans as usual jumped from his horse and began with courtesy. "Your majesty." He bowed, "Sir James sends his regards."

Elsa picked up on the princes mood, but Fred had not left them two alone, so she tangled her fingers together and began walking towards the back of the castle, where they were to unload the goods and stock her castle.

The walk was long and unpleasant, the air was tense, and she could not say a thing to him for fear of Fred hearing too much. Hans was quiet, more than usual, there was obviously something that was bothering him.

Elsa suddenly worried.

"Mr. Van Buren, will you accompany me please?"

She turned to Fred and he nodded knowing he would have to tend to the unloading and the horse.

Hans walked steadily aside from Elsa. And by now, no one thought it strange. He was a merchant that she'd hired, and she would take him to her office to formally pay, and then he would be off. It had been so for a recurring 4 months.

They walked through the long corridor of her castle. The walk was murderously silent, and the queen couldn't help but worry about his mood.

Slowly she closed the door to her office behind them and locked it.

She pulled on her curtains and closed them. Hans sat in his usual spot in the couch next to her table. But instead of being his usual self, he stared off into the unused fireplace.

She looked at him in worry. "It may be wrong for me to ask, but is something the matter?"

He slouched in his seat and placed his elbows in his knees. "It really has nothing to do with me."

"Then why is it worrying you?"

She elegantly walked passed him, only to sit down next to him.

He shook his head and looked towards her. "James daughter was caught... In the stables this morning... Bare with her lover."

Elsa's cheeks went red and her eyes went wide. "Oh..." He kept his expression serious.

"Do you not think your reputation will not get stained like hers?"

To this Elsa stayed silent. And for a brief second there it was that pink hue in her eyes.

She softly looked at him, her red painted lips tightening in a warm smile. "Don't worry... Just let us enjoy us while it lasts. Once things happen we'll go from there." She lowered her eyes to the ground, "take this from me. No matter how much we regret our past, or worry about our future, we cannot change it." Her hands sat on her knees, and she stared at them as if remembering something.

There was this sudden feeling of guilt that took over the prince. With a small smile of his own he brought his hand to hers.

"As you wish then your majesty." And in that moment, and with that small gesture, he felt he'd fallen.

Elsa blushed at his sudden boldness. He had never, in the whole time they had seen each other, even dared to touch her. But it felt good. It sent sparks flying through her body. His hand was big compared to hers, and it felt warm and inviting.

She curled her thin fingers in his, making the most of this newfound comfort.

She caressed his manly hands with her thumb but before she could touch him further, he let her go.

The cold feeling of his hand out of hers made her frown.

He stood from his spot and placed his hands behind his back. "If you wish, your majesty, we can see each other tonight."

He cringed at his own boldness. But Elsa paid no mind to it. She gracefully smiled, and nodded.

"We'll see each other tonight."

She sent him off right after with a letter to James.

Xoxoxo

There was yelling coming from the big house, Hans could hear sobs and bickering from all the ladies in the house, they were indeed under pressure.

Hans caught James in the stables. The man looking out with his eyes long lost in thought. He could only imagine what things ran through his mind.

"Sir, the queen sent your pay."

James blinked a little but said nothing to the prince.

"I am going to saddle up a horse, if I may... I'm going out to ride."

James nodded, and Hans left the money bag in the mans hand.

The redhead looked back to the big man, slightly concerned for his well being.

Before the prince stepped out of the stables James spoke.

"We have many things to do tomorrow. Don't stay out late, don't get into trouble."

Hans smiled, "don't worry, I won't."

He mounted the horse and began off, walking the steed towards his destination.

Xoxoxo

It had been three hours and the prince was beginning to feel frustrated. Queen Elsa was not showing and he was starting to feel like she wasn't going to.

He stared at the darkening sky sitting from under a tree, and tossed yet another stone into the nearby river.

The small fire he'd set up cakled softly as the wood burned.

He had thought about what she'd told him in the afternoon. Destiny was writing their story out... He was going to not fight it anymore.

He sucked in a deep amount of breath and began tossing more stones into the river until he heard soft footsteps approach.

He stood from his spot and formally greeted the queen. Her elegance never failed to surprise him.

She wore a light dress that fell to her ankles, a long transparent cape followed her along, she was showing her left leg through a cut of the dress. She was quite the site.

He bowed and with his bare hand took hers. "Good evening m'lady."

Elsa blushed deeply and smiled towards him. "Good evening prince Hans."

She handed him a small basket she had prepared for them two, and he guided her away towards her usual spot by the tree.

"There was many things I had to get done before coming."

He nodded, and sat by her side, his hand brushing hers.

But suddenly he removed it.

"What's the matter?" Elsa looked at him with pleading eyes. "It's been some time now. By now..." She looked down and shut her mouth. Her desires for him were strong, but he was not responding.

Hans shook his head. "This feels wrong Elsa!"

She shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Why!?"

He stared at her with big eyes.

"Why can't you just accept, just the way I have, that I love you!?"

He immediately regretted asking her to come. "How-"

She pressed a finger to his lips, and with big saddened eyes, "I know who you are and I love you, and you know who I am. Why can't you love me?"

So many things ran through his head. He felt frustrated and weak. He felt that she was playing chess and was wining.

When she saw he wasn't replying tears formed in her blue eyes, and slow, quiet, snowflakes began to fall.

Reacting on instinct he grabbed her hand. And when he saw the tears on her lovely eyes he vowed. "I promise I will never hurt you."

He then stood, and took all the memories of courtship from his training as a prince, and proceeded to act as such.

He would be the suitor to Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. He would be Prince consort Berry Van Buren.


	13. will you marry me?

**_(A/N): thank you for your reviews. yes this story is a little strange. i thank you guys for all the patience... and love im getting with this fic. xoxoxoxo N.A.S.G_**

Fredrick head guardsman of the royal family rushed into the dungeon, he was in complete disbelief of what had been reported to him.

Jet Rhyus, ex guardsman, had escaped from and killed a member of the board.

Freds heart raced at a thousand per minute. He didn't know what had happened, how it had happened, and the only witness of the escape was dead.

He reached the cell and just as he'd been informed there was the corps of Einar Anders, laying lifeless on the ground.

His sword was missing, and there was still fresh blood on his neck.

Soon more joined him, but none had a clue where the prisoner was.

"Find Jet Rhyus."

Xoxoxo

He stopped suddenly with the moon shining brightly on his face. Everything was quiet. So far no one had followed him. And rest assured he wouldn't let anyone see him.

His hair clung to his forehead, cold sweat on his body and his breath heaved heavily.

His blue eyes lingered, everything was dark, and far away he could hear a night owls cry, what was he to do now?

His blue eyes scanned the place, he was going to need a horse.

A loud cry of a night beast erupted, a lone wolf just like himself.

He would go back to Madame.

Xoxoxo

Matthew smiled with his gracious lips across from his Queen's desk. Kai with a smile on his own mouth. "What do you think m'lady?"

"Travel?" The two men nodded with enthusiasm. It would be the first time her royal highness would do something on her own.

"Travel my country?" She contemplated, "but that could take months. I cannot leave the throne vulnerable."

Kai shook his head. "We have discussed the matter over with princess Anna, she has accepted to take over while you're away."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, "I'll have to discuss this with her myself."

Matthew smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Your majesty, excuse us."

Elsa sighed as the two men walked out through the door.

She suddenly nodded to herself. Maybe some time off would do her good. Her mind quickly placed on Prince Hans.

Xoxoxo

"How are ye feeling lad?" James walked through the door to catch the redhead finishing dressing himself.

Hans ran his hand through his hair, and turned to the big man.

"Good morning, James."

"Lad, i need t' have a word with ye."

Hans furrowed his red brows, "is something wrong?"

"No... It's me daughter... Heidi..."

Hans nodded seriously, after the scene she'd caused, talking about her was difficult. Not only for James, but for Hans also.

James sighed softly. His saddened eyes still fresh with the memory of his disappointment. "I'm goina lose her."

To this the prince frowned. "Why would you say this?"

James mood suddenly darkened. "I've talked with the boy. He's gonna be takin her."

Hans understood, that love of a parent to a child.

"If that makes her happy, it should make you happy too."

James mood darkened, "thats what worries me most. I think shes not happy."

"What makes you say that?"

James stood and solemnly began out, "her eyes."

They walked out of his living room, and quickly wandered out towards the shed.

Hans widened his eyes at the sight of an enormous new ox welding a bigger plow.

James smiled, but it never reached his eyes.

"First were gonna turn the soil over, with new Norton here, i got him today, lad. What do you think?" Hans chuckled, but he could twll the man was trying to lighten the mood after their conversation. "dropping them seeds." James pointed a finger out to a sack.

Hans lifted his brows slightly intimidated by the beast. He'd been around ox's but he'd never seen one as big as the one in front of him. He shook his awe and went about ready to start the day.

"Good day sir!" Bjarne greeted, "good day lad."

Hans nodded silently and went on behind James. The rest of the crew waited outside to receive orders from the two men.

Xoxoxo

The Queen sat quietly in the merchants home, being served by the Baroness and her daughter Heidi.

"Well, i must interrupt, but i am in reality here to see Berry Van Buren."

Heidi's posture suddenly tensed, but her mother answered for her, "I'm afraid he's not here today, m'lady."

Heidi looked towards her mother but said nothing, her eyes went to the ground and stayed there.

"If you wish m'lady, i can have one of the workers escort you?"

The question took her by surprise, last time she had been here her daughter Heidi had taken her. "Yes, i would like that."

Heidi turned to the queen bur immediately looked to the ground again.

Elsa decided to pay no mind towards the girl, obviously there was something troubling the family. There was an air of tension in the house, and she knew it had to do with Heidi herself.

"Heidi, call Alexander.."

The young girl looked on, and nodded rushing out of the room to fetch Elsa's escort.

The Baroness smiled softly and sighed. "Your majesty?"

Elsa looked towards the woman and nodded, "yes?"

The older woman stood from her seat and walked on over towards a chest in the middle of the room. She grabbed at a paper and handed it over to the queen.

"Your majesty, my youngest daughter is going to be wedded in the next coming month. It would bring us great honor to have your presence."

Heidi hid behind the door with her heart almost collapsed. They had settled a date.

Alexander showed himself and walked with the queen out towards the stables.

He helped her mount and soon the two were off. They strode for a good thirty minutes, and before she knew it they had arrived.

"We're here..." His voice was so low, thqt Elsa wasn't even sure she'd heard right.

At a far distance, Elsa could see a in the least 10 figures, walking in the dead of mid day. The sun was out shining with force. The land was moist from the rains in Arendelle. The air was stuffy, and there were a few clouds here and there in the sky, promising rain later in the day.

Alexander dismounted the steed and tied it to the nearest tree.

"We're going to have to walk our way over there." Elsa looked towards him, he was a simple looking man, tall, thin nothing out of the ordinary.

The blonde nodded and began to walk, before she took a step a light hand wrapped around her arm. "If we go we must be careful your majesty, or we can ruin the dunes sir James has made."

Elsa's eyes darted from the ground to the young man. She fully understood and pulled herself away from him.

"would you like for me to carry you."

Elsa denied.

The two slowly began walking in the moist soil, Elsa sinking a little as she walked and her dress slightly disintegrating from the stones on the way. The heat was also unbearable. She never in her life had seen how they harvested. How the farm life was. She snorted at herself. Her kingdom was run by agriculture, harvesting, by trading those goods, and she knew nothing of how to do those things. Nothing.

They walked on a few good minutes before finally catching up to the two men and their ox.

She almost gasped at the sight of him; his feet were covered in dry mud, and his shirt was fully covered in sweat, his cheeks were flushed red, and the look in his eyes were worn out.

The bigger man too was flushed red from the heat, he looked unrested too.

As soon as the prince caught sight of the queen he lowered his head.

"My queen!" James smiled, but his eyes were empty, lowering his sight too.

Elsa nodded for the dismissal of their formalities. "James thank you, Berry." She smiled softly.

"I have a matter to speak with your humble worker, may i have a word with him?"

"Of course your majesty. Lad?"

Hans nodded himself and waited for her to lead the way.

Alexander looked towards James and once they were far enough from hearing he commented. "What do you think she can have to tell him?"

James shook his head. The grey in his hair was not just from the years. "I wouldn't know boy."

But Alexander doubted his comment.

Xoxoxo

"Hello m'lady!" Gerda piped up happily organizing her queens office, tidying up everything.

"Uhh, where's Elsa?"

Gerdas eyes suddenly bulged; picking up papers and urgently turned her back to the princess. "You mean the queen?"

"Yes, you know... My sister. Blonde hair, blue eyes, ice powers, Elsa?"

Gerda couldn't help but giggle, Anna was such a witty young woman. "She went out... She told me i couldn't say a thing to anyone, I'm sorry princess Anna, the Queen's orders."

"Wait Elsa is out of the castle, without me?"

"Yes, princess Anna, she's probably gone up to her private space, the north mountain. Usually when she's over stressed she goes and stays a few days, just to relieve herself from the pressure of the crown." Gerda smiled kindly, placing a hand over Anna's shoulder, "she's fine, I promise you."

Xoxoxo

"WHERE IS MY SON!?" Gordon slammed a heavy hand on Frederick's desk, making his supplies jump up and down slightly.

"Sir Gordon, I'm sorry to say that we've looked for him through all of the capital, he's not here."

"My son! You have to find my son!"

Fred shook his head, in honesty what Jet Rhyus had done was only bring more time on himself. If not the rope.

"I've set out scouts to look for him, he is now a wanted man, after killing a fellow member."

"You cannot do this to him! He's your superior!"

Fred stood up, slamming his own hand down so hard it stung him, "WAS my superior, now he's a wanted man, there is nothing you can say that will change my mind!"

The man grabbed at his helmet, and walked out of the office, angrily. "Good day, Sir."

Gordon frowned. He knew what his son had done, but that did not stop him from being what he was, his father. He would defend him till death.

"Wait!"

Xoxoxo

Hans sat on a big rock, and began throwing little pebbles out towards the river that gently flowed into the canal that was going to be used as irrigation for the crops.

Elsa had simply sat across from him, and not said one single word since she'd brought him there.

She sat and thought long for a moment, but kept her eyes on him.

The prince sighed and closed his eyes, "Elsa, please stop terrorizing me, what have I done now?"

"I have been proposed an offer..." She moved slightly, bringing herself closer to him. "I would like to take advantage of this offer to get married..."

The Prince breathed in deep. And there it was, the offer he had waited to hear.

Suddenly he felt no guilt, no shame, no reason to deny her request. He was after all a prince. And he had known, that one day he would have to marry into the crown.

He was going to be king, and this time it felt right.

He knelt down on one knee, so suddenly, that all Elsa could do was blink. He so majestically grabbed her by the hand and placed his lips on her wrist. "Queen Elsa, will you marry me?"

He would ask properly, and give her the respect she deserved, like the Queen she was.

"Yes!" Her eyes glowed pink once again, and by now Hans believed that it had to do with her ice powers. He was sure of it.

Xoxoxo

Elsa sat there surrounded by her council, she could hear their arguing, but had no idea what they were going on about. Her mind was clouded by thoughts of Prince Hans. But for now, she would secretly wed him, and they would travel through her country, and make things formal once they got back.

"This is an outrage, he's served this kingdom for so long, only to have it turn its back on him!" Gordon stood from his seat completely red with rage.

"After all he's done!? He's accounting for treason that's what he is!"

Gordon suddenly began to choke on tears, "i don't care what he's done he's still my son!"

"I want my son back!" He slammed his fist on the table slightly lifting splinters.

"I demand you call justice for my son, you witch!"

Elsa blinked, suddenly realizing what this meeting was for. It had been already two weeks since Jet Rhyus had disappeared, and Gordon was at it.

Faustino stood angrily, "you will not speak to the queen that way!"

Guinevere fanned herself, and the rest stayed in silence, contemplating what was going to be done about Gordon.

Suddenly the whole room erupted into chaos.

"I vote Gordon for his foulness, out of the members!"

"How could you-!"

"You're showing what you really are!"

Elsa slowly got up from her seat, humming a gentile tune, her future husband was the only thing in her mind. As the room argued, she swayed herself out of there. The topic was not of interest.

Xoxoxo

Heidi laughed as she looked up to the sky, the sun was beaming high now, and she had childishly thrown a mud ball which hadn't missed prince Hans right in his back.

It was only a few days now until she would get married to Amos. Things between her father and her had bettered but she could still sometimes feel as if he was disappointed.

"Would you-" he stopped mid sentence, and slowly reached with a dirty hand for his hat. "Queen Elsa,".

Heidi furrowed her eyebrows, "Queen Elsa?" She turned to look behind, and lo and behold was said woman. Her eyes had gone wide and she bowed before her queen.

He quickly brushed himself off, and began towards her, ignoring Heidis presence completely.

She was a majestic creature indeed, so elegant, so intriguing, so tempting. Sometimes he wondered if he wanted the crown or if he was doing things for a different motive.

"Lad-" James caught sight of her royal highness and quickly turned to his daughter, "Heidi, go fetch me more seeds, I've finished with this pouch."

Heidi frowned upon hearing her fathers request but quickly went to his aid. "Is that all father?"

"Bring my gourd too. I'm dyin of thirst."

James saw the way the two looked at another and slowly and unnoticed went to sit on a nearby shade.

Heidi caught up to her father and took a seat on the ground next to him.

"Isn't this something?" He took a gulp of water from the jug and stared on at the two walking off.

He noticed his daughters suddenly solemn mood.

"He's quite a lucky lad..."

Heidi's fists subconsciously clenched. "Well I'd say she's the lucky one."

James raised a greying brow, "are ye alright darlin?"

"I just... I've just come to respect Berry so much... He's like the brother I've never had, father. I'm afraid he'll leave..."

The big man raised a brow. "Dandelion, you're the one who is leaving."

Her hazel eyes rimmed with tears. Slowly her heart was regretting the decision of marriage.

James frowned suddenly at his dear daughter, his greying hairs served as more than proof of his age. He knew there was more to Heidi's comment. He wrapped his big arm over his daughters shoulder and kissed her in her forehead. "Let's get back to werk."

The two stood and began once again the labor of agriculture.

Xoxoxo

The queen of Arendelle herself, Hans couldn't believe it. There they were, like two lovebirds, she was holding his hand and he was holding hers.

"Our priest is ready Prince Hans. He knows of everything. Who you are, our intentions. Our wish to get married!"

Hans cleared his throat but said nothing, he just listened to what she had to say.

"I accepted the offer to travel our country-" Hans raised a red brow "our?"

Elsa giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. "Yes prince Hans... Our country. We will cover every end of the kingdom as our honeymoon."

Hans shook his head. "But what of this when we get back?"

"When we come back I will personally arrange the legal actions for a formal marriage, i will set things up with our officiant and we will host a ball. In honor of us. Our love."

Hans nodded in silence.

"That way we can have time for ourselves, that way, when we come back to the throne once again, we would have already enjoyed our time alone."

"I see your point. When will we marry?"

"I've chosen the the same day as James set for his daughters marriage."

Hans furrowed his eyebrows.

"That way no one will know..."

The prince nodded understanding everything. He was not going to contradict with destiny.

"As you wish your majesty."


	14. sorry for errors

"The air in the forbidden forest was very tense, and the sounds that it had transmitted the first time he had been there were far worse now. There was sounds of fire cackling, loud chilling laughter, there was crying sounds. All of which made Jet's hairs stand on end, goosebumps ran through his spine. It was eerier than ever.

"He began to walk and as he did so he could hear chains clinging ever so softly behind him, as if he was carrying them himself. From afar he could see the cottage of Madame, and slowly he walked in that direction, the shivers going and coming as he neared the woman's home.

"He arrived finally, and from behind he felt an intense stare on him, as if someone was watching him. He turned quickly ready to rid of whatever it was but all he saw was a big crow with intense eyes on him. His blue eyes stayed on the animal, and it did nothing. He was there, the animals eyes on him and vice versa.

The door to the cottage creaked open, signaling the convict his entrance.

Jet's eyes stayed on the bird as he entered the woman's home. As soon as the door closed the bird screamed and flapped it's wings, flying to only God knew where.

Madame sat in the middle of the room, brushing her hair, ever so gently. The place was dark and creepy, you could hear from afar the jingling of chains, and the slightest sound of sobs.

She was facing away from him. And so suddenly a chuckle greeted his ears, and slowly, very slowly, she placed the brush down on a nearby table.

The man raised a dark brow.

"And he comes again to see what i can change." She chuckled darkly, "that's what you're here for, are you not?" Her eyes landed on his, and he jumped back not expecting to see her so hideous.

He regained himself and again went stone.

"I need-"

She placed a long thin finger to her lips, "I know, what you're here for." Jet ground his teeth, the woman was not letting him speak. /div

"You forget you belong to me Jet, I know everything you think, you do, you want." A laugh rumbled through her lips

"If you know what i'm here for, then what can I do!?" His jaw clenched.

"To break the spell?" She swayed herself out towards the man, her hair flowing behind her.

Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, and soon they were on his neck.

He began to breath heavily, for the first time in his life he felt intimidated.

"I need something in return."

She stayed there, with her arms wrapped around his neck her forehead touching his.

"And I already have your legs.

Her long tongue slipped through her lips and ever so slowly ran over his.

"Disgust ran through his body.

"How much do you want the crown?"

She slithered a hand down to his torso, then to his stomach, and she lowered her hand even further.

"Enough to please you."

"Good."

Xoxoxo

Hans pushed a golden lock away from the Queen's face. She was laying in the ground from under a tree by his side.

The crickets sang ever so softly and the water flowed quietly. The moon was almost crescent but the light it shined was still enchanting.

The two were simply there laying. She was looking at the stars above, and his eyes were locked on her.

The cackling of the fire to their side illuminated the pair. It was such a romantic night.

She looked beautiful to him, she was wearing a long green dress with sleeves that went to her forearm, it cascaded simple to her feet, but clung to her tempting breasts, and flowed freely from there down.

Hans simply thought to himself what he'd done to deserve this. To deserve this woman. It was no longer about the crown. It was now because he wanted it. Nothing more. And it scared him to feel that way.

"Are you alright Prince Hans?"

His eyes roamed her face and a small smile reached his lips. He continued caressing her cheek. She was just a delight to see.

"I've never been better."

Then they stayed there motionless for a few moments. He looked at her and she looked at him.

His hand cupped her face softly, the feeling of his hand warm to her. And pulled in close. He puckered his lips, and for the very first time, since he had begun to court her he kissed her.

She blushed intently, but closed her eyes. Enjoying the feeling of his warm lips on hers.

The kiss was short and sweet, and when they finally separated she looked away in shame.

Hans quickly sat up to look at her. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes rimmed with tears.

"He looked at her worriedly, "Did I go too far?"

She sat up herself. "No..."

He quickly grabbed her hand cupping her face with the other. She pulled away suddenly, and he made no effort into touching her again.

"I... This is the first time I've ever kissed anyone." Her hands went to her chest and snowflakes began to fall, making the ambient become deadly silent.

"If you think we should," he turned to look at the sky, "not go on like this I understand."

He made to stand, and she looked up at him worried. "No!" Quickly she followed him and stood right ahead of him.

Her arms went around his neck. He looked at her eyes and there it was again, the light pink in her eyes. "I didn't mean for you not to touch me." She stared into his eyes. "I'm very afraid I will not satisfy you."

He gripped the thin heiress by the waist and eyed her. "I wouldn't believe that's possible."

And his lips locked in on hers once again, only this time there was desire.

She pushed him away when she felt him brush himself closer, though he was tempting it would only be a few more days. "I have to go..."

The prince looked at her with hooded eyes, suddenly he couldn't wait for their wedding night.

"I will take you to the castle."

Xoxoxo

Madame laughed horribly, and tossed Jet his clothes.

He began to dress and when he finished, the woman waved in front of his face a black sheath with a lime skull engraved on it. "The smallest of wounds will do."

She swirled around him, dancing like a mad woman. "To find him, you must first find the magic mirror, it will show you where he is." She stopped, and faced him. and in his hand she placed a small vile. "Do it right this time... It's the las chance you get." She smiled devilishly, and lifted her hands in the air. Her figure turned quickly into the crow he had seen earlier outside the cottage, and she flew off, leaving the convict by himself.

A sinister smile reached his lips, "I've cut him before."

Xoxoxo

"Elsa?" Anna knocked on her sisters bedroom door, and walked inside.

"Anna, hi." Elsa smiled kindly towards her baby sister. "What is it?"

The redhead princess smiled sadly. "I'm Going to miss you."

Elsa couldn't help but appreciate the comment, "I'm not leaving just yet Anna. I have to leave everything ready. It'll be at least one more month, besides we have Heidi and Amos' wedding to attend. That's a few days from now, I'm not leaving yet."

She scratched at her forearm, " I know, it's just that, I wish we could come along with you."

Elsa's eyes went wide, then they softened, "and I wish you guys could come along too. But someone needs to stay on the throne. To make sure our council doesn't do anything crazy."

"Why don't you renew..."

"They're the council father had. And it worked fine for him." Elsa looked at Anna reassuringly.

The princess closed her eyes, and they locked you away and closed the gates instead of helping you, but nodded, "ok."

"Now Anna..." She held her hand out to her. "I would like for Kristoff and you to accompany me today, I would love to sit with my family for dinner."

Anna nodded eagerly, "wait what about Olaf?"

Elsa giggled, "him too." Sometimes Anna was as childish as she could be. And yet still Elsa loved that about her sister, so innocent... And it also worried her.

They walked out of the room, out towards the stairs, Anna slid down, and Elsa followed walking behind her.

She bit her lip, anxiety taking over her being. Maybe going away for such a long time was not a good idea... But what of Hans? She couldn't bring him here. He was forbidden, and strictly platonic to the throne.

Anna looked back at her sister once she reached the last step, "are you ok?"

The blond lifted her brows. "Of course, now let's see to your husband."

The two sisters reached the stables where obviously Kristoff was, with Sven and Olaf, and listened to the tune he was singing. He plucked at the lute. Olaf had a huge grin on his face and admired the ice harvesters talent.

He quickly made to stop when he noticed the girls, and blushed but the slightest. Though he was on the best of terms with Elsa it's was still a little awkward for her to see him singing and playing.

"Kristoff c'mon, were going to have dinner with Elsa!"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, she invited us!"

Elsa couldn't help but giggled at the two. They were so cute together, such a great match. And then it panged her heart, she could not ever be like that, everything was so secretive with her partner.

The walk to the dinning room was smooth, Anna and Kristoff continuously joked, and laughed, and bumped into another, they were like children. That part of them Elsa admired. That freedom of being what you want. It tagged her right in her heart.

The meal was pleasant, warm, like home. But to her, despite the talking, the goofiness, the sincere love, she was missing him. She wasn't happy anymore, not without him.

"Suddenly her mood dampened, "excuse me... I have to go." She wiped her mouth and stood quickly walking away to her room, tears on the brim of her eyes.

Anna eyed Kristoff and stood, "wait Elsa!"

The blonde gripped her by the hand, "let her rest, Anna."  
"But..." He sat her down and smiled reassuringly. "You have to let her sometimes."

"I guess you're right." And she continued eating, worried about her older sister.

Xoxoxo

The sun shines brightly, promising no rain. There they were, the house that would host a wedding.

"The people were beginning to arrive, including the royal family themselves.

Hans eyes caught in on his bride, and his heart was beating a thousand per minute. He was sweating, and their priest had arrived them.

He had talked to him previously, during the confession, and they had agreed to the queens desires; to go out to the woods where no one would see them and have him marry them there. Then come back to the event of Amos and Heidi.

His green eyes scanned through and soon they landed on his political family. Hoping they would not see him he lingered near the stables, where he and Elsa had agreed to meet.

Hans heard small steps behind him, and he turned, his eyes met with tear filled hazel ones.

"Heidi?" His expression showed worry.

"What's the matter?"

She pressed her lips together and a tear escaped her eye. "I came, because it's time..." She began to sob, "I've wanted this since the day Amos and I admitted love..." She lowered her face. "But I'm afraid Berry..."

Hans sighed softly, "everything is going to be alright."

She sobbed louder.

"Hush now Heidi," he lifted his hands trying to calm her down. He wasn't the best when it came to comfort.

"Please take care of father for me."

Hans then chuckled. "James is a tough man... But I'll take care of him for you."

She nodded her head and stood there without saying a word. Until she decided against speaking. Without warning she threw her arms over him and sobbed so woefully, that it stung his heart.

"I don't want to marry him! I want-"

"Is everything ok?" Elsa suddenly asked with an Expression of worry herself.

Hans looked at her and it was like his breath was taken away.

Heidi let go of him, her eyes red. She sniffled and lowered her head. "Queen Elsa..."

Hans nodded towards Heidi, but turned to his bride. She was wearing a white dress that clung to her figure. It was adorned with trinklets of glitter. Her sleeves were long and made of lace. She wore dark makeup with red lips. She was the definition of beauty.

"Yes everything is fine your majesty."

Heidi looked down and her heart began to hurt.

Hans kindly took Heidi by her hand and placed a small kiss on it.

"I wish the best in your marriage."

Her eyes were filled with tears and she hugged him again, "Please, i really don't want this anymore."

"Yes you do. You proved it to your father in the stables."

With those words she let him go. Then that was what she wanted, "But... I-"

Hans held her hand, and gestured to the Queen to stay in her spot. He walked Heidi to the gathering, and hugged her, but as soon as he did so he let her go. Leaving her in the hands of her saddened father. "I'm ready my daughter, to hand ye te yer husband."

"I'm ready too father."

The two walked away ready for the shook his head, bu turned to the stables, his life was about to change too.


	15. Chapter 15

_**(A/N): Hello good day, i'd like to warn... There is a slight slight scene that is slightly rated m. so read at own risk. I thank you guys , for those who are reading, for the reviews they mean a lot. xoxo' -N.A.S.G (Sorry for errors)**_

He strapped the sheath in his belt. He was crazy searching for the magic mirrior. And he had been informed, that in 6 months travel he would find it, in an abandoned castle who's queen had been evil, a queen who had gone by the name of Grimhilde, mother of a historical Arandellian Queen; Snow White herself.

Jet viciously pulled on the reigns of the horse, and with his blade spanked its rear. The sooner he travelled, the sooner he would have the crown.

He could recall the stories he'd heard as a child of the beautiful queen, with lips as red as a rose, hair like ebony, and skin white as snow. She had been forced into slavery by her mother, who was envious of her beauty. In the end though, she married the crowned Prince of Arendelle and ruled by his side as Queen, uniting both kingdoms in one, streatching Arendelle even further east.

Jet Rhyus smirked devilishly, soon he'd be King and rule the country too, just like Snow White herself.

Xoxoxo

The priest smiled saddly towards the queen and stated his recite. "May these necklaces be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other."

"Hans repeat after me I Hans, promise to love and support you Elsa and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this necklace I thee wed." Hans did as was told and placed the promise necklace on Elsa.

"Elsa, repeat after me."

"I Elsa, promise to love and support you Hans and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this necklace I thee wed." The queen did as was told and took the frail chain in her hand, without thought snowflakes began to fall.

Elsa nervously placed the necklace on her prince, and worridly looked at the snow falling. Though no one was around to see her marry, the act of knowing she was getting married, made her very nervous. Prince Hans took in a deep breath. They now vowed to be together as husband and wife.

The pair turned to look at the priest, and stared at him in silence, with small magical snowflackes falling from the sky.

the priest closed his eyes, "Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hans softly carressed the queens cheek and brushed a strand hair away, with her lips puckered he leaned in close, until both their lips were caught together. The desire in his movements did not go unnoticed to the old priests eye, and he couldn't help but blush.

The new couple giggled and turned to look at the priest, the man nodded, and excused himself, so the two could enjoy the moment alone.

Elsa blushed horribly at the sigt of Hans. He held her by her waist and brushed his hand against her curves. "Will we have a wedding night?"

She breathed in deep and softly nodded looking at the ground. "As soon as we leave from Heidi and Amos' wedding... We will share our love."

Hans stared at her with hooded eyes and grabbed her hand. "As you wish your majesty."

The two walked back to the festive home and saddly parted ways. Elsa sat with her sister and servants, and Hans lingered by the stables again.

Soon he was joined by a big blonde man, who was obviously not happy.

"Want a drink?" the prince offered the man, lifting the gourd to share.

Without warning the big man took the gourd from his hand and quickly chugged it down.

Hans raised his red brows in astonishment, the man made no cringe to the bitter drink. "Lady troubles?"

The blonde turned to him and shook his head. "Worse..." The blonde sniffled his nose and turned to face Hans. "Name's Kristoff."

Hans eyes suddenly buldged but he quickly regained himself. "So what is bothering you?"

"I got involved in the royal family... their council won't leave me alone, they're presisting on Anna and I to have a baby..." He took another big gulp and passed it over to the redhead. He looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Now it was Hans to take a big gulp, but his instinctive side took over. "You probably do. I worked in the market just by the docks, and recently I'm the official delivery man to the castle. I work with James. My name is Berry Van Buren, a pleasure, Kristoff."

"I knew, I knew you from somewhere."

Hans tossed the gourd once again and saw as the man took long sips. "You're feeling pressured about this? What does the princess have to say?"He didn't know if he was honestly intrested in what Kristoff would reply, or if he wanted to know more about the movements going on in the castle.

"I'm frightened..."

"What?"

"Yeah... I mean having a kid is a huge responsibility..."

Hans chuckled lowly, "what would that kid have to worry about? They'd be living in royalty."

Kristoff shook his head, "I'm an ice harvester... never in my life did i think that i'd be one to produce the next heir to the countrys throne."

"Hell, i thought that my own children were going to be Ice harvesters as myself..."

Hans almost spit out his drink. "Well, then luck is obviously favoring you."

"You would think it a blessing..." Kristoff shook his head, "and now Elsa, is leaving the throne to us... TO MANAGE THE REINS!" He picked up a stone and threw it angirly. "I don't know if i can manage this..."

Hans furrowed his brows and shook his head. He bit his tongue to not say anything and took another gulp from the gourd. "You have my prayers."

"And Anna is ok with all of this... I just-I can't-It's just ugh... all these formalities." He lowered his head.

Suddenly the princess herself popped up out of nowhere, Hans noticed her and quickly turned his back to her. "Your majesty." He lowered himself and with his head down walked away making sure the woman couldn't see his face.

"Who was that?" Anna pointed out with her thumb towards the man walking away. "His name is Berry Van Buren, he's the man who deliveres the castle goods from James."

Anna nodded and smiled, "are you ok?" she fiddled with her fingers, "I mean you looked a little upset while taking to him."

The blonde man shook his head and took her gently by her hand, "we should get back to Elsa."

Anna nodded and followed her husband to her sister.

Xoxoxo

Elsa's eyes moved everywhere to find her now husband, and soon they landed on him. He was speaking to Heidi and Amos, who looked happy. She could tell he was congratulating the newly wed couple. She saw Heidi hug him, and deep inside her, her heart twisted. There was just something to Elsa about that girl. She was hiding something, she couldn't help but feel that Heidi was in love with Hans.

Anna elbowed Kristoff and he looked at her with furrowed brows, she whistled but eyed him towards Elsa. "Queen Elsa?"

Elsa suddenly came back to reality and turned to look towards her brother in law. "Yes?"

Anna elbowed him again, "would you like to dance?"

"What?"

He looked at her simply.

"No thank you."

He neared his wife, "told you."

Anna nodded and took his hand,"Let us dance then." The pair rushed to the dance floor as the small band played.

Soon Hans reached the queen and bowed before her. "Your majesty," Elsa blushed and smiled, "May I have this dance with you?"

Anna nodded her head out towards her sister eagerly, as soon as she saw. Elsa narrowed her eyes playfully towards her sister with a smile. "I would love to dance... Sir Berry."

The prince nodded and took her by the hand and waltz with her to the middle of the dance floor.

Kristoff knitted his brows together, "Oh sure she dances with that guy!" He playfully teased his wife earning a giggle from her. "Oh, you better not tease her about this!"

Soon the song ended and Hans returned the queen to her seat, with a kiss on her cheek, his breath of alchol, he said to her. "I'll wait for you by our tree..." Elsa blushed excessively and nodded, and after that he departed, lingering once again, from afar looking her way, near the stables.

Xoxoxo

Heidi looked at the scene from afar. Berry had planted a kiss on the Queens cheek, and inside it hurt her so much. Her heart panged, but now, it didn't matter what she thought or said. If she would have just listened to her father, if she would've known what she truly felt now...

Amos looked to her, his long hair tied back into a pony tail, and carressed her hand, "we will be happy now my love." He leaned in, and placed a small kiss on her closed mouth. She closed her eyes and tried to feel, but he no longer inspired her with anything.

Had she known her true feelings...

Xoxoxo

James laughed loudly and gave a friendly pat on Hans' back, making the prince spill bits of his drink. The night had long fallen on the festivity and the people were beginning to depart. The royal family approached the merchant and couple, and bid their farewells.

Hans eyed Elsa from his spot behind James, and nodded. Without one word he dissapeared.

Anna went on and on about the feast and excitedly hugged the bride, and lectured the groom. Elsa congratulated the couple too, and soon the royal family left.

The couple rode their own carraige, and the queen boarded her own. She had summoned an ice carraige with her own ice driver. The royals began their way, but Elsas carraige did not head for the castle.

Xoxoxo

Hans dismounted his steed, and tied it nearby in a tree branch. He patted the animal on it's hind, and went by the river to rinse his hands.

He soon set up a fire, and sat right by the tree and leaned on the bark. He closed his eyes with bliss, and smiled to the scent of wild berries. If there was something he had come to love, it was that scent; for some strange reason it let him know when Queen Elsa was nearby.

Soon he heard soft footsteps and he knew it was her. She had come to let him be her husband.

Elsa showed, but her nerves were getting to her, and that voice in the back of her head kept telling her to go back the castle. But her heart desired nothing more than to be with him.

Hans stood as soon as she saw him, "Hello..." He was as nervous as she was.

"Hello..."

She awkardly stood there, with her hands tangled together. She looked to the ground and pinched her lips together.

"Listen queen Elsa-" She suddenly looked to him, "It's just Elsa, Hans... you're my husband now."

He smiled and gently approached her, "I was saying... if you're not comfortable I understand. We don't have to do this if you don't want it."

Her eyes widened, "of coarse i want this. It's just that... It'll be my first time..."

The prince nodded and took her hand, guiding her to his horse. He lifted her easily and mounted the horse himself. Her body brushed against his, and his anticipation to get to the cabin increased. It was a small little home, but it was his own little spot in Arendelle.

He drove the horse steady, with one hand, and with the other he held on to her.

Elsa shivered with his breath on her neck, and couldn't help the goosebumps on her arms. "Where are we going Prince Hans?"

He chuckled lightly and his breath tickled her neck once again, "I thought we had agreed on no formalities."

Elsa bit her lip, it was going to take a while to get used to. "You didn't answer my question."

He slithered his hand to her flat stomach and with his thumb carressed her. "You'll see."

They soon arrived to the small house and quickly he dismounted, he helped her down, and he guided his horse into the makeshift stables.

Elsa eyed the home, and a soft smile reached her lips. She had almost believed that he would take her out in the woods, out in the open air. She had believed he would have made her his from under their tree.

The prince hoisted the Queen off her feet and walked with her into the home.

The household itself was pleasant. Down in the middle, there was a large bed covered by a thick quilt. To the side of the bed was a nightstand, atop of it was a lantern that flickered ever so softly, lighting the room peacfully, making the enviorment inviting. Over all the setting was perfect, humble, and innocent.

He placed her down gently and stood facing her. "The decision is yours, your majesty."

Her eyes were soft and warm, "I do, Prince Hans."

With that said she closed in on him, locking their lips together.

His manly hands began to roam her body, and the feeling of him on her made her euphoric. She had never thought that she could feel that way.

He kissed her lips, and then closed in on her jawline, then her neck, and ever so softly did he hear a small cry. He stopped and came face to face with her. And in her eyes he saw it, the desire she had for him, just the way he felt for her too.

He ever so slowly guided the queen to their bed, but before he laid her down, he began to undress. He held at her hips, and with a flick of her wrist her dress dissappeared.

Gently he laid her down, and kissed her lovingly. "I love you my Queen."

She closed the gap between them two, and he oh so softly took her.

She was now his forever.

Xoxoxo

Jet roared angirly as another wolf threw itself at him. The beasts had caught him asleep, and now he was fighting for his life. The sword on his hand served as his defense, but the beasts kept coming.

His horse reared and defended himself too, kicking and neighing.

Jet quickly stood, and as fast as he could mounted the horse. Had he trusted his instincts on sleeping in the cabin he'd found earlier, he wouldn't have been attacked by wolves.

Xoxoxo

Amos soflty touched his wife and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I'm happy we could finally be together in peace..."

Heidi turned around and hummed a yes to him. But in reality she felt disgusted by their act. It was as if being married had ruined her happiness. She hugged herself and tears rolled from her eyes. NO... It was because now, she could never be with him. She had been blind to not see, she was in love with him.

"and we will have many children, and I will join the royal guards, to bring enough to our tables. I've spoken to my uncle, Frederick, he's approved me to become a guard."

Heidi came back to reality and quickly made to wipe her tears away. He held her hand, with no idea of what her mind was going through, and kissed it. "I will become honorable to the eyes of your father. And you, nor my children, will suffer for any need. For as long as I live my love."

He held on to her and kissed her shoulder. "Goodnight my dandelion."

Xoxoxo


	16. sorry fr errrs

It was early in the morning and prince Hans was already covered in sweat. James had asked him to tend to the land for he would've been extra tired from the night before. Hans was a young man, in the prime of his youth. A man whom James had become not only so fond of, but whom he trusted, even more than his own family.

He stuck the heavy shovel inside the dirt, and threw the weeds that were preventing the goods from growing. Though he was working hard, he couldn't help the smile on his face. The image of his wife lingering in his mind. He again thrusted the shovel and this time he only removed excess dirt.

"You seem happy." The prince raised a red brow and his eyes met with hazel ones.

"Heidi, what are you doing here?" He removed his gloves and smiled towards the girl, and shoved the shovel into the dirt.

She clasped her hands together with a shy smile, and right behind her came her now husband, and behind him came James himself with an unreadable expression. Prince Hans furrowed his red brows together, what in the world was going on?

James lifted his hand and motioned Hans to Amos. "Lad, drop the shovel and hand it to this fellow."

The big man was stone cold emotionally, "he's goin to be doing labor."

Amos shook his head and sighed. Here he was now working for James. And there was really no saying in it.

Hans nodded and handed the tool to the flower boy trying to catch on to James mood, but nothing. He didn't know why he was sour.

"Come Berry... I want to have a word with ye."

Hans furrowed his eyebrows once again, and couldn't help but feel pressured.

Far from the workers and nearing the horses James stopped dead in his tracks. Had Hans been dazing off he would've bumped into him. When the man turned to face him Hans couldn't help but see the saddened look he expressed.

"Lad... Why hadn't you told me?"

Hans was now more confused than ever. His eyes went wide, did he know who he was!?

"I don't know what you're talking about James..."

The big mans eyes were watery, "I received a letter from the queen." He eyed him with a sad smile. "Yer leaving lad?"

Hans was taken aback, and relieved all at the same time. So it was about his touring of the country. He gave a deep sigh and looked to the ground nodding his head.

"The queen... Her and I..."

James eyes sparkled. "Her and ye are in love aren't ye?"

Hans throat went hard and he nodded his head, slowly he looked at him and confessed to the man he saw as his father. "The queen and I are married James..."

James looked at Hans with a horrified expression. "Yer married to the queen?"

James couldn't believe what he'd heard.

Hans held on to his belt, and sighed. "We got married in secret. She wanted no one to know about her relationship with me because of her council..."

James nodded his head listening to the boy.

"She couldn't just have me pop up... And introduce me as prince consort."

James boomed a loud laugh so unexpectedly that even the workers turned to look towards them. "I've never been more proud, son! You should've just told me since the beginning!"

He hugged Hans, crushing his being, and lifted him off the ground and as soon as he hugged him, he let him go.

"Yer the son I've always wanted lad, but I know... Oh do I know, that you need to follow yer heart now. Just one favor."

James placed his hand over his heart with his hat, "just don't let the royal life make you ferget us..."

Hans knitted his eyebrows together. "I would never. You're the family i never had..."

The two laughed together and went down to continue their work on the crops. He still had one month before he would take his queen and roam freely with her.

Xoxoxo

"Anna, are you ok?"

The queen held onto her sisters forehead with a worried Kristoff right behind her.

He had come to her early in the morning. Anna had not gotten out of bed when she'd already fallen back fainted.

The princess was still in her nightclothes, and the whole situation was overwhelming to Kristoff.

His eyes widened as Anna began to wake. "Elsa!"

Anna nodded towards her sister but her eyes were still unfocused.

"Dr. Stone is on his way Anna... It's ok I'm here." Elsa placed her hand on her sisters warm forehead and gently cooled her down with her powers.

The blonde man closed his eyes, he somewhat suspected what was happening to the princess. And his head was racing, his heart was pounding and his nerves were on edge.

Olaf had been in the castle for a couple of days already and as soon as he'd heard of his favorite princesses illness he'd been at her side. The snowman smiled towards Elsa. "Maybe she's just sleepy?"

Elsa shook her head. Her sisters skin was pale, she had sunken eyes, and she had been throwing up all week. And now to top it off she had fainted.

"Where is the doctor!?" The queens rage rose as her sisters eyes closed again.

As soon as she said that, the very man in asking for walked through the door.

Elsa stood from her spot next to Anna and looked at the doctor pleadingly. "Please help her." Her eyes were rimmed with tears and the doctor nodded.

He quickly examined the faint girl, and he closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips. He asked a few questions towards Kristoff, then placed his hand over her lower abdomen.

Anna slowly eyed him. "What's happening to me Dr.?

He chuckled slightly and walked out to his bag and with not one word pulled out a bottle of wine and a small cup.

Kristoff suddenly got enraged. "Instead of fetching a drink why don't you help us know what's going on with her?"

The Dr. Nodded his head and offered the princess the cup. He quietly spoke into her ear and Anna nodded. She stood slowly and walked away. Leaving everyone in the room confused.

Elsa desperately looked at Dr. Stone and he smiled reassuringly. "Your majesty... The princess is fine."

She looked at him with relief suddenly and she closed her eyes walking away and sitting on a chair in Anna's room.

Olaf neared the queen and placed his thin hand on her knee. "It's ok, I'm scared too."

Kristoff had his hands crossed and was dead silent. He was standing away with his back on the wall. Elsa could see the worry in his eyes, but there was something more to him, something unreadable.

"Here you go Dr."

Anna walked in and handed the man the little cup with obvious liquid inside.

He poured some wine in the in it and began to stir. He did so for a good five minutes until he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Looks to me the kingdom of Arendelle has secured it's next heir."

Elsa's eyes went wide, Kristoff eyes were with worry, and Anna she couldn't believe it.

"What?" The princesses eyes rimmed with tears of joy.

"Yes princess Anna. The stork is coming to visit you. Congratulations princess Anna."

The blonde man couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He was going to be a father. The father of the successor of the country. Suddenly he felt the entire kingdom on his shoulders, so heavy and unbalanced. Anna had trained for this... Not him.

Xoxoxo

The members of the council rejoiced with the news.

Elsa sat there with a soft smile on her face. For the first time in forever they would have a beautiful baby in the castle. Blessing it with laughter and joy. With cuteness.

"Yes, Dr. Stone confirmed her state this morning. My sister is carrying a child of Arendelle."

Kai bit his tongue at the queens comment. He stared at her from afar and he so ever hoped that this was not going to change the queens plans to not take the much needed time off.

"This is the best news we've heard in the longest of time!"

Gordon grunted, but nonetheless nodded. He was anything all the members said he was, except unhappy for the progression of the kingdom of Arendelle. Despite the errors he'd committed, he was still devote to the crown, even if it meant giving up his own family.

"Your highness, we will no longer pester you."

Büller stood, a happy councilman was he now, "you tend to your trip m'lady."

The rest stood as well. Nodding in agreement.

"You leave the kingdom in the best of conditions, and in the best of hands. You worry not. We will keep our eyes open wide, and suspend any suspicious activity." Guinevere eyed Gordon and as usual fanned herself, she rose her head high, curtsied to the queen and walked away.

The rest members exited as well, leaving behind the queen in the assembly room, with her own thoughts.

Kai began picking up after the members without one word coming from his mouth.

Elsa sat there with her eyes lost in the air.

"Kai... Please... Take care of my sister."

Kai stopped what he was doing and turned to look towards the queen."I thought I was going with you m'lady?" But when he turned to see her she was already heading for the door, with her long dress trailing behind her.

Xoxoxo

Jet Rhyus stomped on the ground the heat from the sun beating on his bare back.

He had been traveling for 25 days, and his body was beginning to ask for real rest.

He was burned from the sun, the skin on his back was red and sore. His blue eyes were bloodshot, and his lips chapped.

He had encountered previous towns and now he was nearing a large one.

Finally he dressed himself again, and guided his steed through the bridge of the town.

If he was informed correctly, this town was much more familiar with the abandoned castle of the evil queen.

He lowered himself from the horse and quickly made to have a drink from the well in the middle of town.

Townsfolk simply stared at him with eyes wide. Women with their children quickly evaded him, and men looked at him with threats.

He came along to a liquor place, and he knew that there he would find his answers.

Xoxoxo

Hans quickly mounted the steed with a gracious smile on his face. He could smell the scent of wild berries in the air and all he could think of was his wife. He had not seen her since the day they wedded, she had only sent him letters but that's all he needed. He would go see her and the two would see the world together.

How he loved this, this new freedom he was experiencing, alone with his bride.

There from a distance stood Heidi with a small basket of the fruits. She looked towards him sadly, she knew he was leaving, she could tell he was happy, but it hurt her. She did not know where he was going, not him nor her father had said. But that didn't change anything, she knew he was leaving, and felt it had to do with queen Elsa.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked back into her home, her mother was waiting on the berries.

"Goodbye Berry... Be safe." She turned her back and walked into the home slowly, her heart wishing nothing more but his hands wrapped around her, comforting her. Wishing he would not leave.

Amos saw her, he saw the way she looked at him and deep in his heart was relieved Hans would leave. Heidi noticed him looking her way and she quickly lowered her head, there was no more saying about anything, she was a wedded woman, and Berry was a free man.

James nodded to the prince and slapped the hind of the horse. The beast neighed but did not move.

"We'll be waiting for you lad for when you come back..." There was a small shine of tears in James eyes.

"Thank you James... For everything."

The big man nodded simply and reached for his hat.

"Good luck son. I'll be seein you."

Hans chuckled, though he was sad to leave he couldn't help the excitement in his being, "I will be looking forward to coming back sir."

With that said, there was a mutual understanding, and Hans rode off. Ready as ever to explore the country with his bride. Finally life gave him what he had missing. His happy ending.

Xoxoxo

Jet smirked wickedly, tossing a gold coin towards the man for the information. He was still far away from the castle. But now... He had a map.

He quickly stood from his seat and left the place, his mind racing with ambition.

He strode his steed, and walked on about the town. Reading himself to restock rations.

He was sure now that this was not going to fail. The queens love interest was a no one. And she was too naive to take action towards her desires. Madame had said so herself.

He restocked, and walked into a small hosting place. Paid his nights stay and comfortably laid in a bed, his body falling limp, and his eyes closing rather quickly. It had indeed been a long travel. But everything he did was for a purpose. Everything he was doing would all be worth it in the end.

He blew off the candle to the room and with a twisted smile on his lips he slept.

Xoxoxo

Elsa walked out of the castle gates so elegantly that her guards were in daze. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a luxurious puff as a hood. Her lips were red, and a dark blue shadowed her eyes.

She looked up at the sky, knowing that fall was upon them. That from here on things were going to get better.

She had organized the trading matters with her neighbor countries, and she had built a big metal room covered in ice, to save the goods from rotting, they would export fresh goods, and what was imported in foods they would stock. A plan she had discussed so many times with her advisers.

Trading was handled, the economy of the country was rising, she just hoped that her leaving wouldn't affect anything.

She summoned her carriage, and stepped out of the castle grounds.

"Elsa!"

From afar her ears picked up on her sisters voice.

"Elsa!"

The queen turned around, only to see her sister running out towards her with something in her hand.

"Anna?"

Elsa began out to meet her sister and worriedly touched her still flat belly.

"Anna don't run, it might hurt the baby."

The princess suddenly remembered her state and she nodded. "I know, but I couldn't," she panted heavily from running. "I just couldn't let you leave without this!"

The princess held up the hairpiece and the necklace she had given Elsa those few months ago, "it's to protect you Elsa!"

The queen smiled softly at her sister and hugged her. "Thank you Anna."

Anna nodded and placed her hands on her hips, "now write to me ok?"

Elsa nodded and bid her sister a farewell. "I promise."

Elsa boarded the carriage and it magically began to move.

Anna sighed, usually no kingdom allowed their royals to travel alone, but seeing as queen Elsa could summon an army at the flick of her wrist, there really was no argument.

She had taken one gaurd with her, to guide and protect her. They had hired him as a gaurd because word said he'd come from very far east of Arendelle. A new, but trusted man who had had plenty of encounters with the queen and never raised threat, a man that went by the name Berry Van Buren.

Anna smiled. He was the very man Kristoff had spoken to and about. He was the very man that took his job seriously when working with James. The very man that had danced with her sister in Heidi's wedding.

Anna squealed suddenly, making the gaurds jump in surprise.

"Ooops... Sorry." She giggled softly and she walked into the castle, she did not order the gates to close, but she did order a chocolate cake, with strawberries to her room.

Hopefully all of this would pass soon. And Elsa would be home soon.


	17. alone

Hans looked from one side to the other. He had been waiting for a good while in the forest, and he had been sure he had heard the town bell a few hours ago.

He pulled on the reins of his horse and clicked his heels softly. The horse galloped steadily. He was going out to see what was the delay. Deep down in his heart he thought the worst. She had changed her mind.

The town clock suddenly rang loudly and Hans could feel it's ringing in his chest, he heard the choirs and his heart fell, it was three in the afternoon. He guided his steed out towards town, his eyes began to sting and his heart raced.

He clicked his heels on the horse and spanked the horses rear with his quirt. And soon the horse stepped on pavement.

He reached the marketplace rather quickly. There was bouts of merchants packing and leaving, all heading home for the day. Some were just getting there, with baked goods and what not.

He dismounted his horse and tied it to a the nearest horse stand. His eyes scanned through the bouts of people, but he had no luck. The queen was nowhere to be seen. He had half a mind to go back home, with James, but he pressed on. Walking slowly through the marketplace and into the town square he searched.

Prince Hans came to a stop and his heart pounded fast. There afar he saw, there was in the least five royal gaurds ahead, stopping a white carriage from advancing. He had found her.

Without thought he ran across the street and came to a stop shortly towards the men.

"I have direct orders from the council your majesty, to not let you go until he arrives for you."

The head of the royal gaurds Frederick spoke to the queen as softly as he could.

Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head. "He is not coming to me. We agreed to meet elsewhere, not in town."

Prince Hans placed a hand on Frederick's shoulder and slowly the head guardsman looked to him.

"I'm very sorry I'm late."

Frederick furrowed his brows, "are you Berry Van Buren?"

Hans simply nodded and with relief he smiled. If he had known he would've been there sooner.

"We had a misunderstanding, it's all. I had been waiting for the queen in the outskirts of town. Where I had foolishly asked her to meet with me to travel."

Fred grunted. "Well now that your here, there are a few things you need to know before you take the queen."

The gaurd began a recite that the council had given him to tell Hans, and when he finished, gave him a sword, armor and a horse. He was handed money, a letter certifying him a royal gaurd. And another that stated that her royal highness was to dine where she pleased, received what she pleased, and stayed where she pleased. With one last paper in hand, a map, Fred shook his hand.

Hans placed the items on the horse pouches and looked to the gaurd once again.

"Now kneel Berry Van Buren, so the queen may name you and bless you as part of her men."

With all the respect in the world, Hans did as was told, the queen officially named him gaurd, and Hans couldn't feel but more honored. Had he known this was to be done, he would've come sooner.

She signed away his papers and handed them to Frederick, the blonde man nodded his head, with a smile on his face bid a farewell to the queen and a safe trip. He walked away with the papers in his hand and his men behind him, all bidding the two a farewell.

Soon the two were left alone with the Marketplace zooming in and again with busy people.

The evening was setting in and the couple had no rush into leaving. It had been one month since they had seen each other. But that love that they felt had not withered.

"Your majesty..." Prince Hans bowed towards her, and with all his willpower he stopped himself from touching her skin, for the sake of their secret.

Queen Elsa smiled and blushed. "I'm very sorry for what happened. I had no idea that the law dictated I had to name you my gaurd in order for you to come with me."

With shame in her eyes she looked down. "I'm still new to being queen."

She earned a chuckle from the prince, and it took her by surprise.

He fought against his nature to look and not touch her, as more and more people walked.

"Shall we go?"

With a smile she nodded. He held her hand and with courtesy and helped her mount her carriage. Quickly he made to set the carriage with the horse and he mounted himself, outside riding the royal steed towards his other horse.

Slowly they galloped and arrived where the other beast was. He quickly tied the horses together and now they were truly off. Now they were together. Now they were free, and able to express themselves. Now she was his.

He did not care about what would happen in a year from now, or much less did he care that he had to return. He was living now.

Xoxoxo

Dusk soon fell on them and Hans could say he was officially tired. The horses came to a stop and he quickly dismounted. Untying the carriage from the beasts he made to set the horses to rest. They had been traveling for a good few hours, and the sun had already withered.

"Your majesty?"

Elsa stepped out slowly from the carriage holding a lantern. "Yes?"

Hans subconsciously bit his lip, she was like an angel. So beautiful... And she was his.

He neared his wife and quickly stole a kiss from her red tempting lips. "I missed you."

A cool breeze ran through the two, and Hans couldn't help the smile on his face.

Elsa blushed and she let him touch her. "I missed you too."

The prince kissed her fingertips, and held her hand against his cheek. He felt odd expressing so much emotions. But it felt right to him. All of this, it wasn't just a fantasy, it was all real.

"We get to spend winter together, Christmas, and I promise I will be sure to have you in my arms."

Elsas' cheeks ran red again and she lowered her gaze. Though she loved her husband she was still not used to touching and kissing. She was used to her bed being cold and lonely. And really she was afraid of getting used to him. Because when they got back he wasn't going to be there with her.

He kissed her forehead and let her go. He began to ready for the night, with a fire going he set up a small tent.

She slowly began towards him and wrapped her hands on his torso, him facing away from her. His scent was so manly and she couldn't help but feel small against him. Elsa gently pressed her cheek to his back and all Hans could do was stand there as if frozen.

There was silence around them, but that's the way they liked it. They were two halves to one.

With a sigh Elsa let go of him and sat near the fire, suddenly in a dark mood, she hugged her knees and closed her eyes. It was obvious to Hans something was bothering her.

He quickly finished up with the tent and without a word walked on over to her and sat by her side. He placed a small kiss on her bare collar bone. "Is something bothering you?"

The fire flickered on their skin as the flames danced. "Anna is pregnant..."

Hans raised a brow remembering the conversation he'd had with his in-laws husband.

"You know that man, Annas husband is genuinely afraid that he 'was the one to produce the heir to the crown..."

Hans slipped out a small flask and drank some water.

"Where do you stand in this?"

Elsa pushed back a blond strand of hair and shook her head. "I'm not worried about that. I'm devastated for leaving my sister behind. She's going to give birth... And I won't be there to see her child. I feel selfish."

Hans stood and nodded his head, "ok."

He wasn't mad at her comment, much rather admired what she was saying. Her love for her sister was beyond what Anna believed.

"Then, let's take you back."

Her blue eyes went dangerously wide. "What!?" She stood now too.

And without warning Hans began to pack the things, quickly dismantling their tent.

"Wait! I didn't say I wanted to go back..." She hugged herself. "She has her husband... She won't be alone. If you take me back, I won't have you."

The prince froze once more, and with his brow furrowed let go of what he had in his hand, he turned to face her. "Are you sure?"

The heiress nodded.

This brought an unwilling smile to his face and he walked to her once again. Brushing his hand against her skin he kissed her. "You have made me fall in love with you Elsa... I will never hurt you... Again."

A laugh escaped her lips, never in her life did she think she would be there with her almost murder, married to him. Trusting him entirely, have her life in his hands.

"Why did you do it?"

His eyes shifted once more to the fire. And he grabbed her hand, taking her to sit near the flames, he sat her atop his lap and finally after a great while he answered her. "I was foolish... And desperate. I was never destined to be a king, and I guess with the title of prince... I just let the darkness take over my heart. I was cursed with ambition." He cringed at the memory. "I wanted a kingdom of my own... To do as I pleased."

Elsa shifted herself to face him. And she thought long, there was so many things she wanted to ask him, and now, now was the time. "Why did you write to me all those letters?"

To this the prince laughed. "I felt guilt, rage disgrace. It was all these emotions. After I got home to the isles... I was met with news." He bit his lip, it had been a very long time since he thought of his home.

Her smooth hand went down to his chest and she looked to him in worry. "Do you still love her?"

"Unfortunately, or fortunately, I was never in love with Anna."

Elsa shook her head. "Not my sister. The woman you wrote about in those letters."

The prince suddenly became uncomfortable. That truly was something he did not want to remember. Though honestly he could answer to her, "I feel nothing for her anymore."

He placed a kiss on her lips once more, and she replied to his petition. "I will only love you Elsa. You are my wife, the woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with, even if it means we'll do it in secret."

She saddened at the comment, "I promise that as soon as we get back everyone will know about you. As Hans Westergaard, prince of the southern isles."

He shook his head, "I believe many things have happened to Arendelle already."

She kissed him now. "Then let's keep making our kingdom be the talk of the rest of the world."

She touched him, provoking him, and pushed him back to the ground, suddenly there was a bed underneath him, and white sheets. She laid her body on his and he simply caressed her. The two made love that night, out in a forest with no worries, with the moon shining above their bare bodies, moving to the speed of a ticking clock.

Xoxoxo

Anna sat in the throne room, finally the council had gotten away with hosting their ball. The whole kingdom was to be invited and their traders too.

"Oh princess Anna. Your so much more understanding than her royal highness! We will celebrate the coming of this future heir the right way, by throwing a grand feast. Most every land will know of your child!"

Some of the men nodded their heads and others simply listened.

Kristoff shook his head and Anna beamed happily. A ball in honor of her child!

"But wait, won't that be costly?" Anna furrowed her brows.

"Not when we can sell more foods to our partners!"

Faustino dismissed her question. "You see the more lands we have as partners, the more we can gain. We have extra cotton m'lady, more than any other countries. We are rich in agriculture, our lands are gifted. We can gain many profits!"

"There's just so much to share!"

Guinevere smiled kindly towards Anna. "Did queen Elsa not tell you of our plans? The reason behind her trip?"

The princess shook her head.

"She's on her way to let her knights know that we will be paying our people for agriculture, we have singed the biggest contract with our biggest partner, Kievan Rus!"

"And another with China!" Gordon proudly stated. "Our economy will grow, princess! It is indeed a very good time to celebrate!"

Anna smiled and nodded, "ok, then. I approve!"

The council cheered, and soon bid the girl a farewell. Leaving her and her husband behind.

Kristoff shook his head with his arms crossed. He was dressed in fine royal blue garments, and his hair was sickly slicked back.

For the sake of Anna he was doing this, and to not abandon Elsa.

"You didn't ask for my opinion, Anna. I think Elsa wouldn't have approved this."

She smiled and smacked him in his arm. "Don't be such a prune. We don't always get to have fun, these people are Elsa's most trusted, they would never do anything to ruin the kingdom, besides... One ball won't hurt anyone."

Kristoff stood from the chair and with an angry tone spoke to her once more. "Yeah but Elsa is the one who gives the final answer, not the other way around."

The redhead locked her brows together and stood right behind him. "I took the final decision, Kristoff! I approved now didn't I!?"

The blonde shook his head and walked off, he really was not cut out to be a royal member, and that was something Anna couldn't really see. They had come from two whole different worlds.

He stopped suddenly in the middle of the long castle corridor and he could hear Anna walking behind him, going on about how she was capable of ruling and whatnot. He turned to face her, and caught her in his arms.

He had forgotten for a second that this woman had more opportunities to marry, and with a man of her category, and yet she'd chosen him. For her love he was going to go through with what she dictated. For there was no one else in the world he wanted to be with, if it wasn't Anna.

"Umm, I was just... Are you ok?" She looked around with just her eyes and then looked at him again.

"I am actually... Now that I'm with you..."

Xoxoxo

James sat tiredly on the outside of his homes corridor. On the rocking chair that he always did so. And with eyes lost, he stared into his lands.

The sun was already setting and from a very far distance he could see his daughter and her husband coming along to rest for the day.

It had been three weeks already since his son had left, and his heart did ache. There was no one around anymore the man could talk to. All the members of his family avoided him, because of the roles each one had. All of them were women.

And his only daughter that would speak to him always had a shadow that did not even look his way.

Yes it was true. James had come accostomed to the boy he'd meet, the crazy boy who had run off to the water for no reason and had come back soaking. The man who became the son he had always wanted.

Soon the couple came to the house covered in sweat and dirt.

"Good evening father."

James greeted his daughter with a smile. And her husband simply waltz inside the house without saying a hello to the man.

"He's very tired from the day, he wants to rest."

The big man nodded his head and said nothing to his daughter, she smiled sadly and walked in behind her husband.

James rocked in his chair once and quickly made to stand, the pair had not unsaddled the horses and had not put them in the stables.

With a sigh he walked the horses to the stables and tended to them. Unsaddling them, feeding them, and fetching them water.

More than a worker, Berry was indeed his family. Berry would genuinely worry about him.

His throat clenched and even before the sun went down James walked into his home tiredly, skipping dinner and heading straight to bed.

He laid in his big bed with his eyes wide open, though his wife was there, but it was as if she wasn't. Though the crickets sang and the candles had blown out, he had not slept. Sadly he had figured out that he was alone now. And that from now on, it would be that way.


	18. Travels

**_(A/N): thank you guys for the love. i had these chapters written out, i figured i might as well post them. Im very happy that you guys are enjoying. thank you xoxoxo -N.A.S.G_** Morning rose quickly and Kristoff was exhausted. Anna had had another episode of stomach troubles throughout the night. Quickly and without paying him any mind, a maid ran in with wet towels. Soon another, then another, then another, until there was at least ten women inside the restroom with Anna. The blonde man made a face. He didn't exactly like rheir privacy being invaded, and he honestly felt that these were simply pregnancy symptoms.

The couple were staying in the queens Chambers, though he was against it completely, Anna had let herself be convinced by the council once again. He couldn't help fighting against her, but he had been advised, by maids, doctors, and the whole kingdom practically, to not make her have any strong emotions. It meant he could not tell her anything, or it could be bad for the baby. So all he could do was sit there and agree to everything anyone but him proposed.

He sighed and began out of the room, looking back he he shook his head, his beautiful wife was being tended to. There was no way he could even get near her anymore, not without someone being there to interrupt them. Leaving the maids tend to his wife he stepped out. Now he knew why Elsa was usually in a sour mood.

A long while passed and he was met with Kai. "Are you alright sire?"

Kristoff was just standing there in the middle of the ballroom, his eyes glued to the floor. He wasn't sitting, he wasn't looking around. He was just there standing, in deep thought.

The blonde nodded his head to the gentle mans question, but Kai did not budge, he knew, oh he knew that he wasn't as he assured. "This whole thing must be hard for you."

The blonde turned to look to him, and smiled slightly. "It's new to me. It's all." Kristoff dismissed the conversation and without more walked out straight to the stables. He made to grab his lute from one of Svens saddle pockets and he began to strum. Missing the days where he was simply an ice harvester with his princess wife.

Xoxoxo

They had been going on and about, they were arriving to their first town, though Arendelle had many, only 10 had been chosen as agricultural lands. Most were flat lands which were all near canals.

It was indeed true that they were to become the biggest agriculture providers in Scandinavia, the first to provide to a country as big as China.

The couple arrived to their first destination. Men had been stationed by the head Knight of town, and they were waiting for her.

The town here was gorgeous. It had many small houses, a giant water well in the middle of town. A square, and many trees, her father had been absolutely right, Arendelle and it's lands were the most beautiful in the world.

They had mills, the town was rich with wheat, and all across she could see the many flat lands that were unused. Waiting for their new plans.

The carriage soon came to a stop, and the queen could hear prince Hans speaking to the man that had been stationed to wait for them.

"We are honored that we have the presence of our royal highness, Queen Elsa."

Hans got off from the royal steed and presented himself as Berry Van Buren, he presented to the man his papers and soon they began off again.

Elsa sat inside the carriage and from the window she could see the many people of this town, Elk Grove, it was a big town, and soon it was going to be prosperous.

They arrived to the ministers home, and soon they swept Elsa off her feet.

The man that greeted them was a rather good looking young man, his hair was short and brown, his eyes were light green, almost in a blue hue, his nose was slightly rounded, and his jaw was handsome.

He was wearing rather normal clothing, but the way he walked spoke wonders about him. Elsa was presented to him by Hans, and the man bowed to his queen.

"It is the utmost honor to be in her royal highness' presence." His voice was deep and all Elsa could do was nod as he bowed.

The prince stayed off to one side of the carriage, taking on his role as gaurd. Deep down he felt threatened, he saw the way the man looked at the queen.

"My name is Lars Jostein, and I am honored that her royal highness set her eyes on these lands, for production, and growth in our economy."

The man took Elsa's hand and he placed a small gentile kiss on the woman's wrist.

Elsa's eyes went wide, and she discreetly looked towards her husband. She couldn't help but notice his stoic face, furrowed brows, and red cheeks. It was more than obvious that he did not like what Lars had done to her. Though it was one of the most innocent things in the world.

The brunette man invited the queen into his home, leaving Hans to stand on his doorway, keeping gaurd. Standing, until they came to a settlement.

Elsa was invited tea, and a seat, in an office, she spoke to the man, and soon the two settled the conversation. He was updated on what was to be done and how and everything fell into place.

"Now if you'll excuse me..." The queen made to stand after long hours talk, Lars held her back by her hand. She had half a mind to summon her powers until he let her go.

"I'm sorry for my intrusion my queen... But it's difficult for me... I mean if I may?"

He stood to meet her eyes and boldly made the comment. "I had heard that you were looking for a suitor, your highness, and I will honestly say, I am very interested."

Elsa closed her eyes and took a step away from him. "Did my council say this to you?"

The man let a smile slip through his teeth, "I can see this is a touchy subject. My most sincere apologies m'lady, I had no idea you weren't aware. Please," he bowed to the queen once again, "ignore my bluntness."

The queen made to exit but he called on her once more, only this time holding the door open for her. "I would like to make this up to you my queen. Today is the beginning of Elk Groves festival, stay for a few days. My home is open for you and your trusted gaurd."

Elsa turned to the prince and though his face was stone his eyes betrayed him, she could tell he disliked the idea, but as queen she could not deny such an offer so quickly. "I will see how much time we have on our hands, we have many stops to tend. Thank you for your humble and kind offering. We will indeed settle for tonight, but I do not trust we will be staying longer."

Hans heaved an irritated cough, but said nothing. He stayed there motionless, until the blonde called to him.

"Now if you will excuse us, I would like to see the town."

Lars lost no chance. "If you would like, I would be more than willing to accompany you to give a small tour." He made towards her, but she lifted a hand.

"It's alright. My gaurd has much experience in traveling. He used to be a special prosecutor, he knows all my country."

The minister turned to Hans, and with his head high, nodded, "as you wish your majesty." He turned around, and began towards his home. "I will be here m'lady if you may need anything."

Elsa politely nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

She turned to Hans and gave him her hand, so he could help her walk down the street. They made quickly to the town square, Elsa felt childish.

He walked by her side in silence. And Elsa seemed to pick up on his mood. Though he knew he was no one to claim her, he couldn't help but feel jealousy. He frowned at the idea of encountering the situation again.

She was an available monarch, as far as anyone knew, except for them and the priest who married them.

"Are you alright Prince Hans?"

The redhead nodded, knowing that he had no rights to say a word to her, after all it wasn't she who had advanced towards that man.

"Yes." He stared straight ahead, without looking to the queen.

But Elsa pressed on, "It's about Lars isn't it?"

He stopped and pressed his lips in a thin line. "I understand what's happening your majesty. And I also fully understand that no one but us knows about our marriage. Sadly I'm not a piece of wood, I unfortunately can't control my emotions sometimes."

She blushed slightly, if only he knew that he was the only man who could make her feel the way she did. If he only knew that he was the only one she could think of. As if she was Bewitched by him.

"For your peace of mind, you have me in your hands." She stared at him not caring that there was people watching them.

Xoxoxo

Soon a band began to play, and the sun soon set. The queen graciously sat at the very front line of entertainment. Hans had been dismissed by the minister and she was left alone with Lars.

The prince stood ahead, watching the people dance, and the lights of the colored lanterns, beemed everywhere. There was many drunks, and loud music. It was true, they were beginning the lantern festival.

He was joined by two gaurds, who were heavily drinking, and carried a jug of liquor in their hands.

"Hey pretty boy!?" Hans snorted sourly and turned to look at the two.

"Want a drink?" He contemplated the offer for a bit, but in the end shook his head.

One of the two murmured something offensive, but Hans knew better than to let it get to him.

"You think your-" the man hiccuped, "better than us cause you're a royal gaurd." Suddenly the man was in his face with his cup of liquor spilling everywhere.

Hans said nothing to the man, and kept his gaze locked in on Elsa. He could tell by her facial expression that she was beyond uncomfortable with all the commotion going on.

"C'mon tough guy, say something." The man began to provoke Hans again and the other just drank and drank the stuff, his nose red already from too much.

The prince knew better than to respond, so he pushed past him and walked out towards his wife.

"Your majesty?"

Elsa looked to him with an expression of gratitude.

"Ha-Berry!" She stood quickly, Lars was nowhere in site, it had been obvious he had gotten tangled in the drunk mess of the people.

There was bouts of dancing, and lights and drinking, loud music with no rhythm anymore. This place would put Arendelles festivities to shame.

The two quickly made to return to the ministers home, where they would stay the night and leave first thing in the morning.

Hans lifted the queen and set her on the horse, he mounted the steed and sat her in his lap. She snuggled close to him appreciating his scent. She was happy he had not drank that evening.

The horse galloped steadily, and after a little they arrived to the home.

He helped her down, and the queen landed face to face from him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and Hans laid his hands on her waist. They looked at each other, until a cough interrupted them.

Hans quickly let go of her, and Elsa did too. "Thank you Berry."

The prince nodded and turned to look towards the person who had seen them.

It was the same stationed gaurd that was in the town entrance.

Elsa blushed heavily as she walked on past them, she left behind trails of snowflakes.

"Well, I see why she has no interest in Sir Lars." The man chuckled deeply and Hans placed his hands behind his back.

"Word surely spreads quickly here." He turned to face the royal steed, and began towards the stables, reading it for the night.

The gaurd nodded, "it does." With a cruel smile he pressed on. Your dormitory is just ahead of the stables."

The redhead ignored the man, feeling ashamed of himself and slightly irritated.

"Have a pleasant night Van Buren."

Xoxoxo

"Are you positive your majesty, the festival is young, I'm sure you can spare a few days." Lars tried to convince the queen but she was not accepting. She honestly wondered how he was up and running after last night's drinking session.

"I thank you for your hospitality Lars, but no. We really need to get going."

He nodded understanding, she was after all a very busy woman. "As you wish my queen. Please be sure to visit again soon."

Hans strapped the goods they had given to her royal highness to the carriage and turned only to be met with the man placing a kiss on Elsa's cheek.

She blushed horribly and quickly walked away, not even waiting to be helped on the carriage by Hans. This man was indeed detestable.

The prince angrily pulled on his jacket staring at the brunette man. He mounted the carriage and gave him an ugly look.

"Don't get to attached to her son. She's not for you."

With his hands on the reins, Hans smirked evily with a brow raised high. The carriage sped away, leaving behind Lars and his town. If only they knew.

Xoxoxo

Jet Rhyus stomped tiredly. He was making an enormous amount of time. He had only been sleeping three hours a day, he had traded horses along the way, because none would last him long without proper rest. If he was correct he had reduced almost three months walk. But still the way there was far.

The sun beat on his back heavily. His hair was stuck to his sweat covered face. His facial hair was grown out, his clothes were now torn, and his shoes were beginning to thin.

But the potion and knife were very secure. Even if it was the last thing he did. He was going to have Elsa. It had nothing to do with the crown anymore. It was pure vengeance on the bastard that got in his way. He would not only cut him, but rip his body open, while he screamed.

A low evil chuckle came from his lips. That thought pleased him.

Xoxoxo

Elsa sat calmly by a river, the breeze was slightly chilly, but the sun was high in the sky. She contemplated a shower out in the wilderness, but dismissed the idea. She was wearing a long white dress that fitted tight in her breasts and fell loose from there, with a long translucent cape behind her. She had a beautiful white flower on her braided hair.

Hans returned from his business, and couldn't help but admire her. They were not far from the next town, but he really had no rush.

Withought thought he went to her, and sat right by by her side. "I will never tire of telling you how beautiful you are."

A smile reached her lips and her eyes locked in on his. He kissed her and the queen kissed back.

He pulled away but kept his eyes on her lips. "We should arrive tonight, to Sun Valley. If we go now, we might-"

Her eyes flashed pink and she bit his lip. "I think Sun Valley can wait."

She stripped herself and stood, walking out towards the river. Once in the water she called him over.

The prince stared at her from the soil, and debated on entering the water. The wind was cold but he knew he couldn't give up the opportunity.

He stripped himself too, and walked into the water, and caught his sirens lips on his. If their love was a sin, then he would not regret going to hell.

Xoxoxo

James heart ached. They had asked for another of his daughters hand in marriage, and he felt that now there was no going back. Soon he would be left alone.

He has blessed the marriage, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

The harvesting had come to a stop, and now the winter was taking over. Soon there would be snow storms hovering over all of Arendelle, and with the queen not home, they would be as harsh as when they didn't know about her powers.

The fjord would freeze, and there would be no trades this year, not unless the queen returned.

He heaved a sigh though and his mind wandered again to his daughters, what was he to do if they all left him? Would he have to spend the winter alone?"

"Father!" Heidi came to him so suddenly that he was startles. When his eyes met her he was amazed, she had the happiest of face he had ever seen.

"Father, I'm pregnant!"

James eyes bulged and a wide smile took over his lips, maybe it was not going to be so lonely after all. He hadn't thought about the grandkids.

He boomed a loud laugh and went to his daughter and hugged her high in the air.

"Oh if only Berry was here, he'd be so happy too!"

He quickly set his daughter down and laughed. He had received a letter from him a week ago, and he had informed him of his next stop.

He was going to tell him all about it. It wasn't the same as speaking to him, but it made up for his absence.

Heidi giggled, and bit pressed her lips together. How she regretted not marrying Berry, not just for her sake, but for her father's.

She placed a kiss on her papas forehead and smiled, she laughed as he went on and on about how he was going to watch it, and cherish it, and help it grow. "If it's a boy, we'll call him-"

She cut him off, "James... That's the name I've chosen if it's a boy."

James stopped writing and turned to look at his daughter, tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you my daughter. Thank you for the best of gifts." He placed his hand over her unswollen belly and then hugged her.

"Come father!" She gripped his hand and pulled him out, he was the first she had told.

Xoxoxo

"You don't look like a royal gaard to Mee!" The little man spoke in a strange accent and all Hans could do was roll his eyes.

"Aim thee son of Efrain, and we seen meny royal gaarrds and your nott won ef them."

Queen Elsa stepped out the door tall and graceful with her head high in the air and elagance on her every step. She had settled matters with the Knight and she now wanted nothing more than to leave Sun Valley. They again would stay for one night, then leave in the very morning.

"Now my family and I, would appreciate your company my queen, this evening."

Elsa sighed but nodded her head, "I will be more than happy to join you."

The day passed by without much happening, Elsa had laid in the room they had provided, are and had fallen asleep. Hans had been nowhere in site, and she was sure he wouldn't be until early the next morning. She was inside the house of the Hansen family's home, and there was absolutely no threat in the beautiful town. All was in order, and perfect.


	19. news

Elsa stirred in the bed from side to side. They had assigned a room for her. With two maids on her door. She could not walk out without them tailing behind her.

For this Prince Hans was no where in site. She stirred in the bed once again, her mind running with anxiety. They'd been traveling for three months now, and in this time she'd bled once, she wanted for the day to end so they could leave and speak to Hans.

Maybe he could... She rolled in the bed again, slight cramps on her lower abdomen. She could swear it was coming.

Her eyes stayed on the ceiling, the home was quiet as if no one was there. For some strange reason it reminded her of when she was a child. When her parents were out with Anna, and she would lay there silently in her bed alone. She slightly cringed, her sister.

She felt a slight sharp twinge again, and this time she was sure.

Xoxoxo

Hans gracefully swung the sword with a smile. He had been challenged to a friendly sword fight, to prove to Theos he indeed was a royal guard. He had beaten him, and that had settled the little man's doubt.

The son of Efraín, Theos, laughed, Hans was indeed a member of the guards, he had beaten him fair enough. And now it was time to celebrate his victory.

"Van Buren, come!" He smiled broadly, "let's drink fer yer victery. I pay."

Hans smiled, but shook his head. "I am afraid i have another commitment. Thank you for your generosity."

The small man laughed and with his hand high placed it over his shoulder. "I heve miny female friends that meyvee well canvince ye aterwise?"

Hans raised his brows but shook his head nonetheless. "I have to get back to the Queen, now. Maybe some other time."

The man let go of Hans handed him his own sword. "Suit yerselve. Here, these is my debt te ye."

Without another word the small man was off.

Hans chuckled lowly and with his eyes on the sword began to the manor of the Berthelom family. The people who would host Elsa for the night.

He didn't know what else to do, he debated on the thought of going to the local alehouse, but his mind wiggled back to his wife.

He stood there in the middle of the pavement for a minute, then he began to walk out towards the manor again. He would go see his wife, he had not seen her all day.

Xoxoxo

Anna smiled as she signed the thank you cards that her promising council had offered; to send to the kingdoms. Since word had gone out about her pregnancy, many neighbor kingdoms had offered their best wishes, and had sent her presents. The 'right thing to do' was to send them thank you cards, and accept the visits they offered.

Cribs, quilts, wooden toys, money. And future possibilities of marriage for the unborn child, be it a boy, many were interested, be it a girl, many were also interested.

Anna was eager and euphoric. She couldn't understand what Elsa hated about being queen! Everything was always great. The council were great at resolving problems. Nothing marched in the wrong direction.

Kristoff sat to the side of the princess. His hair was slicked back tightly and he felt uncomfortable. Never had he received a gift, aside from Anna, and to him this was getting out of hand.

"Anna?" He spoke to his wife quietly, trying his hardest to not pester her.

She looked to him with that smile he had fallen in love with, "yes?" She finished signing the cards and handed them to Gerda who was to take them to the post office.

"I think..." The blond ice harvester kept his eyes on Gerda until she closed the door behind her. "We should just thank these people... But not accept the company, at least until Elsa gets back."

She shook her head, "oh Kristoff, Elsa would never allow it! You know how much of a prude she is!"

He rolled his eyes, "of course she wouldn't! Because like I said before she's the one who decides for the kingdom Anna. You're being manipulated by those people!"

The princess tightened her lips and rolled her eyes at him. "You're wrong."

He suddenly stood from his spot, this was becoming a recurring theme. "I am trying to look out for you Anna but you just don't listen!"

She stood too, from behind Elsa's desk and took in a deep breath. She held at his hand and placed it on her cheek, "I know you're worried, but please trust me. I am not doing anything wrong... I'm trying to lighten the mood of the country."

He slowly pushed away from her and shook his head. "As your sister, may I remind you, the queen, is out there trying to better the economy, these people use your name to waste money! Anna, you don't see it, they're using your name to get what they want! A life of luxury and parties! This has nothing to do with politics!"

She looked to him with a big frown, "yeah like you know anything about being a royal member..." With an angry expression she turned her back to him and crossed her arms. "Besides! They only want what's best for Arendelle, this will bring other countries to ours, and we can sign more contracts, hence have more trades and power!"

"Is that what they've told you?"

The princess nodded her head now facing him.

He sucked up his argument for the sake of her ever growing belly and took a deep breath. There was no use arguing with Anna. He didn't want to anger her so he did what any man would. Without another word he began towards the door. He stood before going out and looked back to her, "Just do me a favor..."

Her colored eyes locked in on his but she said nothing. He sighed and shook his head. "Don't let the crown get to your head. You look prettier without it."

To this her cheeks flushed and her mouth gaped open but no words came out. She shook her index finger angirly towards him and before she could reply, with a slam of the door he left.

How could he say something like that to her!?

The feeling of guilt began to take her, but there was nothing she could do about his thoughts. With a sigh she fell into Elsa's chair and pouted. They had been fighting a lot lately...

Xoxoxo

He sat there in the midst of the night, the fire was cackling softly, making the cool ambient warmer. He was close now to the abandoned castle, soon he would find the mirror, and soon he would find the bastard who took his crown away.

Jet Rhyus pulled on the small blade Madame had given him and pressed it close against his skin. It was so sharp that the faintest of movement could cut him. He chuckled lowly and put it back into it's sheath safely. Soon. So very soon.

Queen Elsa would be his.

Xoxoxo

Hans knocked on the window to the queens chamber. He had tried to near her, but they had assured him she was very well and that she had had dinner with the family and gone to bed after settling matters.

Instead of heading to his own assigned room, he decided he wanted to meet with his wife.

Elsa turned her head slightly, with brows suddenly furrowed, towards the noise coming from the window. The wind was blowing and she could see branches from the outside tapping the window as they moved.

She tried to close her eyes, but again was the noise, only this time louder.

She made to stand, but stared suspiciously.

"Elsa, it's me, Prince Hans! Let me in..."

Suddenly she felt as if she was in a nightmare, but the feeling shook off when she remembered she was married to him.

A giggle escaped her lips when she caught sight of him, and without a doubt the small flash of pink in her eyes caught his.

There was always something amazing about Elsa. She was a very beautiful woman, and always so confident. She was simply mesmerizing to him, a delight to his eyes.

"They wouldn't let me see you... And I couldn't stay away."

She lowered her eyes and smiled softly. "I'm glad you came Hans there's something we need to-"

He pulled her into a hug and pushed him her ever so slowly towards the bed, not letting her speak, his lips caught in hers.

His manly scent reached her, but still her mind was clouded. "Hans, please?"

He began nipping at her neck, not letting her speak.

The queen bit at her lip, she would make sure to speak to him in the morning, for now, she would enjoy her husband.

Xoxoxo

The morning came fast, and prince Hans rose early. He placed a small kiss on the forehead of his sleeping wife and slowly began to dress himself. He would run to the stables and ready the carriage for their departure as soon as she would say.

He climbed out the window and made quick on his feet to the stables.

Not one soul was up and running as of yet, and Hans couldn't be happier. He didn't know what would it be of him if anyone would know what was happening between the queen and him.

Soon the sun rose and Hans waited outside the manor to await his queen for departure.

She came out gracefully, with a very long pink dress hugging her figure. She was wearing her hair partly down and a cape flowed behind her. There was small buds of flowers decorating the dress's cape. Hans blushed when he saw her, but quickly held his emotions.

"Thank you for the pleasant stay at Sun Valley... I will make sure to come back to visit."

The knight bowed to the queen, with his wife and children behind him. "Please do my queen. It was a pleasure to receive our queen in our home."

They bid their formal farewells and soon the couple was out of the town.

Xoxoxo

After two hours of riding, and again deep into another forest Elsa requested a stop. Last night she hadn't had the chance, but she had it now.

She walked out of the carriage and stretched slightly. Her limbs numb from the travels.

"Hans?"

Said man jumped from the carriage himself and began to tend to the horses letting them free in the nearest tree so they could eat.

"Yes?"

She looked down towards the ground, her voice suddenly in a knot.

He noticed her behavior and quickly went to her, an expression of worry on his face. "What's the matter?"

She felt tears form in her blue eyes. But exactly why? She didn't know. It was supposed to be good news. She looked him in the eyes and shook her head. "I can't..."

With a hand on her chin he questioned. "What is it queen Elsa!?"

"I have not bled..."

He furrowed his red brows together in question, what did she mean by that?

"What?" He suddenly let go of her as realization hit him. Suddenly his eyes went wide and all he could do was lock his eyes on her flat belly. She felt the urge to cry now and all she could do was look to the ground.

They had been traveling for three months. They were still not finished with their deeds from the castle. "we have many stops left Queen Elsa!" He looked to her still flat stomach again. "What will we do!? How will you hide this from the world?"

She began to cry even more now.

He quickly made to hold her, "no, no, no... Please don't cry your majesty."

He held onto her, it was not that he was not happy, he was. It was just their situation, it was difficult. "Look at me."

The blonde did as he asked, but she was afraid to look him in the eyes.

"We will get through this. I'll look for a way to travel faster."

Elsa pulled away from him and hugged herself, the temperature falling a good degrees. "I'll make sure as soon as we get back, to explain everything... Who you are, what we are, and now our child."

Her gaze dropped once again. She felt guilt for some reason; Anna...

Hans pulled his lip in a thin line, if it wasn't for the situation he would be screaming out of joy. He was in love with her, and the idea of being a father it was magical.

He began towards her and held her from behind, he had made up his mind. "I promise I will not let anything happen to you or my child."

He kissed the back of her neck softly, "thank you, your majesty, for the best of gifts a woman can give a man. We have become one." He smiled at the end of his sentence.

Elsa pulled away and turned to face him. "I'm afraid."

He held on to her hand. "Don't be, you will be the best mother a child could ask for."

The temperature dropped a little dangerously now.

The prince caressed her hair, pushing it back behind her ear, he needed for her to calm down. "there is no one else I'd rather be with, sharing a child than with you."

He stared into her eyes, so lost, he loved the idea, now that the shock had worn off. "I'll give him everything he asks for I will not make the same mistake my father did. I will love him no matter what."

Her beautiful face was still showing worry.

"Don't be afraid Elsa..." He kissed her slowly, wrapping his arms around her. "I will be by your side. I promise."

Her eyes rimmed with tears again and without warning kissed him too. Her hands clutching to his body.

It was true it was dangerous, everything about this relationship was dangerous. But there really wasn't anything that she regretted. Their love had produced a royal, of pure blood. There was nothing that would separate them ever again. They were now one whole.

Xoxoxo

James smiled at the sight of his daughter laughing. The rays of the sun setting brushed her lightly tanned skin she was just so beautiful now. So happy full of youth.

Yes he was a proud father now. And a soon to be grandfather.

Suddenly Heidi faced him, with her hazel eyes full of wonder. "what could Berry be doing?"

Her big father pulled his lips then looked out to his land. "He's probably enjoying his time, Heidi."

She smiled at the memory of him, and she looked to her father who was staring off probably remembering him as well.

From afar she saw her husband walking back towards the house, tired and red from the blazing sun in from midday.

She stood with a frown on her face and made inside the house, leaving her father to greet Amos.

She regretted marrying him.

Xoxoxo


	20. magic mirror

His black hair was dirty, stiff, and stuck to his face with sweat and grime. He had not seen a shower in a good while, but his smile never faded. Finally after 6 months of travels he had found the abandoned castle. Jet Rhyus, Son of Gordon Rhyus chuckled in the most evil of laughs.

He had gotten where he wanted and soon oh so soon he would claim what was rightfully his.

The castle was large and dirty, it was obvious no one had stepped on this land for at least a Century. The ground was full of leaves and the castle gates were full of vines, some dry and others still green.

He attempted to open the door but the plants were preventing him from entering. He slashed with his blade, desperate to finally get in.

Jet Rhyus pulled on the doors, making them creak and pop from so much time without use.

The place was dark and gloomy, giving off vibes of no trespassing.

He walked in easily through the main door, for it was laying in the ground, it's hinges broken from time.

He entered slowly, his gentil footsteps echoing through the abandoned home. Quickly he scanned the room, there was only furniture scattered and thrashed. There was spiderwebs here and there, and dust everywhere.

The main room was big and dark, with no signs of life anywhere. The convict continued his way and there afar Jet Rhyus could see a stairway, which he could only assume lead to the royal Chambers.

The hairs on his spine went straight up as soon as he set foot on the very first step of the stairs. The dark wood creaked under his weight as he went on, ignoring all the signals his body gave off. His ambition was much bigger than his fear.

The convict reached to his blade, for some reason he felt he wasn't alone, but quietly he reached two big doors, which he'd assumed we're the former queens Chambers.

He kicked the door open without warning, making the walls of the castle echo with a shrilling sound. He knew nothing was behind there, but his. instinct had advised otherwise.

Slowly walking into the room he realized it was impecable, nothing to do with how the outside was treated. The bed was neatly done, the floors looked freshly mopped, and there was a sweet scent of apples in the room.

With his weapon in hand he walked on further, towards the massive bed in the middle of the room. His eyes once again scanned around, and finally after so much time of searching he had found it.

A silver mirror lined with fine detailed gold sat prideful on the wall of the late evil queen, it's glorious beauty untouched, clean, and magical.

Closing the distance between himself and the mirror he began laughing. His reflection showed how terrible he looked, his long hair was stuck to his face, sweat and dirt covered his being, and his blue eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep. Most of his clothes were ripped, but that smile on his face would now never fade.

He had reached the mirror. Now nothing was going to stop him from becoming Arendelles king.

With his arms spread wide open and his eyes locked on his own through the mirror, Jet Rhyus, former royal guard of Arendelle asked the mirror, the very question he had been waiting to hear the answer to.

"Magic mirror on the wall... Show me where the man that holds queen Elsa's heart is!"

A cloud began to appear on the mirror, his reflection disappearing while a cloud was circling slowly. It began to vanish only to display the very image of the man who'd stolen his crown. The man with the red unmistakable hair sat in the grass, whispering in the queens ear. He could see the pink of the potion in her eyes as she stared lovingly at him. Suddenly he let go and began caressing what looked to be her slightly swollen belly.

"No!" His eyes went wide suddenly. His face began to twist in rage, his skin going red from his blood rising.

He went to the mirror and began banging on it harshly. Until a pale mask appeared and removed the image of the two young lovers.

With tears of hate he spoke again. "Where are they!?"

The mirror looked down at him with no emotion in its eyes.

"Rothenburg is where the prince and the queen reside."

Upon hearing this his eyes went wild and he stared at the mirror in its facr.

"Prince!? WHAT PRINCE!?"

"Prince Hans Westergaard. 13th Son of king Hansel, and queen History Westergaard of the Southern Isles."

With uncontrollable violence taking over his mind he went at the mirror, taking out his rage on it. With his blade high in the air he began sticking it once, twice, four times, until little shards of the magic mirror began to fly to the ground. He went at it until breaking it off the wall. Blinded by rage he went over to the bed throwing and trashing the furniture in the room, until leaving nothing untouched.

After an hour he sat there with his blade in his forehead. He was sitting by the mess in the room, his eyes glued to the shards of the mirror. His jaw clenched dangerously as he stood to walk out.

Not knowing if the mirror would still work he bent over and grabbed on of the bigger pieces shoving it into one of his pockets, and began towards the exit.

It was still prince Hans who was taking the light from him.

Now he would find him, and now he would make sure he would kill him. There was no stopping his death now, he would personally cut him until nothing remained.

Xoxoxo

Hans laid there from under a tree with his wife laying by his side.

There was no other way he would have it. His life was perfect. He began to whisper sweet things in her ear as he went on to touch her swollen belly.

"There is nothing more I can ask from life at this moment..."

The queen closed her eyes and bit her lip. Though she was afraid to say it. It was true, there was nothing more perfect than them together. Love was in the air.

With a sigh he made to sit up helping his wife stand as well.

"We must get going queen Elsa."

When he formally addressed her she frowned, "why do you keep calling me that?"

With a red brow high he looked to her, "queen Elsa?"

"That is your name and title, your majesty."

His eyes suddenly caught sight of a caterpillar climbing up the tree they had just been under.

Regaining himself he placed his hands behind his back. "Until I am officially known as your husband, my queen, I cannot get used to call you but otherwise. It would be informal of me to speak to you an equal, in the least in front of others."

With an understanding nod she walked up to him, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "I understand Berry Van Buren."

"Now come, we must settle in the town of Rothenburg. Our second to last stop."

He readied the horses tying them to the queens carriage. He quickly helped her on, and mounted himself, they would be in town within a few minutes.

Xoxoxo

Anna smiled softly towards Gerda who was crying.

"Gerda. Thank you so much... It really means a lot."

She offered her the gift once again and Anna smiling took it.

It had been a possession of Gerda, from her youth, from when she'd had fallen pregnant, but unfortunately had lost the child.

"Since then you girls have been everything to me. You're both like the children I never had."

Kai looked to the princess whose eyes had now rippled into tears.

"I feel the same way... Princess Anna." Tears now flowed from his eyes. "You two are our girls."

The princess smiled again and placed the small baby outfit inside one of the cribs they had for the coming baby, and ran up to the two and hugged them.

"We're very proud to be able to witness the coming of your child."

Kai let go of the girls and began towards Anna, "and if you, and sir Kristoff, would allow us, we would love to be the ones to care for your child."

"Of course!" Anna smiled once again. "I would be honored."

"Princess!" Faustino from the council rushed into the room almost shouting, "they're here, the prince and princess of Corona!"

Gerda made to smile and stepped aside for the redhead to greet the royals. "I'll get back to you guys! Thank you so much!"

She walked out slowly, with her still growing belly. "oh wait! Kristoff!"

She made quick to the nearest maid and asked if they could get him for her.

One ran out one way and the other went the opposite direction.

She reached the throne room and sat in her spot, ready to be waiting for her husband and company.

Xoxoxo

He marched angirly back to his trusted steed, it would still be two months until he could reach Rothenburg, and by that time they could be gone.

He mounted his horse heavily and dug his heels in the steeds ribs. He needed to reach the two fast. Before they left the town.

He could not waste no time.

Xoxoxo

Elsa began to get nervous as the tall white man walked around her. Her dress was big and poofy covering her rounding belly. She sincerely hoped he could not see her evergrowing stomach under all the layers of clothes.

His name was Adam Santino, he stood tall, as big as Kristoff, he had big beautiful blue eyes, blond hair, and very detailed features.

He had his hands behind his back, and he fully ignored how uncomfortable he was making her guard.

They stood in the entrance of his home, here they would stay for two nights. Being pregnant was making Elsa extra tired.

"I see it holds true my queen."

He smiled seductively and slowly bowed before her on one knee.

"Your beauty is beyond compare."

Hans held his hands behind his back and shook his head visibly, his lips were slightly turned up, and it killed him he could not say a thing.

The blonde shook her head, "thank you, sir Adam, but I fear that my stop here is strictly for business. I am not a woman who any man can simply gaze at, and try to swoon. I am focusing in my country's best interest, which lead me to come to these unused lands in which I stand."

He stared at her with his eyes only on her, and with a sickly handsome smile.

"Now. Do not disrespect your queen, and let's settle matters."

Adam closed his eyes, "I had not realized I was offending my queen. Please my most sincere apologies."

Elsa looked down on him with her head high. "I request my guard to be stationed in my room. I want none other than him. He is the only man I trust; and the only one who is fully aware of my needs."

To this the man shook his head. "I am sorry I don't-"

"It's a direct order from the queen. If you will excuse me, I would like to set in. We've had a very long day. Travels are very tiring."

He bowed to her, but with his eyes showed admiration. She was not queen for nothing. "As you wish your majesty, please follow me."

He walked the two into his Beautiful home. It was all white, with marble floors, so shiny it put her castles to shame. There was indoor plants decorating, it was simply luxurious.

"What are your people dedicated to?"

The blond knight looked to her and showed her the door to her room. "We have dedicated our lives to respect the crown, and for our economy, we are your #1 on cattle and swine my queen, we are the ones who deliver the product to be shipped in trade."

Elsa nodded. "Why then would you offer the lands?"

He smiled and opened the door to their visiting room.

"Because though we are many, we have more spare lands than the other towns. We have thousands of acres that can help the queen, without affecting our meats."

With that said the man in waiting excused himself to continue his day.

It was true she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever set eyes on, and her attitude was even more attractive, she was confident, and knew what she wanted. Yet he could see she was vulnerable. Adam nodded to himself.

"A queen as beautiful as her should not have the burden to rule alone." Maybe he could go, once this tour of hers was over, and she would be less stressed, she might consider his offer.

Hans closed the door quietly behind him, only to be interrupted by a knock.

Three servant men came im carrying a small bed and placed it away, very far away, from the queens own. They quickly assembled it, made it and puffed the pillows, before one baby one made towards the door with a low bow.

Their shiny shoes clicked on the marbel floors. "Excuse us your majesty. We were ordered to quickly bring this to your aid. We're very sorry for the intrusion."

The servants stepped out bowing low once again and closed the door behind themselves, leaving the two finally at privacy.

Hans shook his head and as soon as the servants had left the room turned to look at the queen shaking his head.

He walked on over to his bed and reclined in it. He looked to the ceiling, but he did not say a word.

Elsa closed her eyes and lay on the big mattress that had been given to her. It was soft and pleasant, so much that she didn't realize when she fell asleep.

The prince scanned his eyes over his wife's body and sighed. She was cursed with beauty and charm. There was no man who could resist her enchantment, and that killed him.

With a click of his tongue he stood and wrapped her up with the white blanket on the bed.

"No one loves you Elsa like I do."

He leaned over and placed a small kiss on her forehead and laid back on the bed they'd provided for him.

The two needed some much needed rest.

Xoxoxo

Heidi laughed as she felt the little kicks of her unborn child. She held her father's hand on her belly and all James could do was tear up with joy.

She was 7 months along, and everything pointed fine. He was such a proud father, even through all the things they had gone through.

James let go of her swollen belly, and nodded to her happily.

"My daughter, ye have made me proud. You have given me back my life."

She giggled and stared her father in his eyes. "Thank you for being a great father."

He held onto her hand and shook his head. "I love you daughter of mine."

Amos suddenly walked into the room, interrupting the father and daughter moment. Heidi's mood suddenly darkened as he sat by her.

"Sir, James?"

The big man looked towards his son in law, "yes?"

He held out his hand with a letter with the royal seal. "It's from Berry Van Buren."

James couldn't help the smile on his face, Berry had not forgotten about them.

Xoxoxo


	21. Necklace

( ** _A/N): Hello I would like to thank you all for the kind reviews, Im so happy, i love you guys, this is a filler ch. but it is important. Thank you guys once again. I had not posted because my son (baby) is teething and is very fussy. I had this written out already. please enjoy. thank you. I have no beta. so im sorry for the errors_**.

The queen of Arendelle sat in an inn. Her beautiful hands scribbling words on paper. She was writing to the remaining 3 knights, that due to illness she would not show, but would appreciate their cooperation for working the lands for international purpose.

Hans sat ahead of her, with his eyes on her hand. How she so beautifully and easily moved her wrist. There was no doubt to him she was a royal.

They had agreed to not be seen for the remaining five months. Hans had contacted a priest and a doctor. Two people that queen Elsa would be in trusted to.

They were staying in the small town of Salem. Elsa insisted she be not moved around so much, for her belly was getting too big for her comfort.

She let go of the pen, and pinched her lips together, smiling towards her very tired husband. His eyes were blood shot, he had stayed up many nights with her, the nausea that tormented her kept both of them up at night, and though she regained herself from sleep in the afternoon, he didn't. He would run errands for her and would bring back fresh fruit for her to eat. Legumes, bread. He complied at her wishes, he would stay ot to look for what she asked for, like chocolate and sweets.

She sat there with pretty red cheeks, her skin was smooth looking. Her blonde hair was slightly thicker, and everything about her glowed. The queen of Arendelle kept her gaze on Hans until he himself blushed. He had been staring at her for a while, though he was admiring her, it was also his way of resting.

"Do you find yourself alright?"

He pressed his lips and ran his hand through his hair, "yes I'm fine your majesty."

She stood from her spot and walked on over to him, her blue dress flowing behind her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she placed a warm kiss on his forehead, "I will forever love you prince Hans."

With her hand on his cheek she placed another kiss, only this time on his lips.

He hardly replied, but stood to her. "Would you like to rest my queen?"

She held onto him and walked with him over to the bed. Elsa hugged onto her husband and the two lay in the bed, sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

Xoxoxo

Anna shook her head, her cheeks red from anger.

"Since Elsa left me as regent all you've done is try to drown the good mood Kristoff!" She tried to wipe the stain from her elegant dress.

"Look at yourself Anna! This is not you!" The ice harvester pointed at her with his both hands, his eyes wide, desperate to get her to understand.

Her pretty lips contorted with dislike, "this is the new me Kristoff, so you best get used to it!" She crossed her arms and looked to him. Her big belly looking slightly silly with her mood.

"You know what, you're right Anna." His eyes began to rim with tears, he was tired of her attitude. "I knew that sooner or later you would belittle me..."

She scrunched her eyes, "what?"

"You're royalty Anna... I knew you would one day see me as nothing more than a commoner."

She furrowed her brows together, "you're wrong... I don't belittle you. I wouldn't ever..." Tears formed in her eyes. "Is that what you think?"

He looked to her with a saddened gaze.

"I-Kristoff... I'm sorry... I didn't think..."

"Well you have... You haven't even noticed I haven't been sleeping in the same room as you for a week."

"You think I haven't noticed?" She crossed her arms and shook her head.

The blond looked towards her, and open his mouth to talk again, but they were interrupted by Guinevere, who so timely came into the conversation.

"I'm sorry princess Anna, have you cleaned up the stain from your oh so beautiful dress? Doesn't she look beautiful?"

She turned to Kristoff and before he could say anything she began talking again. "Yes she does. Princess Anna come, the Duke of Burgess, sir Jack Frost, we can't leave him waiting."

She pushed on to the princess and smiled with a fully hypocrite smile towards the ice harvester.

"Come now doll. Make sure to talk wonders about her majesty."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, again Anna was just a pawn in their game, he took a step inside the dinning room and sat at the table, in his spot by Anna.

The table was full with important people, some of which Kristoff didn't even know the tittles to. He knew they were royal, or at least politics, but it meant nothing to him. Their company only made him uncomfortable, and though they had brought gifts with them for his child, they still didn't seem sincere.

Though Anna, he turned his eyes to her, she looked like she was enjoying the company.

"So how is queen Elsa like?" A man with blue eyes and almost ashy hair asked Anna.

The princess smiled proudly. "Well she's gorgeous! She has big blue eyes, and ice powers! She can bring a whole army dow-"

"Ahem!" Gordon raised his voice suddenly, and all eyes landed on him. "but she's no aggressive woman. She is delicate and beautiful, just like any queen should be."

The dignitaries nodded and the young man too. "I would love to meet her."

Anna smiled suddenly, holding back a squeal.

"I hear she is not easy to please..."

"Is there a particular reason why you're interested in her?"

Jack Frost nodded his head, "I've always been fascinated by winter. I would indeed like to meet her."

Gordon looked towards his fellow members and closed his eyes in frustrating. Why did she have to be away?

Xoxoxo

Jet walked through the gates of the town of Rothenburg, his body now begging for rest.

He had been traveling non stop, barely for rest and food. But he slept no more than three hours a day. He didn't want to waste precious time.

The mist of the night covered the town, making it seem slightly mysterious.

The candles from the streets flickered slowly, their warm glows lighting way to an inn.

He would rest for one day. He wanted to take advantage to rest to see if the mirror was going to function.

Paying, Jet walked into a room, for the much needed rest. He laid his body on the bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

Before he did though he pulled on the piece mirror from his pocket.

"Magic mirror, show me queen Elsa."

He stared at it for a bit, and oh so ever slowly it began to circle with a dark cloud, just like when it was all together. With an evil grin on his face he stared at Elsa through the mirror.

She sat at the balcony of a window brushing her beautiful hair. Her skin looked so soft and inviting. He began to harden at the simple thought of touching her, but diminished as soon as he saw her belly.

Jet Rhyus pushed the mirror away and placed it back into his pocket. With a growl he looked to the ceiling.

And suddenly a chuckle errupted from his lips. That baby... He didn't have to kill it. It's his and Elsa's.

There was nothing that could secure a marriage more than a child.

With a smile on his face he turned over, though his soul was evil, his sleep was peaceful.

Xoxoxo

Heidi smiled towards her husband softly as they entered the castle walls. They had been sent by her father to deliver the goods.

It had been so long, it seemed, that she had been alone with Amos. So much, that he seemed a stranger to her now.

He had not said one word to her throughout the whole way. Though the two were comfortable.

He had changed within these few months. He was slightly more tanned, and muscular. His long hair was now short and lighter from the sun, and his once soft eyes were rough. His hands were full of calluses, and he no longer smelled of flowers.

Realizing she was staring at him she turned to her lap.

He softly spoke to her, his voice almost rough from no use. "Are you alright love?"

She turned to him, "now I am... I love you Amos."

Heidi nodded to herself, realizing that nothing but her love towards him mattered anymore, even if it meant it didn't please her father.

Unmounting the carriage he greeted the royal guard, his relative Frederick, with joy and began in towards the castle.

Heidi sat there with her hands on her swollen belly. She could feel the little flutters of her son inside her. So small and adorable. Sighing she closed her eyes in prayer. For her child, for her life, for her husband, her father, and the rest of her family.

A quick thought ran through her mind. And she subconsciously smiled. She prayed for the red head too. For his well being and safe return. Berry was indeed a big part of them. Though she couldn't admit it, she cared for him more than appropriate.

Amos returned and mounted the horse once again, and they went through the doors, ready to unload the carriage, and be away back to her father's.

Xoxoxo

Kai sighed as soon as he saw the princess run through the halls, not even the pregnancy could stop her. She was rushing with a flying Olaf behind her, where they were headed was beyond him.

He shook his head and brushed past the queens office. He went inside and sat at the desk. As he had promised her Royal Highness he would update her on what was happening in the kingdom. So far, though unusually with company, everything seemed fine.

He made sure to let the queen know about the suitors that the council had brought, and the gifts, and trades that had been settled. He also wrote to her about the contracts they had signed, and how everything was alright on their part.

Sighing he sealed the letter. He would send it as soon as possible.

A knock errupted on the door, and his wife walked in with a cup of tea and some biscuits.

"Hello... Writing to the queen?"

With a soft nod he looked to her.

"What are you worried about?" She set the dishes down and sat next to him.

He looked to the mist that Rose from the cup and shook his head. "I don't know."

His eyes locked in on hers. "There's something I feel in my heart."

She picked up her rosary from her neck and wrapped it around her hands, readying her prayers.

"I will be in the cathedral, praying that your instinct is wrong."

Kai closed his eyes and stood with his wife, accompanying her out the door. She bid him a farewell and she headed towards the cathedral, he went the other way, walking out towards the post office, to send his letter to the queen.

He stepped outside and lifted his eyes towards the sky and he sighed once again. Hoping that for just once his instinct would be wrong and nothing bad would happened.

Xoxoxo

Kristoff played the lute sadly, with his reindeer sitting to the side of him. He was wearing his normal clothes about done with the royal life.

The princess had too many guests to attend, so she didn't mind if he would be gone for a couple of hours, days, or weeks.

He couldn't wait until Elsa would come back and he could take his wife again and live the happily ever after he had already had. It was like Elsa's leaving was a curse and he was the victim.

There was no other way he saw it.

Standing from his spot he began towards the exit, he would take Sven and they would ride in the barely Frost covered ground.

He smiled as the thought came. At least he would have a moment of peace with his best friend. It was indeed true. Reindeer were better than people.

Xoxoxo

Elsa shuffled her items as they finally settled in a far away cottage in the forest. A kind family had donated the home for the time the queen would stay in the town of Salem.

It was near a river and so quiet and away from society. There the two could settle in another. And she could be comfortable in silence.

She came across the necklace Anna ad given her so many weeks back and held it up in the air. It hung so pretty in her hand, so majestic and magical.

"What do you have there?"

She jumped at the sudden voice of her husband, he walked in with a pack of lumber, and some fresh goods from the town.

With a relief she looked to him, "this is from Anna, before I came she gave this to me. It is a magical necklace, to protect me."

Upon hearing her sister's name he stiffened. "Anna?"

With a giggle she nodded, "yes Hans, Anna."

He lowered his face and sat down on a log. "What are we going to do Elsa?"

"About what?" Her eyes shone pink towards him.

"About our child."

With her eyes on the necklace she answered him. "Raise it."

He chuckled and shook his head, "I meant how will we tell your family that your almost murder is the father to that child, and husband?"

"Simple," she rubbed her belly with one hand and placed her necklace down with the other, "tell them we're in love."

He ran his hand through his red hair, "that's not an enough excuse Elsa."

"Fine. We won't go back!" She raised a brow to him and grinned.

"Elope? But we're married..." He chuckled lowly, with his throat vibrating ever so graciously.

"They'll just have to accept it Hans. It was my choice. I convinced you."

He licked his lips and stood from his spot helping her put her things in order to lay together.

"You're right my queen." He grinned devilishly, "you convinced me."

He placed a warm kiss on her lips and guided his hands throughout her body. He stopped on her abdomen and kneeled down.

Lovingly he touched her belly. He began to whisper sweet nothings to her stomach. Earning a smile from his wife.

"I will protect you two, if it costs me my life." Standing once again he kissed his wife.

Xoxoxo


	22. no regrets

**_(A/N): Thank you for the kind reviews, sorry for errors._**

The air was cold and crisp, there was fog wherever he looked. His hand was inside his pants pocket rubbing roughly on the edge of the broken mirror.

It was very early in the morning, and almost no one was in town. There was the exception of the drunks, who whimsically walked out of the alehouse.

He pulled out his hand from his pocket and stared into the mirror. There was speckles of blood covering the mirror. He had cut himself.

"Show me the queen."

There was the cloud once again, and soon the image of the heiress and her husband together.

He restrained from throwing the magic mirror by taking a deep breath. "Where does she reside!?"

The white mask once more appeared with it's dark eyes lifeless. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle resides in the forest of the town of Salem." The mask faded slowly, revealing Jet Rhyus' completion.

His facial hair had outgrown making him look like an old begger. His hair was long and tangled, dirty from many days. His skin was greasy, and black covered his eyes.

Shoving back the mirror into his pocket he went to the alehouse, he would drink and then head off.

Xoxoxo

James received another letter from Berry, his eyes filled with delight upon seeing what his son had written.

Everything was well, and he was happy for Heidi and Amos for their pregnancy.

He had news too, his wife was expecting as well. Though it had to be a secret for now.

He had traveled to many towns, some rich, some more poor, but everything prosperous. He had sent him gifts along with the letter.

Plows, seeds, mason jars with delicious foods.

James smiled as he read the last line of the letter. "We will soon see you all."

He was privileged to have him as his son, even though no blood of his ran through him.

Heidi walked in to her father's deck and suspiciously looked to him. "What's all this father?"

"Berry sent us these gifts from his travels."

She smiled towards her father as his eyes gleamed, "he makes you proud doesn't he father?"

James boomed out in laughter, as he accustomed to do. "I'd be lyin if I said no, daughter."

The hazel eyed girl rolled her eyes, and hugged her big papa with love. "When is he coming back?"

James rose his shoulders and turned to face his daughter, "he doesn't say."

"But we'll be watin fer hem here. He knows his home."

"He does..."

The two sat there with smiles on their faces and looking through the goods that had been sent to them by the prince.

Xoxoxo

"No, no, no, no, no." Anna wrinkled her face as the council suggested that they should sign a contract to arrange a marriage between queen Elsa and Jack Frost, Duke of Burgess.

"How could you even suggest I would do that to my sister!?"

She stood from her seat and angirly slammed her hands on the table. "Who do you think you are trying to play match maker? Let Elsa decide if she likes this man or not."

Faustino stood, and though some were against their proposal, most weren't. "princess Anna it's for the best-"

She blushed from anger, "enough with that," she quoted with her fingers, "for the best of the kingdom!"

She crossed her arms, "ok?"

Guinevere grunted as she fanned herself.

"I will not decide in my sister's love life. That is completely up to her. She can chose to be a single woman, or accompanied. She will marry with whom she is comfortable, and we all have to accept that."

She sat back down with a pout on her lips and her brows furrowed together.

"This meeting is officially over. I do not want to hear this nonsense again! Do you all understand!?"

She stood once again only this time more calm. "Let the man conquer her. She is not an easy woman to please, ok? Let him do the work, don't hand over my sister's kingdom to some random royal, who simply, because he can "like" our queen, take over our kingdom! Ok!? We had that almost happen with the late Prince Hans! So please let that be a lesson to us!"

She walked away with her heels clicking on the tile loudly.

She left the council looking at each other, surprisingly they now understood. The princess was right. They could not hand over the kingdom to a stranger. They had to know their motives.

But that in reality was what it was like... marriage of convince.

The princess walked on out and brushed past her sister's childhood room, and oh so quietly slipped inside.

It was large full of books, and clean. It smelled like cinnamon, and it simply reminded Anna of her sister.

She walked over to the single bed in the room and sat there, a goofy grin on her face. "Elsa..."

Her baby began to kick.

"It's been too long since I've seen you..."

She laid back on the bed and comfortably settled. She was missing her suddenly.

Kicking her shoes off she crumbled into a fetal position and began to cry. There was so much she needs to tell her. She was pretending to know what she was doing, and she was losing herself in the process, and her husband. He had gone away to where, she hadn't known... She was losing control.

"Elsa... Please come back."

Xoxoxo

The queen flicked her wrist and a mount of snowflakes began to quickly fall.

This was the very first time she would officially show her husband her powers.

Her hands glowed and he sat there in awe as she performed for him. It was the most beautiful art he had ever seen.

There was ice crystals, flakes, shards, beauty... That's what it was.

His body suddenly began to react, and he began to feel chills. It was true it was dangerously beautiful.

She shyly looked down as she saw his nose red from the cold, and dissolved the weather away with another flick.

"It is as unique as you are queen Elsa."

"There is no one like you. No one who can compare..."

He stopped shivering suddenly and held on to her hand. "would you?"

She furrowed her brows, "would I what?"

"Do the honors of letting me ride the ice with you..."

She blushed incredibly, and looked down at her growing abdomen.

"I will never hurt you." His eyes looked to her belly and then he glued them to her own.

Lifting her dress to free her foot she stomped, suddenly everything was frozen and white. Cold and peaceful. So beautiful.

He began slowly to slide with her and softly he began a tune, until the two moved in slow rhythm to his song.

Her eyes stayed on his beautiful face as he softly glided them across the frozen land. There was nothing more she could ask from her life at the moment.

She had found her prince charming, the father to her children, and husband.

It was everything her heart desired for, so many years of loneliness faded in this moment, this time she had no doubt, this time it was real.

He accepted her for who she was, and admired her.

He lovingly touched her cheek and spinned with her in the middle of the ice, his lips purple from the cold.

"Forever in my arms. Stay forever in my arms queen Elsa..."

Her eyes were drowsy and suddenly his were too.

He wasted no time as his lips crashed against hers. She replied as loving as he had kissed her.

There was no time to be wasted. There in the midst of the forest he began to undress.

She flicked her wrist and the snow that was once there faded, the warmth suddenly coming back to them.

He undid his pants and pushed the icy material off her shoulders until it slid off her body to the ground.

The woman in waiting stood there with her hands locked on his chest, she bit at her lip when his hands began to roam her. He was so good to her. She did not deserve him.

He kissed her where her skin was bare, and then he laid her down from under a tree to take her once more in the passion of love.

Xoxoxo

Her hair was loose and little specks of grass were here and there. He smelled of her and she of him. The sun was beginning to set, and he rubbed his thumb in circles on her bare shoulder.

There was only a thin sheet of clothes covering their nakedness from the world. His green eyes lingered on her face, and chuckle escaped his lips.

She laid there on his chest her blonde hair loose with a few blades of grass here and there.

They had shared the most beautiful thing a married couple could. Love.

She was asleep on his chest, so he dared not move.

He kept thinking how his life had come to change so much in such a short time. He dreaded the return to Arendelle.

Hans hugged his wife with one arm caressing her skin with the other.

They really did not need to go back. They could elope, and never return he could buy a boat and the two could travel the world together with their growing family. There was nothing that stopped them, they only had each other.

Elsa began to wriggle from his grasp, and a lowly moan escaped her lips as she woke.

With a soft sleepy smile on her lips she faced him, her eyes slightly swollen from sleep, "hello."

He sometimes wondered if she felt self conscious about being with him. Hiding everything from the world, giving up the best interest of her kingdom for him. All for him.

"Hello." He smiled back to her, and she sat up suddenly.

He followed her lead, but placed soft kisses on her shoulders.

"Hans?"

He kept touching her with love and hummed his reply.

"What if this is all just a fantasy?"

He furrowed his brows and finally faced her. "What do you mean?"

"What if... What if this is not real?"

He shook his head, "then I would die... For I have fallen in love with you beyond repair."

Her eyes softened and flashed pink and she blushed.

She made to stand and he did too. He picked at his clothes and began to dress. She simply moved her hands and was fully dressed.

Her dress was big and poofy covering the front of her belly.

"I would like it if we had meal."

He looked to her as he slipped on his shoes. "I would like the same thing."

He walked on over to his horse and helped her mount, so she could be on his lap.

They would eat, and maybe later step into the cathedral. There was some sins he wanted to confess.

Xoxoxo

Kristoff slipped inside the castle undetected. He had come home from a hard Long haul of harvesting.

He had done so to stay away from the stressing situation. He brought Sven into the stables and quietly undid his chair and chains, hanging them in their respective place.

He unclothed himself from the outer layers of thick clothes, and hung them too.

He had half a mind of staying with Sven for the night, but he missed his wife dearly so no matter what he would go see her. He didn't care if she was with some important jerk, he would see her. He missed her.

Walking in through the back doors of the castle he smiled. Now that his mind was clear he would talk to his wife and she would understand him. They would be together alone and everything would be alright.

He walked through the corridors, and through the long hallway until he reached Elsa's room. He prepared to knock only to hear muffled laughter.

Pressing his left ear to the door he listened. He could hear his wife giggling and the muffled sound of a man's voice.

Without thought he pushed the double doors open, his eyes landing on his wife sitting on the edge of the bed with Jack snowman or whatever his name was, with his hands on her swollen stomach.

Quickly the young man let go of the princess, and stood to greet the ice harvester.

Kristoffs eyes were wild and locked in on Anna. Her face was red with shame, and she couldn't do anything else but pout.

Without one word the harvester nodded and turned towards the door. With an enormous pain in his heart he walked away not saying on word to her, nor the Duke.

He would take his leave, and there was nothing she could say anymore that could stop him. He could see she had all the company she needed.

Without looking back he shoved the doors to the stables, reassembled the chair for Sven and the sled, and without regret left the castle.

His heart was heavy, but he would not let her humiliate him anymore.

Xoxoxo


	23. Return to Arendelle

**_(A/N): Hello good day, had a severe case of writers block. but i managed to get through it. It is a very different chapter... kinda fluffy, kinda cute, AND VERY IMPORTANT. sorry for any errors, and thank you for reading. I also want to thank the very kind people who are reading and reviewing. Thank you so much._**

"You can not leave princess Anna!"

Kai held at her arm, not hurting her but firm enough for her not to move.

"But Kristoff, I need to find him, it's starting to snow!" Tears were forming in her eyes, and she looked away from her butler.

"Look at your state princess. Your belly is big, you are due in one month m'lady. If you go... You can risk the life of that child, not to mention yours. One slip is all it takes!"

She looked desperately towards him, but stopped struggling.

"But..."

Kai stood firm and began to walk her in towards the gates of the castle. "sir, Kristoff needs some time to set his mind. Don't go out chasing him. If he loves you he'll be back."

Anna shook her head and tears freely fell from her eyes. "But I messed up, I have to fix this..."

It seemed like everything she did was wrong. One wrong move after the other.

"M'lady... I promise he will be back. I could see it in him. He's in love with you."

She stopped walking, her face in sadness, "don't you see I caused this! He thought the worst of me... I let that man inside my room... And closed the doors!"

Kai looked to her with a brow raised, "what?"

Her red hair fell into her face as she looked down, almost as if covering her shame.

"Yes... I let Jack Frost into my bedroom... We weren't doing anything bad... He came to ask about Elsa... But when we got comfortable he asked to touch my belly... To speak to the baby..." Her eyes went to his. "And that's when Kristoff came in. He did not knock... He just... Saw and walked away without looking back, even though I called after him."

Annas eyes were now streaming with tears, and all Kai could do was look to her in sorrow. He understood the situation.

"Princess, I will arrange a search party. You can not go after him."

His eyes turned towards the sky and caught on to the flakes of snow that quietly fell.

"I want my sister back!" She suddenly yelled aloud.

To this the man looked to her once more. "I should have known this was too much on your shoulders princess Anna. I'm very sorry."

Anna lowered her head once more and began to walk with him inside the castle.

"I'll... Ask for queen Elsa's return."

He opened the door to the castle, and the princess walked in. He closed the doors behind them and walked out to her majesties office, his mind racing.

He hoped that there was no inconvenience on her part.

He wrote a letter to her, and detailed what the situation was. He only hoped that with the weather, the messenger would be able to deliver.

Xoxoxo

Jet shivered with cold from the falling snow. He strode slowly atop of his steed. He was covered with a big rag but still the cold seeped in.

The horse galloped slowly, it's hooves rustling snow as it went. Jet clicked his heels out of habit, making the horse neigh in response.

Though he wanted to be faster there was no way it could be done. The snow was already 3 feet deep, and though the beast was big, it was still heavy.

His blue eyes were caught in the flakes that fell from the sky, he would have to find refuge soon, the weather would be like that for a good while.

He searched around until he found a cave. It was true that luck was on his side. It was small and empty. But enough for the shelter he needed.

His feet crunched as soon as he flipped down from the beast and he guided it inside the cave with him. He unsaddled it, and in the pouches reached for firewood. He would camp for the night, for if he didn't he wouldn't get far alive, much less his beast.

Jet smiled fiercely as he started the fire, he would be near to the small town of salem in which the queen resided. He was only three weeks away to finding her. He just hoped they would not go elsewhere.

His pale lips curled into a smirk, she was pregnant, even if they moved they would not get far.

He stood quickly and with the sick smile on his face he began to unlayer his clothes for rest.

His hand went to the small blade Madame had given him, he closed his eyes and roamed it with his hand. The smallest of cuts would break the love spell.

A chuckle escaped his lips. He would not just give him the smallest of cuts. He would kill the prince and feed him to the wolves. So that that bastard prince would not return from the dead again. He would personally make sure of it.

His horse neighed from behind the fire and Jet looked towards it.

Lighting his lantern he went to the pouches once more and pulled out a sleeping rug. Nearing the fire he settled in resting himself. He would need to rest for the sake of his adventure.

He would be sure to bring hell upon the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles.

Xoxoxo

Hans stepped into pavement with his very pregnant wife right behind him. They had gone into town to get goods and distract themselves from the routine of their temporary home.

He walked with her in silence, covered from head to toe with as much clothes as he possibly could. His admiration for her grew even more as she freely walked around with a large poofy dress, with translucent sleeves to comer her arms.

"It really doesn't bother you does it?"

She looked to him with a confused gaze, "what are you on about?"

He chuckled slightly and pushed his shirt higher to cover his nose from freezing.

"The cold you mean?" She asked honestly.

He nodded in response and she took him by his gloved hand.

"Queen Elsa..." He looked around and though there was people no one had noticed, they were entranced in trying to keep warm.

He felt when she moved her thumb and suddenly the ice falling from the sky stopped.

With a sigh she pulled him into a bakery, one that smelled sweet, and of chocolate.

"Would you be so kind as to accompany me to a drink and a snack?"

They walked through the door and Hans savoured the warmth of the bakery.

Quickly they grabbed their bread, and walked out towards a small tea shop.

"This will indeed be the best year of my life my queen." He sipped on the warm drink and looked to her with tenderness.

Her cheeks were flushed and all he could do was look to her.

Her eyes flashed pink and they locked in on his too.

"Shall we go my queen?"

She nodded slowly and proceeded to stand, setting her belongings for him to take.

He grabbed their things and the couple walked out, quickly making his ways towards the beasts and carriage. He mounted and brought the carriage to her, with gentil steps she got on, and the two strode peacefully towards their home.

It was indeed the most pleasant time he ever had. Not once did he think his life could be as it was.

From afar he saw their little cottage, smoking from the chimney as their fire went on.

They arrived and as usual he unsaddled the horses and tended to them, clothe them for warmth and take them to their makeshift stables.

Elsa laid on the bed as soon as they arrived. She slumped on the bed with her feet swollen and achy. Her hand went down and she instinctively rubbed her legs trying to relive the pain.

There was a moment of silence, until she heard the ruffling of sheets. The prince covered her, and gave her a soft smile.

"Rest my queen."

The blond returned the smile and she settled comfortably, until he could hear her soft breath.

Hans walked on over towards his running fire and placed a teapot over it. He would have a small drink and would enjoy the cold for the evening.

It soon brewed and he poured some into a cup.

Without much more, he sat in a chair just by the flaming fireplace.

His mind wandered, going over to her majesties current situation, to him, and even to his family back in Arendelle.

A chuckle escaped his lips. His family... It felt strange to him. James, Anna, that man Kristen, and not to mention he would be a father.

The prince took a sip from his cup and stared long and hard at the flames. He would have someone to raise. To teach them, to help hunt, fight, dance, read, play. He would have a son now, someone to follow in his footsteps, except this child was born a king.

He would never be like his own father, he shook his head. He would never expect anything more than what his children could offer. He would accept each and every child as they came.

Suddenly the his drink tasted bitter.

His eyes laid on the belly of his wife, and a hard lump formed on his throat.

Not in one million years would he belittle his child.

Xoxoxo

Kristoff covered his face from the raging storm as Sven ran through the endless white. They would soon be covered completely by the white fluff if he did not find shelter.

"Go faster Sven!" He screamed towards his friend with his scarve over his nose and mouth.

His sled went wild from side to side, but he didn't care anymore. He was riding Sven, in hopes of not dying and trying to keep warm.

He had encountered many storms in his day, and this one was a helluva strong one.

He clicked his heels harder and the reindeer ruffled in response.

Finally after what seemed like hours he began to see the dark of town houses.

"C'mon Sven we're almost there!"

With all the pain in his heart he looked to his sled, the only gift he had ever received in his life, be it from his wife, and pulled a dagger from his belt slashing away at the ropes tying it to the reindeer. The beast neighed in response, and finally began to run at top speed.

"Let's go Sven!"

They made way to the small town and quickly seeked for shelter, for now they would stay.

Xoxoxo

"Is there any news!?" Anna paced around worriedly, with eyes wide.

The butler shook his head and simply stared out towards the window, as if waiting to see something along the long roads of Arendelle.

"When will we know something!?" The princess lifted her hands over her head and quickly dropped them in dispair.

"Princess Anna, please be patient, the storm is wild. There is no way that any messenger could cross the blizzard." He stayed calm as he answered her questions.

"Well, what about that search for Kristoff!?" She again asked, only this time louder.

Kai sighed once and looked to her, his eyes tired from the many nights awake.

"The troops have been sent out princess. I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone getting hurt. We'll know of sir Kristoff soon. I'm sure of it."

Her eyes were rimmed with tears and all she could do was flop down on a nearby chair.

"There isn't any way to know, is there?"

The kind man smiled sadly towards her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry princess Anna, there's nothing we can really do..."

Gerda walked in suddenly, a soft smile in her eyes.

"M'lady?"

Anna looked to her with hope.

"Kristoff?"

Gerda nodded, "a brave soldier came in through this blaring storm... He had heard how devistated the princess was with no word of her husband; Sir Kristoff Is in our neighbor town Lockwood. He found shelter and up to what he knows is coming home as soon as the storm passes."

Anna looked relived, and made to stand running to the woman, "thank you Gerda for letting me know he's ok."

Anna ran out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

Kai raised a greying brow towards his wife. "Is what you have said true?"

Gerda held at her rosary tightly, placing it over her heart. "I'm glad it is true."

Her husband nodded his head and looked out the window once again.

The woman closed her eyes and dared to ask, "maybe this is what the bad feeling was?"

The plump man sadly looked to her and slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid this feeling will not go away."

The maid closed her eyes and held tighter to the rosary, making her knuckles grow white.

"I will go pray..."

He nodded and she walked out, leaving him to look out the window.

"Oh queen Elsa... What is it you're going to go through?"

Xoxoxo

Heidi leaned back on the bed as the midwife rested her hands on her belly.

She would be due in about two months still, but she could not wait to have the baby.

"Everything seems t' be in order lady Heidi." The woman smiled and pressed her hand hard down suddenly. She felt her child move in response and the midwife smiled.

"This baby is coming out pretty soon. Do you have a name for them?"

The hazel eyed girl smiled and nodded. "We will name it Aron if it's a boy, and be it a girl we will name her Asta."

The midwife smiled softly. "I will be back to check how you are in a month. Now remember if anything changes, or you feel any pains have someone fetch me."

Heidi nodded and sat up with the woman's help, for God knew she would not be able to do so on her own.

Xoxoxo

The storm had died down, and the snow that quietly fell was soft and calm.

It had been two weeks since it had last struck with heavy winds, and there was letters waiting for the prince and queen in the local post office.

There was a knock on the door of their cottage and prince Hans quickly made to open it.

He saw a small boy, about the age of 9, holding a tied package on his hands. "My papa asked me to bring these to the queen."

Hans nodded and took the letters and package from the young boy.

The kid ran out and bravely mounted a chairless horse. Quickly galloping away without any formality.

He giggled slightly and closed the door of the cabin, walking in towards his wife, who was sipping on her warm chocolate.

"I believe this is for you my queen."

He sat ahead of her on the small stool and placed the items on his lap, handing her the first letter.

The blond took it and smiled when she read whom it was from. Kai Smith, her butler. Last time she got a letter from him, though the news of the suitors was a bad one, everything else was going perfectly.

Opening the letter she skimmed through it.

Suddenly her eyes went wide and she couldn't help but stand quickly. Ignoring the eyes her husband was making towards her.

'Princess Anna can no longer handle the charge of being regent.'

'Kristoff has left her alone, and no one knows of his residence.'

'The princess insists on going after him.'

'Is due in one month.'

Her eyes skimmed once again, and she couldn't believe it. Kristoff had left her sister alone! In her state. Her blood began to boil. How dare he!?

The falling snow suddenly began to look yellow and she turned to look to her husband.

"Prince Hans," he looked to her with a confused look, "we have to go."

The prince stood up from the stool, and looked towards her confused.

"What?"

"Kristoff left my sister!" She angirly stated. "He could not handle the situation, the responsibility of the crown!" Her cheeks flushed red. "She has no idea where he is, no one has an idea of where he is."

Hans shook his head, "and why-"

"Because, she is about due, I cannot leave her alone in this state."

Hans suddenly got angry too. "You are in this state too."

Elsa looked to him now with a saddend eyes, "don't you see she needs me?"

He heaved a sigh and nodded. "If that's what you wish my queen... Then so be it."

He began to pick at his belongings, along with hers.

Quickly she summoned their carriage and they headed out to town to stack up on rations and water, and everything for their return.

She bid her farewell to the priest, and he blessed their return.

Hans mounted the horses, and as the sun began to set they began to ride. He would do this for the sake of her calmness. Not for anything else.

Xoxoxo


	24. What will they say?

**_(A/N): thank you guys for the reviews. I hope you all continue this journey with me. We're about half ways there. Thank you and sorry for errors, i went back and read and read and read... but im pretty sure i missed some. thank you._**

Elsa sat inside the carriage, she had removed the snow from the ground, and had the clouds hold back on realeasing the flakes. She wanted to get back as soon as they could to Arendelle.

Her eyes lingered through the comfort of the carriage, and then they landed on a wooden box. It brought Elsa a soft smile. Soon she would see her sister.

Though she had to explain her situation, she didn't mind. She wanted for the world to know of their love, and now their child.

Her hand reached towards the small box and her hand caressed that gift. She would wear it until her return to Arendelle, for the sake of arriving quickly and safely.

Xoxoxo

Jet rode his steed at top speed. His right hand held on to the reins and his left onto the mirror.

"Where is prince Hans!?"

He had finally caught up to the couple. After so much time of chasing after them. After about a year of trailing misreably after them.

He had passed their residence in the town of Salem. He had searched for them, and in that exact moment he had heard that they had left back to Arendelle.

When he asked the mirror, new hopes arised. They where only a miles away.

He clicked his heels hard against the beasts stomach, pushing it's limits to no end.

There was excitement running through his veins. A feeling of confidence over him.

He would finally get his revenge.

"Hiya!" He screamed again as he asked once more where the couple was.

Much to his delight, he had finally caught up to them.

Xoxoxo

Anna cried and thrashed in dispair. All the air in her lungs was gone and she felt like throwing up.

There was sweat covering her forehead, and all the veins in her muscles were popped out.

She was giving birth with or without Kristoff. With or without her sister. There was nothing that could hold it back anymore.

Another wave of pain ran through her body, and all she could do was try to hold back a scream.

"Please help me!" She looked towards Gerda with tears in her eyes.

"Oh princess Anna..."

Maids ran in and out, as dr. Stone, and the midwife tended to the princess.

"Your fine princess Anna, don't worry. Just when you feel another contraction push, ok?"

"I can't-" she felt another wave of pain, and she began to shake uncontrollably, the pain was unbearable. But nonetheless she pushed.

"Ok, ok, ok, I see a head, push!"

Anna breathed heavily and her hair clung to her face, her eyes bloodshot.

"I can't..."

Gerda grabbed her hand and began to cry. "you can do this m'lady!"

Another contraction came to the princess, and with all her strength she pushed again.

"Come now princess just one more big one!"

Anna screamed again, this time pushing with all her might. And soon she could hear the sound of a child crying. A baby crying.

She laid her head down, her breath heavy.

"Is it... Ok?"

She looked up to see Dr. Stone holding her child with a white blanket. He patted it's back and the baby began coughing uncontrollably.

"He's fine princess, look at this boy!"

The baby cried even more, only this time his skin was getting pink.

"It's a boy?" She looked out towards Gerda with a big tired smile. "It's a boy Gerda..."

The maid giggled with tears in her eyes, and the midwife went on to congratulate the princess on her job well done.

Kristoff suddenly burst through the door, with a couple of gaurds trying to hold him back.

"Princess do we allow him?"

Anna looked to Gerda and she walked on out escorting the men away, leaving the new father with his wife and doctor.

"Anna... I'm..." He grabbed at his hat, and all he could do was apologize. "I'm sorry, I'm such a fool!"

She shook her head and smiled, "there's someone we still need to meet..."

The midwife placed the bundle of joy in Kristoffs arms and congratulated him as well as she left the room. "Thank you."

The princess smiled and the two shared the biggest joy a couple could share. The love of a newborn child.

Xoxoxo

Kai smiled into the letter he last wrote, and proceeded to address it to his queen. In hopes of her calmness.

Everything was back to how it was supposed to, except now there was a new member to the royal family. Prince Agnar Bjorgman of Arendelle.

Her return would be greeted with a feast.

Anna was excited, Kristoff relieved, and the council delighted, or so they said.

He rolled the letter up, and fetched a messenger dove, with hopes of it reaching the queen.

Xoxoxo

Elsa locked the necklace Anna had given her around her neck, and she sat there in the quiet of the carriage.

She could hear the hooves of the horses soft gallops and she heaved a sigh. How she was going to explain her state was beyond her. But what she did know, was that she needed to be there for her sister.

There was nothing else but to wait until they arrived.

Xoxoxo

Jet licked his lips hungrily as he finally caught sight of the royal carriage, moving softly as the horses galloped.

There he was, the bastard prince of the Southern Isles, Hans Westergaaurd, enchantingly guiding the reigns of the carriage, as if owning it.

He clicked his heels hard against the horses stomach pushing the limits of the steed. His spurs making the beast bleed.

He reached for his bow and arrow and aimed it straight to the princes shoulder. He didn't want to kill him just yet.

Just like a cat with it's prey, he wanted to make him suffer.

There was a sling and a shot, and shortly after a dry grunt, with a stiffled sound on the ground.

Elsa suddenly panicked at the rough terrain. "Hans?"

From the inside she could hear the loud "hiyas." And gallops of a speedy horse.

"HANS!?"

Her hairs suddenly went straight up and the horses on the carriage began to cry loudly, speeding their pace, causing a commotion with the carriage.

"Hans, help!"

The ride began to worsen, and the queen began to bump around the inside of the carriage.

Her hands moved and the ice of her ride began to disappear.

She rolled on to the side of the trail as the horses continued their way uncontrollably.

She looked on, and she was ok. There was no pain no broken anything.

She had to find Hans.

Xoxoxo

Jet smiled as he looked down upon the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles, from atop of his black horse.

"Well, well, well... Look who has risen from the dead."

The red head looked on over from the ground, an arrow stuck in his right shoulder, blood oozing from the injury.

"Elsa..." He panted heavily as he could see said woman limping her way towards him.

Jet smiled and flopped down from the steed clicking his tongue for it to go away.

"My name is Jet Rhyus, future king of Arendelle. I'm here to kill you, this time for good."

The prince quickly reached to the ground, with his hands catching dirt and throwing it to his agressers eyes.

"You little bastard!"

The red head began to run out towards his wife. "Run, go!"

Without a second thought he scrunched his face and broke the arrow in his shoulder, and pulled on his sword, ready to fight the man.

What was happening, why it was happening, was beyond him, but he had to defend himself.

Once jet recovered his sight he began to laugh.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, before I kill you." Jet walked slowly towards Hans, and the prince stood his gaurd, "I wouldn't want you dying believing the queen had actual feelings for you, Prince."

"What?" Hans looked to him then his wife who was still a good hearing distance from them.

"What are you on about?"

He chuckled once again raising his small blade.

"You see prince, queen Elsa has always been a... How can I put it, a distanced woman. No one was getting anywhere with her, as you simply put it once."

And you see, as much as you were willing to get the crown, I was willing to too. But I went a step further. I gave her a love potion... I played it smart."

He suddenly burst out with rage. "But you!? Look what you've caused!" He pointed with the small dagger towards the queen, "you've even impregnanted her!"

Now I will have to forever see your damn face everyday, and claim it my own!" He was breathing hard now.

"What!?"

"Let me put this in apples and sticks, so you could understand. She's under a potion effect, she has never loved you!"

"No, you're lying! I can see it in her eyes-"

"The pink is the potion, boy..."

Suddenly Jet's face went soft, "oh you... You didn't really fall in love with her now did you?" Shaking his head Jet looked to him.

"Don't believe me? Let me prove it!"

He showed Hans the dagger, "with the smallest of cuts, I will break the spell."

Without warning the man began swinging at the prince with that small black and green dagger. Hans made to dodge, fearing in his heart that what he said was true.

"Hans!?" Elsa began to yell towards him.

"Prince Hans!"

He looked towards her as fast as he could and quickly came back to dodging the swipes of Jet Rhyus.

"Go, run Elsa!" He yelled on after her, but all she did was stand there.

"Hans!" She yelled his name again, only this time snow began to fall from the sky.

"Elsa!" He threw himself to the ground, as the convict slashed away, and quickly began towards his wife.

"I think-" her breath was heavy and he could see her dress stained with blood.

"No, Elsa not right now!" He began to run towards her, but Jet pulled on him by his caller sending him flying back.

"Ah, ah, ah. We're still not done playing."

Hans slashed his blade upwards managing to cut Jets abdomen lightly, but efficiently. He earned a growl, and a feistier Jet.

His blade clung onto the dagger, and Sparks of green flew in the sky.

"I will not let you kill me! I have a family to protect!"

"Funny, I never thought you as a family man."

Hans kicked the convict on his abdomen, earning wide eyes and a loud gasp.

He kicked him again, only to have his foot grabbed and be thrown to the ground.

The prince rolled, covering himself in the cold snow.

Elsa began to pant and sharp pain began to from her stomach to her lower abdomen. She walked on over and leaned on an almond tree for support.

Her baby moved roughly, and that was the limit. There was a popping sensation, and water gushed down her legs.

She began to cry. She wasn't full term yet.

"Elsa!" Hans held his blade against the dagger almost on his face.

He twisted the sword and Jet went flying to the ground, Hans quickly stepped on the man's hand kicking away the deadly weapon.

He mounted Jet by the waist, and gruesomely began pounding his fists against his face, repeatedly, anger took over him. And he pounded until the convicts face was full of blood.

After a while his blinded rage subsided and with wide eyes and ripped knuckles he stepped away from the man, panting hard.

He looked at how he had left him, and closed his eyes in regret. As soon as everything was over he would go and confess his sins once again.

He slowly walked on over to his wife who was screaming in pain, her hands on her stomach. Tears were in his eyes. What had he done to deserve this?

Elsa sat under the tree, her face contorting pain. "No... My baby..."

She knew what she had to do. She had been reading about it for the last several years. Because she knew that one day she wanted to be a mother.

Her fingers curled, and the pain did not go away. It was there persistent.

"Hans!"

Said man walked faster towards her, his own body in severe pain. "We have to find-"

Elsa held his hand, "no, I'm having our child here now. There is nothing we can do about it!"

She squeezed his hand as a severe contraction hit her. Blood suddenly gushed through her legs and Hans began to panick.

"No Elsa!" His green eyes were filled with tears.

She closed her eyes, and her body instinctively began to help. She began to push, "ah! Hans!"

He sucked up his fear and waited in between her legs, he could see a ball coming out from her, and Elsa screamed. Then it went back in.

They went on like that for a good fifteen minutes, with the baby pulling back inside.

"Hans... I can't anymore..."

"No, no, you can... You're the toughest woman I know. You can do this!"

Her lips were trembling, and her skin was pale and sweaty. "You can do this queen Elsa. Don't give up!"

She looked to him and when another contraction came, she pushed, and when another one came, she pushed again, and when she could no longer bare the pain, she pushed again.

She laid there with her pain finally subsiding. But when she didn't hear crying she worried.

Hans stared at the little infant in his arms, and soon she began to cough, and right after, the loud wails of crying greeted their ears.

Elsa went on and pushed once more, releasing her placenta.

The prince made quick to undo his shirt to cover the child with warmth.

She began to cry louder, and suddenly the sky darkened.

Little snowflakes began to fall around her. And he knew... And Elsa knew...

She had been gifted with the powers of her mother.

"Elsa," he pointed towards the small flakes, and smiled warmly.

"We have to get you and our daughter out of the wilderness."

He looked around, and saw that not far the horse of the convict ate calmly, as if nothing had just happened.

"Stay here."

He went as fast as his sore body could take him, and though he had an arrow, adrenaline was keeping him walking.

He guided the horse, and quickly mounted his delicate wife and child, "are you alright?" Elsa nodded in response with her baby in her arms. Right now they could not enjoy the peace a child brought they had to get to safety before the evildoer awoke.

The prince smiled suddenly, and from far behind he heard a shout.

"Even the smallest of cuts, will break the spell!"

Elsa's eyes went wide open, her hand tried to stop the blade flying straight towards the princes back.

Once again Hans grunted but this time, Elsa defended him. He slumped to the ground and stayed there motionless

She blasted Jet Rhyus with all her rage, not missing his heart, making him freeze solid right then and their.

"Hans!" She dismounted the horse, suddenly feeling dizzy. "Hans! Are you ok!?"

She removed the dagger from his back, and could see the rivers of blood gushing out.

She began to cry, and so did her daughter.

With panic she placed her hand over his injury and used her powers freezing his injury. He began to pale, and his red fiery hair began to go as blonde as hers.

"No!" She stopped quickly, and suddenly he began to cough.

"Elsa..."

She smiled and looked to him with relief, tears in her soft blue eyes. "You're alright."

Her vision began to go blurry. "I don't feel so well."

He quickly made to stand, feeling as if nothing had happened to him, the ice on his shoulder and back numbing the pain.

He helped her up, and he suddenly saw the pink in her eyes begin to fade.

"Elsa?"

Her eyes went weary, and the pink was now completely gone. The color he had been so accostomed to see in her, was no longer there.

She began to fall unconscious, and quickly he took his child from her arms, catching her softly enough for her not to injure herself.

Xoxoxo

Anna smiled down at her newborn baby boy, and held onto his fragile little hand, how she had come to forget all the problems with just one glance at her little blonde.

"I can't wait for your auntie Elsa to meet you. She will love you I'm sure of it."

Kristoff walked into their room, finally happy once again, life was setting them again.

"How is he?"

"Beautiful."

He smiled at her response and walked on over to kiss her forehead. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be a father."

She laid the little prince down in his crib, and looked to him.

"Kristoff there's still some things we need to talk about."

He looked down and nodded. "It could wait until Elsa comes back. For now let's enjoy our son."

Anna giggled and nodded her head. She laid on their bed and quickly fell asleep. Being a mom was a tough job.

Xoxoxo

Elsa suddenly sat up from her sleep, her head spinning, and with so much pain.

She had dreamt about Prince Hans, and Jet Rhyus, she really couldn't explain why.

With her head still spinning she looked at the star filled sky. She didn't know where she was and what she was doing. Was she home? On a trip? Right she was on a business trip right? Or was that part of the dream?

Where was Anna, Kai, Gerda?

She pushed her feet over only to have them flap in the air. She could feel the presence of someone. Her eyes connected with a blonde handsome man with green eyes, he was holding a blond baby and she was laying in his lap.

He had a determined look in his eyes, and his lips were in a straight line.

"Hans!?" She asked suddenly her memories crashing back. She feared the answer.

"Elsa!" He suddenly stopped the horse they were riding and looked to her with joy. "I'm so glad you're ok..." Our daughter has been crying... I stopped to look for a woman to feed her... But there's no one like her mother..."

"Prince Hans!?" Her body stiffened and she tried to push away from him.

"What is it, am I hurting you?"

He quickly let go of the horses reigns and helped her unmount the horse.

He followed and lovingly handed her their daughter.

"Your powers did this to me..." He passed his hand through his white hair and he smiled softly towards her.

"What will we do Queen Elsa?" He looked towards his daughter who began to move her gorgeous little head around, in hopes to find food.

"It wasn't a dream?" Her eyes were filled with tears, and she covered her mouth, nausea taking her being.

"Elsa?"

She handed the baby back to him and she went on to throw up in a nearby bush.

"How, how could you do this!?"

She looked back to him, her eyes full of hate.

His brows went high, and suddenly it hit him.

"No... Please, Elsa we're in love..."

Her lips began to tremble, "love?" Tears were in her eyes, the prince began towards her but she lifted a hand, "stay away."

"Elsa-"

"It's queen Elsa to you!" She lifted her hand once again as she began to cry and hug herself.

"No this can't be..."

Hans closed his eyes. "You love me Elsa!" He gently uncovered their babys face, her still poofy eyes closed, "we made her, Elsa. Out of true love!"

She locked her eyes with his. "What do you know about true love?"

He shook his head and stared.

"What did you do to me, what kind of sick game to do you enjoy, why would you do this to me?"

Hans pinched his lips together, his heart broken. A single tear fell from his eyes as realization hit him, and he hugged his daughter close.

"I understand Queen Elsa."

He turned around his back to her, his hands cooing his daughter. Tears in the brim of his eyes.

He hadn't wanted to believe what Jet had said, but it was proving to be true. There was no pink in her eyes. He should have suspected that Elsa would never have considered him.

Xoxoxo

James spoke in whisper at his little granddaughter, he was such a proud grandad, he felt like Zeus compared to this little person.

It had been a good 20 years since a baby resided in the house. Since a baby shared it's beauty and love.

He smiled at his resting daughter. She was brave and made him proud.

Amos was sitting on his wife's bedside, his hand caressing her hand.

"I thank you for giving me a daughter."

Heidi smiled and breathed in deep. She was so lucky to have such a great family. Soon her mother walked in, and her sisters and one brother in law too. All anxious to see the baby.

Marissa, her just married sister began to cry. "Oh Heidi! She's beautiful!"

"What are you going to name her?" Her very proud mother asked, "Asta..."

They all continued in cooing the baby, everyone with a big smile.

Xoxoxo

Hans walked guiding the horse. Not once had Elsa asked for their daughter.

He was holding her, with his heart aching in dispair.

The silence in uncomfort, the distance from her. Her cold aura.

He felt cold, and not because of the snow, but because of situation.

The little bundle moved around obviously ñooking for food. She had had a couple of accidents, but Elsa paid no mind, he had changed her sheets four times already.

He didn't care if she now felt nothing for him, but the baby? It was not the child's fault that she existed. Had he known she was under a spell... He angirly grunted at his own foolishness. He had played Anna dirty, and this was the payback.

"Elsa?"

He heard her take in air, "it's queen Elsa, prince Hans!" He could hear her voice breaking.

"Your majesty... What will be of our daughter?"

She hugged herself and shook her head, she wanted nothing to do with the situation. She wanted to be home, and hug her sister eternally.

"I will have to think about this situation prince Hans."

Slowly all the memories she had spent with him came flashing back. "What you and I went through..." She sniffled now crying. "That was not me."

He stopped in his tracks, and looked towards her angirly.

"And you think that I wanted all of this to happen!?"

"You..." He suddenly remembered. "You were given a potion... By that man Jet Rhyus... The day you went to eat with that gaurd. Frederick."

He heaved a sigh closing his eyes.

"What!?" She asked desperately.

"When you saw me... He, Jet Rhyus... He yelled to me, saying I had ruined everything... And when he attacked me, he swore saying I would never be king."

Elsa stared into space as she remembered those words.

She shook her head, "this changes nothing... Please take me home."

It felt wrong to her, to speak to him so easily, but after so much time together, it felt unatrual to not trust him.

"What will be of this... Of us, queen Elsa?" His green eyes pivoted to the heiress in his arms. "In the least she will inherit the throne, right?"

There was a long moment of silence until the prince looked up to her.

"no one can know about her Hans..."

"Don't-"

She swallowed hard. "No one can ever know what happened between you and I. I forgive you, because you had no idea. You didn't go out cuasing this. But it will never be prince Hans."

She rubbed her face with her hands.

"I'm very tired, when will we arrive to Arendelle?"

The baby began to stir and he looked up to the queen. "We still have two week to go your majesty... Maybe in this time... You will change your mind about us?"

She clenched her jaw and shook her head. "I don't think anything can ever change my mind about you."

Xoxoxo


	25. Elsa

**_(A/N): I thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry for errors. Umm just wanted to share with you guys... that you know in the past chapter, when elsa fell from the carriage, she quickened the birth of the baby... that actually happened to me with my son, and i quickly had contractions and I knew he was coming. I actually ended up getting an emergency C-SECTION, so it is dangerous to fall in your last trimester of pregnancy. p.s) if you guys find that i write strange... im sorry, english is actually not my native tongue... so thats why._** **_thank you, and here comes another chapter._**

James packed the final load of firewood. His big arms tired of working all day.

Though Amos was a good lad, he was slightly slower at work, and Albert his other son-in-law was a little slower than Amos at working. The only one who could keep his pace, out of all the workers he'd ever had, was Berry Van Buren, and he didn't know if he would ever come back to his home.

Shaking his head he fluttered his hands clean and mounted the small carriage, clicking his tongue for the horses to ride.

The snow fell quietly and he admired it's beauty, when calm it was marvelous, when wild, it was dangerous.

He slowly strode back home, ready for a good rest. Chopping wood, and loading was really not an easy task.

He would get home and sleep warm.

Xoxoxo

Hans shivered in the cold. His legs feeling as if frozen. It had been four days that they had been traveling, he and the queen had barely spoken to each other. Exchanging a few words for the sake of the little princess.

She had summoned a carriage and he was riding on the outside, just like before. Except that he would now sleep sitting down, and out in the cold.

Elsa sat behind, her mind racing, with thoughts of her husband, her child, how she was ever going to deny her beautiful baby? The very heiress to the throne. She debated on including them in her life. But there was just no way she could ever even say that prince Hans would, was prince consort... She really couldn't have him there. Now that she had time to think, and go through her mind after the shock had subsided.

There really was no other way, except to give up her daughter, and husband, for the peace of the kingdom. It would scandalous. What would the king and queen of the Southern Isles say? That she had framed their sons death, to later marry him, if anyone was to ever find out his true identity.

Was she going to hide her, 'family' for the sake of the kingdom?

Her eyes lingered on the little princess on her lap. "I can't do this!" Her eyes streamed with tears, and she had no idea what was going to happen. She was afraid.

The carriage suddenly stopped and she heard the prince slip down and his feet crunch the ice under his weight. His footsteps got closer and he opened the door to the carriage.

His lips were purpling and his eyebrows and eyelashes were covered with Frost.

"I know you despise me, but for the love of God..." Mist came from his mouth as he spoke. "Make the cold go away."

When she didn't react he stepped inside the small carriage closing the door behind him, he would try to reheat himself.

She could hear his shivering, and she tried hard to not look his way.

Soon he stopped moving and the pink of his lips returned to him.

He looked strange to her, with his hair light, it was unnatural.

She was tempted to ask him if he was ok, but she bit her tongue, her eyes on him. Had they not been together for almost a whole year, she would be fleeing.

"We're staying here for the night. It will get dangerously cold, and I refuse to sleep outside."

Elsa shook her head, "I'm not asking that of you."

He stood and walked up to her, he lowered himself to her level and grabbed at his daughter, "so if you want otherwise, I advice you to turn down the cold."

There he had those walls up again. He was acting cold and distant, and she really couldn't blame him. He had been tricked into thinking she was in love with him.

She eyed him while he sat, her mind again going crazy, what if Jet had done something... To distance them? With that dagger... With it's green sparks...

She opened her mouth to speak, but there was really no room for speaking, all she could do was look to him.

The prince comfortably snuggled against the small princess, all she did was sleep right now. "You're a real sleeping beauty, aren't you?"

He furrowed his brows then looked to Elsa, who he caught looking their way. "What will we name her?" He furrowed his brows, "if you want to not be a part of my daughter's life, I'll be more than happy to handle her myself. Just don't expect for her to love you..."

"No, I was simply thinking." It hurt her that he could be so cruel as he spoke, because she remembered the loving man he could be.

"What names do you have in mind?"

He looked to his daughter and smiled. "I like Aurora,"

Elsa furrowed her brows and shook her head, "I can not accept that name..."

"What's the reason?"

She shook her head and thought, "Gretel."

He suddenly smiled towards Elsa, and looked lovingly towards his baby, "Princess Gretel Westergaaurd of Arendelle... Welcome to the world."

Elsa blushed as he spoke to their daughter, and she could almost swear a little of that love potion still lingered in her being.

"Princess Gretel... I love it."

Xoxoxo

Anna bit her lip as the royal dove came back, it was a letter received notifying queen Elsa's return.

'we will be arriving by midnight, if all goes well.'

She nearly flipped back in excitement, and she ran quickly across the halls of the castle, running up to the council.

Jack Frost had stayed behind, mostly out of sight, but with the full consent of princess Anna, much to Kristoffs request to make him go, and the council.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" Anna ran up to the young Duke and she held the letter. "Elsa, she's to arrive tonight!"

She twirled with him and once again ran out towards the meeting room.

She rang the bells and soon the advisors were all present.

"Elsa!" Anna could barely contain herself as she excitedly bounced behind the big table. "She'll be here by midnight!"

The men and women of the council all stood, programing to greet their queen.

"We will be on it princess."

Anna ran out, now heading for the stables where she knew her husband would be.

"Kristoff!" Excitedly she ran towards him, but stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of him.

"Elsa is almost here! She'll be here by midnight!"

He nodded his head softly and smiled.

"This means our lives will be back to normal!" She elbowed him, and he gave a smile.

"What's wrong, aren't you happy?"

He nodded eagerly, but his mind went back to that man that was waiting for the queen. "it's Jack Frost..."

Anna furrowed her brows towards him, "I already told you Kristoff, I have nothing to do with him, he's interested in Elsa."

The blonde man nodded, "exactly."

Xoxoxo

Elsa's legs began to shake as soon as she saw the castle through her ice window.

She was afraid to death, and she didn't know why, but she didn't want to get there.

Maybe if she could fake an accident...

She shook her head, and looked to her daughter. Crying she called out to the prince.

Hans stopped the carriage quickly unmounting and running back to his wife and baby.

He saw her in her state and quickly grabbed the baby from her hands and instinctively hugged her, his eyes full of worry.

"What happened!?"

She clung on to him, her nails digging into his shirt. "I can't Hans... I can't do this... I can't go back!"

Her eyes locked in on his. "I can't leave my daughter..."

He looked down to the sleeping princess and closed his eyes.

"Without a father... Your daughter will be a bastard child... They will not give her the throne."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, she was so afraid. Afraid of everything. He stepped away from her, and kept his eyes on the baby.

"We will make a quick stop by my home. James will help us."

He handed the baby back to Elsa, and closed the door behind him, changing his coarse to James home.

Xoxoxo

Heidi stared out the window, squinting her eyes as a small figure far away came to sight.

"Father?"

She held her daughter close and worriedly walked on over, in search for the three men in the house, her father, her husband, and her brother in law, Albert.

The three men waited outside in the front porch, expecting the unknown carriage to arrive.

James stood in the middle of the two men. Looking giant in comparison.

The carriage finally arrived, and a tall, blonde man unmounted the steed, wearing important clothes.

There was a smile on his face and excitement "Sir James!"

"At yer service!" The big man toughened up with his head high.

He walked on up and hugged his father figure, almost crying in the process.

James stood stiff but when he recognized his voice he almost began bawling. "BERRY!?"

He patted the blonde man's back, and his two son in laws wrinkled their brows. Amos looking at Hans very confused.

The two men let go of each other, and with watery eyes Hans looked to him.

"What happened to your hair lad?"

Hans shook his head his throat hard, "can we speak in private?"

James looked to the two men be his sides and excused himself.

The two Walker awsy towsrds the carriage and closed the door, leaving the two in-laws confused.

Albert looked towards Amos, "who is he?"

With a sigh Amos shook his head. "A family member... Up to what I know."

They began to walk in the house, Amos with his brows furrowed. He thought Berry would not coming back.

Xoxoxo

James stepped inside the carriage, greeting the queen and his eyes wide when he saw the little princess.

"Another grandchild!" He boomed a laugh, and Elsa closed her eyes in dispair.

"James..." Hans solemnly spoke. "We have a problem."

Elsa's eyes went watery, all her control falling apart.

Suddenly the big man looked towards her worriedly.

"What is the matter Queen Elsa?"

She closed her eyes and then looked to Hans to speak for her. He nodded and turned to his father figure. "The Queen-"

James furrowed his brows, "the Queen, I thought you two were married, lad?"

The prince lowered his head, making James anxious.

"We are... But it was a mistake."

James chuckled, "love is never a mistake lad..." His eyes went over to the queen.

"With all due respect your majesty... Just because he's a farm boy, doesn't make him any less of a man to have in the throne with you."

Hans smiled thankfully, but shook his head.

"It's not because of that James..."

"Then?"

He began his story, obviously hiding his identity.

When he finished his tale James looked to the prince his eyes watery, and shaking his head. "No it can't be lad..."

Elsa began to cry, and handed Hans the baby in her hands.

"You want nothing to do with your daughter!?" James raised his voice towards her, and shook his head angirly.

"Of course I do!" She yelled back angrily, "I just need time... To set things right..." She cried and hugged herself.

"Until she gets things sorted out... And clear her head... Will you allow my daughter and I to stay here?"

James looked disappointed towards the queen. "Yes Berry. Ye an yer family are welcomed here."

Hans nodded towards Elsa, and looked to James.

"I'm sorry Queen Elsa..." James stepped out of the carriage and Hans followed, leaving a crying Elsa to herself. She hugged herself and cried and cried, and cried.

She felt like a coward and defeated, she didn't have the courage to fight for her daughter.

As soon as the two men closed the door to the house a wild blizzard began, the queen ravishing in heartbreak.

Hans walked in and was greeted by the big family, even James wife greeted him warmly.

They stayed in awe, as the baby in his arms began to cry.

"And who is this?" Heidi neared him, and the prince gave her a warm smile.

"Heidi, hello..." She blushed as her name escaped his lips. Amos took in a deep breath, and pulled his lips in a line.

"Berry came a changed man, this baby is his daughter... Her mother is unfortunately not going to be able to watch the her... She is no longer present..."

The family stayed silent, and lowered their heads. "Family, we will help this man, he has helped are economy, it is the least we can do fer em."

Hans eyes watered, he was an emotional wreck, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss Berry... But we will all help you... I will be like a mother to her." Heidi placed her hand on his his arm, and Amos almost lost control,without anyone noticing he stepped away.

"Thank you."

James nodded and excused Hans from his family. He kissed his daughter many times, and handed her to James wife, who eagerly held her.

He walked out, amazed to see the blaring blizzard.

"Elsa..."

Xoxoxo


	26. The Feast

**_(A/N): Hello once again thank you guys, lol yes i know jet is finally out of the way. this chapter is a little slower. but it's setting into the future. i thank you guys for the reviews. im not exactly sure when ill update, it will probably be until the weekend, because well i work._**

, **_once more thank you so much, love you guys. and sorry for errors._**

He walked on out towards the carriage, the wind pushing him back.

He managed to near their ride, but saw the poor horse, as it neighed in cold.

He opened the door to the carriage and stepped inside. He saw the queen with thick tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Elsa..."

She looked to him and cried even harder. "Queen Elsa, don't cry."

He debated on nearing her, but fought against his head and placed his arms over her.

She clung to him crying into his chest.

"Why!?" She asked suddenly.

"Elsa... It has to be this way. For the sake of your country."

She locked eyes with him and shook her head, "but at what cost?"

He moved her hair out of her face and gently spoke to her. "You were raised, your whole life, to put your kingdom first. That's why."

She pushed away from him and he remembered his position.

"I will take you to your home queen Elsa. Excuse my intrusive ways..."

He began towards the door, but she called on after him.

"Hans!" He looked back and stopped from walking out.

"I... I want you as a royal guard..."

"What?"

"Please don't resign... I need... I will need to know how she's doing."

Hans hopes went high, then quickly plummeted, "of course."

He stepped outside and before he closed the door she called after him.

"Hans!?" The prince looked to her again.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Thank you."

He nodded and closed the door not looking back again.

The blizzard had died down to a slow peaceful pace.

He sat atop, clicking his tongue for the steed to ride.

Maybe this wasn't over? Maybe as long as he saw her there was hope.

He would woo her, this time for real, he would court her, and his daughter would finally have her mother, and what was rightfully hers the crown.

Xoxoxo

The dark sky promised another episode of storms. They had finally set foot on royal property.

He could see ahead a very eager Anna, with her husband holding a small bundle in his arms. His heart ached and he could not help but think of his little princess.

"Good evening princess Anna, and prince Kristoff." Before unmounting the carriage he spoke.

"Good evening. Where's Elsa!?"

He finally unmounted, and suddenly the princess furrowed her brows.

"Wait!" She pointed, "what happened to your hair?"

Hans not in the mood for interaction he answered dryly, "I aged..."

Kristoff almost chuckled but shook his head, the man was probably just tired, and in no mood for anything. He knew because that's how he felt after a long session of ice harvesting.

The prince of the Southern Isles walked over to the door of the carriage and opened it. The queen gracefully stepped out, wearing a long black beautiful dress, decorated with dark gems.

"Wow Elsa, you look beautiful!" Anna smiled at her sister and Elsa did the same.

The blond ran up to her and clung tightly to her sister, tears falling from her eyes.

"Elsa are you alright?" Anna asked concerned.

The queen nodded, "I missed you, it's all."

She turned to her husband and then to Kristoff, and she gasped as she saw the baby in his hands. "Wait..."

She reached her hands out towards the bundle, and began crying. "May I hold-"

"Him!" Anna smiled, "it's a boy!"

Elsa hugged on to him her eyes watery she turned to Hans who's eyes were to the ground.

"Berry... Would you like to meet the prince?"

Hans nodded and walked on over towards his political family that didn't know about their marriage, maybe he could say something.

Anna smiled, the two had grown close.

"He's beautiful," he could see the similar features of his daughter in this young prince.

"Do you have children?" Anna asked suddenly.

Elsa and Hans both widened their eyes. "Anna... What kind of question is that?"

Hans lifted his hand, "no it's alright your highness. Yes princess Anna. I have a daughter of my own." He looked to Elsa.

Kristoff felt something off about the two and showed it by raising a brow but he brushed it off blaming their voyage.

Elsa blushed slightly and hid it by kissing the baby.

"I'm pretty sure you're tired, aren't you?" Anna asked, "would you like to stay here, or-"

"No thank you your highness." He began out towards the carriage, who was already being tended to by other gaurds. "I would like to go back home to my daughter and family."

His eyes lingered to Elsa and she looked sadly towards him. The queen returned the baby to Anna, and she stood still looking at him.

"Berry..." She called after him and sighed. When he didn't look back she walked after him.

"Berry?" He turned to face the queen and to his surprise was greeted with a warm hug from his wife.

He closed his eyes and returned it, putting all his heart into it.

"Thank you... Thank you for keeping me safe throughout my touring."

She let go of him, and all he could do was blush.

Anna faced Kristoff and he looked to her too, both with raised brows.

"Please be safe, and please," she began to whisper, "please take care of Gretel..."

He nodded his head and once more began towards the horse.

Anna quickly called on out to him, "wait will you take your pay now?"

He nodded his head but began out again continued to the horse. "I'll be here in the morning."

"Ok. Bring your family we'll be hosting a feet for the return of the queen!" Anna called out to him, he mounted the carriageless steed and nodded. Clicking his heels against the beasts stomach he rode away, leaving behind the love of his life. But coming home for the little angel that needed her parent.

Xoxoxo

Heidi smiled as she fed the little blond girl in her arms. She looked just like Berry and was absolutely adorable.

They had struggled in the very beginning, for the baby did not want to feed with her.

She was now the mother of two babies, two little girls, Asta and Gretel.

Berry had confessed to her what had happened, and it saddened her to think that the queen, despite being under the influence of a potion, did not change her mind about her own daughter.

She thought long and hard about the situation, but she could not fathom the idea. Though she was not anyone to criticize the queen decision. For only she knew why she chose to leave behind her marriage and baby.

Amos stepped in, and smiled. His wife was indeed a kind hearted woman.

"Hello love." She called out after him, and he smiled.

The whole family knew of the secret, and they had all sworn quiet to the prince.

"How is Asta doing? She's fine, she fell asleep, I'm feeding Gretel."

He nodded and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. "You are beautiful."

She blushed slightly and placed the princess down, she had finally gone to sleep.

Xoxoxo

Hans was stationed a castle gaurd, queen Elsa's personal gaurd, one of the highest paid, gaurds there was.

"Here is your pay, Van Buren. Thank you for bringing queen Elsa back well." They placed a medal on his uniform, and named him her personal gaurd.

"Arendelle is greatful to you."

He thanked the council and when his ceremony was over he walked up to the Queen. Officially starting his first day as her bodyguard.

"Did you do this?" He asked her in a serious voice.

"I... Yes..." She blushed, she kept doing that around him.

"Why?"

She looked to him, "you're the father of my daughter prince Hans, you know how she is, where she is, and what happens to her. It would be strange to call any other gaurd into my chamber, if it not be you."

Her eyes widened at her own comment and again she went red. She earned a chuckle from his lips, and she blushed again.

Looking straight ahead she went on, "besides, you kept me alive when you had the full opportunity to kill me."

He leaned in close to her ear and with a smile replied. "I'm glad to know you still trust me."

She eyed him without moving her head and harshly whispered, "you are the father of my child."

This gave him hopes, and his stomach fluttered. He was going to make her fall in love with him again. "Children."

She gave him a death glare and he smiled arrogantly.

"I should have known this was a bad idea."

She began to walk, and he followed behind her after the his ceremony was over.

They were holding a big welcome back feast in her honor, but it was for him too.

There was many people mostly townspeople, for they had prepared for the Queen's arrival, and soon he saw James and all his family arrive.

Heidi held her daughter, and Amos held the little princess.

"Elsa, excuse me..." He walked on over and before she could see where he'd gone she was meet by a pair of soft blue eyes and ashy blonde hair.

Ahead of her was a pale thin young man, much younger than herself. "Hello your majesty."

He grabbed at her hand and gave her a goofy grin.

She blinked confused and pulled her hand away from his grasp. "Excuse me, who are you?"

He bowed deeply and introduced himself, "I'm Jack Frost, Duke of Burgess. And I have been waiting for your return..." He came to eye-level, "I'm very excited to meet you Queen Elsa!"

Her eyes scanned for her husband and she could see him coming back with a small bundle in his arms. She smiled suddenly, and Jack Frost looked to where she looked.

A frown came to his mouth as he saw the older man, that was his competition? Oh no, he snickered, it was just her bodyguard.

The thin boy placed his hands behind his back and stood at the Queen's side.

"Queen Elsa," Hans eyed the Duke and held the little princess to the queen.

Elsa couldn't say anything to her daughter, for fear of the Duke hearing anything.

"She's beautiful Berry... Congratulations."

Jack Frost smiled, he was married, he was definitely not competition to him.

"Excuse me Duke, I would like to hold this baby."

He bowed low to the queen,"I will catch up to you later." He smiled and walked away, looking for Anna in the crowd of townspeople.

Guinevere rolled her eyes as she saw how the queen had dismissed the Duke, this woman was impossible.

"Did you see that?" She faced Faustino who was at her side, "this girl is impossible... No one can please her."

The councilman shook his head and replied. "The Duke is not going anywhere, not until the fjord is unfrozen. We still have time."

She sighed and began to enjoy from the foods served. "I suppose you're right." She was beginning to lose hope.

Xoxoxo

Elsa sat in her throne with Hans standing besides her.

Somehow it felt right to her, despite him being him. She supposed it would only be natrual, they had spent a while together, and though the only reason she had been with him was due to the potion, she was just mesmerized, but she remembered everything.

She remembered what he would do to make her feel good, how he treated her. How he was in reality. She looked to her daughter. Anna wasn't so wrong about him after all. Of course what he did to them was unforgivable, but as long as there was life there was a chance to change.

He was standing with his hands behind his back, and was looking over the queen to his daughter. There was a feeling of satisfaction, of comfort in how they were. The baby was quiet and she looked comfortable in her hands. And honestly the two did not care of the people saw. That baby brought them together.

Anna suddenly walked up to the throne a smile on her pretty face.

"Well you look at you Elsa, the baby whisperer!"

Her blond sister looked up to her, and shook her head with a smile.

"This is your daughter, Berry?"

The man nodded and smiled out towards his sister-in-law. "Yes princess Anna. This is Gretel-" he almost burst out her last name but made a recovery quickly.

"Where's your wife?"

His eyes subconsciously went over to the Queen's and he closed them. "She's... No longer with us."

"What!?" Anna held her hand at her heart. "I'm so sorry..."

He lowered his head, "yes well... Even if I wanted to... I can't bring her back with us."

Elsa pressed the small baby close to her chest and to lighten the mood the baby began to breath heavily at her breasts, until she began to cry for food.

"Oh-oh Anna smiled, she's looking for food Elsa, go on feed her!"

The queen looked desperately, and Hans began to chuckle.

"Anna, would you-?"

"Feed her? Of course! My baby asleep anyways." She reached out for the small bundle and when she touched her there was a feeling of warmth in her heart. "Oh my Berry... She's beautiful."

Elsa's eyes rimmed with tears, this was not the way she wanted for her daughter to meet the only other woman who could love her the most.

Hans walked on over to Anna and with a thick throat spoke, "isn't she?"

Her eyes suddenly widened, "Elsa! I want to be her godmother!" She eyed Berry, "can I be her godmother?"

His eyes went to Elsa and he could see how devistated she was. "Yes princess Anna. You can be her godmother."

She turned around, baby in hand and walked on ever to Kristoff, sharing the news of how she offered to be the godfather's to the baby.

"She's something isn't she?" Hans leaned over to Elsa who was heartbroken.

"Yes she is. That's why you took advantage of her."

He stood straight, Anna was a touchy subject.

"I've changed Elsa... I thought you would be the first to notice."

"It's queen Elsa, prince Hans. Remember that you're here because of my daughter."

He smiled, because he knew she was lying. She was just trying to convince herself more than him.

"Yes of course your majesty."

Xoxoxo


	27. Gordon

**_(A/N): Hello good day. Here is another update thank you guys for the reviews. I am absolutely greatful to all of you,_**

Gordon approached the queen slowly. She was sitting in her office, catching up with all the paperwork, reading and signing. Working.

He was devistated, as a father and as a man. He had lost his wife many years ago, due to illness. And he had no idea where his son was.

"Queen Elsa, good evening."

His voice took her by surprise and she looked up, only to see the father of the very man she had frozen solid.

"Yes Gordon?" She set aside her tasks, guilt in the deepest of her heart.

"Queen Elsa... I wanted to ask... My son, though he's made very bad choices against the crown, m'lady..." He looked to the ground, not sure of how the queen would react or what the queen would say.

"I know nothing of him, if he's dead, if he's alright..." He looked to her.

"Queen Elsa, can we arrange a search party for him?"

"If we bring him back... I'll be the one to imprison my son."

She suddenly stood leaving to a side her work. She knew that sooner or later this was going to come up. She knew Jet Rhyus was a topic she could not ignore forever.

"Gordon, there's some things that happened. Your son..."

He looked to her knowingly, but let her finish. "I will bring Van Buren. We will talk about what happened to your son."

"No..." Gordon began to cry in silence. "My boy... My son..." He knew, and she knew, he knew.

Hans was called in by her majesty into her office, his sight was greeted by an older man, the very man that had placed the only medal on his uniform. Only instead of smiles he was crying.

"Yes your majesty?"

Elsa sighed, "can you please remove your shirt?"

Hans furrowed his blonde brows and stuttered. "For what purpose?"

"This is Jet Rhyus' father... An adviser from my council, sir Gordon." She bit her lip and looked to the ground. "I need to explain to him what happened."

The older man was covering his eyes, weeping in silence.

Hans shook his head and began to undo his armor then his shirt.

Gordon looked up at the man, as silent tears came from his eyes.

He could see two patches of ice on his skin, one on his upper back, and the other on his shoulder, large bruises, and cuts.

"I had to do this to this man after your son attacked us... That is the reason his hair has changed hue."

Gordon closed his eyes, "where is his body?"

Hans turned to face the older man. "He's frozen on the road to the town of Lockwood."

"When were you planning to tell me queen Elsa!? Or where you not!?" He pointed an accusing finger at her, "or were you not!?"

She looked guilty, "Gordon we just got back, and I was greeted with work."

He cried and dropped to his knees. "You're a cold hearted queen. If you had a son, you would understand." He stayed looking to the ground. "he was all I had..."

She began tearing up, "Gordon I'm very sorry but he was the one who attacked us."

"You didn't have to kill him... You could've imprisoned him, queen Elsa..." He sobbed on the ground with his hands and chest shaking.

"He was all I had left."

The queen looked to the ground. "I will send my men to fetch his body. So he can have a proper burial... I'm very sorry Gordon."

She looked to the ground.

"When he arrives... Please unfreeze him, maybe... Just like princess Anna he could've survived?"

He stood from the ground and apologized to the queen. "I'm very sorry your majesty..." He looked like he wanted to say more, but left instead closing the door behind him.

"Round up men including Frederick... He was his friend. I think... That after all those years of service Jet provided, it would only be fair to him and his father."

Hans nodded his head and reached for his clothes, only to be stopped by a thin hand on his shoulder.

His eyes went wide, and when he caught sight of the Queen's hand on him, he stood still for fear of ruining the moment, he stayed quiet and did not move.

"I think you still have the arrow inside you..." She looked to him and furrowed her brows. "I think Dr. Stone should see this."

There was a small pause and she held his gaze, and maybe it was his hooes, but he saw concern in her eyes.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, walking out of her office.

He chuckled lowly and began to pick at his clothes. "Oh, queen Elsa."

When he finished dressing she walked back into the office. "I will need you here. Dr. Stone is on the way."

He stayed in her office in silence, walking around looking at the names of some books, and picking at things here and there. All while neither spoke.

"How is Gretel?" She suddenly began.

"She's fine." He turned to look her way. "Heidi is doing a wonderful job as a mother."

Elsa felt his comment sting in her heart and a slight tinge of jealousy. "She's the one taking care of her?"

The prince nodded and went on looking at all her things in the office.

He walked on over behind her desk and she ignored his presence. He leaned over to her uncovered shoulder and whispered in her skin. "She's doing a wonderful job..." His breath tickled her, and he stood straight.

"She's doing the job that you're supposed to be doing."

Elsa turned to face him, a death glare in her eyes.

He was smiling smugly, and came eye level to her, she was red with anger and his smile widened.

"I'm sorry queen Elsa... That's the truth."

"You're the most cruel person that could ever exist!"

He stayed there motionless and his smile faded. "I'm being my daughter's father. I'm a prince, though considered dead, no man with a title had ever gone out of his way to work and provide for his family! And you dare call ME CRUEL!?"

He was angry at her expression. "The very woman that abandoned her daughter!?" He was yelling now.

She stood and kept her eyes on him.

"The woman who has the very man that is completely in love with her at her side, just to remind him that she never loved him, dares to say that I'm cruel!?"

Her eyes went wide. "They're going to hear you!"

The prince clenched his jaw. "See... And you still dare to call me cruel."

He was breathing hard and unknowingly had cornered her to her desk. When he saw he stepped back.

"I don't need any Dr. And I don't need your help. " With that said he walked out from her office, straight towards the castle gates.

"Berry!" Elsa ran out after him, her ice heels clicking on the cement.

The gate gaurds turned to the scene, their brows high.

"Berry, wait, you can't leave!"

He turned around his green eyes hard.

"Please..." She caught up to him. "I'm sorry... I... You're right, I'm asking so much from you, that I forget that you were not potioned."

He hated how she could so easily bring him back, how with a simple apology he was at her mercy once more.

Xoxoxo

Dr. Stone washed his hands while Hans laid on his stomach Elsa stood at the head of the bed, ready to do as the Dr. Ordered.

She would unfreeze the parts on his wounds, as the Dr. would work on the wounds.

Stone neared the prince, and slowly worked together with the queen, so he would not lose much blood.

As she unfroze the ice patches his hair would run red streaks. By the end of the stitching session the blonde from his hair had all vanished, leaving his fiery hair back to normal.

"We've done it your majesty. Though he will need to rest, with your powers he felt no pain, but without them he will."

They wrapped him up in bandages leaving his torso uncovered.

"Where will he stay queen Elsa?" Dr. Stone began to pack his tools.

"He lives with James, the merchant."

"He will have to be taken there, and once there make sure to tell them that once a day they will have to change the bandages, and wash with warm water." He began out towards the door, "he will have a fever, have them give him these if he gets too warm."

She nodded and thanked him as he walked away.

"It's always a pleasure your majesty."

Elsa closed the door as she walked she saw the prince already trying to sit up.

"Don't!" She ran to him, "you'll hurt yourself!"

He shook his head. "I better get home, before that fever comes in."

Elsa bit her bottom lip, "would you like to stay here? We can bring Gretel. That way Dr. Stone will be the one to tend to you... And I can watch my daughter."

He looked to her with a sky smile. "you want us here don't you?"

She closed her eyes and hugged herself turning her back towards him. She didn't know what to answer. It was only obvious that she wanted her daughter, but she didn't know if she wanted him there. With her...

"I want her here. I want to see her grow prince Hans... She's my child."

She faced him now, "if you don't want to stay here... I understand. You have full authority over Gretel."

Xoxoxo

Heidi smiled down at the little princess in her arms. Her own daughter had fallen asleep, and this little one would always want to be held.

There was a knock on the door, and inside came her father.

"Tulip?"

She raised her brows to not speak, but greeted her father with a big smile.

"They're here for the baby..."

"What, who?"

There was three royal gaurds at the door suddenly.

"Queen Elsa has requested Berry's daughter be taken to the castle. He will not come back for a couple of days, and he wants his child with him."

Heidi looked skeptical, and the gaurd noticed, "here is a letter from the queen, and a request from Berry himself."

He handed her the papers and she sighed. "Alright."

Xoxoxo

Anna sat up in the middle of the night with her hair made into a rats nest. She had two babies to attend for the nights, and it was difficult.

Elsa would come help her during the nights, and amazingly Gretel would only fall asleep if she was on her.

There was a knock, and a very sleepy Elsa walked in, "hello, how are you handling with the babies?"

Anna looked up to her desperately. "Help please they won't go to sleep. I've fed them, I've carried them, I've sang to them."

The queen giggled slightly. "I will take Gretel to see her father. It has been three days since she last saw him. It could be she misses him."

The queen hugged the baby and walked on towards the door.

"Elsa!" The princess called on after her.

"Yes Anna?" The blonde turned to face her.

"I've been meaning to ask..." She held at her son and walked over to her sister, her bare feet quiet as she did so.

"What is it?"

"Do you have feelings for this him?"

Elsa's eyes went wide. "What!?Who!?"

Anna looked to her then to the baby in her arms. "Berry."

She shook her head, "No. Of course not... What makes you think that?"

"I see the way you look at him."

The rooms temperature went down a good degrees, and she laughed nervously. "That is absurd Anna."

Elsa made to walk away, but was held back by the princess, "Elsa, it's ok if you like him."

Elsa's eyes went down to her small princess and she debated on telling Anna her secret.

"Anna...there's something I do need to tell you..." She thought for a minute, and then bit her lips, "but not now."

Anna furrowed her brows. "Elsa don't scare me."

Elsa shook her head and smiled, "don't worry when the time is right I'll tell you."

With that said the queen walked out her mind set on finally telling everyone about her relationship and daughter with Hans, she wanted everyone to know, so she could hold her daughter and be a part of her life. Gretel was the heiress to the throne, and no one, not even Anna's baby, though she loved him to death, could take the crown.

Xoxoxo


	28. New beginning

_**(A/N): Hello good day. i apologize for errors. i appreciate everyone who id reviewing, I sincerely hope that you guys are so fsr enjoying this fic. thank you guys. here is the next ch. -n.a.s.g**_

Elsa hummed a pretty tune, her eyes glossy towards the baby in her arms. Everything seemed perfect, there was nothing more a mother could ask from life, than to raise herï child. There was nothing more perfect than having princess Gretel in her life.

She didn't care about the crown, she didn't care about anything anymore, except here now. Her heart was warm, a mother, she had finally understood.

She laid her down, and went to fetch a maid to watch her.

She would speak to prince Hans so he could know of her plans, he would be prince consort Berry Van Buren, and Gretel would be princess, daughter of him and his late wife.

That was the best way to hide what had happened, that way there would be no scandle. She would not have to explain the potion, her marriage, Hans name, nothing! It would be perfect, she could have her daughter, and everything would be good.

She frowned broadly, slowly as if something dark had come over her, then a deep thrust in her heart came to her. Hans...

If she spoke of her interest in him in a "romantic way" to keep her own daughter near, it meant she had to "marry him" again, only this time everyone would know, and she would be expected to have a "formal" family with him.

She slowed her pace as this crashed into her mind, and Gretel would never be the heiress to the throne.

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks. There was no way she could hide her daughter's true identity. If she wanted to give her the throne... She had to reveal what had happened.

She turned back to her daughter's room.

And though when talking to Anna it had seemed like a good idea to just let it out, it wasn't as easy.

There was just some things that unfortunately had to be kept a secret. Her eyes began to tear, even if it meant she could not have her daughter as her own.

Xoxoxo

"We found him!" The wind howled viciously, almost as if the queen of Arendelle was in grave mourning.

Frederick fought against the vicious snow and yelled on back to his men to load the frozen Jet Rhyus into a carriage.

"Let's hurry! The storm will only get worse!"

Xoxoxo

Anna sat near the burning chimney with her son, Prince Agnar Bjorgman of Arendelle.

He was so small, and smelled so sweet. He was simply adorable.

"Elsa?" Anna looked towards her sister who was intent on a paper.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Is everything alright with you?" She smiled down at her baby, but her voice was with worry.

"Yes Anna, everything is alright."

"Is it because of, Van Buren?"

The queen stopped reading and looked towards her sister, "what about him, he is recovering fine, he will be heading home soon."

"and taking his daughter away from you." Anna stated with her eyes on her son.

"You're awfully attached to Gretel."

"Anna, the baby doesn't count with a mother and-"

"You want to take that spot." The redhead suddenly stood and walked on over to her sister.

"What!? Anna you have gone mad, why would you say that!?" Elsa went red.

"Everyone is saying Elsa, not just me." Anna began out towards the door, heading back into her room, ready to sleep for a while with her baby.

"Oh you have no idea Anna..."

Xoxoxo

Gordon faced his son's frozen face, there he was intact. His expression was that of hate, and the older man could only cry in response.

What had happened so that his son could have betrayed the crown, he had been such a loyal man, never to even try and hurt his queen.

Gordon cursed himself, had he only been there for his son, maybe his date would have been different.

He was set on the ground standing, there was still hopes for Gordon that his son would live just as princess Anna had, all he had to wait for was the queens approval.

Xoxoxo

"He has healed perfectly my queen. There will be only scars of memories." Dr. Stone smiled down at the now redheaded man.

"He is as ready as he could be to take another hit, your majesty." The older man laughed as Hans rose his red brows.

"Thank you Dr." He was bid his farewell and the two were left together alone finally.

He stood quietly, trying hard not to look her way as he dressed himself one last time in that room.

"How did my daughter do? You were cruel enough to not bring her to me the whole time I was here." There was a moment of tension as he spoke.

It was true though, she had not gone to visit him, not once since Dr. Stone had patched him up, nor had she considered taking Gretel to him at all.

"I thought that maybe she would disrupt your sleep."

He ached hard as her words flowed through her lips. "You did not come to see me either..."

"Did I have to?" Her eyes locked on his and she waited for his answer.

"I apologise your majesty, I forget that the feelings are one sided."

She bit her lip and looked to the ground.

The door slammed open and inside came a very worried Anna.

"Elsa!" She panted as her husband walked behind her. "Anna calm down!"

"They brought him!"

Elsa's eyes went from Kristoff to Anna, "who?"

"Jet Rhyus!"

Hans eyes went to the ground, for some strange reason he felt shame.

"Gordon wants to see if maybe you unfreeze him he would live!" She ran back out as soon as she came. "I'm sorry about her..." Kristoff smiled apologetic and shook his head while walking after her.

"You can't unfreeze him..." Hans murmured under his breath.

The blond furrowed her brows to him, and shook her head. "You're such a cruel man, this man, dispite everything he's done deserves a proper bur-"

"He is going to testify about what happened."

Her blue eyes suddenly went wide.

"He will tell everyone what you've not wanted for anyone to know."

Xoxoxo

The room was quiet and there was only a few people, Anna, Kristoff, the council the queen and Berry Van Buren.

They were seated away form the man, and away from Elsa's powers.

"Sir Gordon, the queen can not promise that he will live after unfreezing him." Faustino looked towards his fellow member.

"I know..."

Elsa raised her hands and the rooms temperature rose, slowly but surely the ice from his being began to defrost.

He was there in all his bloody glory, with his face contorting hate.

His blue eyes were glued to Hans. The prince could see the hate that was there as he unfroze.

Suddenly the room went dark, and a swirl of dark clouds and smoke began to take the room.

Everyone gasped as the form of a woman began to appear.

"Queen Elsa!" She bowed deep.

"Such an honor to finally meet you."

Elsa stopped her magic, and Hans quickly placed himself in front of her.

"Oh how sweet... Aren't they just the cutest?" Madame turned to look toward the small crowd of people.

"I'm sorry queen Elsa, I know that your intentions were pure with Jet Rhyus..." She ran her hands through his head, "but he belongs to me."

Gordon stood, he recognized the woman, she had been decades ago described to him by his relatives.

"No!" He began, "please don't take him!" He was desperate, "is he still alive!?"

"Oh Gordon..." She looked up to him, her face now hideous.

The group that saw her gasped and some began to flee.

"I don't take dead people."

The witch lifted a thick chain and strapped it to Jet Rhyus ankle. He unfroze suddenly, and gasped for air desperately, he was confused and dizzy.

Without another word, nor warning, she flew at top speed away from the castle, dragging behind her a screaming Jet Rhyus out towards the forbidden forest, where he would for eternity be chained to his own tree, paying for the favors he had asked from her.

The lighting went back to normal, and the whole room had gone silent.

Gordon closed his eyes and tears quietly fell from his face. Indeed his son was a bad person. There was nothing more he could ever do for his son. He had chosen the dark ways, instead of accepting his fate.

Anna breathed heavily, her nails deep into her husband's skin.

"Is everyone ok?" Hans spoke up suddenly.

Elsa swallowed, but nodded towards him, the rest of the company looked to one another, not one word escaped from their mouths.

Xoxoxo

He was sent back home with James and his family, Gretel was sleeping soundly in his arms as he arrived gently towards James home.

He was greeted warmly by Heidi, and one of her older sisters. One he had not noticed before, one with dark brown hair and green eyes, she looked much like Heidi, but was older.

"Berry, Amos and I will be away for a couple of weeks. His father has gone sick with this weather, and my own father has come ill too. Nothing too severe though."

She smiled at him and Hans nodded, "we prepared for your arrival and the little princess, we will be feeding her a little differently. But we will manage."

Hans unmounted the horse as the couple and their baby mounted their own on the carriage. They waves their farewells, and were off.

"My name is Kari, you don't know me, but here everyone knows you." She smiled kindly and the prince nodded.

They began towards inside and she followed him inside.

She took Gretel from his hands, and walked him to where James laid with a severe cold, but with a wide grin.

"Lad yer hair is back to normal!"

The prince instinctively ran his hand through his locks. "Yes, they removed the arrow, so the queen removed her ice from me."

"She hasn't changed her mind?"

Hans shook his head and blsuhed as he realized Kari was still in the room.

"Well I have plenty of beautiful daughters available, who are willing to care for that baby, and tend to you as their husband."

Hans chuckled and shook his head, "I think I will call for some rest James. Excuse me."

The man boomed a laugh, ending in a cough fit.

"Father..." Kari looked to Hans and followed him as he walked on out.

"I apologise for my father." She looked worried towards him, but the prince lifted his hand, "no worries, I am familiar with James." He chuckled suddenly.

They walked into his room, where a small crib was set, and another bed besides it.

"If you wouldn't mind though... We thought that someone could sleep here with you, to feed the baby if she wakes in the night."

Hans eyes went wide as she sat at the side of the crib on the bed laying the small princess to sleep.

"If you do not mind, I will sleep in the bedroom with you."

There was something in the pit of his stomach that he did not like but his daughter indeed needed the right attention from someone. He would leave very early in the morning, and he could not leave her alone.

"It is alright with me."

She suddenly pulled on a long curtain and the room was devided in to two.

It was slightly more private, and he still was with his daughter.

He wondered secretly what the queen would say to the situation. What would she do if she knew there was a woman in his dormitory.

Xoxoxo


	29. Together Again

There was a deep hole in her heart, and her bed was cold and lonely. She didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but she missed him dearly. She missed his touch, his scent, his lips.

She was confused. Everything that had happened was a mess. It was a horrible way to get attached to someone, but it had happened to her. She could not rest. She turned to the side and the image of her small baby girl flashed through her mind. Again she turned.

Her eyes lingered to her ceiling, the walls were blue from the hue of the full moon from the outside.

Rest was not coming to her, she missed Gretel, and she missed her husband.

Elsa stood, walking ever so slowly like a ghost over to the window. Her skin bathing with the light of the moon.

Arendelle was a beautiful kingdom indeed. It was covered in snow and the ambient was quiet. She loved her kingdom, but her heart yearned for the love she needed. For her daughter, for him.

Her blue eyes teared, it had been one week already that she slept alone. One long week that she would only hear reports of her daughter. One long week that she desired to hold her little princess.

She turned to face the portrait of her late father that was hanging in the middle of the room. She felt defeated as a woman. She did not have the courage to do what was needed.

It pained her hard, how her life had gone to extremities. She had gained, but then lost everything.

There was a sudden knock on the door, making her jolt in surprise.

"Your majesty!" She could hear the voice of a man whisper, it sounded familiar, but she could not tell who it was.

With furrowed brows she walked on over to the door, opening it to find Kai with a cup of warm tea in hand.

"Kai?"

He smiled sadly, "I'm sorry to intrude at such a late hour my queen, but," he looked to the doors hinges. "It's very difficult to ignore the growing ice on your door frame."

Elsa opened the door for him to come in, she had not even undressed from the day, to rest.

"What is the matter your majesty?" He placed the teacup on a nightstand, and placed his hands behind his back.

Her arms went around herself and she walked on over to the window again.

"Everything is wrong."

He shook his head, "yes my queen, since prince Hans has left, you have been different." He shook his head.

Her eyes were wide and towards him. "Please don't call him that."

He made to sit on the bedside, and Elsa followed.

"There's some things that need to be said my queen."

His eyes went to the portrait of her father, "what is happening your majesty?"

There was a long moment of silence, and Kai lowered his head.

"Gretel is my daughter."

She knew that he had suspected so many things. Mainly because he had known for so long already of Hans identity. But what he didn't know was about Jet Rhyus, and his plans.

"Why have you waited for so long to introduce her then?"

She stood suddenly, her expression full of anxiety. "Because! How will I explain to my council that I secretly wedded the late prince Hans, who is hiding behind the name of Berry Van Buren! And that the very man who wanted to take over Arendelle, is the father to the heiress of the throne!?"

Kai stood by her side and held at her shoulders.

"It was Jet Rhyus!" She began to cry.

"I didn't want any of this to happen!" There was more ice suddenly everywhere.

"Your majesty..."

"He gave me a potion, one that made me fall in love with the first man I saw! That woman that came for him was the witch who gave him that potion for me!"

"And the first man you saw was prince-"

"Yes!" She cried even more now.

"Even after the spell was broken, I cannot get him out of my heart, that, that, man who did Anna wrong... He, he is the father to my daughter..."

She clung onto Kai her tears staining his shirt. The stubby man looked at her with sorrow, his fingers running through her soft hair.

"My queen... This is not your fault..."

She shook her head, "and it's my daughter's?"

Kai looked to her, "if you love him queen Elsa... Then why not-"

She pulled away from him and again hugged herself. "Because I betrayed Arendelle."

"No-"

"Yes, I betrayed everyone! I betrayed Anna!"

There was tears flowing from her eyes, "don't you see..."

"All I see my queen is that you're chosing others best interest instead of your daughters."

Elsa shook her head, "you will never understand... Just leave."

Kai took no offense by the queens request and he simply nodded. When she was under too much stress he knew it was better to leave her be.

"Very well my queen, we will speak in the morning."

He quietly stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

Elsa wept quietly as the shards of ice in her room grew.

Xoxoxo

"Ok," Guinevere fluffed Jack Frosts jacket and fixed a few strands of ashy hair back into place. "Now talk to her, she will accept if you presist."

Jack smiled to the side. He did not know why he was nervous, but he indeed was.

He had been pushed to the side for a while, because the queen had many things to rearrange after her return.

But now that everything flowed smoothly he was accepted by the council to finally arrange a meeting with her.

He was very happy to be able to talk to her, though she was older than himself, she was a very beautiful woman, and not to mention a queen.

"Now remember, stay on her good side."

Jack chuckled but nodded nonetheless.

He walked on over to her office,where she was, and knocked on the door three times.

There was no answer, but he could hear her voice on the other side of the door.

He knocked again, and when there was no answer, he opened the door slowly.

His eyes caught sight of the queen as she wrote on a piece of paper.

The royal gaurd that was assigned to her, sat atop on her desk one leg on the ground and the other higher, with his hands folded, and facing her, it looked almost inappropriate.

She did not seem to mind his casualty, but it seemed odd to him. "Excuse me your majesty?"

Elsa looked up quickly as the unnoticed man crept in.

Hans stood quickly and placed his hands behind his back.

"It's me Jack Frost, the Duke of Burgess." He smiled proudly and walked in even further.

"Yes Jack Frost... Nice to see you..."

"I was here... Wondering if you would like to share a meal with me... Alone."

Hans stood at her side, and rose a brow, his eyes half closed looking to him.

"A meal?" Elsa suddenly asked. "Listen Mr. Frost... I appreciate your offer, but-"

His eyes suddenly went wide with worry, "no, no, no, before you say no my queen, please consider it."

He smiled shyly, "it doesn't have to be today, it could be in a week. After all I'm stuck here until your fjord unfreezes!"

This made Elsa giggle slightly, and Hans furrowed his brows at her.

"I will think about it Sir. Frost. I don't make any promises, I am fairly busy with my paper work here."

He nodded knowingly and randomly walked on over to a couch and sat himself about.

Elsa looked to Hans, and he shook his head.

The prince began towards the door and looked annoyed towards Jack Frost, "your majesty, if anything arises I will be out here, at the door."

She nodded and he closed the door behind him, Elsa going back to her papers.

There was a very long period of silence, which to Elsa felt awkward.

She could tell there was something on his mind, but she didn't know what it was, or what he wanted from her.

"What does it feel like?" He asked her suddenly. His eyes to her, but lost as if remembering something.

"What does what feel like?"

He chuckled softly and stood, his hand in the air. "To control it... The weather, the snow, the cold."

Elsa hadn't expected this question from him. She could've sworn that he was interested in her, or just the spot of king.

She smiled, "it's magical..." She blushed, "it's a part of me."

He smiled at her answer and bit his lip. "Thank you for your time your majesty."

Without another word he walked back towards the door.

"Jack Frost..." She called on after him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"I will not accompany you alone nowhere. Berry Van Buren must be with me at all times." She stood and he eyed her slender figure. "If that seems like a problem to you then I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It would be no problem with me."

She smiled then, "we can accompany you tomorrow in the afternoon. In castle grounds."

"Your dinning room seems like a good place to meet."

He chuckled and she laughed slightly. "We will meet you there."

He bowed low and began to the exit. Surprised to find Berry Van Buren close to the door as if listening in on them.

Hans stood tall, but hovering only a few inches above him.

"See you tomorrow afternoon." Jack winked at him and walked away with his hands behind his back.

The princes face went red and he walked inside to the Queens office.

"You accepted his invitation!?"

She simply sat in her spot behind the desk, looking through endless papers. "Yes."

He was flabbergasted, "what!? Why would you do that!?"

She eyed him slowly and returned to her papers. "Because I can not keep denying-"

He banged his fist on her desk, giving it a small dent. "You're married to me, have some respect!"

She flinched at the sudden change of mood, and her eyes went to his. "Excuse me prince," she just wanted to get him out of her head. "Hans, but according to everyone else I am not married to anyone."

He leered at her with sudden anger. "I promised to stay faithful, for your honor, and this is how you repay me!?"

She ignored his words and continued on her writing, trying hard for his words to not reach her heart.

"Elsa, answer me!"

"That is queen Elsa to you, Berry Van Buren!" Anna suddenly walked in on the two, Hans had not realized he had left the door open.

He shifted back to stand, and the princess walked in with an angry expression on her face.

"How could you disrespect your queen?"

Elsa looked to her sister who held the little prince comfortably on her breast.

"You are forgetting your place Van Buren." She turned to look to him, "Elsa how could you let him speak like that to you?"

"Anna it's fine, I can handle this myself."

"No it's not." She lifted her eyes to the redheaded gaurd, because to her, no matter how close to Elsa he was, he was just another gaurd.

"Maybe he needs some time off?" Anna suggested, "he has not taken a break since your return."

Hans shook his head and began to breath heavily.

"Anna, please... Why is that your here?" Elsa spoke up changing the subject suddenly.

Her younger sisters brows were furrowed towards Hans, but she went on anyways. "I received this letter for you, it's from a knight, his name is Adam."

Elsa blushed suddenly at the memory of him, and Hans face grew even angrier.

"Thank you Anna, I will get to reading it as soon as I can."

The princess eyed the prince and slowly walked on out of the office. Her small bundle beginning to hum as he woke.

Elsa quickly made to close the door and with hurt shook her head.

"I am not your property Prince Hans." She made her way to the desk but lifted a finger to his face, "I am your wife by mistake."

He grabbed at her hand, and snarled at her, "mistake or not you're still my wife."

"But you forget I feel nothing for you!" Elsa began to struggle against his grip, making the prince grab at her waist.

"I know you feel for me queen Elsa!" He struggled as she tried to free herself. "Because I see it in your eyes."

She suddenly stopped her movements and locked her eyes on his. "Why don't you admit it queen Elsa?"

They stayed there in that position for a couple of minutes, her eyes on his and his eyes on hers.

There was pleading in his gaze, hurt, need, and it pained her to see him like that. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms without any care, but she knew it could not be.

"No priest will marry you... I am your husband, and though that potion was the reason for it, I know, I just know, you still feel for me."

He licked his lips and his eyes lingered on hers. There was no answer from her. She was still with his arms around her waist.

"I know you love me..." He began to lean in towards her, his lips getting closer to hers.

Elsa began to shake with nerves but she let him near her, suddenly and softly he began to kiss her. She felt that need that his eyes demonstrated, that heat that she longed for was there.

It was of longing and hurt. It was of passion and love. There was so many things that that kiss brought to them that they had not realized when they had began to unclothe one another.

Elsa began to tremble as he lost himself in the passion. Soon he had her under his weight, laying together in the comfort of her couch.

Hans grunted as his hands gripped on her bare hips, and Elsa laced her legs smoothly against his body.

Before they went further, he stopped, his eyes drowsy and his breath heavy. He waited for a signal from her to stop, but he saw her hooded eyes and that blush on her cheeks.

"I love you queen Elsa."

He leaned in for another kiss, and she dug her nails on his back.

They ticked together in rhythm as if a clock in time.

Xoxoxo

Elsa sat in the middle of her bed, tears streaming down her face.

She had betrayed her sister, and herself. She had let prince Hans of the Southern Isles take her as his, and she had enjoyed every minute of it.

She felt dirty. She felt crazy, but underneath those negative emotions, she felt right.

She wanted nothing more than to run once more out to the north mountain with her daughter and Hans and never look back.

She despised that she was the queen, and she sometimes envied her sister. Anna had no worries about the other countries looking at what she did. Anna had absolutely no worries about who the father of her child was, because politically, she was second to the throne. But Elsa, all eyes were on her, and if any country saw just the smallest amount of weakness in the throne, they would try to overtake her kingdom.

Just as Hans once tried...

She closed her eyes suddenly, she had forgiven him.

Xoxoxo

Hans gently touched his little babys face, she was growing quickly he could see it.

Her newborn features had already faded and that beautiful face of a baby was coming. Indeed time was going by fast.

He picked up the little princess as she slept and walked on over to his own bed.

There was an undeniable smile on his face, of satisfaction, he had been with the woman he loved.

"Ye look well." James looked through the opening of the door inside, a small smile on his face.

The prince looked up to find the big man already stepping in.

"Has something changed with the queen?"

Hans shook his head, "not much," he stared at his daughter and kissed her adorable cheeks.

"She wants to see Gretel."

James eyes twinkled. "There's more to this itn there lad?"

Hans chuckled and smiled.

"She..." There was a pink tinge on his cheeks and James boomed a loud laugh.

"Well then that offer for one of me daughter's to be your bride is dropped then. "

The big man nodded his head and went on about to hold the little princess. " I'm glad for ye lad."

He smiled genuinely and took the bundle from his arms.

"What will happen then?"

Hans looked out the window, the calmly falling snow so beautiful in the moonlight.

"I really don't know."

Xoxoxo


	30. I Understand

**_(A/N): Hello good day, thank you guys for the reviews._ I apologise for any errors. Love, N.A.S.G**

Elsa smiled with a blush, and kept her eyes on her plate. Jack Frost looked at her funny, but he assumed she was just nervous.

Hans kept a cocky smirk on his face and played with the wine on his glass. He was sitting ahead of the queen as the Duke Jack Frost sat to her side.

"Is this the first time you dine with a man," he licked his lips, and eyed the present gaurd, "almost completely alone?"

The heiress looked up and shook her head, "No actually."

Her eyes stayed on Hans, and there was something there, that Jack Frost knew.

"Are you two... Something?"

Elsa quickly made to question, "excuse me?"

"No, no, no, queen Elsa, I didn't mean-" he quickly made to retreat what he had insinuated.

Hans stood, "well you did."

Hans green eyes lingered on the queen.

She shook her head and Hans sat down. He went on to eat, and listen on at what the boy spoke to his wife about.

The ashy blonde man rose his brows and bit his lip. There was just something there, like a thorn in the skin.

The meal was quiet after that, there really was no connection with Jack Frost and the queen, but that could be due to the fact that they were not alone.

"Is there a possibility your majesty that maybe tomorrow we go out for a walk?"

Elsa furrowed her brows, "we're in the middle of winter Duke."

He smiled. "That's the precise reason."

His eyes went over to Hans who was about eating Finley.

"That's an interesting offer. " She smiled and in the end agreed to his invite.

"Thank you."

Xoxoxo

Heidi finally sat once more in her rocking chair. Though she had enjoyed her time downtown, there was no place like the comfort of her home.

She had been greeted warmly by her sisters, and Albert and Amos had missed each other.

She looked down warmly to the bundle in her arms, Asta was falling asleep.

She loved her daughter so, it was the best gift life could offer.

She had not seen Berry, but she had seen little Gretel, and just as her own daughter she had grown.

Heidi looked on over to the two cribs that were now set up in her room. And the saddest thought ran through her mind.

If the queen ever claimed Gretel her daughter... She would take her away.

Xoxoxo

Anna sat on the couch to the library, her eyes skimming through the front of a book.

Really reading was not her favorite pass time, but with Kristoff gone to harvest, and the baby asleep, there was not much to do.

Elsa was away with the Duke, and Anna could only think of so many things to entertain herself with.

She came across a book, one with a little gold bow with ancient letters on it.

The history of Arendelle.

She cruised through the book, only looking mostly through pictures.

"Ugh!"

She came across a foto of her parents at the end, and there was still a stack of blank pages left.

It was a family tree book.

Xoxoxo

"Elsa?" Anna knocked on the door to her sisters room now with her baby in arms.

She held at the book she had found earlier, she was excited to show it to the queen.

She knocked on the wooden door again, but this time she heard voices.

"Elsa!? Are you ok!?"

There was heavy footsteps and the door heavily opened.

Without even a glance towards Anna, Berry Van Buren stepped out quickly. As if trying to cover up something.

The princess eyed the room and Elsa was at her window, her hands against the glass.

"Elsa?"

She approached the queen sudden worry on her.

"Is everything ok?"

Elsa looked back suddenly, a reassuring look on her face. "Don't worry Anna."

"What is it?"

The princess walked on about and sat herself, laying the small bundle in her arms down to rest.

"Look, I found this book in the library, it has our ancestors on it."

Elsa glided herself over to the bed and looked over Anna to the book.

"Oh... It has mama and papas wedding recorded in it doesn't it?"

The princess nodded.

"I really miss them."

Elsa suddenly hugged herself, "yes, I do too."

They were silent for a while, a sudden tension in the air.

"Elsa, I know I shouldn't say anything, but, why was he in your room?"

Elsa closed her eyes her lips caught in her teeth.

"Anna don't misinterpret things please. He's my personal gaurd."

"I know, I just feel that I can't speak to you anymore."

Elsa's eyes teared, "don't say that."

"He's with you at all times."

The blond ran her hand through her hair, her eyes to the little prince soundly asleep.

"I'll make sure to set aside some time for family."

"Without him?"

Elsa suddenly looked to Anna. "Has he done something to you?"

The princess played with a non-existent string on her dress, "no... But there's something about him that makes me uncomfortable."

The heiress closed her eyes, "without him."

Xoxoxo

The week passed by slowly, and Elsa was aching in her heart for her daughter. Prince Hans had promised to bring her to the castle, but that day had not come.

She was beginning to feel a mourn in her heart.

Her dresses had gone dark in color and her mood was ever gloomy.

"Is something bothering you queen Elsa?" Kai sat the papers in place once more.

"Everything is wrong."

He shook his head, there was nothing he could say to the queen that would change her mind about her daughter. She believed that if she revealed her situation all hell would break loose.

True be it that it was a complicated subject, but in reality it was not her fault, much less the princesses. Hans on the other hand, might be judged otherwise. And now that Jet Rhyus was out of question there was no one else as an alibi.

"My queen I understand what you're worried about. Take the time you need to-"

"I did something bad, Kai." She stared off into space and closed her eyes.

"Your majesty?"

"I gave myself to him."

Kai's eyes went wide and there was a blush on his face suddenly.

"He's..."

"The love of your life?"

Elsa began to tear up, "I don't know." She kept her gaze on the wall, "I was so happy, but I feel I betrayed everything I've stood for."

"Your majesty, do not say those things." He stepped closer to her, "I know Matthew and I are the only people who know of Prince Hans identity, my queen, and I know everything that has happened, I know of your daughter, and I know the situation-"

Her glossy eyes were to him, "but you're not my council, you're not our trading partners."

"You and Gerda have always been there for us, you understand because you love us."

He placed his hands behind his back, "and Anna would not understand?"

Elsa closed her eyes, "I married the very man that I forbid her to marry!"

"But you weren't yourself."

"Does that give me an excuse to have been with him this past week?"

She was having internal battles, she didn't know what to think or do. She was happy with him, but also disgusted with herself. So many emotions ran through her body. She didn't know what to think and do, and when she followed her heart she felt that she betrayed everything.

Kai stood there in silence, he could not answer what she wanted for him to answer.

"Is the kingdom really more important than your daughter?"

To this Elsa began to cry. "Please don't... I can't do this!"

Suddenly there was knock on the door, and followed by a redheaded prince inside.

Kai turned to the queen, and bowed slightly.

"Excuse me queen Elsa, prince Hans."

The prince nodded and the queen did also, and Kai stepped out the door, closing it behind him.

Hans suddenly furrowed his brows, "did he-"

"He knows everything..."

"You told him about us?" Hans suddenly smiled but he quickly looked sceptical. "Is he trusted?"

The queen licked her lips and nodded. "Hans I'm glad you're here. I need to see Gretel."

"As you wish."

Xoxoxo

James was feeding the horses in the stables when prince Hans arrived, the snow was covering the lands, and the royal steed he rode was breathing mist.

"James. Good afternoon."

The big man boomed his loud laugh and went up to his son, "is everything alright? Ye're usually not here around this time o' day."

Hans unmounted the horse, walking up to the man.

"Elsa sent me for Gretel. She wants to see her."

James stared at the prince and he nodded, "lad?"

Before Hans went on with his mission, he looked to James expecting him to speak.

"There are so many things that I wish I could say... But I just wish ye luck lad, I hope that the queen opens up her heart, and gets you with yer daughter together. All o' ye."

Hans held the quirt in his hands, and looked to the side. He didn't know when or if the queen would ever keep them in as her family.

He was also concerned for his daughter, her life, though Elsa economically provided everything his daughter needed, and gave good amount of sum to Heidi for tending to her, it wasn't enough.

He sighed, it wasn't enough for Elsa either, as the days went by, Elsa grew more depressed.

He knew she was confused, and he tolerated everything. But he also knew that none of this was the Queen's fault.

Why was fate playing games with them?

"Let's hope all of this is over soon."

"Lad ye and her daughter, will always be my family, whatever happens... Ye have a home here."

Hans smiled and nodded, slowly hitting himself repeatedly with the quirt on his leg. "Thank you James."

The big man returned to feeding the horses, and the prince looked to him for a good few minutes.

It felt strange indeed, to be accepted and loved. His heart ached, would his daughter suffer the same fate he had? Always fighting for approval?

With a nod he went inside the house to get Princess Gretel. He was on and about and he went to knock on Heidi's door.

Amos opened up, and Hans could see that the man was not happy to see him.

"I'm here for my daughter."

Hans did not greet him, nor did he more.

Heidi suddenly came about, her beautiful face with a smile.

"Here she is."

Hans returned the gesture and thanked the pretty girl.

"Where are you taking her?"

Hans pressed his lips together with a soft smile, "to castle grounds."

The hazel eyed girl suddenly saddend, "alright, have a safe trip."

He nodded and hugged her before leaving, making the petit girl blush. His body was so warm, and she cooed into him.

As quickly as he came he left.

And Heidi stayed at the door, staring at his back as he walked away with daughter.

Amos rested his hand on her shoulder, and Heidi looked back to him.

"I love you."

Xoxoxo

Hans arrived to the castle gates, his daughter on one hand and the other on the reigns of the royal steed.

He unmounted the horse, and lead it out to the royal stables.

"Good afternoon Van Buren, where are you heading out to?"

Hans nodded towards his fellow member, "afternoon Frederick, queens Chambers."

Fred raised a brow and shook his head while smiling.

Hans chuckled and past by him. Entering the stables he caught sight of the the ice harvester with reindeer.

He was removing the saddle, and feeding the beast.

"So what did you think of this months harvest, Sven?"

He began to speak in a strange voice and Hans couldn't help but raise a red brow.

He cleared his throat to let the blonde man know he was there, and Kristoff looked up with wide eyes towards the voice.

There was an awkward nod of acknowledgement, and Hans settled his horse in. He covered the little princess with a thick quilt and just stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"Long haul?"

The blonde nodded and looked to the side.

Sven chewing on a bunch of carrots, with his eyes hooded and brow high.

"Well, I have to get going. It's good to see you back."

Kristoff nodded and began walking in towards the castle, Hans following behind.

The prince slowed his pace to not walk alongside the blond, but apparently he had thought the same thing, so now they were awkwardly walking side by side into the long corridors of the castle.

"Heading towards princes Anna?"

The ice harvester nodded, now if he wanted to walk faster it would seem rude.

"Yeah, I've been... Away for about a month."

Hans nodded, "it's been awhile then."

Kristie's suddenly caught sight of the quilt in the princess arms, "what do you have there?"

Hans uncovered the baby, and Kristoff stared, "you have a baby, why?"

"There was no one home to watch her." His mind was quick to lie.

"Oh. Oh, sorry." He scratched his head suddenly and looked to the side. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

The prince shook his head, "no worries."

The heavy air finally lifted, and the two men finally went their separate ways.

Xoxoxo

Elsa nezzled with her daughter, her lips crashing against her cute cheeks.

Tears rolled from her eyes and Hans couldn't bare the moment. He settled her baby in her arms and Elsa lovingly walked out to her chair to stay with the baby.

She was 2 months old already, and her sight and hearing had improved.

The baby stared at her mother with furrowed missing brows. Her little lips slightly puckered, "she doesn't recognize me Hans." She was felt devistated.

The prince stayed silent, standing ahead of them with his hands behind his back.

"What are your plans queen Elsa?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

He walked on closer to her and lowered himself to her level, "it's a subject that can not be ignored your majesty."

Her eyes locked on his, and she was silent for a moment.

"I can't reveal this."

Hans nodded and silently went back towards the door.

"I understand."

He walked out of the door without looking back. Elsa suddenly felt a heavy feeling in her heart.

Xoxoxo


	31. He's Gone

_**(A/N): Thank you for the reviews, and for those of you worrying about J.F, please don't, I'm a Helsa fan. ️ I'm sorry for errors, and please enjoy!**_

Frederick looked to the prince, his expression in question, "what do you mean resign?"

Hans nodded his head slowly, his brows knitted together.

"I can't let you leave now. Give me until spring and I'll have everything ready for your leave."

Hans looked down and sighed, "why?"

Frederick shook his head, "because of the Duke."

The prince nodded and took back the sword he had laid on his fellowmans desk.

"Why do you want to leave? you're the highest paid gaurd here."

Suddenly there was a smile on the older mans face and a twinkle in his eyes, "lady troubles?"

Hans chuckled at his unexpected comment. "Not exactly. More like my daughter doesn't have a mother, and it's difficult for someone to care for her."

Fred pulled his lips back and nodded, "I'll see if I can swap through some of my men, to replace you sooner. But the queen is the one who chooses in the end."

Hans furrowed his brows, "I would like to be replaced without her knowing. She's been kind to me, I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

The older man nodded and stared off into the door, "I'll speak to Kai, and get back to you."

The prince accepted and began out towards the door, pulling on his belt to tighten the sword back in place.

"Just don't let the queen know."

The blonde man hummed a yes and Hans walked out the door.

Xoxoxo

He squeezed himself through to the queens room, wanting to go unnoticed, but to his surprise he walked in on the princess and the queen the two holding each other's babies.

"Oh I'm glad you're here!" Anna suddenly jumped up in almost dance, leaving his daughter in the bed as she slept. "When will we celebrate the christening of your daughter!?" She smiled and looked back to her sister who held sweetly at her nephew. "And I thought long and hard, even if you can be a jerk sometimes, I was thinking, that since you and Elsa are so comfortable around each other, then..."

Anna almost waltz around as she held Hans bare hands, "we want you both to be our sons godfather's!"

Elsa stood in surprise waking the little baby in her arms.

"Wait, what?" Hans suddenly asked, "queen Elsa, and I?"

Anna nodded excitedly, "I talked it over with Kristoff he seems to be fond of the idea, since he really doesn't talk to other men much."

"And though I disapprove of how you speak to my sister, I would love it if we exchanged our children, well in the christening."

He looked to Anna strange, a couple days ago she was threatening him, and now she wanted for him to be her son's godfather?

"There is no one better than my sister, and her most trusted gaurd." She looked to him seriously, "after Kristoff talked about you, he sees you as his only friend, sort of " she giggled, "and I know Elsa is the smartest person ever, if she fully trusts you, then I should too."

Hans tilted his head to look at the queen and Elsa giggled.

"I don't know what to say."

Anna walked him over to the bed and smiled while she sat, "then say you'll be my son's godfather."

Hans smiled suddenly, genuinely, "I'm not too sure it's the best-."

"I'm sure the priest will make an exception, seeing as your late wife... Well... And Elsa is the queen and all. I mean, wait Elsa you are ok with this are you not?"

The queen nodded her head, and shyly looked down to her nephew, "I am..."

Anna clapped her hands together and the prince smiled towards her, she was always so full of energy, and such a forgiving person. Elsa was right, that's why he had taken advantage of her.

He clicked his tongue, he wasn't like that anymore. Even if he was still lying to everyone about his identity. But to his defense, this time it was for the sake of Arendelle, or so Elsa had convinced him.

"When will we celebrate?" Anna asked excitedly, "tomorrow?"

Elsa looked at the princess almost as if scolding, "Anna these preparations take time, the priest might even deny prince-"

Hans eyes went wide.

Anna stared confused at her sister, "prince?" Who hid her anxiety very well.

"I meant sir Berry Van Buren..."

She kissed the small prince in her arms and laid him next to Gretel.

"Oh, yeah." Anna felt Hans go stiff, but she shook it off.

"I'll let the council know our plans, AND DON'T WORRY, I won't let them convince me of having someone else but you two to be My son's godfather's, just so they can get everything ready for the ceremony."

Anna rushed to the bed and reached out to swipe up at her baby, pulling him close.

"Now excuse me." She walked out hurriedly running out to the door.

"Anna the baby!" Elsa called out after her and Anna looked back and nodded, walking slower as she left.

Hans closed the door and turned back to look at his wife.

They had not talked much about them, as a couple, or what happened between them two, mostly because it was a touchy subject for Elsa.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

He was going to leave maybe, if she was decided on not having them her family. But it seemed that things were getting more complicated than he wanted them to.

"Queen Elsa, I don't think I should-"

"Neither the council, nor the priest will allow you, I promise."

She turned her attention towards the little baby girl on her bed, and Hans walked on closer to them.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

He eyed the queen slowly and smiled, "she is indeed. She takes after her mother."

Elsa blushed and turned to face him. "Listen prince Hans, I... About what happened the other day... I, we, us..." She sighed.

He furrowed his brows. "It can't be?"

Her eyes were to him suddenly glossy, "I'm very sorry... But the kingdom, the neighboring countries-"

He shook his head and raised a hand to quiet her. " and without a title I'm worth nothing to your council."

She closed her eyes, and he went on, "and neither is your daughter."

"No! How could you say that?" She furrowed her brows.

It seemed that every time they spoke about the relationship it ended in fight.

"It's the truth, because if I had a title, or a clean one, you wouldn't have hesitated to have introduced me as your husband, or your daughter as heiress!"

The queen stood up sizing up to him. "No, you're wrong, there is nothing wrong with you, except that you're the very man that-"

"Saved your life at least 2 times now? Or, the very man that, I don't know, has taken everything that you've thrown at? Your humiliation, your rejection, the very man that has been there, seen how others try to woo you and says nothing FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR DAMN KINGDOM!"

"You know what? Yes I'm that very man! The very man who has changed from hell to heaven! I've done so much for your comfort that I'm starting to loose myself!"

He began to point an accusing finger. "I am through with this Elsa! I don't care about your stupid formalities, or the crown, I've promised to stay faithful, when you're out there accepting any man's proposal to see you alone!" He went and gently picked up his daughter.

"You say I'm selfish, but you only do what is right for your image, even if it means hiding your daughter." He began out the door with an angry expression on his face.

"Wait, Hans!" She began after him and when he stopped she stopped.

"You know what Elsa? You're used to people chasing after you."

He walked out the door ignoring her calls after him.

He waited a little while outside her room, to give her a chance to reconsider, but when she did not come out he began towards the exit.

There was a lump in his throat, he would not stay. Walking straight to Fredericks office he dropped off his sword and recognition letter and walked on out, holding his beautiful baby in his arms, not daring to look back. Because he knew that if she was somewhere in site, he would go back to her.

Xoxoxo

Elsa ran from corridor to corridor, he couldn't have gone far.

He just couldn't have!

There was tears running down her face, and she didn't care if her councilmen saw her frantic, or if they saw the ice forming in the grond, much less if the Duke wanted to take her out for a walk.

She wanted to find her husband, that's all she wanted, before it was too late.

"Where is he!?"

Frederick suddenly appeared in the hallway, holding his helmet at his hip, "queen Elsa?"

She looked around until she saw the gaurd at the staircase.

"Berry Van Buren, m'lady, has resigned."

Her eyes went wide, "what!?"

Fred nodded his head and licked his lips, "he said that there was no one to watch his daughter back home, that his wife is dead. That he is sorry to depart so suddenly."

He pulled on his papers and sword, "he said he would return the armor soon."

Elsa shook her head, "where is he?"

The captain settled his helmet back on his head, "he returned to his home."

Elsa was suddenly aware of her councilmen who were ushering to each other, and nodded her head towards her gaurd.

Suddenly regaining composure she nodded, "I understand, well then, excuse me."

Xoxoxo

Hans turned the steed back towards the castle, his hopes of seeing something from the queen, even one gaurd sent after him.

But there was no such thing. He only saw the cold town of Arendelle, with it's homes covered in snow, and the castle tall and proud just like it's queen.

He felt a pang in his heart. He wanted to run back to her, to see her, to hold her. To help her see things as he did, but she was never going to. She cared too much about what others thought of her.

He turned around, his body covered from head to toe with a big coat, and his daughter snuggled inside too.

Maybe he would go away, home, he would stay away from the temptation of seeing the queen. That way he would forget about her.

That way he could heal from the terrible wounds life had brought him.

The horse slowly galloped, and the prince slouched, tears falling from his green eyes.

He was finally defeated.

Xoxoxo

Kristoff nodded and Anna beemed a smile, "ok so now that everything is all set with the priest, we just have to tell the council, just so they can begin to prepare for the feast!"

She excitedly squealed making the little prince cry suddenly.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh." She began cooing him and he settled down.

They were walking in the long corridors of the castle and walked straight to her sisters room.

She knocked five times, and called on after the queen, "Elsa?"

She pushed the door open and the two walked inside, finding her sister sitting at the edge of the window staring out towards Arendelle.

"Umm?"

Kristoff elbowed Anna, and Anna looked to him scornful, but went on. "Elsa, is everything ok?"

The blond closed her eyes, "no Anna, he left..."

The ice harvester turned to his wife and Anna looked to him too.

"What, who left?"

"Berry Van Buren..."

"But he'll be back tomorrow. What's wrong, what happened?"

Elsa handed Anna the resignation letter, and Anna looked confused.

"What, why?"

"I... Can't tell you."

"Elsa, you're scaring me."

"It wouldn't matter anymore. He's gone."

Kristoff furrowed his brows, "Anna we should let her have her space."

The princess began out of the Queen's room, her big husband behind her.

After minutes of silence and walking towards their room Anna spoke up, "what do you think happened?"

Kristoff began to undress himself, readying for rest, "I wouldn't know."

She looked down at her son suddenly, "does this mean we have to cancel the christening?"

Kristoff looked to the princess and shook his head, "maybe we should go talk to him ourselves. After all Elsa looked completely devistated for his leaving."

Xoxoxo


	32. Guinevere

_**(A/N): Hello good day, sorry for the late update! First of all I want to say thank you to those of you who reviewed! I did read a few negative reviews, and i must say thank you, for I know that this story is a little different than what we're used to. Also would like to point out, not being aggressive here, that in the very first chapter I warned everyone about Gretel, Hans, and Elsa's situation, the first chapter is indeed a good five years ahead. So for those of you claiming you hate where the story is going... i mean i did warn so in the beginning. Either way, thank you so much for reading, and please enjoy, sorry for errors! -N.A.S.G**_

It had been one month already since he had departed from the castle, he had received two royal letters since then, but he had not bothered to open them.

The queen had sent in the least three groups of guards in the last month, asking for his return, but the very person who he wanted to come for him had not shown, queen Elsa.

His life had calmed down once again, and he liked it better that way. Being in the castle was slavery, and here he was free.

He had time to contemplate all the things, and now he came to understand why she choose the castle over them.

When he felt the pressure of being king, he had strategized to kill even, just to have the power, just to be a king, to rule, and be accepted.

He threw snow with his shovel to the side opening the pathway to the stables. James was at his side, also shoveling the white ice, they were working in comfortable silence.

Though what he ambitioned did not give him the right to try and take a life away. Just like Elsa's mistake, she needed to think things through, what she really wanted, and what was her best interest.

He took in a deep breath, and exhaled, mist coming from his breath.

"So lad?" James began, sweat slowly trickling down his forehead, despite the weather.

Hans kept his pace but answered, his breath slightly agitated, "yes James?"

"Can I count on ye for this coming spring?"

There was a small moment of silence, and Hans rose a brow looking back to the big man, "what will we be doing this spring?"

"Well, we've got a contract with the crown, lad."

Hans chuckled, "you can count on me with the crops for this coming year."

The big man stood and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you, boy. I knew I would count on you."

Hans kept shoveling snow and ice but looked back to him with a smile.

"There nothing to thank James, I'm the one who is indebted to you."

James shook his head and began to remove snow from the pavement once more.

"That's what family is for."

Hans looked to him and nodded. "Indeed it is."

Xoxoxo

Elsa sat in the throne room, her eyes sad and empty.

It had been one month since she had last heard from him and her daughter. Though to her, it felt like an eternity.

He had not even contacted her to let her know that Gretel was ok. Kai had told her to go after him, and remedy things. But she did not know how to remedy it.

She had been foolish and lost everything she cared for.

She was stuck between the wall and the sword, nowhere left to go.

The Duke would look for her, and now that she was alone most of the day he would come and try to talk her into going places with him, walks, dinners, enjoy the full moon alone.

Really it was frightening, without Hans there she was afraid of everything. She had once already told him she was really not interested in his offerings, but the man did not take the hint. He kept coming back and trying to get her interested.

Elsa looked to the side, the throne room was the only place where no one looked for her. Here she was away, away from everyone and everything.

She missed her daughter. She missed the reports he would bring of her, how he would almost make her see what their princess would do, even if it meant mostly sleep.

She sighed deeply as her eyes glued onto the tile under her feet.

She missed him too.

And Kai knew, and she knew, and the whole castle knew.

Xoxoxo

Anna stretched out her arms as she unmounted from the royal carriage onto the property of James Hugh, the harvester of Arendelle.

There was a very large house and on the outside was four men standing as if waiting for their arrival.

Kristoff followed after his wife, his feet slowly stepping on the freshly shoveled pavement.

On the porch of the house, they saw the man they came to look for, Berry Van Buren.

"Hello good afternoon!" Anna began out toward the porch, suddenly the four men lowered their heads in respect of the princess.

"Princess Anna, prince Kristoff, what a pleasant surprise!" James smiled and bowed.

Albert turned to Amos, and Amos to Hans who was quietly looking out to the royal family ahead of them.

"Hello, we're here for, Berry, we're taking him, now... Right now." Anna suddenly giggled, "he promised to be our son's godfather, and we his daughter's godparents, and we need him to come with us!"

Albert turned to Hans and Amos shook his head, "well pretty boy, it seems they're here for you."

James nodded his head, "well the lad had not mentioned it, but yer welcome to come in my humble home to talk things through."

Kristoff smiled suddenly, and Anna gleefully began towards the inside of the house, the men walking in behind them.

Xoxoxo

Heidi listened in on the conversation between the royals and the prince.

Up to what she could hear they did not know about princess Gretel being the queen's daughter.

She brought in tea and quickly walked out.

Hans looked to Kristoff and to the small prince in his arms, how he looked so much like him.

"Well Berry, we also came in the name of my sister, she didn't tell us to come but, we'll speak for her either way. She's been devastated since you left the castle, everyone can see it."

Her eyes were sad, "you have to come back, the council themselves are thinking of a way to make you come back."

Hans looked to the side and sighed standing up. "Princess Anna, with all due respect, I cannot return to the castle."

There was a crying suddenly, and a thin pretty girl walked in, "excuse me," she came in and handed the little baby to the prince, the small child sniffling but surely quieting down.

Hans looked to Kristoff, and Anna pulled her lips, "but she'll be our goddaughter, I'll watch over her in the castle!"

Hans smiled and nodded, "I can't burden you with my daughter."

Kristoff stayed with his eyes on the man, "well, if you don't want anything to do with us then-"

The prince suddenly furrowed his brows, "it's an honor, and I give you my word, you will be my daughter's godparents, and I your's."

Kristoff nodded, "good, we will be coming for you for the preparations and ceremony's to come. March 21st is the date. Unless you want to go with us, now, but like right now?"

The redheaded man laughed, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I am going to have to refuse."

Anna smiled and held at her husband's hand, "if you ever need anything we're here for you. Thank you."

They all stood; finished with their meeting, "we will be back for you then, alright?" Anna began as she walked towards the exit.

"It's fine with me."

They bid farewells and Hans was left alone with his daughter as she comfortably slept. It seemed like a curse to him, seeing the royal family, he would never stop thinking of Elsa if he was not away.

His eyes were glued to the wooden floor.

Maybe going away to the Southern Isles would do him good. Just until he would not feel for Elsa anymore.

There was a knock on his door and James walked in.

"Everything alright lad?"

Xoxoxo

"I'm sorry sir Jack, the queen gave specific orders. No one is to bother her, no matter who it is."

Jack Frost shook his head, he was about given up on queen Elsa. She did not let anyone close to her, he had lost all his paitence.

"But if I could just-" Jack tried to walk, and Kai kept getting in the way.

"She gave direct orders, are you not listening Duke?"

The young man sighed.

"Tell her if she could unfreeze the Fjord. There's really no use in being here."

Jack Frost was irritated at her. She was a stubborn proud queen, that he was sure no one could ever please.

"I will give her your message, Sir Jack." Kai saw as the young man walked away.

The plump man grunted and fixed his vest, walking into the Queens office. He did not care who the duke thought he was, he was on foreign soil.

"Your majesty?" He spoke to the queen. "Sir Jack Frost has requested you to unfreeze the fjord, your majesty, he wishes to return to Burgess."

Elsa looked to her most trusted man and closed her eyes.

"Unfreeze the fjord?" Elsa looked out her window, the calm snowflakes fell quietly, beautifully, natrually.

"He's an arrogant, selfish, child isn't he?" Elsa began to stand from behind her desk.

Her heels clicked against fine wood as she neared the window. "Does he think, that I will disrupt the makings of God, just TO PLEASE HIM?"

Kai looked at Elsa as if she had lost her mind. "My queen, he means to leave."

Her expression was suddenly angry, "why did he come in the first place?"

The servant man rose his brows, "he came to bring gifts for princess Anna and the little prince."

Elsa looked to Kai, her eyes sad and angry, depression evident. "He's waited this long! Until the fjord unfreezes on it's own he can leave." She turned her back towards Kai and shook her head looking out towards Arendelle, "until then, he is to stay here."

He licked his lips and sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes your majesty." He bowed and began towards the exit, "excuse me."

There was a long moment of silence, until she heard loud thumping heels walking towards where she was.

An agitated Guinevere walked into the the room. Her cheeks were red, and her brows scrunched. "TELL ME QUEEN ELSA!?" There was a pause the woman letting the queen take in the question. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH DUKE JACK FROST!?"

When Elsa stayed quiet she went on. "YOU WILL NEVER FIND A HUSBAND, THE CROWN WRONGFULLY SITS ON YOUR HEAD! YOU ARE ARROGANT AND INMATURE! YOU RUN AWAY FROM EVERYTHING AND SHUT EVERYONE OUT!" Guinevere breathed heavily from rage, but quieted down.

"You have disappointed every member of your council. We are all tired of your behavior queen Elsa."

The blond looked to the older woman, her eyes showing defiance. "If you are finished Guinevere, please close the door when you leave."

Said woman shook her head, "I had hopes for you queen Elsa. You are not even half of the ruler you father was. He would be ashamed of you."

Her comment hurt Elsa and the queen could not hold back much longer anymore.

"Go away!"

The woman began out, but stopped midway.

"We want what's best for Arendelle queen Elsa, and though princess Anna had the liberty to marry for love; you've known your whole life that when you married, it would be of convenience. For you hold the entire nation on that crown."

She pointed an accusing finger towards the little peice of gold on her head. "Whatever you do, it is for this country, not for you."

Elsa suddenly gripped her dress, the words spoken to her hitting her chest hard.

"So put those fantasies to a side queen Elsa. Whatever is convenient for the country you will do. Even if it means you have to sacrifice everything you have ever loved."

Elsa suddenly built up the courage to reply. "That is not true."

Guinevere looked at her puzzled. "What is not true? Please enlighten me!"

"I am free to do as I please, the crown is mine to-"

"That's where you're wrong my sweet! You are not free, you are queen, and have ultimate command, but it is also a orisoon!"

She fanned herself. "You have great power, but the responsibility is even greater!"

The woman began towards the queen, obvious anger still in her eyes, "we tried everything with everyone! You even pushed away that gaurd who so much cared for you!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "He left because he needed to be there for his daughter!" Tears began down her cheeks.

Guinevere chuckled angirly, "yes, that may be true, but in the end it was because of you! Everything that has happened in Arendelle is because of you! The eternal winter, the siren, Jet Rhyus, Duke Frost, even that gaurd!"

The walls suddenly spiked with ice.

Suddenly Faustino and Gordon appeared, their eyes wide, "what is happening!?"

Gordon walked up to the woman, catching sight of the queen in tears. "Guinevere, what is going on?"

Faustino walked on over to the crying queen. "Your majesty are you alright?"

"What have you done to the queen!?"

The usually patient woman began to fan herself as guilt began to seep on her heart.

"Oh goodness..." She widened her eyes. "What have I done?"

Elsa was crying quietly as her councilman hugged her.

"Get princess Anna!"

Xoxoxo

The princess sat in the room with her sister, Elsa crying quietly but eyes distant.

They had not spoken one word to each other, and the silence was edgy.

"So... Elsa?" The redhead began but the queen said no words.

Xoxoxo

"We can account this as treason!"

Guinevere sat in the middle of the council room, her fellow members scolding her viciously.

"We are here to protect and help the queen! Not attack her!"

The woman closed her eyes, fanning herself. "I... I, let my rage get the better of me!"

"If she chooses to not accept the Duke, let her be!"

"Her father was an absolute better ruler, he knew and understood what it took to have the crown!"

There was arguments everywhere. Some proud of Guinevere for confronting the queen, others upset.

And there was Gordon, who neither said yes or no to the situation. He was simply there looking at the woman fanning herself.

"The queen needed this!"

"We can account you for treason too!"

The bickering went on, and the accused member sat in the middle of it all. Not daring to say another word.

Xoxoxo

Hans smiled sweetly as his daughter big eyes landed on him. She showed a big smile towards him, and though she had no teeth, it was the most beautiful smile he had ever in his life been given.

She moved better now. With more confidence and he loved it.

"She sure is beautiful."

Kari sat down ahead of him in the rocking chair and looked to him happily.

"I thank you for letting us take part with Gretel."

The prince looked to her and then to his beautiful daughter. "I thank all of you for seeing us as family."

There was a moment of silence until she sighed.

Standing she placed a kiss on his right cheek, just a side to his lips.

"No need to thank us."

She walked out of the room, her hips suddenly catching his attention as she walked away.

Heidi suddenly walked into the room, completely oblivious of her sisters behavior.

"Hello Berry!" She sat next to him and snatched the baby away from his hands.

"Heidi?"

"Yes?"

"I think I should return to the shed out back."

She suddenly furrowed her brows, "what, why?"

Xoxoxo


	33. Absent

_**(A/N): Hello good day, I am here with an update. It's a slightly sad update... because imma warn y'all, after this i will get even more hate comments... i bet. But i really don't mind the hate. thanks for the kind reviews, and please enjoy.**_

Hans settled in late at night, the cold was finally going away, and he could now sleep lightly clothed.

He had asked James if he could return to the little shed he had been given at first and the man without question had agreed.

His daughter, the little princess, would stay the night with Heidi, and in the mornings he would go to her and bring her back with him.

Spring was almost at its peak, and his mind was circling with the last letter the queen had sent him. Out of all that he had received he had opened only that one.

He didn't know what to think, he didn't Know what to feel. She wanted to see him, she wanted to talk. And really he did not want to see her again. He loved her, but he knew it could never really be. Not without the truth.

He looked out to his bed, the little candle flickering in the dark room. He went on to fold his shirt and put it away in the pile of dirty laundry. He would make sure to pay Heidi extra, for her and her sister Kari were the ones who tended to his clothes, and in general, his well being too.

His mind wandered back towards the queen again. It had been 3 long months since he'd last seen her. And in that letter she had sent him... Why had he opened it!? He slightly grunted.

Out of all the letters, why had he opened the most tempting one?

He went over and walked on towards the nightstand where the finely written letter sat, a few droplets of wax were on it from the candle.

His green eyes went through the letter once more.

'I need to see you…'

His eyes roamed once, twice, three times, against those last words. Those were the words that hit his heart. Those were the words which made him return a letter to her.

He didn't know when, and he didn't know where, they would meet, but deep down in his heart he wanted to see her too.

Xoxoxo

Elsa sat nervously in the meeting room, her eyes were fixed on the council that sat ever so calmly ahead of her.

"Your highness, it has come to our attention that you have some news?" Gordon was the first to break the silence, they had been there for almost 30 minutes and not one soul had said a word.

Elsa was nervous her heart was beating fast. She would tell them now. Tell them the truth. She needed her family at her side.

Kai looked to her with hopeful eyes and placed his hands behind his back.

She cleared her throat, and took in a deep breath.

"As you all may know, we had some trouble following in the last three months. From the duke, to unnecessary insults from some of you towards me."

Guinevere shrinked into her chair, her lips in a thin line and her brows low.

"I'm very sorry your highness for that outburst-"

Elsa rose a brow, "I accept your apology-"

Two doors burst wide open, and Frederick ran inside loudly, quickly kneeling in front of his queen.

"M'lady! SHIPS!"

The whole room went silent in confusion, all looking at the kneeled gaurd.

Anna came running into the room as well, "Elsa! Southern Isles ships!"

The whole counil stood suddenly.

"Your highness!"

The queen stood and looked towards her general, he walked away suddenly, a plan setting in his mind.

"What, why are they here!?"

Fred shook his head, "I have no idea m'lady, but the fjord is weak enough to let them pass through."

"We haven't offended them have we!?" Faustino suddenly panicked.

And the queen shook her head, destiny was playing games again.

Xoxoxo

Hans cooed his daughter in his arms. She was such a big girl already, and it did not surprise him when she summoned but the smallest of snow and mist. She had obviously inherited her mothers powers.

It was scary to him. She would grow, and he did not know how to handle her powers. How he would help her grow with them. How to believe in herself, but that is all he would be able to do to help her. She would have to figure the rest out by herself.

There was a soft smile on his face and as she finally settled to sleep he sat.

Suddenly there was a burst through his door breaking the top hinges, making him jump and the baby cry.

"The queen has sent for you!" A royal gaurd was at the entrance, a man he had not seen before.

"Hey! You!" James began out towards the gaurd. He had seen when they had arrived and even told them where the prince resided but he had not granted permission for them to come in unotified. "What are ye doin!? Ye have absolutely no rights to come in here bursting through doors!" James came behind the man but was stopped gently by a gaurd .

"We're sorry James this is an emergency!" He moved away from him and Hans came about with his baby in arms, she had stopped crying.

"Tell the queen I cannot return!"

"Why don't you tell her yourself!?" The intruder looked angirly toward Hans.

Frederick suddenly appeared, riding his steed approaching them two quickly. "Berry Van Buren! Lars, let him be, he is the Queen's most trusted!"

He jumped from the horse as quickly as he had arrived and pushed the Lars man away from the prince. "The queen has sent for you. There are ships docking from the Southern Isles. We don't know what they want, we might go into battle."

"The Southern Isles?" Hans brows suddenly went down.

"There is no time to question, you have been drafted, we'll have answers soon..." his eyes kept to his. "If they mean peace they will dock, or they will attack."

Hans looked confused to the gaurd. He knew his father was wiser than that, he would not just burst into Arendelle to attack for no reason. Unless... He had passed and it was one of his brothers.

Hans eyes went to James, and slowly kissed his daughter. With a sigh he handed the baby to the big man, her cute cheeks red from crying.

"Please take care of her for me, I'll be back."

James nodded his head, his family watching from the porch of the house.

Amos looked to the gaurds, and then to Albert. "Southern Isles ships?"

Heidi looked worried towards Hans, and Kari held onto her rosary.

The prince was handed a horse and armor, along with a sword to fight, and his letter once more. Looking back he bid his farewell, and prayed to God that he would again see his daughters face.

Xoxoxo

Anna paced as the ships got closer. Kristoff was out looking towards the window too, he was concerned about these particular people. Though they were supposedly on good terms, he couldn't imagine why they were in Arendelle.

"They are not foolish. They know better than to attack Arendelle, we have queen Elsa. They must be here for some other reason." Kai reasoned with the royal couple.

Making Anna look at him with hope. "Maybe you're right Kai. We need to think positive."

Elsa walked into the room suddenly. Her eyes filled with hidden fear. Though they hadn't attacked; an uninvited visit from a neighboring kingdom was a strange act.

"What could they possibly want?" Anna asked the queen.

Elsa looked towards the docks, they had finally reached shore. They had not attacked, but they were not alone. Behind the royal vessel there was more ships, easily counting 10 more. Though that was hardly an army, who was to say there wasn't more following behind those.

Xoxoxo

The docks creaked as the ships lowered people down. The queen of the Southern Isles set foot on Arendellian soil, following behind was her husband King Hansel Westergaaurd, who was followed by their own royal gaurds.

The blond queen rose her brow, as she set sighte on the royal family. She rode a snow steed and a blazing blue dress, covered with frost and crystals. She smiled and formally greeted the king and queen.

"Welcome to Arendelle once again Queen History, King Hansel."

The two royals bowed slightly towards the heiress and smiled. "We are happy to be here queen Elsa. We have brought gifts."

Fredericks brow went high and his eyes lingered on his men who were quietly standing with their eyes to the strangers.

Elsa looked to the two with a questioning gaze.

"Yes, your majesty, gifts. For the baby!"

Elsa turned red and faced her men, "the baby?"

"Yes your majesty, princess Anna's baby. We received a letter before winter, but-" she was interrupted by the king.

"But we assumed that your fjord would have been frozen by the time we would have gotten here. We came as soon as the weather rose."

"Yes of-of course." Elsa released her tension slightly until she remembered all the ships out at sea.

"If you do not mind your majesty, we invited our sons to bring their own gifts to the little prince. They are all married to neighboring kingdoms. Some even come with important information and favorable trades for you."

Elsa blushed but nodded, "let my men escort you, please, and welcome to Arendelle."

Elsa nodded towards her men, and she summoned a carriage for the King and Queen. They were to be taken safely to the castle.

"Van Buren!" Elsa called out after him. Hans stopped, his green eyes to her, but besides that silent.

"I need to have a word with you, will you please?"

He nodded his head, and before she departed her eyes lingered on her general. The military man nodded and she was set off with Hans behind her.

Xoxoxo

They had walked a long ways about an hour of quiet trouting, the horses galloping slowly.

"Do you not think that what you're doing is disrespectful, your majesty?" Hans spoke up after a long while of silence.

"Your family needs to dock, so we can properly greet all of them."

He angirly poked his horse in it's ribs with his heels, and rode it in front of the Queen's to stop her from galloping. "Why did you call out for me, who do you think you are-"

Her hand reached out to him, his eyes went wide but his body relaxed. Her simple touch made all those negative feelings of his fade away.

Her eyes were large and beautiful, but filled with sorrow. Her lips were the very forbidden fruit, so beautiful and tempting.

"Will you come prince Hans?"

When he said nothing she continued on her way with him behind her, only this time he was quiet.

They walked on a little longer, until he began to recognize the path. There was a river to the side, and not far there it was. His little cabin, the one in which she had first been his.

She unmounted her horse and flicked her fingers making the steed neigh before disappearing. She looked towards her husband and he instinctively unmounted the royal horse, tying it near the house.

The couple stayed quiet for a good while. Hans awkwardly pretending to tend to the steed, and the queen looking at the door of the entrance with a far away gaze.

"I was about to tell them..." She grabbed at her arms hugging herself as she accostumed to do when things didn't go her way.

The redheaded prince rose a brow and walked to her, standing to her side, his lips closed, not daring to say a word for fear of ruining her inspiration.

"Tell who, what?"

"My council..."

He looked to her questioningly, "tell them what, queen Elsa?"

Her eyes met his and they were big and watery. "Please don't call me that..."

He lowered his head and nodded, "I'm sorry your majesty... I didn't mean to offend you."

She shifted herself in front of him. "I need you back... I need to see her." She grabbed at his hand but he quickly let go.

"You didn't go after us..."

Elsa tried again, "let me try and make things right."

He was suddenly triggered. He ground his white teeth, "you didn't go back for our daughter, I understand your concern over me being Hans, but our daughter!? What has she done your majesty for you to reject her!?"

There it was again, the fight, the bleeding hearts.

"Hans please listen, let me make this right," she smiled, "come back to the castle! I promise I will tell everything to everyone! Destiny has put it this way! Your family is here I'll reveal everything, how it happened. I'll make sure no one accuses you of treason."

"I need Gretel with me..."

His lip slightly trembled, "I don't believe you. You let me take her."

Her hand went to his face, and his beautiful green eyes clicked with her tearfilled blue ones.

"I need you both back. This empty feeling in my chest... I can't anymore."

When he didn't say nothing she began to caress his lips with her thumb and closed her eyes.

"I love you Hans..."

His eyes suddenly narrowed and he took a step back from her.

"What?"

The queen looked to him worried. "What is it?"

"What did you just say?"

She walked closer to him and closed her eyes. "I said I love you prince Hans."

"No." He began angry towards the royal steed. "You don't mean it."

She began running after him. "Wait, what!?"

He threw his leg over the horse and mounted it, his eyes looking angry towards the queen.

"I do mean it prince Hans!"

He looked to her unbelievably. Then looked out towards the cabin, then to her again.

"I promise I mean it."

His heart began to beat fast, so fast he didn't know why. "Are you sure?"

Unmounting the horse and tying it again he walked up to her. His head was high but his eyes were on hers, his breath heavy.

"I do prince Hans... I-"

He breathed heavily, his fingers going cold, but his palms sweaty.

"Prove it."

She stood frozen in front of him, as he defiantly stared down at her.

"Prove it?" She looked to him worried.

He looked up, and the queen followed his gaze towards the small cabin ahead of them.

"You want to-" she looked to him with wide eyes.

"Yes, right now." He licked his lips and the queen looked to him in horror.

"But-"

He grabbed her hand and walked with her into the cottage, kicking the door open to get inside.

"Prince Hans!?" She struggled against his grip and pulled away.

He stood at the doorway standing tall, with his brows knitted together, and eyes towards her.

"I want you to scream your love for me, Elsa."

She blushed at his comment but held her head high. "Someone might hear us."

He began walking towards her, undoing his armor, "so be it."

She began to breathe heavily with a big blush and held her hand to her chest as she saw him unclothe himself.

He stood proud with only his pants, standing ahead of her, "well?"

"I-"

He went in and hugged her, and couped her small hand onto his chest, his eyes always on hers. Looking for a sign to stop.

When she did not protest he began to nip at her neck.

"Prince Hans... What if were caught?"

As soon as she said those words he let her go. "I knew you had not changed your mind." He began towards his clothes but the queen quickly recovered.

"I have changed my mind!"

With a small smirk and a twinkle in his eye he nodded. "Prove it."

Her eyes were shy and she let him near her again.

His arms wrapped around her small waist. She had broken his heart, but he was still at her mercy.

"Then let me be your husband, Elsa."

She blushed and looked down.

"But you are my husband."

He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest.

He was hard, and Elsa couldn't help but blush.

"I do love you prince Hans."

His touch on her was light, soft, yet lustful. His manly scent intoxicated her senses and she instinctively bit her lips.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you want me to be with you. Tell me you love me."

Elsa shivered at his words, "I need you prince Hans. I love you." Her eyes were on his and he looked to her for any sign of regret.

"If we..." He roamed her face with hooded eyes. "There is no going back, Kings promise I will be your husband."

"But you already are."

"Not publicly."

She nodded her head and he began to kiss her. Her eyes were suddenly lustful and he saw it. He took advantage of it.

Laying her back he began placing kisses on her neck and jawline. She shivered as he pushed her under him, her back flat on the old mattress.

He pulled on the icy fabric and the queen slowly made it melt, her breath heavy as his hands touched her bare skin.

"I love you queen Elsa... Do not betray us again."

They locked in rhythm to the ticking clock in passionate love. The two forgetting their roles. They did not care of their visitors. Or the consequences of being together again. Elsa did not care if she had promised him the world. Now she was with him, and that was all that mattered.

Xoxoxo

Anna looked around for the queen, everyone was there all the gaurds and the royals, all in the castle. Everyone except the queen.

"Have you seen Elsa?" She quickly went on to Frederick as he was walking out towards the exit.

"No. Last I saw her princess was on her steed riding out with Berry Van Buren."

"Wha-what!?" Anna looked exasperated towards him.

"Every member of the royal Southern Isles family is here and she is out with-" she grunted angirly. "Please go and fetch her!"

Kristoff shook his head at his wife's irritation. "You've been so much around queen Elsa's council that you're starting to sound like them."

The princess narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. "How could she go away when these people are here! They're meant to-"

She suddenly smiled and was greeted by a prince holding a small baby girl in his arms, his striking resemblance to Hans kind of scared her.

"Princess Anna, my name is Hunter, and this is my wife Marie. We come from England. It is a pleasure to meet you and sir Kristoff."

Anna smiled and went on with formalities. Her inner thoughts on her sister. Oh Elsa I'm going to kill you when you get back!

Xoxoxo

He kissed her neck and the queen only grunted in response. She was too tired to even move. They were tangled together with their bare bodies.

They had loved each other like no others had.

Hans smiled pleased and wrapped his hand over her waist, pulling her in towards himself.

"When we return to the castle, what will we say Elsa?" He was drowsy and his eyes half closed.

She smiled and shook her head, her own eyes closing with the calmness of sleep.

"You will go for our daughter... And come home."

She drifted to sleep with him following suit. The royal couple slept in the small cabin, all their worries forgotten.

Xoxoxo


	34. The Royals

_**(A/N): Hello good day. i come here with another update. I know some are mad at me... I'm sorry... everything in this story is planned already and I'm so sorry if you guys don't like where it's going. I appreciate constructive criticism, but not hate. I am sorry that my ideas for stories are different than most, but I warn y'all that I'm not going to change it. Not for anyone. I don't want to sound rude, but really, there are a million other fics out there, if you don't like my fic, then you are free to go on and read them, I'm pretty sure there are fics that will satisfy whatever needs certain readers have. Another thing, I thank those who are kind and understanding (you know who you are). Without more I thank you for reading my story, and please sit tight, we're going to have a bumpy ride, not just yet, but I warn y'all just so you guys won't go on and be hating me for "not warning".**_

She made her hair as he pecked soft kisses on her shoulders. She did not want to go back to reality. She did not want to go back period. She wanted to go for Gretel and elope with her husband. She had come to love him so, she had finally accepted. She had fallen in love with that potion, then fallen in love with her daughter, her family, and in the end only to fall in love with him again.

Xoxoxo

Fred Meyer grunted as his steed galloped.

It was not his fault that the queen had gone off. Why were they taking it out on him? The queen was grown, she could do as she pleased. He ranted about the council and their scolding towards him. Nagging until he came to a small cabin. Outside there was a horse from the royal stables.

Berry Van Buren was there.

He rose his brow and looked around for traces of the queen anywhere.

Fred clicked his tongue and unmounted his horse he was confused. He went on walking about, to tie up his beast on any nearby branch. What could have happened?

Xoxoxo

"Do you regret it?" He suddenly asked her. His voice thick as he kept kissing her skin. How he loved her so.

"Our relationship is a difficult one. But regrets? I have none." Elsa let him touch her body freely, he was gentile with her, just caressing her. They were still bare.

He fiddled his hands against her belly where he had seen his child grow and smiled into her neck, his lips warm to her.

"When?"

She suddenly looked confused. "When, what?"

"When will you tell everyone about us, so I can freely love you?" He let her go so he could dress.

"Would you like to be prince Hans, or Berry Van Buren?"

Hans began on his armor now, and his eyes lingered on the queen.

"I would like to be Prince Consort, Admiral Hans Westergaaurd of the Southern Isles, back from the dead." He chuckled softly at the end of his sentence. He didn't want to hide anymore.

Elsa bit her lips, he would make it so much more complicated. As Berry she could play so many things along. That they had fallen in love, and that was that.

As Hans...

She placed a kiss on his lips and nodded. "You will be Prince Hans, then, but until you settle back into the castle and gain everyones trust; naming, revealing you as you... I wouldn't want anyone thinking you came back only for the throne."

He looked down and furrowed his brows. "Jet-"

"Jet Rhyus casued this, yes, we know that. But I fear no one will believe it-"

Hans looked to her now. "Because I'm me."

She looked to him seriously.

"I want Gretle there. I want everyone to know she is my daughter. The rightful heiress to the throne."

Hans suddenly didn't care about her accusations. He smiled at her, and nodded. "The heiress to the throne."

He didn't care for the crown anymore, all he wanted was his daughters happiness, and for everyone to respect what she was, the princess of Arendelle. His hand went to hers and he began placing loving kisses on it. "I'm glad you made that decision queen Elsa."

She flicked her fingers and summoned a beautiful blue dress. He chuckled as it covered her skin. "Our daughter will be happy to have you in her life.

She furrowed her brows. "I'm supposed to be in her life."

He stared seriously at her, "you didn't want to be."

Suddenly she looked to him angrily. "I wanted to be in her life... I was confused about you!"

There was a moment of silence until he roughly grabbed at her by the waist. "Are you still confused about me?"

His eyes were daring, but hers showed wonder. "I love you."

He lingered his gaze and then grazed his lips softly against hers. Contrasting his behaviors drastically. His hands began inching towards her thighs. They were like two newly Weds.

Frederick suddenly opened the door to the small cabin. He looked around his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, "Queen Elsa?"

Hans stopped kissing the queen and turned to face the intruder.

"Berry Van Buren!?"

Elsa pushed away from Hans, her face in horror.

Fred's mind went in circles. "Your majesty, I'm sorry I did not mean to-"

Her blue eyes locked on the ground, and without thought began towards the door, her heels clicking against the stone on the ground.

She stopped at the entrance and turned back to her men, pretending that she had not been caught with her lover.

"We leave now. You saw nothing." She pointed a finger towards Frederick. "Van Buren, come to the castle with Meyer."

Hans furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing. Just a few seconds ago she had promised no more hiding. He nodded nonetheless as she stared back at him, then to Fred.

The older man stared at her, still dazed, "your majesty he had his hands all over you, are you alright?"

Her eyes went wide at his comment and blushed profoundly.

Suddenly Frederick looked down a blush on his own cheeks. Finally dawning on him what the situation was.

"You will not speak about this TO ANYONE. Do you understand?" She threatened her loyal gaurd.

"Yes m'lady." He nodded but his eyes went to Hans who was there in the background fixing his sword on his belt.

The queen walked out graceful and without hesitation summoned her snow steed. She mounted quickly calling on it to ride. She dared not look back; she could not tolerate those judging eyes.

Hans stayed quiet as Frederick stared off towards the queen, he heard the footsteps of the prince and looked his way. "So that's the real reason you left?" It wasn't really a question, it was more of a statement.

Then his eyes went wide. "Your daughter-"

Hans looked to him seriously, brushing past him towards the exit "No." Until Elsa revealed him he could not say a word.

Fred looked to him, though he was not one to judge the queen, if she had gotten in the way of his marriage...

"Is your wife really dead?"

Hans looked to Frederick, almost as if challenging him. Hans began to his horse. Fred let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and walked on behind him.

The two mounted their respective horses, and went on out towards the castle, behind their queen. The air thick with discomfort.

Hans was quiet, and Frederick kept looking to him. He had heard every scandle out there but none with a gaurd and a queen.

Hans looked to Elsa and he could see her pride. Her head was held high and she rode graceful. He knew though that she was ashamed, her eyes showed it.

He sighed and shook his head, his gloved hands tight on the reigns of his horse; and maybe this would change the Queen's mind about everything. He grunted angirly and whipped the horse with his quirt.

Why were things always against him!?

"Hiyaa!" He kicked his heels against the stomach of the beast and rode as fast as it could carry them, he would let them catch up later. He needed time to think.

Xoxoxo

Anna smiled awkwardly as she received gold, clothes, jewels, all for the little prince.

"Where is queen Elsa?" Suddenly queen History began towards the princess.

Anna looked around trying to cover up for her sister. "She was here a second ago, but I don't know where she's at. I mean she's here in the castle, she hasn't said hi to you? She's around here somewhere, in the castle I mean. Maybe setting up things for you guys. I'm pretty sure she's setting things up for your bedrooms, you know." She smiled nervously but the older woman nodded unconvinced and walked on.

"Excuse me princess Anna, there's a special gift we would like you to have." A tall handsome prince walked up to her, his hair brown, and green eyes. He was holding a baby. She was small and chubby, a little younger than her own.

He held out the baby towards a woman, whom Anna presumed was his wife, and began out towards the exit, quickly taking Anna's hand and walking her outside of the castle; where she was greeted by a white horse with grey hair.

"His name is Sitron, and we, all of the Westergaaurd family, would like to give you the best and purest steed from our stables. For you and your family to enjoy!"

Her eyes went wide, wasn't that the late prince's horse? With wide eyes she thanked him.

The prince bowed to the princess and Anna nervously laughed. It made her uneasy to see them. They all looked like Hans.

Anna turned out towards her husband who was also being showered with gifts here and there, carrying jewels, hats, furs. And he shook his head.

Kristoff nodded but lifted his hands, he had almost ran outside to catch up to his wife, running away from the royals gifting them with so many things.

One of the many prince's quickly caught up to Anna, "Excuse me princess, but I thought I saw the queen out here."

As soon as he said that, Elsa came in through the castle gates, with Frederick Meyer and Berry Van Buren tailing behind her.

"Your highness!"

Queen History shook her head at the late arrival of the queen but smiled nonetheless.

The king on the other hand stood quietly by his wife, his eyes on the young gaurd at her side.

They came to a stop, Fred and Berry both with dark faces.

Elsa held her head high, "I'm very sorry for the delay. We had some unexpected events. But we're here now."

Hans quickly unmounted his horse, and went to her side, helping her down from her snow beast.

Fred took the steeds and walked them over to the stables, he knew Elsa only needed Berry not him. He looked back and Hans eyes him, he nodded and turned to the queen then without more left.

The royal family was silent, but the queen paid no mind to it. The prince on the other hand was struggling to hide his face and act as natural as possible, why hide? He didn't know.

Green eyes caught with green. Out of all his family his father was the one who noticed him. Hans looked down but his eyes pivoted towards his father's, as the man had not looked away since he had set foot on royal property.

"Welcome to Arendelle." The queen smiled and welcomed the clan. The royals bowed.

Xoxoxo

Hans stood to the side of the queen as they all dined together.

There was small conversations going on about, he could hear as his brothers told stores, exposing their true masculinity. Hans rolled his eyes at the conversation and walked along to stand behind the table, trying to go unseen.

King Hansel stared at the prince as he walked from one spot to the other, his eyes glued on him. When the redhead looked his way, the king did not look away. There was a small smirk and a twinkle in the man's eyes that Hans had to raise a brow at his explicit conduct.

"What's your name gaurd?" King Hansel suddenly asked the young man, not caring that he had got the attention of not only Hans, but a few of his brothers and princess Anna too.

"My name?" Hans furrowed his brow completely uncertain of himself. If he introduced himself as Berry, he would complicate things for Elsa if she really revealed him. But if he said his name now; one he would not be believed, and two if he was believed he would further humiliate the Westergaaurd name. He internally sighed and responded.

"Berry Van Buren, your majesty."

The man lifted his wine glass and raised his brows. "You remind me of someone."

There was a moment of silence, "I was a sailor as a boy. I traveled a few times to your lands."

"With your family?" The king asked nonchalantly.

"I'm an orphan."

The king nodded and played with the wine. "Well that would explain." He dryly dismissed Hans and looked away without giving him importance again and turned to his plate and began to dine.

Hans looked to him with suspicion and when the king looked up at him again their eyes locked.

There was something about the way he looked at him that unnerved Hans.

"Do you know if your foreign to Arendelle?" He suddenly asked again, only this time breaking his stake in half and munching on it graciously.

Hans shook his head and looked straight ahead. He wanted to know nothing about his father or his adventures.

But the man kept looking to him.

Queen History suddenly looked to her husband, and followed his intense gaze towards the royal gaurd. "Hansel," she whispered, "what are you starting at?"

She pretended to pick at some hair off his shoulder as she spoke to him.

The king inched closer to his wife, not caring if she was scolding him. "I believe he might be a descendant of my great grandfather. A peasant like him cannot have the royal linage features by grace."

She looked to her food and picked at her steak slightly, only to look up towards the gaurd.

"He indeed does have royal features, but that means nothing Hansel. He is not a Westergaaurd."

"My great grandfather," he looked around to make sure everyone was too occupied with their pointless conversations. "Along with many men came to aid with the ridding of Madame, the evil sorceress from these lands, returning the peace to Arendelle and it's people." He licked his lips, as he shared with his wife the story.

"This 'nobody' could be a desendant of my father."

Queen History narrowed her eyes towards her son, "well... Now that you mention it. He looks like our late son." Her eyes watered suddenly, but she looked away. "It's a mere coincidence."

The king shook his head, "No. those features are not a simple coincidence." He drank from the wine and looked out towards his sons, all of them sharing the same green eyes and pale skin, they had similar features, and similar hair, but none had Westergaaurd red hair, only his late son Hans had inherited that.

"They say that bastard children look more like their fathers."

Queen History almost choked on her drink. "Hansel, enough of this nonsense. Are you insinuating something!?" She whispered loud enough to catch the attention of some of the council members, and Hans himself.

The king played along and lifted his glass, "cheers!"

Everyone lifted their glasses and drank up.

"For the peace of these two lands!"

"Cheers!" They all chanted together.

Xoxoxo

"What do you say queen Elsa, princess Anna?" Heaven looked to the two women.

"It will be the most important arrangement. It would tie the two lands together assuring the future, peace, and alliance. Because as heirs... As the queen may know, the country sits on their hands. The heirs secure the kingdoms."

Hunter looked out to the two women and Kristoff who was sitting besides his wife, listening in on his brothers conversation. Anna looked down at her son, an arranged marriage? She knew what being heir meant, and it was the most important role anyone could have.

"But what about Elsa?"

Heaven looked towards the queen, and then back to Anna. "What about the queen?"

"When she has her own children... They'll be heirs."

"It won't matter, a marriage secures the peace of the two kingdoms. Now it is your son and my daughter." The Prince's green eyes were to Anna.

She was afraid, saying yes meant that her son would never be able to marry for love. Her parents had not arranged anything like that for them.

Kristoff was silent to the side. He knew that these things would come, but not so soon.

"Children grow faster than you might think, Princess."

"What do you think Elsa?"

The blond drank from her wine and set it down slowly. "Anna I think you can sleep on this. That decision is only for you to make."

Anna nodded and looked to the prince who nodded enchantingly. They all reminded her so much of Hans. All of them had his features.

"I'll sleep on it.

Xoxoxo

Hans went about riding his horse back home. He would allow his family to leave before Elsa would reveal him. He was in no rush now. Now that he knew she loved him. He smirked to himself, now that he had conquered the snow Queen's heart.

The only thing left to do now was wait until the time was right for her; he would wait until she was ready.

His horse slowly galloped and the full moon showered him with it's haunting glory. He would be home soon, to rest with his daughter.

He smiled at the thought of her big cheeks and he hurried his horse whipping it with his quirt.

"Hiya!"

Xoxoxo


	35. King Hansel

Anna sat at the edge of her bed, her small child in her arms, there was tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared into his gorgeous little face.

"An arranged marriage..." She spoke softly to her son. He slept peaceful in her arms.

She could not imagine what she would've done had her parents arranged her future. She would not have married her true love.

She turned to the side catching her husband sleeping soundly, and laid down her son in his crib. She stood quietly and dressed herself in a robe. She needed to see what the history marriages in Arendelle were like. That book she had showed Elsa a couple of weeks back had the answers. She was almost sure that Arendelle did not believe in arranged marriages.

Xoxoxo

The day had gone by silent, the royal family had not been seen much throughout the day. Everyone setting matters and formalities finally.

They had come to present business plans to Arendelle and it's people. The council eager to accept their trading matters. They were encouraging princess Anna to engage her son to the small princess. They were the future of Arendelle and the Southern Isles.

Faustino nodded as Prince Heaven explained why he had offered his daughter. "These two lands have had complications. If we could arrange this, there will be in no doubt, peace finally. After all that has been done, I think the lands deserve to release the tension."

Faustino nodded once more and smiled, "I agree, I will arrange a meeting with the queen and princess, so they will have the answer to the arrangement. We will see to it."

Heaven chuckled slightly, "I'm sure they will see things our way." They walked their separate ways.

Anna came around the corridor corner suddenly, bags under her swollen eyes.

"Princess have you been crying!?" Faustino quickly ran to her aid.

"What is the matter?" He held on to her and provided a wipe cloth for her to cry on.

"Why!?" She sobbed suddenly.

"Princess should I get you some help?"

Suddenly there was two gaurds at their sides, "let's take you to your bedroom."

Xoxoxo

Elsa was in her office reading in on the offerings the Southern Isles had brought, she needed to read every single matter, because in the end she was the one who approved. Hans was at her couch, once more, and she had not spoken one word to him since he had arrived.

"It's getting warmer, now, isn't it?" He suddenly spoke to her his eyes to outside through her large window.

She raised one brow and looked to him in wonder. "Yes... It really is."

There was a moment of awkwardness until he chuckled, "well, if you will need me... I will be-"

There was a knock on the door and Faustino popped in. His expression with worry.

"Queen Elsa, there's something wrong with princess Anna."

The queen set everything aside and stood. She did not need to hear what was wrong with her sister, she would head where she was immediately.

"Where is she?"

Faustino nodded and instructed the queen where the princess was. Without looking back she began out the door.

Hans heart panged. He could not help but feel a little jealousy. If she acted that way with her sister, why could not she act that way with her daughter?

Faustino walked out of the room without aknowlegding him in any way. He grunted slightly and stood.

He stood slightly and walked around a little, not really knowing what to do. Strapping his hand in his belt by his sword he walked on deciding he would go out for a walk.

He looked back to Elsa's desk, and she had accidentally dropped a few papers as she had sped out.

He returned slowly and went to pick them up. He would tidy up her desk. As much as he wanted to be mad at her he couldn't.

There was a small pile of opened letters to the side of the Southern Isles contracts. A pile that all began with the words 'To My Dearest Elsa'.

It was around six or seven letters.

He furrowed his brows at the words and looked around to see if no one was watching him.

The prince shook his head, telling himself it was nothing and went on to close the door quietly. He walked over once again and sat behind her desk, trying hard to ignore those letters.

He grazed his fingers through the propositions his families had brought. What had most surprised him was that all of his brothers were now married. They all belonged to other kingdoms.

His father was not a stupid man. Now that he was not a part of the royal family he had come to realize what his father's real plans were with such a big family.

Have his son's marry heiresses, to have power over other kingdoms.

He had been such a fool to think that he would never inherit the crown; in his own lands he would have never, if he waited in line there was no hope. He chuckled to himself all his brothers thought they were so brilliant; what they did not know was that they were just pawns in his fathers game.

He read through a contract, one of which of was renewal, the same as other things, the Southern Isles had lowered their taxes to Arendelle, they wanted alliance. He knew, but the question remained, why?

His green eyes lingered once more towards the letters with those haunting words. He did not want to look through them for fear of betrayal.

He shook his head, and turned his eyes out towards the Queen's father's portrait. The man was tall, with humble eyes. Elsa looked nothing like him.

Hans shook his head and returned his eyes to the letters written to his wife. From who could they be?

Xoxoxo

Anna sat in her bed, the book of Arendelles' royalty in her lap.

"Did you know Elsa!?" Anna looked devistated towards her sister. Elsa only bit her lips and closed her eyes hard.

"I did."

"Elsa they weren't in love!"

The queen shook her head, "they were, Anna, don't you say that!"

"It was all formalities!"

"We are just formalities? Is that what you're saying!?"

Anna looked exasperated towards Elsa, "we are just here to secure the lineage!"

Elsa looked to her, suddenly calm. "I'm here to secure the lineage. You on the other hand Anna... Our parents decided to have you. Ok?"

"What? Elsa no, that's not..."

"Yes it is Anna. You know that." Her blue eyes went soft. "Our parents marriage was arranged. But that changes nothing. They still loved us."

Anna nodded her head and looked to her lap.

"Why are you so upset about it?"

Anna turned to face her son in his crib and then to Elsa.

"Anna you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Elsa grabbed at her sisters hand and reasoned with her. "Even if it would do good to Arendelle it doesn't mean you have to go through with it."

She smiled; the way only sisters could to reassure, "I'm the one who has to go on and..." She stayed silent for a moment. Her face went solemn and her voice soft, "and do what's best for the crown, even if it would mean to sacrifice my happiness."

"Is that what mama thought?"

Elsa looked to her sister, "what?"

Anna looked out the window, "yeah, do you think that that's what mama thought about her marriage with Papa?"

"Oh Anna, they were arranged since birth, as such she was raised her whole life knowing that she would marry papa..."

As hard as it was, that was the truth. Her father and her mother had been selected to marry each other, it sometimes pained Elsa but that's how it was. They were just lucky enough to have fallen in love.

Her blue eyes went to her hands, the humble were gifted with the chance of true love.

"Anna listen, I will support whatever decision you make. I promise that everything will be alright."

Her blue eyes were tearfilled, "oh Elsa..."

Xoxoxo

Hans ran his index finger over the words on the unopened letter. His face was stern, he had not dared to read, for his heart was heavy. Though she loved him she had not yet Officialized it.

He stood suddenly, angirly slamming a fist on the Robles desk, so hard that he could feel blood under his glove, he had dented the antique.

There was a subtle knock on the door, and Hans worriedly scrambled the papers trying to leave everything as it was, and stepped slightly away. Kai walked in on the prince, when he saw him he arched a brow. There was blood falling from his hand.

The mans eyes went wide at the scene and quickly made to close the door behind him.

"Prince Hans, what is the matter?" He set the teacup he had brought along on a nightstand and quickly got to the princes side.

"Are you alright?"

Hans shook his head and closed his, "I'm fine, excuse me." Be made to walk away, but was held onto by the plump butler.

"With all due respect, I will not take that as an answer. You are obviously angry. Come."

Kai turned and walked out the door without looking back, he knew that the prince would follow.

Hans shook his head and held onto his hand, the warmth of the injury starting to ware off, with a sigh he began off towards the man, walking slowly. He didn't know why he felt ashamed.

Xoxoxo

They all sat together in the dinning table, all of the royal family and the two Arendellian royals.

There were small chats here and there, some of them talking of departure. Others happy to announce they would stay a little longer in Arendelle.

Prince Heaven spoke to the princess and her husband calmly, "so princess, did you and your husband come to an agreement?"

Anna eyed Kristoff and looked down to her plate, it was indeed true that they had gone over it. She had spoke to Elsa about it too, "yes... We came to terms."

Her eyes were sad but she knew that it was the best thing to do, her son after all was the heir to the throne. "yes we decided to arrange a marriage for my son." Her voice was thick suddenly and there was tears on the verge of her eyes.

"Princess Anna, it really won't be that bad." He smiled genuinely at her and nodded. "Though it's not the easiest thing to settle; I guarantee that my daughter and your son will grow up to love each other."

Anna bit her lip and stood quickly excusing herself. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

She went through the two doors walking out of the dinning room and without looking began to cry. She bumped into someone on her way and her eyes caught onto green ones, before she fell the man caught her by the hand.

"Are you alright princess?"

His eyes were wide when he saw that she was crying. "What's the matter?"

He let go of her hand and Anna stared at him all dazzed."Hans?"

The prince went red and quickly shook his head at her words. "No princess Anna, I think the royal family is getting to you."

She suddenly shook her head, she could've sworn it was Hans, "I'm sorry Berry, excuse me."

She walked off holding her head and quickly got into the castle hallway.

His heart began to slow down, it was indeed scary to be prince Hans. He sighed and closed his eyes taking his bandaged hand and flexing it.

He walked on and took his place behind the dinning table, next to the queen of Arendelle.

King Hansel narrowed his eyes at the young gaurd and shook his head.

"Where have you been?"

Hans furrowed his brows and looked questioning at the king.

"Excuse me sir?"

The king lifted a brow, "your bandaged."

Hans lifted his hand and questioned, "this? I was practicing and I hurt myself."

"I would like to speak to you gaurd,"

The prince looked questioning towards him. "About what your majesty?"

King Hansel smirked, "just a few question I would like to ask you."

Xoxoxo

"You will what!?" Queen History questioned her husband.

"He needs to know..." The king chuckled. "We can move another kingdom with him."

"I am done with these games of power Hansel, I lost my son because of you!"

The king of the Southern Isles grunted. "We lost OUR son because he was foolish!"

The queen looked to her husband angirly, she did not know why he felt nothing for his own blood they were just things to him, things he could manipulate.

"I will not have you lie and ruin this poor man's life, he is not royalty. I will not let you make him believe he is something he's not! You will not have the world in your power Hansel. That is impossible!"

"Because you think small."

She cringed at his low voice, she knew he was planning once more.

"I will not allow this. I will tell the queen." She began out the door, but was stopped by him roughly grabbing at her arm.

"You will say nothing." He ground his teeth.

The queen pulled away from him, her eyes with tears. "You're a monster."

Xoxoxo

Hans looked down at his hand. He was sitting on a bench from the gardens, waiting for his father to come and speak with him. He didn't know why as a stranger his father aknowledged him, when as his son he saw him nothing more than just a thing.

"I'm glad your here Van Buren." Suddenly the king came into sight.

Hans stood up quickly, "sir."

"Sit, boy." The king commanded and Hans did as was told. He was getting used to being commanded.

The king sat down by his son, his eyes locked in on the garden, buds of flowers partly grown.

Hans felt awkward next to his father,he had never interacted so much with him. He played with the belt of his sword and began to fiddle with the string.

"Are you happy here, in Arendelle?"

"Excuse me, sir?" Hans looked questioningly toward his father.

"How would you like to go to the Southern Isles?"

Hans stared at his father confused. "What is this question due to?"

The king sighed and looked at Hans, "I believe you're a Westergaaurd."

Hans chuckled, had his father known. "Sir you're mistaken. I am from here. I was an orphan, but I assure you my family was nothing close to royalty."

"If you were an orphan how would you know?"

Hans shook his head, what was his father planning now?

"The offer stands. Sleep on it, we will leave in three days. You have the opportunity no peasant has. To be royalty."

Hans eyes locked into the grass and he shook his head. "I don't-"

"Yes you do." The king stood to walk away, but before he left he looked to Hans. "This place, as beautiful as it may be-"

Hans looked to him, "it's not because of Arendelle. I have a family."

The king nodded, "they are welcome as well." Without saying more the king walked away.

Xoxoxo

"It's dangerous!" Anna looked out the window angrily.

"How is this dangerous, Anna!?" Kristoff shook his head, "I've been doing this all my life!"

Anna looked back at her husband he was dressed in his ice-harvesting uniform, but she shook her head.

"You are not going!"

"Anna, this is what I do, THIS, I'VE ALWAYS DONE THIS!"

She walked up to him with her hands on her hips, "I don't want you to go. Ok!?"

He looked to her and it dawned on him, she was stressed. With a sad smile he looked to her, he knew that she was going through some tough times. Maybe she was right, she needed him right now.

"Is it the royal family?" He asked her as she went over to hug their baby.

"Yes." She shook her head as she looked at her son.

"Anna... You know, all this royal thing to me is all weird... I don't like it. But like so many have said I'm a nobody. So what you decide to do for our son is fine with me. It hurts me. But I'm pretty sure everything will be ok."

The princess sighed and shook her head. "You know what I don't understand, Kristoff?"

He walked on over to her, "what?"

"I thought that Arendelle was a more modern society... But I see that my parents thought the same as others." She looked sadly towards her husband. "They did not arrange our marriages because... They didn't want anyone to know about Elsa and her powers... They would have married us off..."

The blonde man closed his eyes and placed his arms around his small wife. "Well, I'm glad then that Elsa has those powers."

She looked to him suddenly happier, "even if she ruins your ice business?"

Kristoff chuckled, "even if she can ruin my ice business."

Anna smiled now, "I'm glad she has her powers."

"Me too,"

Xoxoxo


	36. Letters

_**(A/N): Hello good day! I would like to start this off by saying thank you to everyone, and hope that this coming year may be a positive one for everyone! Also i would like to thank you guys for reviewing, even those who dislike my story. I loved this chapter because we see a little bit of whats going in with my Oc's, but I also love it because this is it... you guys will see what "is it" I warn you guys that I have planned this story's plot since the beginning, I did warn you guys about the details in the future... so please don't be rude. For those of you who are very supportive thank you so much! sorry for any inconveniences, and errors in the story, I've explained my situation, I don't own frozen, but I do own this plot, so stop hating, it's not like this is cannon. Sorry for being rude, and thank you guys for reading! Love -NASG**_

Hans shook his head as be headed to the Queen's office; the sun was setting. There was gaurds going home, others going on about buzzing with castle gossip and the pretty maids, others coming to stay the night watch; their faces with dread. He greeted a few of his fellowmen on his way nodding as aknowledgment.

He knocked three times and opened the door to her majesties office. Princess Anna was in there with Elsa.

When the two women saw him they both smiled; approving his presence. He stepped inside and closed the door behind himself.

"I didn't know you were busy queen Elsa. I just wanted to pick up my pay and be gone." He placed his hands behind his back and stood there quietly.

Anna looked around and then excused herself.

"We'll talk later?" The princess asked and Elsa nodded. Anna smiled and walked out the door, she bid a good night's rest to the gaurd and the queen, closing the door behind herself.

He stood a good distance away from Elsa, his eyes glued intently on the ground. There was so much tension going on lately between the two. They had almost been caught, the Southern Isles family, and other things in between.

"You've been busy, haven't you?" He asked her conversationally in hopes of lightening the mood.

The queen looked at her papers, a sudden blush on her face, "yes I really have." She bit her lip and looked to him, then she smiled nervously.

He stayed in his spot, focused on a broken tile just under his feet. "I've been invited to-" he stopped himself before he went on. He didn't know if telling Elsa about his father's comment would be such a good idea, the two kingdoms were finally engaging once again.

Elsa arched a brow to him. "You have been invited to..."

He suddenly smiled and chuckled, his lips easily lying to her, "some of the men invited me to drink at the alehouse downtown. I just thought that it would bother you if I told you were I would be headed tonight."

Her eyes hooded and her chin went slightly up, "the alehouse?" She had heard many stories about those kinds of places. Fights, loose women, liquor. She did not like it one bit.

"There really is no reason for me not to go, after all I am not a royal." He lifted his shoulders. "It'll make it easier for me to get along with others."

The blond took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly, "you're not going."

Hans rasied a red brow challenging her, "excuse me?"

"You're not going." She stacked some papers neatly on her desk and she cleared her throat; looking at him with her prideful hooded eyes.

He now rose his own brow and suddenly his eyes went to those letters that haunted him.

"I believe that I am queen Elsa. You have not officialized our relationship, according to everyone else, I am a free man." He chuckled darkly and stood firm.

This triggered the queen. "You are married to ME Hans, if I'm not alright with you going about drinking, then you will not go!" She was standing over her desk now.

"If you scream louder they whole castle will know about us." He calmly replied.

There was a moment of silence.

Elsa breathed heavily and grabbed at her head with her eyes closed preparing to sit back in her chair. "Fine. Do as you please."

His green eyes went to those damned letters again. "I'm the one who should be upset, not you." Hans began towards her slowly.

Elsa looked up at him blinking fast. "What?" Her tone was irritated.

He reached the desk and bent over it, reaching forward to those ever longing letters.

"To my dearest Elsa!" He pointed his finger at the words on the letters, written with so much emotion. He just couldn't get over them.

"What!?" She stared at him in disbelief, "what are you on about!?"

He picked them up, that pride of his skyrocketing. "This Elsa! I've sworn secrecy, I've sworn faithfulness, I've sworn my life to you, even the most important thing I have, Gretel. So you can go about and," he threw the letters back on her desk, some falling to the ground, "this!?"

Elsa simply stood there dumbfounded as she stared at the letters. "You went through my personal letters?"

His eyes stung.

"No Elsa, I didn't need to."

Her blue eyes suddenly looked angry and a blush appeared on her face. "You have no rights to come and go through my things, Hans, who do you think you are!?"

He breathed heavily, "I am your husband, that's who I think I am! You swore love to me yesterday as I laid between your legs!" He began screaming now.

Now her eyes stung, and her cheeks had gone red, even more red, there was no need to humiliate her. "How dare you!?" The walls began to spike with ice.

"Who are these letters from!?" He changed the subject, guilt taking over his heart.

"I don't need to explain myself to you!" Elsa looked as if she would cry now.

"Yes you do Elsa, as much as you hate it I am your husband."

Her blue eyes were sad and angry, "you read them, you know who they're from. Now leave!"

Hans huffed some air, his chest heavily falling and raising. "I did not read them. I wanted for you to explain things to me. But once again I'm simply nothing to you..."

He began out the door, and she froze it to stop him.

He looked back to her, his eyes defiantly. "What now Elsa?" His tone was threatening.

She looked at the letters on the ground, and as they scattered over her desk.

"Here's your pay. Do as you please." She lifted her hand and there was a small pouch full of coins for him.

His boots thumped against the floor as he walked back to her. His heart devistated. "You believe I will always be there for you, because I'm in love with you, your majesty. But Mark my words queen, I will do everything in my power to rip this damn feeling out of my chest, I have tolerated enough.."

He lifted an accusing finger at her, "Everything you've done, except this!" His hand went on to grab a letter and lifted it to eye level. "I'm not worthy of being called your husband then I won't be, Elsa."

"What are you on about Hans!?" She threatened him with her eyes.

He smirked suddenly, his own gaze showed so much hurt. "I'm going to forget about you."

He reached his hand to his sword and walked on off towards the door. With two heavy swings he broke the ice and angirly walked away.

Maybe the alehouse was not such a bad idea.

Xoxoxo

James hurried his horse, whipping it with his quirt heavily. They had informed him that Berry had been beaten half to death, and was laying outside the alehouse unconscious.

"This boy!" James shook his head, he could not help but be worried about him. "Hiyaa!"

He rode a good ten minutes through the dark forest; the air was chilly and the path was extremely dark, he did not appreciate that there was no moon that night.

The lantern at the base of his carriage did little to nothing to help him see. Luckily he knew the paths to downtown better than anyone.

His horse soon hit pavement and he crossed the town with raging speed, his horses hooves sparking as they hit the ground and his carriage bounced dangerously.

"Oh lad, please be alright..."

He finally arrived at the alehouse downtown, it was next to the docks near his old stand. unmounting his horse he caught on to his lantern and began his search for the prince.

There was a few drunks out still, even in the late hour, but none of them had been of much help. They were so intoxicated that they couldn't even speak, James was surprised they could still stand.

He searched around desperate to find him, but no luck. He went around the alehouse, and there afar, his lantern barely lighting, was a figure of a man atop some scrums.

Down an a dark Ally lay the prince of the Southern Isles, husband to queen Elsa, extremely beaten; his armor torn to pieces and his clothes showered in blood. James almost cried at the sight of him. He had never seen the boy like that.

"Lad!" James ran up to him, quickly trying to wake him, his eyes watering. "Lad!" Hans did not move. "Son!"

James began to cry. "Please son..." he moved his hand to the young man's face, slapping him gently to try and wake him.

Hans moved ever so slowly and his eyes fluttered but the slightest open. He gave James a small smile he recognized him.

"James..."

The big man threw the prince over his shoulder; he could smell the liquor he had drank, his skin wreaked of it, and carried him back to his carriage, he would take him home, he would clean him up, and when the boy was rested, he would ask him what had happened.

"Let's get you home son."

He carefully sat him inside the carriage, and closed the door securely, he would ride off this time slow, to not injure him any further.

Xoxoxo

Elsa paced back and forth, her heart was heavy. She had fought with her husband once again. Only this time... Something in her heart felt heavy.

Kai eyed her as he entered the room of her Majesty, sadly, with no news of the prince.

"Is he here yet?"

The butler shook his head and looked at Elsa unhappily. "Your majesty, maybe you should go see if he's alright, serves that you see how your daughter is doing."

She looked to him pleadingly for a while.

She paced around slightly and then looked back to Kai. He rose a brow towards her and held his hands behind his back.

"You're right, I will go see them."

Kai suddenly smiled, "and fix things with your husband."

Elsa lowered her head, "Kai, I did not ask that man to write to me..."

The man shook his head with his eyes on her. "Your majesty, I... Understand, but I am not the one who needs an explanation."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "But Kai, how will I tell him... Adam... I just... I have not even sent a response, prince Hans made his own assumptions... I have done nothing wrong." Her eyes were to Kai. "This man... He's looking for me, not the other way around."

The butler shook his head. "I understand that queen Elsa, but tell me, why have you not denied him?" She looked to him with woe.

"I understand you did not marry prince Hans by choice. But you have been with him after the spell was broken, am I wrong?" Elsa blushed at his comment. "Then you have to put him before everyone else queen Elsa. You claimed to love him didn't you?"

Elsa nodded her head ever so softly.

Kai went on, "When a woman loves a man, she will fight to be with him. To get him back. There is no stopping her from being with him." He looked at Elsa yet his eyes were distant. "I've seen it before. When she wants you, it's the most beautiful feeling in the world."

Xoxoxo

Heidi looked down at the prince, almost as if scolding him. "See."

Hans grunted in response, his whole body ached severely and his stomach churned. "Please don't."

She chuckled slightly, but went on. "That's what happens when you over drink, Berry!" She pressed down on a bruise on his rib, and the prince jumped in pain.

"They even stole your money."

The prince shook his head, he did not even remember who had attacked him. He remembered he had seen Jim and his gang, that punk sailor kid, with his crew in the alehouse but he wasn't too sure it had been them who had ambushed him. He had a slight suspicion, but then again, being a royal gaurd made you many enemies.

"It could have been that sailor and his crew, Jim. Do you recall him?"

Heidi suddenly looked seldom, "how could I forget about him?" She bit her lip, "what were you doing in the alehouse, Berry? That's not like you."

He stared at her suddenly, and lowered his eyes. Not daring to say a word.

"I... I was-"

There was a knock at the door and James walked in interrupting his explanation. "How are ye lad?" The man closed the door behind himself and stepped inside.

"I'm fine... Thank you James once more. My life is in debted to you..."

"Nonsense boy..." James smiled towards him and shook his head.

"What happened, son?"

The prince stayed still for a moment without saying a word, he really did not remember. He was extremely drunken he did not know what he spoke. Everything was dark. No memory at all.

Heidi shook her head, but tended to his lip. He did not have much swelling in his face, but his body was almost completely injured.

"I think it was the sailor, Jim."

James grunted, "shoulda known."

Hans furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, James?"

Heidi lowered her head, and James face went dark.

Hans tried to sit up but failed, "what has happened?"

The big man shook his head and sat at the side of the bed Hans lay in. "The night before last night, Kari came home cryin. She said she had been malested by a gang o' sailors. We assume it was him and his gang." James stopped and sighed. "She came home running, her arms were bleeding. She said they had chased her and she had fallen off the horse."

Heidi interrupted, "luckily she wasn't caught. Amos and Albert went after them, when they found out, but it had been too late. They were already gone."

Hans shook his head, "why hadn't anyone told me?"

James looked at him, "we didn't want to trouble ye lad."

The prince was angry now. "Those cowards."

There was a knock on the door and Kari walked in, she had a bowl of food for the prince and a small smile on her face. "Berry?" Hans looked her way.

"The queen is here... She would like to see you."

Xoxoxo


	37. Fest

**_(A/N): Hello... how are all of you? I would like to start this off by saying that im very happy there are still people reading this fic. There are a few complaints about my story... and all I can say is that im sorry... once more this story is all planned out tgere are no returns._**

Elsa sat at the side of the bed as she looked to her husband. He was not heavily bruised on his face, but his shoulders and arms were dark in color. Elsa wanted to touch him to hold him, but he was distant.

He was not speaking to her and she was very uncomfortable.

She looked to him and their eyes suddenly locked. "The council... They made me bring gaurds." Hans shook his head slowly and turned away from her.

Her council had insisted that she bring gaurds. They had heard that Berry Van Buren had been brutally beaten, and they feared that someone wanted to do something to the queen.

They had secured the royal family as well. With that kind of violance who knew what could happen, and to who!?

So she was there, with a silent Hans and without Gretel with many gaurds surrounding the house and outside the door, she would not be able to see her daughter...

She inhaled to speak. "I'm glad your ok..."

The prince defiantly shook his head, he did not want to see her, the memory of her attachment to those godforsaken letters still fresh in his mind.

"I don't know why you came all this way, Elsa." His voice was thick and cold, nothing like she was used to.

"To see you, prince Hans."

He turned to face her and his eyes were cold as well, it made her uncomfortable.

"I don't want to see you, Elsa. Never again." His voice almost broke at the end of his sentence.

She shook her head suddenly and stood. "Hans those letters are from Adam, do you remember him?" She pleadingly looked at him, "I have nothing to do with him."

Hans eyes stung, his manly pride not letting him nudge.

"I..." Her lips were trembling.

He suddenly shook his head. "You nothing Elsa. You only think of yourself." He fought to sit up but only managed to prop up on one elbow. "You're a cruel queen that doesn't even know what she wants."

"That's not true!" She turned her back to him. "I love you..."

The prince suddenly spoke softly his heart warming. "if you love me Elsa, prove it."

She turned to face him now. "I've proven it many times to you... I've been your wife many tim-"

"Let everyone know."

Her eyes went wide, "what?"

Elsa wrapped her hands around herself, and began walking out the door, her heart heavy, "don't you see I can't?"

Hans heart clenched, and the pain he felt was nothing like he had ever experienced before. "Thank you for your visit queen Elsa."

She stepped out the door not daring to look back, her heart heavy and her eyes wet with tears.

"Everything alright your majesty?" Suddenly Frederick asked her he was the one to greet her.

"We leave now. There is nothing more to do here."

Her two men bowed and they began out of the home.

As she walked with shame her eyes caught onto a small blond baby, with big blue eyes. She was big now and chubby, a girl with long black hair and hazel eyes was holding her. That was her daughter, the heiress to the throne, and now... She felt it in her heart, no one would know what she was. No one could know. Now even if she wanted... Hans would not let her.

"Your majesty?" Frederick caught onto her eyes towards the woman. "Let's get you to the castle."

Xoxoxo

Faustino rolled his eyes as the first set of royals began to board their vessels, readying for their leave from Arendelle.

He smiled and bid a respectful farewell before he went off to the carriage to return to the castle. He did not want to be out standing in the sun.

King Hansel faced the councilman in the carraige and looked over to his wife with a smile.

Queen History questioned her husband, "are you sure you will be staying behind?" She felt uneasy as she said those words. She knew that her husband was plotting something sinister once again.

"Yes, I still have some contracts to tend to with the queen."

The woman shook her head but agreed to his bidding. "Hansel... Please stay away from that young man. He is nothing to you... Don't let your ambitions get to you again... Please..."

King Hansel simply smiled towards the queen and walked her to the plank, rushing her to board.

"Have a safe trip home." He waved as he walked back on ground. "I will leave with Heaven. In a few weeks time."

The queen closed her eyes but did not argue with her husband anymore. They bid farewells and soon the ship began it's coarse.

She held a rosary in her hand and she began to pray for that young gaurd, she prayed that he did not fall in temptation for power.

Xoxoxo

It had been two weeks since Hans had last seen her. Since then he had not received any letters, nothing from her part. He was keeping his promise to try and forget her, but it was not easy. He dreamt her every night.

It was like a curse, everything he did reminded him of her.

Gretel was growing quickly and so were her powers. When she cried James property would be covered with fog, when she laughed little sprinklettes of snow would fall from thin air. This worried the prince.

He had no idea what he was going to do, how he was going to manage. As a baby his daughter had no control over her powers, she did not understand what was happening, much less of what he would say to her.

He had heard of the infamous trolls of Arendelle, those he had once tried to go to, maybe they would help him.

He guided the ox with it's plow behind it. James was walking slowly sowing seeds into the ground, spring had finally arrived, and Hans had kept his promise to help the big man with his agriculture.

"You alright lad?"

Hans stayed silent for a while and then nodded his head. "I'm simply thinking James."

The big man walked on behind him, the other two men way behind them sowing seeds.

Albert shook his head as he looked to Hans and James. "You see that, Amos?"

The thin man raised his head, the beaming sun heavy over his head, he wrinkled his brows as the sun hit him. "What are you on about?"

"The old man has us working here, while that fool is simply walking the ox around."

Amos eyes went out towards James and the prince and he shook his head. "It's not like that Albert. Berry has been here longer than both of us. He has helped this family economically, and up to what I know is someone who James deeply appreciates."

Albert shook his head. "Up to what I know he was an admierer of Heidi."

Amos didn't take lightly on the subject of his wife. "That man helped my wife and I be together. Don't open your mouth to things you don't know."

The taller of the two shook his head. "I don't like him one bit."

The thin man shook his head and sighed. "Get back to work Albert."

The taller of the two went on to sow the seeds, but kept his eyes on the man guiding the ox.

Xoxoxo

Anna ran from one side to the other, the day had finally come to the christening of her son. They were going about, coming back and forth with the priest who had agreed that both Elsa and Van Buren would be the child's godparents.

"Elsa!" Anna ran across the corridors with raging speed as her sun bounced on her breast.

"Elsa!" She was dressed with formal clothes and her son too.

Elsa walked out of her room, she was wearing a breathtaking dark blue dress decorated with sparkles and a dark transparent cape sparkling ever so grateful behind her.

"Wow!" Anna stared at her sister. "you look great!"

Elsa giggled and thanked her. "You look beautiful as well Anna."

The princess smiled and grabbed onto her sisters hand to run across the corridors towards the exit.

"Let's go. We have to set up. Few things down at the cathedral!"

Elsa followed along with a saddened smile.

Xoxoxo

Kristoff unmounted from Sven onto the property of James. Where he was greeted by Heidi, if he recalled correctly, "hello prince Kristoff, welcome. What do we owe the pleasure to?"

Soon many more women walked out of the home to greet him.

Kristoff smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Hello. I'm actually here for Berry Van Buren."

A few of the girl giggled and this made the man blush.

Heidi turned to look to her sisters and shook her head. "Follow me, I'll take you to him."

Kristoff followed the young girl towards the back of property where he was met by some horses in their stables.

She walked a horse towards him and handed him the reigns and she grabbed one for herself.

Kristoff nervously laughed and went on to mount the horse. He had never ridden any other animal besides reindeers.

"Is everything alright?"

Kristoff looked to the girl who was already on her own beast.

"Everything's fine."

He mounted the horse with wide eyes, hoping against hope that he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

"Do you not ride?" She suddenly asked him worriedly.

He blushed again and he shook his head, "uh, yeah I do..."

She giggled suddenly and clicked her heels against the stomach of the beast. "Come then prince I'll take you to Berry Van Buren."

They strode quickly and soon the very man he was looking for came into view. Kristoff quickly unmounted and thanked the thin woman.

"Van Buren?"

All three men that were working on the lands looked towards the voice.

Hans furrowed his brows at Kristoff. What was he doing there. He stopped working and looked towards James who simply nodded his head and took a hold of the ox.

Albert shook his head once more and looked to Amos.

"Prince Kristoff..." Hans questioned, "what do I owe the pleasure to?"

Kristoff looked to him with furrowed brows. "You owe, Van Buren."

Hans looked to him confused but now he was alert. Has they found out about his true identity?

"May you remind me, what is it that I owe you?"

Kristoff suddenly smiled, "we are christening the prince prince today. I believe you promised to be my son's godfather."

Albert shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Hans chuckled and turned to face James once more. The big man booked a loud laugh and yelled out to him. "Go on lad, I'll take it from here!"

Hans looked at himself and out towards Kristoff.

"Don't worry about your attire. Anna picked out the clothes she wants you to wear. Everything is ready for you back at the castle."

The redhead took in a deep sigh and nodded. He would again have to see the queen. In fact he would have to stand on front of the priest and a multitude of people out in the cathedral.

"Anna has everything ready for Gretel too."

Hans looked to him questioningly.

"She will be our goddaughter."

Xoxoxo

Elsa stared at the little prince she held in her arms, his big eyes staring up at her. He had short blonde hair, he was a small replica of his father.

Anna stared at her sister as she held her son. She was standing at the edge of the entrance.

"You will be a great mother Elsa."

The queen suddenly looked up to her little sister and smiled.

"Berry Van Buren is here."

Elsa suddenly stood, holding her nephew. "what?"

"Kristoff went for him and his daughter. Hello Elsa?" She suddenly walked over to her, "if I didn't know any better Elsa, I'd say your in love with him."

The blond shook her head and sighed. "Of course not Anna. I've just come to appreciate him as a person."

"Elsa... It's ok if you have feelings for him... The world won't stop because of it."

The blond sighed again and looked to the ground. "will you be Gretels godmother?"

Anna smiled and took her son from Elsa's arms. "yes ma'am."

The queen smiled back and began out the door, but she was held her back by the arm gently. Their eyes met and Elsa looked down. "I can't be with him Anna."

The princess furrowed her brows, "Elsa you're the queen, why not!?"

"I just can't Anna!" The princess let go of Elsa and the queen walked away slowly.

Anna saddened at her sisters behavior, but she knew that Elsa was difficult to talk to about her feelings.

Xoxoxo

Hans looked at himself in the mirror as he finished buttoning up the formal royal attire that the princess had arranged for him.

She had chosen a dark blue coat with a red sash across his chest formal black pants, and black dress shoes. The outfit looked familiar to him, but he didn't know where he had seen it.

A maid walked in with his baby girl in arms, she was asleep and so beautiful, her chubby cheeks were flushed from sleep.

The maid smiled towards the prince and held the little baby out to him. "Sir, I believe they are waiting for you to head out to the cathedral."

Hans nodded and took the baby from her. "Thank you."

The woman nodded and walked out of the room, leaving behind the prince and the baby.

Hans took in a deep breath and went on over to the mirror one last time, he looked at himself holding his daughter, and the baby girl giggled. Little snowflakes fell to the ground.

He worried about her powers during the ceremony, he did not want Elsa to know about them, much less anyone else.

Xoxoxo


	38. No gold, No Iron

**_(A/N): Hello good day, I am greatly thankful to those of you who are still on the wagon. I would like to say that for the sake of the reviews... I filtered them out. Sadly I'm getting spammed with a certain reviewer, I don't want to sound rude, and unfortunately that was the only way to stop them from posting. Sadly I will have to personally view every review and let it on the story myself. Thank for those who are kind to me and respect me. I am going to warn y'all, once more this story is going to go through so many things. Elsa is a complicated character... she really is... and everytime I see her, at least to me, it's like shes full of insecurities, everything that happened with the eternal winter it was because of her insecurities... so please bare with me... this is my interpretation of her. Last thing I would like to mention is that I hope you guys enjoy, I do not own frozen, but I do own the plot. Thank you guys for reading and until next time! (If anyone would like to use any character that has been mentioned here, like Gretel or anyone feel free to use them, Heidi, Amos, James... anyone, feel free.)_**

Hans stood at the end of the ballroom his eyes were to the princess and the prince. He would see couples come and go to congratulate the princess of Arendelle for the christening of her son.

There was a small band playing in the corner of the room and the queen was sitting at afar, listening and watching of the event.

Hans played with the wine in his glass and drank from what was poured to him. His daughter was with princess Anna and prince Kristoff, their son was with them as well.

Hans chuckled at the sight of them. They had no idea they were holding the true heiress of Arendelle.

"Hello gaurd."

Hans almost choked on the wine, he had not expected anyone to near him, the attention was to the presumed heir to the throne, the little prince of Arendelle, his Godson. He turned to where the voice had come from and to his surprise his father greeted his sight.

"Your majesty," he slightly lowered his head to aknowledge the man, and the king chuckled.

The two Westergaaurds stood there in silence side by side, after the greeting, something that was very strange to the prince. A butler passed by and offered more wine to Hans and the king of the Southern Isles; the prince took another glass, but the king didn't. The prince lifted his the glass to his father and the man nodded silently with cheers.

Hansel smiled towards his son with a raised brow. "Have you paid thought to my offer?"

The prince looked around not really knowing what to answer, his eyes skimming through the countless heads of the guests until landing on the queen herself.

His heart clenched with his eyes on the woman, he loved her like no other, and then looked to his father.

"I don't think-"

The king chuckled and followed the princes gaze towards the young queen. "If you magically become a royal... You might have a chance with the queen."

"I have a family." Hans retorted suddenly, angirly, and took a sip from his glass. He did not know why his father would persist.

"But that desire of yours says otherwise gaurd."

Hans suddenly closed his eyes as his heartbeat increased. His father was a keen man, he knew that nothing ever escaped him. What did he want with him, what were his intentions. Why did he want alliance from so many kingdoms!? For power?

King Hansel smirked devilishly, "so she is important."

Hans shook his head and looked away from the man, trying hard to pay no mind to his words. "Tell me king, what will you gain from this?"

The very man looked out to the crowd with a small smile on his face; Hans couldn't decipher it, was it treacherous?

"If you accept my offer I will tell you everything." He placed his hands behind his back and walked out towards the corridor of the castle. He didn't look back towards Hans fully convinced the gaurd would follow.

The prince stood in his spot not daring to move or go after his father, he would not betray her again, not the queen, not the kingdom. His eyes were glued to Elsa; and his heart clenched. With a sigh he looked over towards his daughter who was happily bouncing on her godmother's hip and turned to his father's back.

He knew that the king meant no good and yet there he was, tempted. Another sigh escaped his lips, there was no other way. Elsa would let him be her husband. Not in a million years, she was a queen not a princess and she was more loyal to her kingdom than to her own love. He did not stand a chance against another with a title, would he not be a royal...

Was this Gods way of testing him now?

The prince lowered his head and placed his wine glass on the edge of a nearby table. With one last glance toward the queen and a heavy feeling in his heart he walked off following behind his father.

Xoxoxo

He felt like a coward.

He felt he had betrayed the queen once more, he felt he'd betrayed the love of his life. This time, though, it was for her, for her love, for her hand in marriage, for her heart. This had nothing to do with her throne.

His heart was pumping fast inside his chest, but only now he didn't know if it was because of the king or because he felt like a traitor to Elsa.

He stood in the room that was assigned to the king and stared up at the very man that had given him life.

"I'm glad you accepted my offer. You and your daughter will come to the Southern Isles with us at the end of the coming week. I expect you to be there or I personally will go to seek you." The king chuckled softly and turned to face the outside window which was pulled back by the curtains. His elder eyes to the beautiful fjord that docked with Arendelle.

"I don't understand why you need alliance from Arendelle, more than what you already have, your grand-daughter is bethroned to the prince." Hans looked around trying to decipher why his father was so desperate for quick alliance, but he could not figure it out. "Up to what I know the Southern Isles is a leading country full of iron and gold."

The king turned to face his son and shook his head. "Yes we are indeed a great country. Alas that does not mean we don't have enemies. I need alliance fast with Arendelle, because I fear that soon enough some kingdom will declare war on our lands."

Hans looked at his father shaking his head, "what are you on about your majesty?"

"Arendelle and The Isles both have something in common, our enemies."

Prince Hans shook his head he hated it when his father spat out puzzles.

"The Duke of Weselton has formally sent a letter." The king rose his index finger. "One letter."

"The countries are at peace!" Hans countered his father's fears.

"Weselton has a new crowned king, and he will stop at nothing to see the Southern Isles dead, with the queen I can save my country!"

The prince did not believe his father. "The Southern Isles shares Weselton as an enemy with Arendelle, that is the only thing it shares. These countries are completely opposite. Nothing in the Isles compares to the greatness Arendelle is! that's why you want Arendelle, you're so power hungry you will stop at nothing to have every kingdom under your influence-"

The king spun around quickly and with the back of his hand slapped the younger man across his face.

The prince stared surprised at the king, as his cheek stung.

There was a finger in his face suddenly, it was pointing dangerously at him. "You will not raise your voice to your superior, gaurd!"

And then Hans remembered. He knew this was a bad idea now he remembered why he had denied his father the first time. "I do not need any of this. I refuse your offer." He made quick towards the door but his father quickly grabbed onto his arm. "You cannot refuse, you are a Westergaaurd I see it in you. I will not let you waste this chance just because you refuse. You will come with me and you will do the job that that useless son of mine could not do!"

This ticked the prince, "what!?"

"You will marry the queen to become the king of this country!" The king breathed heavily, and Hans stated back at his father. "All I need is a fast alliance with Arendelle! This threat out there is for the Southern Isles only!"

"What has the Isles done!?" There was a moment of silence and Hans could see his father's eyes go puzzled.

"My late son was promised to the princess of Weselton." Hans eyes went wide and he looked to his father with curiosity.

"When I took back my word to have him marry her, so he could try and marry in Arendelle... When that Duke came here... the princess hung herself."

"What!?" Hans looked at his father, King Hansel had gone mad.

"My son did not know about the arrangement." He breathed heavily. "When we heard of the queen of this place, I wanted to try and have him marry into the crown. We never told him. Seeing Arendelle was in desperate need of revival and exploitation I demanded the marriage from him."

Hans shook his head, "and because of the death of the princess of Weselton they want to attack the Southern Isles?" It made no sense to him it was too much time.

Hans still could not understand why that desperate need of alliance. He knew his father and the ability to lie as quick as no one else.

And then it hit him. "The Southern Isles has nothing more to offer in trades, does it?"

The king took in a sharp breath and quickly turned around to not face him.

"No iron. No gold." Hans came level to level with his father. "No nothing. Am I wrong?"

"Everything you've told me is a lie. The Duke, the death of that princess."

The king did not look to his son.

"You want to explore the lands of Arendelle and take it's riches so your country could "stay" the most powerful." Hans shook his head, "you need Arendelle."

Hans narrowed his eyes and remembered the rumors of the princess of Corona and twin theives. "You tried to get the riches from Corona as well, did you not?"

"You will be a part of it." Suddenly the king looked to him. "You marry the queen through the Southern Isles and my country only takes what it needs."

"I don't need that proposal." Hans countered heading towards the door once more.

"This is the only way you will be king!" Hansel countered back, desperate for the man's loyalty to him.

Hans quickly looked back to his father. "I am not your son. I don't ambition power!"

The king's light eyes went weary, "this is the only way you will have the queen at your side."

Hans faced his father looking him dead in the eyes and laughed. "I don't need a title to be with the queen."

King Hansel smirked suddenly, "maybe you don't need a title to bed her, but to marry her you do."

Hans breathed heavily through his nose, his blood boiling. His hands were in fists by his side.

"It's true, and you know that gaurd."

Suddenly Hans felt defeated. His father was right.

"So what do you say?" Hansel stretched his left hand out towards the prince.

Xoxoxo

Elsa skimmed around to look for her husband, he was nowhere in sight. Her daughter was crying loudly and Anna had no idea what to do anymore. She had tried feeding her, rocking her, and everything that she could think of to calm a crying child.

Elsa had tried to hold her, but when Sparks of flying ice daggers sprung from her, she denied holding her daughter again.

"Where is Berry Van Buren!?" Anna looked to Elsa who honestly shook her head.

The queens eyes were teary. "I will go look for him."

Suddenly Gretel began to calm down, when she heard the voice of her father coming along.

"What's the matter?" He looked worried at Anna and the baby in her arms looked at her father and she pushed her little arms out towards him.

Hans chuckled slightly and quickly grabbed on to her. Anna pouted but then laughed. "She really does love you."

Hans looked to her now and then with a quick gaze towards Elsa he replied. "I'm the only thing she has."

The king of the Southern Isles suddenly walked into the room, he held a glass of wine in his hand. With a wide smile he looked out to the crowd. He held a spoon in his hand and lightly clicked it against the glass to reach the attention of the guests and the royals themselves.

The room with it's guests along with the musicians went silent, the king had their attention. "Hello good evening everyone. Today Arendelle received the holy Spirit with the christening of it's prince. I, King Hansel of the Southern Isles would like to congratulate the princess for her son."

The crowd around him clapped in agreement and joy, their faces with smiles.

Anna blushed suddenly at the nice gesture of the king. She nodded her approval towards him and the king proceeded to smile.

Hans turned to face his father and his jaw clenched.

"My grandfather passed this down to me," he held up a diamond ring, "and I would like to hand this over to the future husband of my granddaughter."

The crowd once again clapped, they knew that the two kingdoms were finally at peace once again.

"Long live Arendelle!" The people once again cheered on, "long live the Southern Isles!"

There was a look of mischief in his eyes and Hans closed his eyes in defeat.

He looked around and his eyes caught on to Elsa's, he would do the least to tell her he would go away.

He walked over as the guests and the hosts cheered in Union, Elsa held a smile to her face.

When he reached her line of vision her smile faded.

"Is there something you need?" She asked coldly. He couldn't blame her, the last time she had seen him he had told her he never wanted to see her again.

"Elsa, I-"

Her eyes were cold suddenly, "that's queen Elsa to you."

He nodded his head and bit his lip, their daughter was looking to him with big eyes. "Queen Elsa... I need to have a word with you. In private."

The queen took in a deep breath and shook her head. "I think that you have said to me everything that was needed to be said."

With a look of dignity in his eyes he nodded his head. "Next time you see me... I won't be the same person I am now."

Her eyes narrowed, "what?"

"I tried Elsa... There's no other way."

There was a moment of silence until the princess interrupted their talk.

"Berry, Kristoff would like for you to accompany him, he has a surprise for you!" Anna was a little tipsy and he could see a maid running behind to catch the small prince.

With one last glance toward the queen he walked away with his daughter.

Elsa felt a heavy feeling in her chest and kept her eyes glued to the back of her husband.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna looked to her sister with a worried expression.

"I'm not too sure, Anna."

Xoxoxo


	39. Back South

**_(A/N): Hello good day, how are you all? To start off this chapter I would like to say a few things. Sadly I am conisdering blocking off all reviews. I appreciate those who are being kind to me... but there are a few people on the site here that are seriously starting to get on my nerves. I consider myself a patient person but the fact that I keep getting these "certain" types of reviews is really getting to me. I understand constructive criticism, but this whole "i hate this story" "i wish this story never existed" is really annoying! Its getting to a point where I'm not looking forward to posting my updates, which is a real shame to me... i really want to finish this story... sadly i get bombarded with these reviews almost everyday... IF I COULD, i would block this user... but alas i can't... they are using a guest account to review... so even if you guys dont see the review... I'm still getting them. It's really frustrating... BUT FOR THE SAKE OF MY DIGNITY AND STORY I WILL KEEP POSTING MY UPDATES! I send out a huge respectful hug towards you guys who are hand in hand with this story, and with all due respect I apologise for my hurtful words._**

There was fog that morning. The fjord was covered by it.

The boats slowly bounced up and down as the small waves from the water clashed softly against the wood of the vessel.

He wanted to throw up. He did not want to go. He clung on to Gretel as his father's men began the load.

He had spoken to James about his leaving he had not told him where. The man had agreed to his departure with tears in his eyes. He told no one else.

There was yelling in the background but Hans paid no mind to it. They were simply loading the king's belongings.

He did not want to go.

His brother came along greeted him kindly and walked on to his room in the ship where he and his wife would stay with their daughter. That meant that the queen had already formally bid her farewells.

He would not see her... There was no use... She would not stop them from leaving.

Soon they lifted the anchors and the prince could not help but look out to see if she was there. Alas she was. She wore a dark blue shimmering dress, so fitting to her cold personality. He loved her so though so much that now what he was was for her. To be with her.

His eyes twinkled with tears, and his daughter began to move around in his arms. His heart clenched as the vessel began to move. He was going home, and he would leave behind the woman he loved ever so much.

He did not know how long it would be until he would see her again, but he hoped in his heart that he would see her soon.

Xoxoxo

Days had gone by and Elsa was devistated, she had not spoken to her husband since the day of the christening. She had not seen him. She had not heard anything from him, from Gretel.

Kai looked to the queen as she paced around. He knew and she knew what she needed.

He kindly looked to her and sighed. "Your majesty," he whispered almost, "go to him, fix this, you cannot be like this!"

Elsa looked to him with watery eyes, "he doesn't want to see me, Kai."

He shook his head with a smile. "Try harder my queen. It's only a matter of time. If he loves you like he says he does then he will accept your apology."

The queen looked hopeful and bit her lip. "I will see."

She began towards the door but the butler stopped her. "Queen Elsa, promise me you will formally name him your husband. Explain the situation to the council. Everything that has happened and how it happened, fill him with honor and trust my queen, but don't just promise, take action my queen."

Elsa bit her lip and looked out towards the door. "First I have to see if he accepts me once more."

There was a small nod from the butler, and the queen walked past him. "Thank you Kai, for being the voice I need."

He smiled once more and went on to pick up the cold tea from the Queen's room.

Xoxoxo

She rode in silence in her snow steed.

She had forbade anyone to follow her, including Anna who wanted to see her goddaughter. She needed to see them alone, to be able to hold them, kiss them, speak of truths.

She soon arrived to the merchant man's property and soon enough was greeted by that very man.

"Your highness..." James bowed low to the queen but Elsa could feel something off about him. He was not happy as he had always been.

Her heart clenched in her chest and she felt bile rising on her throat. "James..." She quickly unmounted her steed and began towards the big man who now took off his working hat.

"James please tell me they're alright!?" Her eyes were watery now and the man shook his head.

"I have no word from them..."

A sudden dark cloud began circling the sky, "what do you mean!?"

James looked to the ground with tears in his own tired eyes. "The lad took Gretel... And left."

"No!" Snow began, "where are they James!?" Her eyes were wide and snow began to fall heavily, a raging storm covering the land.

"Queen Elsa!" James fought against the raging winds trying to near the devistated woman. He managed to break through the blizzard and reached the girl who was down on her knees crying with one hand covering her eyes.

"Queen Elsa!"

Her eyes went up to the big man who called after her and she looked around herself white covered everything. She had lost control.

"Where are they James!?" She cried, and the man kept pushing himself towards her.

He came to a stop when he placed his arms over her small shoulders.

"Me queen... Please, he promised to be back... He didn't say when..." James rubbed circles in her upper back, with his own tears running down his face. "The only thing he told me your majesty is that he will take good care of yer daughter... And that he loves ye."

Elsa's wide eyes went to him. "What?" She asked between sobbs.

"The boy loves ye my queen." He smiled through the tears and the queen suddenly stopped crying. "I have to go after them which way did he go!?" She stood from her spot, the blizzard around them hindering.

"You're majesty he's been gone fer a week already... I wouldn't know where he is at."

She turned to face him, "why did you not say anything!?" She was desperate now.

"I..." She fell once more to the ground, her nails digging into the snow beneath her hands.

"I wanted to make things right..." Tears flowered through her eyes once more landing on the ground as frozen tears.

James bit his lips and sighed, "your majesty... I'm not one to be sayin things to ya... But the lad tried so many times... You just didn't accept that he was a humble farm boy..."

Elsa's eyes went wide again and she looked out towards the fjord.

"No."

Xoxoxo

They arrived unharmed to the Southern Isles.

The weather was warm compared to Arendelle, and the sun burned the princes skin. His daughter had blushed cheeks from the heat, and overall it was a much more warm country than Arendelle.

The streets to the Isles were much as he had left them, with the occasional difference of renewal.

There was a large fountain in the middle of town and then the entrance to the castle. Not much had changed.

He slowly unmounted from the royal carriage to the inside of his home, the castle.

The place was big. It was much bigger than the castle Arendelle hosted, but it was also much lonlier. The walls were covered by the great past kings of the land, all of which honorably served the great nation of the Southern Isles.

Hans went through the long corridors, until he walked past through to the guest bedroom where the royal gaurds officially welcomed him to his bedroom.

His father had made sure that the servants and maids knew that he would be arriving. They had set everything up for him already, a bath, clothes, a personal maid to watch his daughter, food, and a luxurious room.

Hans clenched his jaw at the sight of everything his father was providing for him. He felt like a treacherous bastard. He did not deserve any of those things that were being provided for him. He was no longer a Westergaaurd!

He angirly kicked at his luggage out of guilt mostly, and to his dismay his daughter reacted negatively. She began to stir and cry.

He hushed her softly and brushed her gently against his chesfell asleep and he laid her to rest on the crib that had been assigned to the room.

Xoxoxo

His arm reached out for the shaving blade and he smoothly swiped away any fuzz that had been on his face. His eyes were on himself in the mirror, but his mind wandered around to her. Did she know? If so did she wonder where they were?

With a splash of cold water he turned to the luxurious room he stayed in. Why had he accepted to return as a Westergaaurd? There were things a man just could not be anymore.

With a gentil kiss on his daughters forehead he laid down for the much needed rest. Would he not dream of her he would enjoy sleep.

Xoxoxo

Queen History paced in the throne room as her husband sat in his respective chair.

"You brought him back Hansel!?" Her eyes were desperate and bloodshot, he could see them through the lights of the candles.

"He is not royalty!" She looked to him.

"He is."

She narrowed her eyes towards her husband and walked towards him. The chair was high above ground but she still neared him.

"How would you know if he is, he is an Arendellian orphan!"

"No he's not." The king smiled. "There's something about this boy... It just clicks to me... He's a Westergaaurd."

The queen stomped her foot on the ground. "Hansel, I understand your need for power, but why go so far as to ruin someone's life for your country!?"

The king rolled his head to relief some tension and slowly came back to look at his wife.

"My dear History, please I only made this boys life much better. He is in love with the queen. I will give him the chance to marry her."

"What!?" She looked to him unbelievingly, "you are after Arendelle once more!?" Her eyes teared. "We lost our son because of that ambition of your Hansel! When will you stop!?" She began to cry at the memory of her youngest son and the king rolled his eyes at her.

"This time it will be different. I know the queen has feelings for this man. He has bedded her."

Queen History took in a sharp breath, "Hansel, do not disrepect the queen that way. You cannot speak of something you do not know of!"

He smirked suddenly, "the boy told me himself."

History closed her eyes and gave her husband her back. She refused to talk to her husband on such an intimate subject about the queen.

"I do not accept that you brought that boy here just to fulfil your ambition. I don't care if the country is in desperate need of revival!"

The king stood as she said those words. "I don't care what you say History, I will not let the nation of my father fall because of some pitiful womans feelings. My family has been the most powerful family for the past century. If you think that I will stop for the likes of you, then you are wrong."

He lifted an accusing finger towards her. "You and your nation fell on their knees. You are lucky I accepted you as my wife. Never in your life mistake this marriage for anything else but arrangement. I have never felt anything but pity for you and your people."

History closed her eyes at the reminding words from her husband.

"I will never do what you ask of me. You are nothing."

The queen nodded her head and her eyes went cold, she began out from the throne room and walked into her private chamber. She did not cry anymore, she was accostumed to the devil of husband she had.

Though it was true that they only married for the saftey of her kingdom. A kingdom that was now long gone and served under the rule of the Southern Isles.

She laid in her bed and looked to the ceiling. It was days like those that she missed her mother. Rolling on her side she closed her eyes. She would pray that Berry Van Buren would stay humble, and stay true and protect Arendelle despite his situation.

Xoxoxo


	40. Prince Hans Of the Southern Isles

**_(A/N): Hello good day to you guys... I'm sorry I haven't posted recently. I'm goint through a rough circle. My husband recently got laid off from his job and we're kinda struggling... my son has been sick lately too... they say thay life sometimes kicks you around... and I'm going through that as of right now. I hope it passes soon so we can get up and running once again. Alas I managed to write this chapter out. I'm very happy to hear from you guys. I dont usually reply, but it's not becauae i don't want to... I want to let you guys know I'm very greatful for your guys moral support. I still have that reviewer going on about saying that they dont like this story... well I'm sorry to hear that. Out of respect I will not mwntion their (guest) username. I'm very sorry for errors, thank you for reading._** ** _P.S: I am indeed very happy with this chapter I hope it doesn't disappoint any of you. This is exactly what needs to be done. We are almost to the end of this fic! Just a bit more. Thank you! xoxo -N.A.S.G_**

As he walked through the corridors of the castle he could hear the gasps and whispers of familiar maids. Their faces grew with horror and some stood still with shock. He was wearing his admiral uniform. He would tell everyone he was alive.

"It's the prince..." One maid whispered as her eyes stared at him wide with horror.

No one dared to move or interrupt him as he moved across the long hallway. He was headed to the throne room where his father had requested to meet that morning.

He had not let Gretel behind. He would present her as his daughter, but he would not mention Elsa for the saftey of her kingdom.

He would make sure to tell his mother before anyone else. He walked along and made turns to reach for her bedroom. He placed his fingers on the door of his mother's bedroom and knocked quietly, for her only her to hear. He would make sure she was the first to know before anyone else. He no longer cared about the consequences of his sudden resurrection he was no longer in Arendelle.

The door opened slowly and when the queen of the Southern Isles set her eyes on him they went wide with shock and horror.

"Hello mother."

Xoxoxo

"What were you trying to accomplish by faking your death!"

King Hansel yelled at his son. Hans kept his eyes straight ahead at his mother who was crying whilst she held his daughter.

"You know the state of this country and with this scandle you will call even more attention to us!"

The prince's eyes were straight ahead, only looking to his mother. He glanced once at his father's red face but looked casually back towards the queen.

"What were you trying to prove!?" The king came face to face with Hans once more.

"I didn't plan any of this." He was calm as he spoke respectfully.

"Then what went through your head!? Who was that man we burried as a prince in our lands!?"

The redhead shook his head, "I have no idea."

The king only grew more angry when Hans answered.

"Hansel calm down our son is alive! You should be greatful he lives!" She smiled down at her granddaughter and her big cheeks.

"Who knows about your true identity!?"

Hans looked menacingly towards his father as the king yelled at him.

With a red face he asked once more. "Does queen Elsa know!?"

Hans suddenly smirked and nodded his head, "yes she's aware of this situation."

Hansel paced around in his wife's bedroom and shook his head with his hands behind his back. Then he looked up to his son with wide eyes. "And she let you bed her!?"

"You don't need to know that information father."

The king's wide eyes went to his granddaughter and a big smile errupted through his lips. "This is her daughter isn't she!?"

Hans kept a straight face and shook his head. "No."

The king grunted with anger. "Why are you back?"

"You brought me here father. Or maybe it was care that brought me back, I really don't know why I'm back."

There was a loud chuckle from his father's part and Hans was as still as a stone, "you think you have a chance with the queen!?"

Hans looked out towards his daughter. "I simply need recognition as your son. Let the people know I'm not dead."

"Let me explore Arendelle and it's surroundings when you become king and you have my recognition. I will even sort things out to our partners as to what happened to not scandalize."

Queen History looked saddened at her son, but her lips said nothing.

"I am not the ideal prince charming to Arendelle. However, I know I have a chance with the queen."

Queen History closed her eyes and cried in silence.

"We have a deal father."

"My son, prince Hans of the Southern Isles, welcome home." The king smiled wickedly and turned his back to them walking out of his wife's bedroom.

Hans let out a deep breath and turned to face the queen. "I'm sorry mother..."

The queen looked out the window lost in thought. "Why are you following along to your father?"

He placed his hands behind his back and faced his daughter. "I love her..."

"And you can't love her without hurting her!?"

"She won't accept me as a peasant! She's the queen, not the princess!"

"There is no shame in being humble."

He looked at the queen with saddened angry eyes. "For royalty it is."

Xoxoxo

There was a feast welcoming the prince of the Southern Isles, and his daughter.

There was people from all over the country. There was liquor, music, dancers, it was a huge carnival. Nothing like Arendelle.

The Southern Isles seemed vulgar with it's festivities and Hans did not like it one bit. The women dancing were partly naked not respecting the presence of the queen, much less the ladies of his brothers.

It seemed corrupted.

The hours passed by and his brothers were heavily drunken now. They were screaming at the dancers and demanding from their wives to lay to rest. Heaven was the only one, besides Hans, who had not drank one pint of liquor.

He had kept close to his mother who was holding lovingly at her granddaughter.

"Mother I must speak to you. May we?"

The queen nodded her head and without attention slowly walked away to her chamber with Gretel in her arms. A few minutes later Hans went on and followed behind his mother.

He felt strange now. He was home, buy his heart was not. There was guilt heavily in his chest, but his mind was set. He turned left until he reached the Queen's bedroom.

Knocking softly on the door he waited. The queen opened and he quickly walked inside, to see his baby girl sitting on the bed with big blue eyes.

"What is it Hans?" She walked with him and sat him on her bed as she played with the princess.

"Mother, my daughter is the princess of Arendelle."

She stopped playing the Gretel and her eyes met with her son's.

"You told your father she was nothing to the queen."

"I need to protect my daughter and my wife."

The queen shook her head, "your wife? What are you not telling Hans!?" She picked up the princess again and the girl giggled with joy, but her grandmother was as serious as could be.

"Mother, I need to tell you everything so you can understand what has happened in the past two years."

There was a moment of silence until the queen nodded her head.

"I'm listening."

Xoxoxo

Elsa looked emptily at the mirror in front of her, it had been two months now that her husband and daughter had gone to only God knew where. There was no news of anyone seeing them. In her heart she knew that they no longer resided in Arendelle. How was her daughter? She did not know. We're they traveling the seas? Would Hans really place their daughter in danger.

He was an expert navigator, she knew that well. He was after all an Admiral. However, her father had been one too.

Her eyes were sad, like that of a lonely child. Had she just...

Days went on and she continued her duties as queen but life had no meaning to her now.

Prince Agnaar of Arendelle grew quickly and she was becoming accostumed to his presence. She wished, however, that it would be her daughter that who she held.

There was no sunshine that day. The queen had called a meeting in the council room. She was holding onto the little prince as her advisors stared at her from their respective seats.

Gordon stared at the emptiness of her majesties eyes as they say in the council room. He knew that longing in her eyes well.

"My humble opinion is that the queen has her own family." There was sincerity in his voice and there was soft hums across the table of the meeting room.

Some kept their opinions to themselves for fear of the queen bashing out at them.

Gordon locked eyes with the queen, his grey eyes tired. "I know that longing look in your eyes queen Elsa... You need a family of your own. No longer for the crown but for your own good."

Faustino build up the courage as well to speak. "My queen we are not here to attack you, but here to advise you."

The queen looked up angirly and the men closed their mouths. "I have a family." Her throat went thick.

"This meeting has nothing to do with my needs for carnal love. We are here to set matters about our partners. The harvest is in it's prime, we need to ship out as soon as possible. Next week our first agricultural shipment takes place I want no errors. That is what I called this meeting for."

The air seemed to drop a good degrees. "I need everything to be perfect." Her eyes seemed distant suddenly and she grazed her nephew's cheeks with her thumb.

"Call princess Anna and Kristoff."

The room was silent as the queen stood with the small child in her arms.

"My queen, if I may?" Guinevere shrinked into her seat when Elsa looked her way.

"Whatever happened to Van Buren?"

The queen shook her head and continued her walking around the table with the small prince. She didn't know what to answer, but she could see Frederick in the corner of the door go as stiff as a pole.

"He..." She looked back to the expecting eyes of Guinevere. "He departed from Arendelle... To return to his home. He did not say why... But I assume he knew what he was doing."

"How could that boy be so foolish?" Faustino blurted. "he had everything here. All served in a silver platter. He did not even thank anyone for the fest we prepared in honor of his daughter and the prince."

"Well last I saw of him," Gareth, another fellow councilman decided to speak up as well. "He was speaking to the king of the Southern Isles."

Suddenly all eyes were on him. "What?"

"Yes. I passed by whilst the party was on and about."

Elsa was suddenly intrigued, "and what was the conversation about?"

"Well... He's not a treacherous man, that's for one. I was proud over the fact that he defended Arendelle."

There was a smile on the councilmens faces, but the queen looked worried. Hans had tried to speak to her about an important matter, but she hadn't given him the chance. Her mind went around to the feast, the look of hopelessness in his eyes.

"What else did you hear?" Elsa looked towards the man and he furrowed his brows as if trying to remember.

"If my memory serves me right he offered him refuge if things did not go well in Arendelle for him and his daughter."

Guinevere rolled her eyes. "Well if that boy left then I'm glad. If he was that easily convinced to leave Arendelle then he did not deserve to be here."

Gordon shook his head and his eyes lingered to the queen. "It was a good thing he left before we offered him to be your suitor my queen."

The room dropped in temperature once more. "What?"

"He was a bad choice from our part."

"He seemed like a good one."

"Shame the boy felt Arendelle did not offer him enough."

Elsa listened blankly at her council as they spoke about Hans being an acceptable suitor for her. Her eyes rimmed with tears. "Stop. All of you." She paced once more. "He has a daughter!"

Gordon rose a brow, "my queen that has never stopped anyone. Your great, great grandfather married a widowed queen with a son of her own."

"You surprise me."

Guinevere suddenly looked at the queen. "Your majesty?"

Elsa began to feel her heart beat fast in her chest. All this time she could have been with him. There was no one to stop her from loving him. All the information crashed into her being too fast. As she processed it she began to feel dizzy.

"I need to go." She quickly began to walk away. She needed to be alone.

Xoxoxo

He set foot on royal lands, his royal lands. The ones that his father had legally given to him. But only now, he did ambition them. He would give them to his daughter for her to sell, or do as she pleased.

He held onto Gretels little hands helping the small child take her first steps. She was growing very fast.

The days were going by and each and everyday his daughter would absorb her surroundings like a sponge. His mother helped him in so many ways. She bathed the princess. Helped feed her when she was not at a servant woman's breast. She changed her, and did her hair. She loved her ever so.

All he needed now was go forget about queen Elsa.

Xoxoxo

"Elsa!" Anna ran out towards her sisters bedroom. "Elsa!" She knocked loudly, scared almost.

When the queen opened the door Anna rushed inside with her son.

"Elsa!" She panted as the queen looked to her.

"Anna what is it? Are you ok?" The queen took her nephew from her sister and Anna began to shake her head.

"He's back!"

Elsa's eyes went wide, "Jet Rhyus?"

Anna now calm, looked at her sister. "No. Worse. Prince Hans."

Xoxoxo


	41. Godfather

**_(A/N): Thank you guys for the reviews. I was able to type up while my son was asleep. Here's another chapter. For those of you who are worried. Fear not... I'm a strong Helsa shipper! please enjoy this filler chapter! Thank you! P.S Sorry for errors!_**

"What do you mean prince Hans!?" Elsas eyes went wide at her comment.

"Yes Elsa..." Anna began to cry. "He faked to be our ally, Elsa!"

The queen shook her head, "what do you mean Anna!?" Her heart was racing in her chest, she could swear Anna could hear it.

The princess began to cry, "be fooled us all, just as he did when he tried to marry me for the crown!"

Elsa went on to grab her sisters shoulders to calm her down.

"He could've killed my son!"

"Anna please!" Elsa suddenly shouted. "Explain yourself."

"Hans is Berry Van Buren!"

Elsa's heart raced fast, how had they come to such conclusions? "Who told you this!?"

Anna held out a letter Elsa hadn't seen she held.

"The king sent this confirmation!"

Xoxoxo

Hans slammed his hand down on his father's desk, "why did you send that letter!?"

"I'm king, and I want to be at peace with Arendelle. It is best they know!"

Hans shook his head in rage, "you told them I was Van Buren!"

The king smiled. "This is only to gain trust with our partners. Your reasons for hiding are yours only son."

"You have ruined my chances of marrying the queen!"

The king chuckled and shook his head. "No my son, I've one made matters better."

Hans fist once again smashed the desk, this time hard enough for his knuckles to bleed. "you don't know Arendelle!"

The king stood angirly at his son's outbursts, "you respect your father and his decisions. You know nothing of ruling."

Hans didn't take it, and he angirly laughed at his father's comment. "You think you're so wise Hansel. You've ruined every chance you had to get to Arendelle and it's riches."

"Elsa will never allow me to near her now."

The king shook his head, "she is crazy about you, you told me yourself!"

"As Berry Van Buren I was free to near the queen. You blew my cover." Hans threw his hands in the air emphasizing the mistake his father had committed.

The prince quickly recovered his composure and shook his head out towards his father. "You may think you know how to play with your pawns. But you've never committed something more stupid than you have now."

The king's eyes suddenly went dark. "You will not disrespect me."

He walked over to the prince and stood head to head facing his son. "I know what I'm doing. I know my place. You on the other hand think we're equal, when you and your siblings are not."

"Those words father? Save them. I've heard it all from you."

The king breathed heavily and Hans held a smile in his face, "they say father, that dogs that bark don't bite."

There was a moment of silence until the king demanded from his son to leave his office. Hans obeyed respectfully, but his heart raced with rage at the stupidity his father had committed.

Xoxoxo

The council room was wild.

There was screaming on and about and Elsa sat in the middle of the table with tears threatening her eyes. What was she to do now? There was no way he would now be her suitor.

"You're the one who claims to be so wise and reads people, why didn't you say anything about him!"

"He could have killed the queen!"

"You sent him out to escort the queen in her tour!"

Kai laid a teacup on the side of Elsa's table. "M'lady, maybe it's time you tell them the truth?" The butler whispered softly against the queens ear.

"How could I do that now Kai?" She looked at him with sad eyes and he shook his head. "Your majesty, the truth may be difficult, but it will eventually be known. No one can keep a secret forever." He bowed to her and stepped out. He was the only sensible being in the whole castle... And for that she owed him. But as honest as it could be... It was too difficult to do. The truth hurt many, starting with Anna.

"He could've killed the prince!"

"Our heir to the throne!"

"You wanted to give that man the throne; thinking he was a suitable suitor for the queen!"

"Quiet!" Elsa summoned the courage to speak suddenly. "We need to figure out why he was here." She lied through her teeth. She knew everything.

Gordon spoke through gritted teeth. "We must decline all offers with the Southern Isles!"

"Yes we must!"

"Queen Elsa, what they have done... Is unforgivable!"

"We must cancel the marriage arrangement!"

"No!" Elsa yelled over them. "The king told us this so we could know that the prince... Prince Hans is a changed man!"

"My right, is a changed man!" Faustino blurted with anger. "That treacherous man is never going to change!"

"He faked his own death, my queen!"

"But he helped us with the siren!" Elsa tried to bargain.

"Why are you defending him!?" Anna suddenly walked in after hearing her sisters comments.

"Anna?" Elsa turned towards her sisters voice.

The queen once more shook her head, "it's not that Anna, all I'm saying is that this man, yes he posed to be someone he's not, but while he was here he did not harm any of us."

Anna shook her head, "to think that he let me be his daughters godmother, he is dishonorable!"

"Anna!" Elsa looked over to her sister.

"If I would have known that Gretel was Hans daughter, I would have never given her my love. I would have never been her godmother."

The councilmen nodded their heads with approval to the princesses words. Not knowing that Elsa's chest clenched with those cruel words from her sister.

"Why was he hiding his identity!? If he really was a changed man then there would be no shame if he was himself!"

"That shameful bastard killed a poor man who looked like him to fake his death!"

Elsa's throat went thick. "It can't be like that!"

"My queen we understand, you of all people spent the most time with him!" Gordon reasoned. "my son wronged Arendelle because he knew that something was off about that man..." He began to cry thinking of the fate his son now faced.

"If we could figure this out without harming our partnering with the Southern Isles; isn't that what we have to be thinking about!?"

"All who deem Prince Hans and the Southern Isles guilty raise your hands!" Anna blurted and raised her hand high above her head.

Elsa worriedly turned to face her advisors, all whose hands were raised above their own heads.

The queen reasoned, "but what about the arrangement?"

"A contract is a contract nonetheless. We are forced to go through with our promises. However, Prince Hans will NEVER SET FOOT ON ARENDELLIAN SOIL EVER AGAIN!"

Kai looked to the queen with desperate eyes. Elsa only looked down. "It has been decided then. Hans is exiled from Arendelle."

"I will tend to the letter for the king." Guinevere stood, the rest of the members following behind her to the exit.

Xoxoxo

Anna sat to the Queen's side. She was oblivious to her sisters mood. She was happy that the council had seen things the way she had.

"He did it again! I just can't believe that he had us all fooled Elsa, he had the nerve to be my son's godfather!" She went red with rage. "And to think that the council was going to offer him the throne! THE CROWN!"

Anna suddenly grew quiet as she noticed Elsa lost in thought.

"Elsa... Are you ok?"

The blond queen looked to her sister suddenly and held on tighter to the little prince in her arms. "Yes, Anna. I just can't believe it..."

"Well it's good to know that he has returned home and that he is never coming back! The council made sure to let the king know." She smiled genuinely and Elsa smiled blankly back.

"I just can't believe him."

Xoxoxo

It wasn't until one month that the king of the Southern Isles called Admiral Hans into his office to speak.

Hans was more than anxious to finally hear the news of what Arendelle had to say about him. Would his wife accept him as Prince Hans? Or would he be anything but welcomed in the kingdom of Arendelle? He took slow steps towards his father's office, almost as if trying to slow down his speedy heart.

He knocked three times in the door to the king's office, he was soon welcomed inside. His father wore an angry expression on his face, which only meant one thing.

Arendelle did not welcome him.

"I assume I was right about my welcoming to Arendelle?"

"They took it as treason you stupid boy!" The king threw the letter across the room, and a vase from his desk, and he began to throw a tantrum, almost flipping his desk over from rage.

He pointed an accusing finger towards his son and blamed him for the failed attempt to take Arendelle. "You did this! Everything was going swell you son of a bitch!"

Hans placed his hands behind his back and stared seriously at his father. "I did no such thing. The only foolish one here is you father. I knew this would happen, and I warned you about it too." Hans began to Pace around his father's office. "And you, being so wise... Decided to send that letter father." There was a chuckle at the end of his sentence.

He stopped and locked angry eyes with the king. "Only a fool would've done such a thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, my daughter is waiting." His heart was heavy and now that he knew that Elsa did not want him back... It was devistating. He did not know what pawns to move now. He had lost to the queen.

Xoxoxo

"And to think you trusted him, James!" Albert stared at his father-in-law with a cynical smile.

"I still trust the boy." James defended Hans, but he could not deny he was angry at him. He knew though that he would have had to have hidden his true self or no one would have trusted him, still he could have told him something. There was a sigh leaving his lips and he stood from his seat in the dinner table. His wife looked towards his retreating back and turned her gaze towards her son-in-law. Though she was angry at his comment she would say nothing, as for her husband she knew better than to go after him.

"Let this be a lesson to us all." Albert spoke out. "We should not accept strangers into the family.

Xoxoxo

Frederick knocked softly against the queens office door. He was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. This whole scandle with Prince Hans was not an easy subject to her. And Frederick knew things he did not need to know about.

"Your majesty?" He tiptoed towards her desk with his helmet at his hip, but his eyes to the ground. He knew that he was the last person she wanted to see now.

"I'm simply here for my pay." He bit his lip and his eyes lingered on a drop of ink that was just below her desk.

"I just want to offer an apology my queen. I know things must be very difficult for you now. But if it's worth anything... I speak for myself. He's not that bad of a man, he defended you like no other, and he... If you love him and he is my king, then I would not object. If he makes you happy, your majesty, then... So be it. You will only live one life... Make sure you live it happily."

Elsa stared at her loyal gaurd with wide teary eyes. "Thank you Frederick." She cleared her throat and regained composure. "But I fear that Van Buren... Is not an ideal man fit to rule by my side. He-"

"We all make mistakes m'lady..." He suddenly looked down. "And we all deserve second chances..."

Elsa blinked at the comments the man shared with her. "Frederick... Thank you."

He received his pay and went on his way, but before he left quickly hugged the queen reassuringly.

Elsa smiled at the mans back as he left and bit her lips. She knew that what he spoke was true, but the council had decided her fate already, if she just would've listened...

Xoxoxo


	42. 5 years

**_(A/N): Hello good people of Ff! Thank you guys for the support love you guys for it! IMPORTANT: THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER, VERY IMPORTANT IN WHATS COMING NEXT. I will warn you guys some mqy leave the story after the next update, but we are almost there... I could literally see it! qlmost done with this fic! I love the feedback everyone is giving me!_** ** _one a side note thank you Usagi for the information, its sadly not a relief, and at the same time it kinda is, to know that AUOvercanon is not just spamming this fic. Its a shame for the author that has deal with this persons constant hate..._** ** _I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed... but this was ththe original plan. If you guys are still up for the rollercoaster that is to come let me know! we're about there! As for now I leave you guys with this chapter. Thank you!_**

Her head was covered with shame. She sat next to the priest. She would confess her sins. They were eating her alive. How she had let things get so far... And do nothing about it whatsoever.

"It's not my fault... I didn't know what to do... I was Bewitched..."

You could hear faint whispers of a woman crying in the church. The walls bounced her confessions. The very priest who blessed her marriage nodded and listened.

She was crying now, he would be the only one outside of her trustees to know.

"What can I do father?" She asked between sobbs.

The man stared blankly into the empty church. "My queen..."

Xoxoxo

It had been three years already that queen Elsa had banished Hans from Arendelle. Three years that she had denied her daughter and the child's right to a mother. He had not re-married, he could not forget her, the church in between, he would not ever.

Gretel was a fine child. She was thin and lively. She knew of her mother but she was not told why they were away from her, and she was eager as ever to one day meet her.

Her powers had grown as she had, naturally. With the help of her grandmother she would go into hiding them when anyone was around. She did not fear her powers. She didn't need to, on the contrary when she was scared she could not use them. They would not come to her. She was a beautiful little one, happy and healthy just like any other child. Naturally gifted with the charm her mother and father were gifted with.

She had been moved to a bedroom of her own, she would soon turn 4, and her grandmother decided that it was time for her to start sleeping sepreatly from her father. She would soon become a young lady.

She was in training to be a princess. Queen History would not take a no for an answer. Even though she was just a young child, queen History knew she understood things perfectly she was clever and quick to learn. She was just that. A perfect princess, and if anyone tried to tell her otherwise she would defend her. Hans was a proud father, though his brothers comments of his "royal seed" being have waisted on peasant blood did not go past him. He would be angry at times, but for the convince and safety of Elsa he would not retort.

Hans, on the other hand, still missed Elsa. His daughter was a daily reminder of her. Queen History however, had lost all respect for the queen of Arendelle. She did not know how a mother could deny her own family, and not even secretly ever send a letter to see how they were. She would constantly stop her son from trying to go on after her. Reminding him that it was not just him who could travel the seas to see her. If she cared for them then she would come after them.

It wasn't until one day they received a letter addressed to Hans himself that chaos errupted through his heart once more over the queen. He made sure to not tell his mother, after all he was married to the queen and did not need to report anything his wife sent him to his mother.

It read about her devistating situation, and even if her kingdom was prosperous she missed them dearly. She would go see them and she would not take no for an answer she would say. She wanted to meet her daughter and see what could be done to be together once more.

Soon Hans and Elsa wrote to each other in secret. He addressed his letters being from his brother, and she addressed her letters to him as Frederick the gaurd that had become his friend.

The year passed and she had not gone to see them yet but she promised that soon enough they would see one another. She spoke to him about her constant marriage proposal and how she refused each and every one of them. She spoke about leaving the throne to travel the seas with him, but he always advised against that.

It wasn't until later in the year that the king and queen of the Southern Isles were invited to the princesses Anniversary ball. There was nothing that could stop Prince Hans from going to see her now. He did not care that the alliance between the two nation's were at stake.

Xoxoxo

"You will not go Hans, I don't care that you want Gretel to meet her." Queen History reasoned with her son in a harsh whisper, "you will face penalties the moment you set foot on that ground, gaurds will be ready to take you away."

Hans shook his head, "mother I don't plan to get taken to prison." He smirked suddenly, "I plan to see my wife."

There was defiance in his eyes, that defiance that reminded her of her late father, she knew that somehow if she denied he would still manage a way to set foot on Arendellian soil.

"Father will not come, it will be a true feast mother. Only Heaven, his family, and us three as Royal members of the Southern Isles in the vessel, once we arrive I will depart and soon after I will return to the ship. Maybe I will stay in Arendelle, but that's until the queen aknowledges me as her husband. I promise this will be the last time mother."

Her eyes were serious towards the prince. "What good will it be... You will still find a way to come along with us... Without my constant stopping you, you would have years ago chased after Queen Elsa."

There was a smile once more much to the Queen's annoyance. "Last intent mother."

"Let this be the last chance you ever give the queen to repent about her decision, Hans." She held a finger to his face, but the prince was as calm as he could ever be. "Have some dignity."

He nodded his head and turned to the door to walk on out and see his daughter.

"I do not agree to this Hans."

The prince nodded his head with a twinkle in his eyes. "When do we leave mother?"

The queen closed her eyes and lifted her chin slightly, making sure he knew that he was dealing with the queen. "In one week."

Xoxoxo

"Really, papa?" She looked at her father with big blue eyes, her little face brightened with a smile. "I'm going to see her, my mother!?"

"Yes you are." He smiled fondly at her.

"I have a present for you too."

"A gift!?" She furrowed her little brows together and looked to him. "What is it papa?"

Hans knocked three times on the door and a maid walked in with a blue dress.

"I want you to be on your best behavior when you see her." He smiled kindly.

She suddenly saddened. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"She will Gretel." He kneeled in front of his daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Will we finally stay in Arendelle with Elsa?"

"Maybe." He didn't know if his plan would work.

Xoxoxo

Elsa held on to her head, the pounding headache she had did not do her any favors. Especially when she could see the vessel of the Southern Isles being so close to dock.

He had informed her that he would be coming. And her stomach churned at the very thought of anyone seeing him. They had talked about a change and now that reality was taking place she did not want it, she did not fear the reaction of the council... But she worried about what her sister would think of her, the very person she loved above anything else. Everything had gone smooth up until this moment. Everyone had forgotten about the incident of Berry Van Buren, and no one ever spoke about the subject. Not even Anna. So it was frightening for Elsa to bring him back, and as no other than Prince Hans.

There was a bottle of you liquor on her desktop table for show, she was not one to drink but it was indeed tempting to be drunken now.

It wasn't that she didn't want him back, it was the contrary, she loved him so, the years only helped her confirm that.. It had been too long. She did want to see him, she wanted to hold him, kiss him... And meet her little princess above all.

She smiled suddenly at the thought of finally seeing her. After such a long time of only reading descriptions of her from Hans. She imagined her as Anna was as a child, bubbly and fun.

There was a knock at the door from Kai. He let himself inside the office and along with him was his trusted man, Matthew.

"Queen Elsa?" He stood at the entrance of the door and Matthew was behind him inclining his own head in the presence of the queen.

"Yes, Kai, Mathew, good afternoon." She looked at him hopeful.

"We're ready, the carriage is waiting for you. They will dock in approximately 20 minutes."

She nodded and walked out with both men behind her. She would be there to formally greet her guests. She did not know what would be of Hans. He gave her no instructions. Did he just plan to set foot on Arendelle? To get taken away to prison? She would stop them. This time she had to... For Gretel.

Xoxoxo

The ride to the docks was awfully quiet, the queen was lost in thought and Kai was nervous himself.

Matthew casually guided the horse and it's carriagr. He greeted the people with a big perfect smile. He was a peoples man with charisma.

They reached the port and the big ship was as close as it could be, soon it would dock and important Southern Islers would unboard the ship. They would be formally greeted, by Elsa... And much to her worry, be welcomed officially by non other than Anna and Kristoff.

There was other important kingdoms already in Arendelle, Prince Eugene and Princess Repunzel from Corona.

Prince Eric and princess Ariel along with their daughter, Princess Melody; from Jutland.

King Fergus and his wife Elinor, along with their daughter Princess Merida, and their three prince's; From Scotland.

Prince Adam and Princess Belle from France.

Prince Charming and Princess Cinderella, from Clovis.

Even The Sultan from Agrabah, Prince Aladdin and his wife princess Jasmine.

Princess Elena and her younger sister Isabel from Avalor.

Even the Duke of Burgess had returned, prince Jack Frost only this time he accompanied by Duchess Isla from Italy.

All which which were hosted by Arendelles castle.

So many guests had already arrived and more were expected to celebrate along with the prince and princess of Arendelle.

Elsa thought she would throw up when she saw that the very first Southern Isles royal gaurds began their way through the creaky wood of the docks.

She was formally greeted by the men and they bowed low, one introduced Prince Heaven and his wife with his child, and when they were greeted by Elsa, he spoke again. "King Hansel and Queen History of the Southern Isles."

There was a look of worry in Elsa's face, but when she say that Hans was not announced nor her daughter she relaxed. If he was there though...

She formally greeted the king, but the queen on the other hand nodded her head and quickly and viciously looked away from her. And that stung Elsa's heart. It meant Hans had told her everything.

"Queen History, it is very nice to see you." She quickly tried to get the older queens atenttion, but the woman would only look to her with raised brows. "I am sure queen Elsa it is a pleasure."

King Hansel looked to his wife and quickly made to tighten his grip on her arm, he slowly began to walk with her, holding a smile to the queen. "Excuse us my queen, the voyage was a rough one."

Elsa nodded her head but kept her eyes on the vessel, hoping that he would come down just as the rest of his family had.

"Were you expecting someone else, queen Elsa?" The older queen bitterly asked. "Because if you believed that I would risk my son and my GRANDDAUGHTER in these lands, then you are going to be surprised."

King Hansel pulled on her arm very roughly and without looking towards Elsa he began walking away.

So there was nothing to have been nervous about. She released a sigh, so Hans had not come in the end. Maybe it would have been for the best.

Xoxoxo

"Are you sure prince Hans?" The royal gaurd assigned for the smaller ship carrying the prince and his daughter looked to him. "Because we have enough resources for one entire month."

Hans took in a deep breath, the moon shined brightly and he knew that it had to be this way, if he wanted to not risk his daughter.

"Yes I'm sure Gus." He took the wheel of the ship and gently and professionally guided it away from the docks. He would enter Arendelle illegally, but safely.

"It will be two more hours, not that we've changed course. If you wish to rest then do it now. Because it will be your job to take care of this ship until my father leaves the country."

Gus sighed and began out towards his bunk. He would rest then, he had a full month to tend to the ship anyways.

Xoxoxo

Hans stepped on Arendellian soil, and just as he had predicted, as dangerous as the waters seemed, nothing had happened. These parts of Arendelle were in true explored less. There was no gaurds in these docks, yet the castle was nearby. He looked around cautiously either way. Just because this part of town was forgotten it did not mean they did not gaurd them.

He quickly returned inside the ship and went on to grab his horse that and clothes for him and his daughter. He was testing his luck now.

Once the horse was readied and his clothes were packed he went on to his daughters bunk and gently shook the girl to wake. "Gretel," he smiled as the little girl opened one eye and then closed it again.

"Go away papa."

"Gretle, we're here."

She quickly and without warning sat straight up from her sleeping position on the bed. "We're in Arendelle papa?" She pushed the sheets to the side running past her father and quickly made her way to the door.

Hans sighed tiredly, as much as he lovesd her, he could not keep up with her energy sometimes. What did one compare the stilth of a 5 year old with a 27 year old.

Nonetheless he began out towards his daughter her boots in his hands. "Gretel... Put on your shoes." He handed the small girl her shoes and went one to grab their hoods.

"We have to go. Be quiet and no using your frost."

The girl visibly saddened at the idea of not using her powers but she went along to ride the horse with her father. "I have not seen her yet papa, but I think she will be real pretty!"

"Hush child."

Gus nodded his head towards the prince and as soon as the royal steed reached the docks he pulled the anchor of the ship, beginning it's journey back to the calm waters of Arendelle. Where he would wait for the royal vessel to depart from Arendelle. He had the hardest task. If any Arendellian ship neared him and asked him what he was doing he would have no idea what to answer to protect the prince.

Xoxoxo

Anna smiled at the king, queen, prince, and wife. "Please, come!" She walked them through the long corridors of the castle and properly lead each couple into a bedroom. "We will have breakfast in the morning, as for now, we have served dinner in each room. Welcome to Arendelle, excuse me."

She smiled softly and walked away to her husband who was away at the far corner of the hallway.

Xoxoxo

"Mama?" The young prince called out towards his mother, his long blonde hair getting in his eyes. There was so many people in the castle, all in the rooms he would usually be forbidden to play in. He could not find the queen nor his mother anywhere. Much less his father.

"Mama?" He called out once more but there was no reply. He did not want to go to bed yet. His papa had not even told him an ice harvesting story for bed. How could he fall asleep?"

Gerda huffed out a slightly frustrated sigh and went on to grab at the young princes hand. It was the third time she had explained to him that his parents were to formally welcome the guests. "Prince Agnaar, please come to bed. Princess Anna will come see you as soon as she can. She has guests to welcome."

"I never told her to invite so many people. She forgets about me when people are around."

Gerda closed her eyes and smiled. "No young prince, it's not that. You'll understand when you're older." With a pout on his lip he nodded. "I don't want to be king..." He was genuinely worried about it.

A laugh errupted from Gerdas lips and she shook her head. "There is no choice prince Agnaar."

Xoxoxo

"Papa?" Gretel settled down in the small hut her father had made and just under his arm she lay.

"Yes, Gretel?"

There was a pause before she went on. Her eyes glued to the sky and her body under the big quilt her father had brought along. Indeed Arendelle was colder than back home.

"You think I will be queen of Arendelle one day?"

Hans almost choked at the question she threw at him. "Gretel..." His eyes locked on hers. "I can't promise you what will happen here... I can't promise you we will see Elsa... I can't promise you you will be queen..." She began to nod. "I know papa." Her eyes were suddenly closed.

"What I can promise is that I will always love you, and so long as I live I will not let anyone hurt you." Not even Elsa...

There was a smile on her face, even if her eyes were still closed.

"Goodnight papa..." She grabbed his hand and placed three kisses on it.

"Goodnight Gretel." He replied with a kiss on her small shoulder.

"I love you Papa."

He was sitlent for a moment, making her think that he had fallen asleep already.

"I love you more."

Xoxoxo


	43. Castle Goods

**_(A/N): Hello people of F.F! How are you guys? I'm e_** ** _very excited we're almost there tothe chapter I have been itching to write! Have you guys seen the trailer for Frozen 2!? OMG LOVE IT! Without more... I'm sorry for errors, please enjoy!_** ** _P.S: The questions you guys are asking... well really I know Elsa has been off about her family... but I think that this is Hans punishment for being so cruel in the movie. Cause he deserves punishment. As for the queen, Let's just say; Keep reading... you guys will find out soon._**

The sun rose quickly on the great Kingdom of Arendelle. James Hugh was finishing off the loading of the carriage towards the castle for the day. His forehead was shimmering with sweat as the first rays of sunlight hit his skin.

"It looks like you could need a hand..."

The man was startled by a sudden voice behind him. He quickly made to grab the pitch fork he always kept in the stables and with it in his hand turned to face the intruder.

"James, it's me." there was a small squeal from behind the man. He saw a small girl stare at him with fear, suddenly the mans posture went calm.

"Lad?" He put down his weapon for the sake of the child. His eyes still angry ones, but he no longer threatened him.

Hans was dressed in his Admiral uniform, it was a navy blue outfit, black long boots, and black gloves, with his medals of honor from the Southern Isles hanging proudly on his shoulder.

"What are ye lookin for here son?" He was concerned for him, yet angry. "If the law was to see you-"

"James..." Hans tried to calm him. It was only natural the man would be angry. He had lied to him after all for over a year.

"I'm very sorry I did not say anything... But if you would just listen to me... You trusted Berry Van Buren... Right?"

James eyes skimmed around until they landed on the child behind the princes legs.

"Is that Gretel?" He suddenly asked the prince.

"Yes." Hans smiled proudly and patted her fair hair. "This is Gretel. The princess of Arendelle."

Suddenly James sighed and opened his arms wide. "Lad... For old times sake... Welcome home." Hans eyes teared up, he had not expected for James to forgive him so quickly, but it seemed that the bond that the two had formed was strong.

With a genuine smile Hans walked up to the man and the two hugged with joy.

"Lad it's dangerous! I am indeed angry at ye fer lying. Fer not mentioning anything." He scolded Hans as he let him go. "Aside from everything, I advise you to leave. You are not welcome in Arendelle."

Hans smiled and nodded his head. "James I know what I've done is terrible. I lied to you, I lied to the whole kingdom, but I am a changed man. I don't want the crown anymore. I only want what's right for my daughter."

James furrowed his brows as Hans explained his return.

"I have been speaking to the queen. I need to see her."

"Lad... This time I'm sorry, I cannot help ye."

The prince closed his eyes and nodded, he understood perfectly his reasons. Though they were not voiced he knew what they were.

There was a sad look in the man's eyes. "As far as I can go is watch yer daughter fer ye, so you can find a wey ta speak ta the queen."

Hans nodded his head and turned to look at Gretel.

"No papa... I don't want to stay." There was a worried expression on her face.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Gretel if you trust me you will stay here. I will not leave you behind. I promise I will be back before sundown."

He kneeled in front of the young child and her eyes began to tear. "He won't hurt me?"

Hans smiled at her and then turned to look to said man. "He won't hurt you."

"Come inside lad, I will take you to Heidi, she will watch over your daughter whilst ye come back."

They walked into the big house where he was greeted with judging eyes.

"Before any of ye say anything. I STILL TRUST HIM." James colored eyes went directly to Albert who had on so many accounts judged the prince. "And so long as I live he is welcome in my home."

There was hushed murmurings but in the end everyone quieted down.

"Heidi, tend to Gretel." The girls eyes went to the princess and she bit her lips together. "Yes father."

Hans kissed his daughter on her forehead and the two men walked out of the house back to the stables, the air around them was comfortable, almost as if nothing had ever happened between them.

"Lad, ye know I still see you as my son." James began, "I just understand why you never said anything."

The prince sighed deeply and came to a stop near the carriage filled with goods for the castle.

"James, if I would have told you, you wouldn't have trusted me. I was a convict, now it's worse I understand I was exiled from Arendelle." He lowered his head. "I did not plan to come back... But queen Elsa wrote to me... She still loves me. I came here so she could prove it to me."

"Lad that could get you killed."

"If she loves me James, she won't let that happen."

"But what about yer daughter, if anything happened to ye." James began but sighed. "Just be careful lad."

Hans bit his lips and nodded quietly.

"So how do you plan to reach the queen?"

"I still haven't figured that out, but I assume I'll think of something."

Suddenly there was a smile on James face, and he slapped the carriage a few times.

"Ye know lad in order for ye to repay the favors I've done fer ye-" he smiled deeper and Hans eyes began to twinkle. "you can take this load to the castle, and have the queen sign these papers fer tax purposes."

Hans began to chuckle and shake his head.

"If ye don't do it lad, then I'm afraid I will never forgive you fer all the lies you said to me."

"I think I can manage to do this for you James."

"Not in that clothes you won't, lad. I wouldn't want any attention drawn to my account."

Hans smiled and the elder man smiled back.

"Thank you James. I owe you once more."

"That's what family is for... Son."

The two men hugged once again and Hans began to ready the horse for the carriage. He quickly ran into the stables and changed from his uniform to commoner clothes James had provided for him.

He helped him tie the horse to the carriage and Hans mounted the horse without trouble.

"Lad?" The big man went to the side and sighed. "Do me a favor, and don't get caught."

"I won't."

The two men stayed there in silence for a few moments, until James nodded his head and slapped the horses rear. "Go on lad, git!"

Hans nodded once more and dug his heels into the horses ribs. "Hiyaa!"

Xoxoxo

Anna sighed as she greeted her guests in the breakfast table.

Elsa would not be joining them that morning, for she had some important matters to attend with a producer that morning. They were awaiting the carriage for the banquet coming along in the week.

"Hello, good morning!" Anna began her conversations normally, much to her husbands annoyance. He hated formal small talk, but had the council not stuck their nose in their anniversary they wouldn't be going through formalities.

Anyone would think that Kristoff was used to the fancy life, but the truth was far from it. He had come to appreciate some things about the royal life. However socializing with the royals was a definite no go for him.

"What about you princess Kristoff?" An eager princess held intense eyes at him.

"Yes me too." He had no idea what they had gone on about. "I was very excited."

The royals turned to face one another and they went on to their meals.

Anna shook her head and mentally face-palmed. It was obvious that he had answered ridiculously.

Xoxoxo

"You lucky guy you!" There was loud laughs that could be heard almost a mile along.

There was two gaurds at the entrance of the castle gates. Two gaurds Hans had not known about. They looked rather young and inexperienced. Perhaps they would not ask so many questions.

"Oh look here comes James carriage."

"Finally, I was getting tired just by standing here. Can't wait to get back on the streets." Hans could hear the conversations from afar.

Hans was wearing commoner clothes and a straw hat on his head, he really hoped that his face would not catch the attention of the two young gaurds.

"You there!" The younger of the two yelled out to him and Hans stopped the carriage so the two could go on to him. They slowly walked towards him, conversing to each other casually. "You know this whole thing with Frederick and his wife is really getting out of hand."

They stopped suddenly and one of the gaurds looked to the other, "Charles. She's having a baby, hell if I had a wife and she'd be baring my kid I would be by her side too." Charles, as the former gaurd had said, rolled his eyes and continued walking towards Hans, his eyes on a piece of paper he held in his hand.

With his eyes on the paper he came up to Hans. "Queen Elsa informed us of your coming. She said to take directly into the back of the castle. You just go left here and leave the carriage there, just tie the horse, the carriers will take care of the rest."

Hans nodded his head and tried hard to look as casual as he could.

"There are no gaurds around the corner there, so you shouldn't have much stopping you into the castle. They are all eating with the royals."

Charles rolled his eyes at his partners comment, "just leave the horse there. She said to go inside and just go straight up to her office. She is waiting up there."

One of the two men handed him the paper, it was a permit, just in case any indoor gaurd saw him and asked questions, and when Hans took it they went on back to their respective spots in the castle gates.

"I swear babysitting the gate entrance is not for me."

"You should have thought about that before become a gaurd." He punched him in the arm and the other simply shook his head. "Well I guess." Was

Hans looked up at the sky and he smiled as he went on to follow the men's instructions. God was placing everything in it's path. Luck was at his side.

Xoxoxo

He unmounted the horse and guided it close to the back door so the carriers had a much easier task to tend to.

As the entrance gaurds had said there was no one out back. He would enter and walk on up to the Queen's office. He hoped that it was true that all the castle gaurds were in the dinning room sharing a meal together.

His heart began to beat fast as he speed walked through the castles corridors. It had been so long already since the last time he had gone through those doors. He wouldn't accidentally walk into a random room, he was quick to remember and the queens office he would never forget.

He ran up the stairs that lead to the room he searched for and quickly he slipped through the hallway until he reached his destination.

He could swear that his heart was going to explode in his chest, he did not know why. Actually he did. He did not want to be dissappointed by queen Elsa. He knocked softly and waited for her to tell him to come in.

Elsa sat in her office and quickly made to put some papers to a side, Albert had come to fill out the tax forms for James. Elsa had generously lowered his taxes. After all he had taken care of her daughter and husband.

She was writing a letter to prince Hans. Asking him why he had not shown. She was indeed nervous when she thought that he had come, but when he had not arrived with his family she was puzzled. They had spoken about it. But in the end it seemed he did not want problems.

The soft knock errupted through her door once more and she remembered that they were waiting for her outside the door. She stood and quietly walked about towards the entrance.

With a smile on her face she made to pull the door.

When her blue eyes landed on hazel eyes Elsa almost fainted.

"Hello queen Elsa." He inclined his head slightly and he smiled at her.

Xoxoxo


	44. Meeting

**_(A/N): Hello my dearest friends! Thank you guys soooo much for your positive vibes... I'm still going through a hard rumble... my husband has left the house... I've been so stressed lately... my grandmother had heart surgery... and my children are still sick... I've been very depressed lately. My life has taken it's toll on me... it's really hard to get through... I dont know what I'm going to do. I write as a distraction. Thank you guys for being here._**

There was a small noise that escaped the queens lips and Hans could not tell if it was a positive response or not.

"Hans, what are you doing here?" She quickly reached for his hand and pulled him into her office. Sticking her head out to see if anyone had seen him. He was dressed in commoner clothes to not reach attention to him, bit nonetheless it worried her someone would recognize him.

"Hans, have you gone mad?" She shook her head and looked over him to make sure he was not hurt. When she saw him over she blushed. He was quite the sight, even dressed as he was. He had aged fine over the years, his shoulders were more broad, and his eyes were as soft as ever. He was excitingly beautiful.

"I told you I was coming." He furrowed his eyebrows. "You act like this upsets you."

"Of course this doesn't upset me." She suddenly held on to her head and Hans could see the sudden stress in her being. "You risked your life-"

"Elsa... You confessed your love once more." He was starting to get angry again. "You said that if I returned then Gretel would have her mother." He stopped and breathed. "And that I would be your husband, your consort."

Her blue eyes were on his colored ones. Sometimes she couldn't tell what color they were. Occasionally they were hazel, then green, and sometimes the color of green only in a darker shade.

"Hans... Your mother, she said you had not come. She-"

"I came Elsa. Isn't that all that matters?" He tilted his head his eyes suddenly saddened.

"You were tricking me again weren't you Elsa?"

She shook her head and took in a deep breath. "No Hans I love you. I have no doubt about it."

She bit her lip and looked hopeful towards him, "Gretel is she-"

"Yes, I brought her along, she's safe." He slowly inched towards the queen making Elsa back up slowly as well, until her thighs hit the edge of her desk.

She blushed suddenly and her eyes met the ground. It had been so long since she had had any physical contact. She bit her lip and placed her left hand on her chest as Hans pressed himself against her body.

"You look as beautiful as ever."

The prince took her smaller hand in his and he lifted it so it rested softly on his cheek.

"I've missed you so much Elsa." He placed a kiss on her hand. His lips were warm to her.

"I've missed you too Hans." There was a moment of quietness between the two, and their eyes locked.

The prince settled the papers he had in his hand to her desk but quickly returned to her eyes. "Elsa, may we-"

"We may." Her eyes were hooded suddenly and Hans knew what he had to do. He leaned in close with his eyes closed to her, his fingers resting on her chin.

She expected to feel his lips, but they never came.

"Elsa," he suddenly let go of her and shook his head.

Her eyes went wide and she could not help remember what Anna had once told her about the prince. His harsh words towards her sister bounced in her head, would he say the same? 'oh Elsa, if only there was someone out there who loved you.'

"Hans?" She reached out to him and looked puzzled. She hadn't known how much she needed him. There really was no other who made her feel what he did. She clenched her hand to her heart in hope that he would not betray her. "Hans?"

The prince took in a deep breath.

"Elsa, Gretel."

"Of course." Elsa went on back to her desk suddenly relieved and signed the papers James needed and handed them to the prince. "Go, I will go after you this moment."

"But what about the royals?" He asked skeptically. Had she not thought of them more important?

"I have not seen my daughter in five years Hans, I think these people can wait."

Xoxoxo

The air was suddenly stale and the prince was somewhat nervous. The queen had said she would follow, but it had been an hour already since he had gone into the forest towards James lands. He was waiting under the shade of a tree, the horse loose from the carriage eating away at the wild grass.

It wasn't until another hour passed by that he could see the faint silhouette of the white queen. Her blazing frost steed stood high above ground and she looked as stunning as she ever could. His heart was racing and his stomach churned. He was in love with this woman that had made him suffer for so many years.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." He whispered to himself but greeted her with a smile.

"I'm sorry for my delay, Prince Hans." He was slightly upset with the formal way she spoke his name.

He stood from his spot from under the tree smiling towards her. She would never know what she could do to him.

"Where is she?" Her eyes were suddenly worried and she looked around. There was a river near by and Hans caught on to her thoughts.

"Elsa, she's with James. I would never allow her to be near a river unwatched."

There was a blush suddenly on her cheeks. After all he had taken care of her.

"There are a few things you must know Elsa. However, I think it best that Gretel herself should tell you."

Elsa got off the horse and walked out towards the prince.

"She is excited to see you Elsa. I have not told her why we were away. She..." He began but he closed his eyes.

"I will not hurt her Hans. I promise." She looked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

His eyes went to hers and there was a kind smile on her lips.

"Please trust me."

His heart clenched and he sighed. She had asked that of him and she had failed him. Maybe for Gretel it would be different.

Xoxoxo

Hans kneeled towards the little princess and quietly whispered into her little ear.

Elsa was nowhere in sight, she had stayed outside promising Hans she would respect his decision on seeking Gretel out himself. He wanted to go to a quiet more private place where Elsa and Gretel could properly meet.

James and his family had been kind enough to give them a basket full of food and drinks, as well as a blanket so they could share a moment as a true family. A small picnic.

Gretels eyes widened at the news of her mother awaiting outside.

"She's really here, papa!?" She began to blush and with a smile ran off to get the dress her father had given her.

"Gretel, what are you doing?" Hans began towards his daughter who was quickly undressing.

"Go away papa, I'm changing!"

Hans placed his hands behind his back and closed his eyes to respect his young child's wishes. His mother had done well to teach the little lady.

There was so much excitement in her that there was snow flurries inside the room.

"I can't believe queen Elsa is outside waiting for me!" She ran from one room to the other with the blue dress her father had given her.

"You think, papa, that she will let me call her mama?"

Hans suddenly smiled at her comment and rose his shoulders. "I think you should ask her that."

"Oh papa..." Gretel suddenly calmed down, her arms wrapping around the princes waist. "I'm so happy..."

Hans could see her smile and her flushed cheeks. Suddenly though, his heart clenched. Oh Elsa, please don't hurt her.

Xoxoxo

Elsa sat on her blazing snow steed, her thumbs fumbling together. She was nervous. What if Gretel decided she didn't want to see her anymore?

The door to James home finally opened and out came the big man, followed by a smiling Hans. The two men began to chat in the porch and all Elsa could hear was the faint laughs of the quiet conversation.

Her heart began to beat fast when she saw no sign of her daughter anywhere. When Hans caught sight of her he reassuringly smiled out towards her and went back to his conversation with James.

There was three knocks at the door and a beautiful giggling little girl, with black hair and a pretty pink dress came about running. She caught on to James legs and giggled as the man tried to catch her. It was not her daughter.

Elsa's heart raced even faster when at the foot of the door stepped out a fair haired child, with familiar blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with slight shimmers made of white stones. And Elsa knew that it was her. That was her daughter. That was Gretel.

She stared at the girl and slowly unmounted her steed. Her breath left her chest and her her stomach felt churned. There was that familiar scent of wild berries once more, a scent that she had not recently smelled.

"Gretel..." She stood at the foot of the horse and she could not move. There was a million emotions running through her being. It was overwhelming.

Tears fell from her eyes and she hugged her chest. She could not believe that after all those years she finally got to see her daughter once more. She was afraid, really, what if Gretel did not want her as her mother?

Hans took notice of this and quickly caught up to the queen. "Elsa, are you alright?" James stared off at the couple but turned back to the little princess at his doorstep.

"Is that queen Elsa? She's sad, did I make her sad? "

James suddenly chuckled, "I think it's the contrary, child."

She turned to look to the big man then her eyes went to his grand-daughter who was hugging onto the man as if holding on to dear life.

"Gretel!" Hans called out to her, holding Elsa against his shoulder as she sobbed there.

"Papa?" She began running out towards her parents and Elsa caught sight of this. She quickly pushed away from Hans and ran up to her daughter to meet her halfway.

"Gretel!" She ran to her.

Gretel quickly opened her arms to reach Elsa and Elsa cried the whole time they hugged.

Hans smile went hard. His throat thick, he wanted so much for them to be a happy family. So much for them to be together. So much for Elsa not to dissappoint Gretel. He saw it so difficult for that to happen.

For now he would enjoy the day. For now he would let Elsa and Gretel bond. For now he would be happy.

James walked up to the prince and handed him the promised basket of goodies and smiled patting the prince on his back. "Go on and got em' son. You deserve some happiness."

Hans smiled at the mans words and sighed. "You have no idea James, how much I feel in debted to you."

James boomed his famous loud rumble of laughter and walked on back to his grand-daughter who happily awaited him. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, the pretty child giggling the whole time, he walked into his home with one last wave towards the royal family.

Gretel, on the other hand, though happy simply stood there in her mothers arms. She did not know how Elsa would react if she was to hold her back or if she moved. Then without worry her thin arms wrapped around her mothers neck and the child cried. She cried out of happiness. She cried out of relief. She cried because after all, she did have a mother.

Xoxoxo

The three royal members sat in the midst of the forest near a peaceful river. They were sitting just under a tree, with their food spread out on the picnic blanket. There was wine and laughter. Something that Hans had longed for, for such a long time. Gretel was running around in her mothers pile of snow, and for a moment life seemed perfect.

"Papa!?" She looked to Hans and threw a snowball at him, Hans without thought got up and grabbed at his daughter, tickling her until she could not laugh anymore.

Elsa stared at the two and how the fit of laughter ended in a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She smiled sadly knowing that she had lost so many years. She hugged at her shoulders and Hans turned to face her with a big goofy smile. It died down slowly as he noticed her mood.

The prince settled the child down and Gretel looked out towards her mother as well. "She feels left out, papa."

Hans chuckled and ruffled at her neatly done hair, making the child whine in response.

With a small towards his daughter he returned to the queen.

Xoxoxo


	45. Once Again

**_(A/N): Hello good day. thank you for the positive commemts. i would like to say that this chapter and the ones coming are slightly strong. We are really almost done with this story. I thank each and everyone of you guys for reviewing and commenting and obviously the moral support you guys hand to me. Hang in there, just as i have... we will have a happy ending._**

Anna squealed as they tried on her son's attire for her anniversary ball. She was very excited, and she had been very busy getting things ready. She had not spent much time with Elsa, but she was appreciating that at least they could share the moment of clothes shopping.

Elsa was sitting at the far edge of the store, everyone knew that she did not need a taylor for herself, but the support she was giving to her sister and her people was greatly appreciated.

Anna giggled at the face her son was making. "Mama, I don't like this attire. I wanna be dressed like papa..."

The princess of Arendelle rolled her eyes and swept his blonde hair to one side with her hand. "You are going to be dressed like your papa, Agnaar."

The boy made a pout and sighed, "I want to be dressed as papa does, when he goes harvesting."

The queen couldn't help the smile on her lips. This young boy was so different from her own daughter. Yet there was something in the look of his eyes that reminded her of Gretel.

The younger of the two sisters suddenly looked to the queen and the smile Elsa received was heartwarming.

"Elsa I've been meaning to tell you something."

The ice queen furrowed her perfect brows. "What is it, are you alright?"

"Yes... Actually I have two things, actually three things, I would like to tell you. Since we haven't chatted recently, you know with the whole party going on-"

Elsa giggled at her sister chatter, "I'm listening Anna."

"It's just that well... I am pregnant once more."

Elsa's eyes went wide and a big smile errupted through her lips. "Anna that's wonderful news!" She stood and quickly went on to hug the princess.

Anna rejoiced in her sisters hug and she pulled away. "Second is that Kristoff and I... We're going away for a few months after the party. To celebrate ourselves and our growing family!"

Elsa suddenly saddened but smiled nonetheless, "well, I'm happy for you. Yes go enjoy your... Family..." Suddenly she pressed her lips together.

"Oh, Elsa, we're going to be in Arendelle, just... We'll just be a few months, 6 or 7 months."

"Oh, no it's fine Anna... That's fine." Elsa smiled reassuringly towards her sisters worried expression. "I promise I'lll be alright."

"Thank you Elsa." Anna smiled again, only this time she looked proud. "And last, the council held a meeting yesterday with Kristoff and me, they came to the conclusion that we should officially name Agnaar the heir to the throne, the day of the ball. You know just so things could be more dramatic, or I don't know."

Elsa blinked at the last comment. "Excuse me?"

"Well I told them that you are the one who gets to decide when to officially name my son heir, right? They told me that it wouldn't matter to you." Anna suddenly furrowed her brows, "does it bother you?"

Elsa closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. "Why would this bother me Anna?"

Xoxoxo

Hans hushed at his daughter when the child summoned a small snow flake, he pressed her hands together and the small snowflake disappeared. He was acting slightly selfish. Elsa would not know until the time was right. He thought it best if it would be that way. Deep in his heart he held but the smallest grudge against the queen. Though his love for her easily overpowered it.

The queen was cold that day. Distant even. He did not know what had happened, or if visiting them was becoming a boring routine to her. Could it be the princesses Anniversary ball that was troubling her? He could not point out what it was.

She had arrived in her snow steed just like everyday for the past few days, and as such she brought a present to Gretel and greeted her with snow and kisses.

They had gone over so many things in that time they saw one another. And in the end had come to one conclusion. Gretel and Hans were to stay in Arendelle, Gretel would be Princess Gretel heiress of Arendelle, and Hans would be King to queen Elsa. He did not want to be king, Elsa however, had insisted that he had earned the title.

"Elsa is there something wrong?" His soft green eyes lingered on her, that doubt in his chest aching to know. She was wearing her blue dress, that platinum blue dress he had come to love. The very first dress she had conjured up herself.

There was a deep sigh escaping the queens lips, and her eyes lingered on her daughter. Elsa could not shake that feeling of guilt off her shoulders. How would she ever tell him and their daughter, that her council was going to officially name her nephew heir to the throne?

Her blue eyes closed and she shook her head. She felt stuck once more. When life seemed so perfect problems arised.

"It's..." She turned back to Gretel who was playing at the snow the queen had summoned and she shook her head.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Hans suddenly questioned her. He had a heavy feeling in his chest. And when she did not answer it was as if poison entered his tongue. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You agreed that on that ball..."

"I can't Hans."

"Is it because of what happened between Anna and I!?" He looked to her with sudden hurt in his eyes. "Elsa, I've changed."

"It has nothing to do with you, Hans."

Then his eyes went to their daughter, suddenly he went red in the face. "She's the problem!?'

Elsa shook her head innocently, "it's not her either, Hans!"

He was so mad now, so desperate for a reason from her. "Who is it then!? Anna!?"

"That's princess Anna Hans!"

Suddenly there was a small voice that interrupted their talk. "Papa?" She looked up with big blue eyes and she stood from the snow that was around her, she was hugging at her chest and Elsa could not help but see herself in her daughter.

"Gretel, everything is fine. Don't worry."

Elsa suddenly smiled towards her daughter but the guilt in her eyes did not fade. With that smile she summoned a small cat like snow creature, handing it over to her daughter.

A short giggle escaped the lips of the young fair haired child. Her eyes were big and wide. She smiled at the kitten her mother had given her. It would be her first real responsibility, her first real belonging, the first ever gift her mother had given to her. Gretel smiled once towards Elsa and again more and sat in the snow happily.

"I think," she called out to the small white creature, her hands bribing it close to her. "I will call you snowball."

The queen stared down at her daughter with saddened eyes she felt guilt, rage, and disgrace. She stood ahead of her staring at the child's father. Hans rose a red brow and he frowned. No one could know of her daughter's existence, much less of her relationship with him.

"Gretel, honey?"

The small five year old turned towards her mothers voice. A beautiful smile on her little face.

Hans stared at Elsa viciously and made to grab at his daughters hand. "Your mother has to go."

"No ma-Elsa, please don't go!" Her daughter ran up to her clinging onto her platinum blue dress. Hans quickly grabbed onto her and pulled her somewhat viciously off of Elsa.

The queens eyes were watery, but the princes eyes were filled with rage. "She has to go Gretel. And so do we."

Elsa walked over to her daughter and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you Gretel."

Hans breathed heavily and pulled on his daughters hand. "let's go home, Gretel."

Without much thought, the blond queen turned on her heel and walked away, her heart was racing and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Xoxoxo

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS QUEEN ELSA!?" Kai was red in the face, his cheeks shaking from rage. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD DO THE RIGHT THING NOT... THIS!"

All the queen could do was cry. His vicious words boring in her mind.

"You don't understand, Kai!" She looked to him with wet eyes, she wanted to please everyone, she just didn't know how to do it.

"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!" He could not believe what she was saying, he could not believe that she had let them go once more. "I understand Prince Hans... but your daughter?" Elsa could see how angry he was, he had never been angry at her. He was always understanding, he would always listen to her. Kai shook from anger, "I have lost all faith in you now, queen Elsa." He breathed heavily through his nostrils. "And all of this for princess 'well being'!?" He was very angry.

"She has her own life queen Elsa!"

He stood there for a few minutes without saying a word, his mind racing over his options, the queen crying. "I have had enough." With those words he walked on out of the queens office. He would take matters into his own hands. Arendelle had an heiress and he would make sure that everyone knew about the Queen's mistake. The child would not pay for something that was not her fault.

He quickly walked down the stairs and went out through the back of the castle, heading straight for the stables. He would not let them leave. He would not let the queen give up her happiness for the sake of Anna, he would not let prince Agnaar take what wasn't his. The crown belonged to princess Gretel, he did not care what Anna would say, much less the council. Things were done and Elsa had to face the demons the potion brought.

Kai reached the stables and quickly took ahold of a horse, he was no expert rider but he would manage. As he worked on the horse his mind wandered. It was true that Elsa had no fault in the situation before her marriage to Hans. Yes, it was so true that it was the very Jet Rhyus' fault that she was in that situation. Nonetheless, Prince Hans had acted responsibly afterwards, while queen Elsa had not.

He panted as he quickly saddled the horse. He would go for Matthew and they would search for the prince. There was no other way. Even if it meant Hans be king.

Xoxoxo

Prince Hans did not cry, he was simply angry. He had expected this from Elsa. Though what surprised him is that she had indeed chosen her sister over her own daughter. His mother had been right after all, that need to put her sister before herself was stronger than everything. So long as Anna was happy Elsa did not care if she pushed her own family to the side. Hell, she didn't care if it meant that she would never see her daughter again.

He did not know what fear Elsa suffered from, or why she always placed Anna above everything. He snorted angirly, Anna was a big girl, with a family even. Elsa didn't have to protect her anymore.

He angirly grabbed at his clothes and pushed them into the sack he had brought along from his small ship. He would return to the Southern Isles and keep the promise he had made to his mother. He would never again seek out queen Elsa, no matter how much his heart yearned for her. He would never again ambition her love. All she ever did was hurt them. All she ever did was humiliate him. All she ever did was use him for her own pleasure. She never loved him. She proved it by denying their daughter once more.

Gretel stared at her father with worry in her eyes. She had never seen him so angry. She did not understand what was happening. Why her parents had yelled at each other, or why her papa had decided they would leave Arendelle.

"Are we going back home papa?" When Hans did not answer, she looked to the ground, "I'm sorry for the bad things I do papa... Please don't be mad at me..."

Hans eyes suddey went to his daughters and then he shook his head, "no Gretel, I'm not angry at you. I will never be angry at you."

James stood at the door his eyes on the ground. He could not believe the queen had done it once more. She was playing games with the prince and the only one who was truly hurt was Gretel.

"Lad?" James suddenly spoke out, his voice thick.

"Yes, James?" Hans looked out to the big man.

"Why don't you stay here, son?" He smiled kindly. "I'm sure my daughters will take good care of Gretel and ye. Kari-"

Hans lifted a hand and smiled. "James I thank you for everything, and I really mean everything, you have done for me. But I'm afraid that I cannot stay in Arendelle. I'm not welcomed here."

Gretel suddenly looked at her father confused, "yes you are papa, queen Elsa... If she's queen you're welcome here. We can stay papa-"

Hans kneeled to eye level with his daughter and strictly looked to her. "No Els-Gretel," he shook his head, "I am not welcomed here."

"But you and Elsa kissed!" She held at her hands and backed away from Hans.

"Gretel." Hans looked to her his mind racing.

"No papa. I want to stay with Elsa. I want to stay with my mama. She said she loved me!" She shook her head defiantly. "I will not go. Not without my mama!"

"Gretel-"

There was a sudden burst of the door and inside came a panting sweaty man. He was dressed in fine butler clothing, and sweat poured down his forehead.

"I'm-glad-we," he panted heavily, "still-caught-you-here!"

A much younger fellow walked in behind the thick man, much less agitated. "Hello, Prince Hans." There was a smile on this man's face, and Hans couldn't help but remember him from when he helped James as a merchant a good few years ago.

"My name is Matthew, we met once in the market."

Kai shook his head and held at his heart. "You cannot leave!"

Suddenly Hans heart clenched. Had Elsa sent out after them? Would he go to prison? What would be of Gretel?

"Do not worry prince," Kai recomposed and pulled out a cloth to wipe away at his sweat. "You cannot leave with Arendelles heiress."

Then it hit Hans. She had sent out to take Gretel away from him. "You can tell your queen that she would have to kill me to get to Gretel." The child suddenly his behind her father's legs and clung onto his pants out of fear.

"You have it all wrong prince. I'm here to help you."

James simply stood there, not knowing what was happening. If it was to help the lad, those men were more than welcome in his home.

"Elsa doesn't want anything to do with me." Hans face was angry, "she made it all too clear."

Kai shook his head, "that's where you are wrong prince. She has cried many days and nights. I have been there at her side. But she's afraid."

Gretel closed her eyes and covered her ears. James took notice and smiled softly at her. "Come child, let's go with me Granddaughter."

She nodded her head and walked on out with James. "Lad, I'll be outside with yer daughter, she will be fine. If anythin arises, I'm here."

Hans furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the two men ahead of him. "Why would you be helping me?"

Kai suddenly smiled, "because I know destiny when I see it prince. You were of darkness, as I once was. You deserve your happy ending."

Hans eyes suddenly went to the ground. He did not know how those measly words could get to him so easily. The prince recomposed and placed his hands behind his back and he took in a deep breath.

"You are Kai am I wrong?" He suddenly asked the plump butler.

"Yes indeed I'm Kai, queen Elsa's most trusted, if I may add."

"You know everything. You know who I am..." Hans paced in the room staring at the two men. "And yet you think I deserve to be with Elsa? To be in the throne?"

"Prince Hans. Everyone knows who you are, that you were once Berry Van Buren. That you posed as a gaurd." Kai went on. "Half of the council when you posed as Van Buren, suggested you be queen Elsa's suitor." Kai went on, "however that does not matter anymore. I am here to help you get the two things you and the princess deserve. Recognition."

Hans stopped pacing, "why?"

Kai chuckled suddenly, "because of this same reason prince."

Hans furrowed his brows again, this man spoke in puzzles.

"You have shown yourself worthy." Kai smiled. "And you deserve you happy ending, just as I, after the darkness... Everyone deserves to be happy."

"Now come, no more questions. I'm here to help, not just you but the queen as well. I have an effective plan. There will be no other way."

There was a small nod from the prince and the three men began to go over Kai's plan. It would be risky. It would risk the princes life, but if Kai knew queen Elsa better than anyone, she would not let things get too far.

Xoxoxo


	46. Trickle Down

**_(A/N): Hey there my people. Here it comes the bomb! DO NOT WORRY! Everything gets where its supposed to. I'm slightly offended... not too much... about some harsh reviews... i mean guys take it easy... its a fic. its not canon._**

A howl of a night beast errupted through the night. Hans sat in the carriage on his way to the castle. He was as nervous as he seemed. He was wearing a very formal attire, dressed in the best of clothes for the festivity of princess Anna and her husband. He wore a fitted dark blue coat underlayered by a black shirt and a red bow. He wore dark blue pants and long black boots. He wore his admiral sash proudly, displaying the many honors he had achieved. Princess Anna had quite the taste for luxury, she demanded that her guests be dressed in only the finest clothes. At least that's what the council had said she'd said.

Gretel sat quietly at the side of her father, she was also dressed in blue. She had chosen the dress for the evening. It was a blue dress with long lace sleeves. She was wearing a red hood to accompany the dress and her hair was slicked back tightly in an elegant little bun.

Her eyes were glued to Kai, her mothers butler. A man she had just met a few days ago, but had come to appreciate. She did not know what was happening. She could not understand much of the things they were going on, she did not understand why they were sneaking into the castle. One thing did boggle her mind though, why had her mother hid away that she existed?

It saddened her to think that.

"Princess Gretel, everything will be fine. It's a surprise for your aunt princess Anna, it's all." Kai looked reassuringly towards the young child who was looking rather confused, and with a smile he nodded.

"Elsa... She has not told anyone about me?" She was saddened at the idea of her mother not wanting anyone to know.

"Gretel," Hans looked to her with soft eyes. "Queen Elsa has gone through many things... She's just having trouble... All of this was an accident."

Gretels heart raced, "an accident?"

Kai's eyes went wide, he could see her staring at her hands and how those words haunted the child.

"No child, everything is alright, queen Elsa... It was an accident that she had not told anyone." He smiled towards the child who nodded and faced the floor of the carriage.

The butlers eyes hardened towards Hans and Hans couldn't help but feel guilt. He felt he should have chose better words towards his daughter.

"After you show yourself to your aunt, princess Anna, everyone will know that you are the princess, and queen Elsa will... Gretel?" Kai looked towards the child who nodded with silent tears in her eyes. "Don't be afraid. Everything will be ok."

Hans heart clenched suddenly and he shook his head, "Kai, I think we're putting too much pressure on Gretel, she's nothing but a child."

"That CHILD, is heir to the throne." Kai retorted with slight irritation. "My soul will not rest until everyone knows of her."

The prince shook his head, he could hear Matthew from the outside of the carriage as he almost hummed when he spoke the faint words of "we're here". Gretel closed her eyes and the words echoed thorough her head. Hans stared at her and turned to Kai.

"Kai, we cannot do this. She has never displayed her powers, and when she gets frightened her powers go away."

"If anything goes beyond the plan, prince Hans, I will personally see to your daughters saftey. However..." Kai looked to the young girl and how her eyes looked scared.

Hans closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He would do anything for her to be recognized as what she was to Arendelle. If that was the last thing he did, then it wouldn't matter to him.

"Papa, I want to go home... I want to see grandmother History... It's ok if queen Elsa doesn't want me... I just want to be with you, I just want to go home." Gretel suddenly began to sob, and Hans heart clenched. "I don't want to be the heiress to Arendelle anymore!" She cried and clung onto his coat, "I don't want Elsa to be my mama anymore!"

Kai simply blinked, his heart growing sad, what have you done queen Elsa? He stirred slightly in his seat as the carriage began to slow in pace.

Maybe it was true that there was too much on the child's shoulders. However, there was no going back now. They were on castle grounds, they would have to stay unseen for a whole day, no carriage arrived once and left that same moment.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop and they could hear as Matthew unmounted and as he walked on over towards the door of the carriage. They were to walk on behind the castle gates and go into the the ball room where hundreds of guests would be witnesses to the reality of the queen.

Hans clenched onto his daughters hand and he took in a deep breath. "Gretel, you can do this." He looked into her eyes, his index finger under her chin. "If you want to go home after this, we will go." His heart was racing. "I promise everything will be alright. You won't be hurt, I won't be hurt, your mother won't allow it."

Her big blue eyes were on his but she could not help but tear up. "But what if she... What if she does let the gaurds hurt you, Papa?"

There was a moment of silence from both men and Hans smiled. "Don't worry."

With that said, they unmounted from inside the ride and walked over to the back gate, with slow and steady steps they wandered behind Kai, Hans wore a hood over his head, and his daughter walked alongside him. She was holding onto his hand so tight, as if to reassure that he was still there.

Q He felt like he was in a dream. He felt he would pass out, he felt a thousand different ways. He hoped deep down that queen Elsa would not dissappoint his daughter. This was the last thing he ever would do in order to be with her. He loved her after all. However, he knew when a battle was at a loss, he was not an Admiral for nothing.

Xoxoxo

Anna spun on her heel as she danced the night away in her husband's arms. Elsa was sitting in her throne with a saddened smile on her face. Her councilmen had neared her already and had let her know that she was to name prince Agnaar her official heir after Kristoff and Anna finished their dance.

There was a heavy feeling in her chest, she knew that she had done wrong.

Her eyes scanned the ballroom, after she had confessed her sins to Kai she had not seen him anymore. It had been three days since she last saw him and that scared her.

"Are you alright, queen Elsa?" Gerda neared the girl with the young prince by her side. "You seem upset."

"Gerda, where is Kai?" She asked suddenly not really paying much mind to her question.

"Kai?" She looked around, "he has been busy lately, but he was here just a few moments ago." Gerda lied, covering for her husband. She was aware of everything, however the Queen's decisions were not for her to judge. She knew of the many things that had happened to the queen. She knew that it was not an easy task for Elsa. Choosing between happiness and the well-being of the kingdom was not to be taken lightly. She also understood that not everything was the queens fault. Most of it was, but not all. She had not known of any royal that had gone through such hardships; things had never been easy for the queen.

"If you see him, please tell him I wish to speak to him."

"Yes, your majesty." Gerda smiled towards the blond queen and then patted prince Agnaar's hair as she made him stand next to his aunt in the throne.

"You will stay here young prince. Her majesty will now name you heir to the crown of Arendelle. So please do not go anywhere."

The young child rolled his head to the left and closed his eyes, his tongue clicking as he did so. "I don't want to be king, I want to harvest ice just like my papa..."

Gerda chuckled slightly and with a twinkle in her eyes replied. "Be careful what you wish for young prince, you just might get it." She smiled towards the child and then looked over to the queen who's eyes were over the ball room.

"Excuse me," she walked away suddenly and Elsa did not have the time to reply to her discharge.

Her heart began to beat fast when finally the song ended and Anna and Kristoff began their way through the impecable floor of the ballroom.

She did not know if she could really do as to name her nephew heir when her daughter existed. Why had she not presented Gretel to her people?

Guinevere walked over to the queen handing her a sword and a goblet for officializing the title and the famous toast afterwards. There was a small nod from Guinevere, then she left the things behind on a small table.

The music stopped and suddenly the room was quiet. Elsa could not see who had walked in so suddenly to make the party so dull excruciatingly fast.

There was no gaurds chasing after them, no one following after them, only Kai and Matthew stood at the side of the two most important people in Elsa's life.

A small child dressed in all blue and a young handsome prince walked through the middle of the ballroom. All eyes were on them. It was so silent that if someone dropped a needle the whole room would hear.

Elsa quickly stood from her throne, and the young prince on her side blinked at the scene, he had never seen the man and the girl before. Anna quickly ran over to her son and moved him behind herself. She was shaking with rage. How dare the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles show up to her party.

Kristoff quickly walked over towards his wife and held at her hand.

"What are you doing here!?" Anna suddenly shouted, "you are not welcome!"

Hans closed his eyes ignoring the harsh words coming from the princesses mouth, and suddenly kneeled down, facing the the queen. Kai lowered himself as well, and the queen was a loss of words. Matthew kneeled quickly as well, and took the hand of the small girl in his and helped her step forward so she would be ahead of all three men.

"Gretel..." Elsa whispered and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Guards!" Anna quickly shouted, the walls echoing as she yelled.

Hans suddenly stood, and turned to face the crowd of people, giving his back to the queen and princess.

With a deep sigh and a strong chest he began his prepared speach towards the people of Arendelle and neighboring kingdoms.

Queen History began her way through the crowd her chest heaving quickly. "Hans!" She began to scream but it was too late, her eyes were glued to the running gaurds.

"I am prince Hans Westergaaurd, originator of the Southern Isles." He looked around with confidence in his stance, "I have wronged this kingdom, I have wronged the princess, and I have also wronged the queen."

The room was quiet, no one dared say one word.

"Yet here I am once more." He smiled. "Even if the kingdom of Arendelle has forbidden me to do so."

He placed his hands behind his back. "I have done many things to this kingdom, some good some bad." He was angry suddenly.

"However, I believe that at least once... I was a trusted man to the queen herself."

His eyes went to Elsa's. "I must confess to some sins, that the respected queen of Arebdelle and I share."

Anna looked to him as the gaurds finally began to show up.

"This child here... My daughter." He looked to Elsa who was standing there with worry in her eyes. This was all her fault. She had made things get this far.

"Is the rightful heir to the crown!"

There was murmurs amoungst the crowds of people, and the queen shook her head, not denying, but she could not handle those judging eyes.

Anna furrowed her brows. Her eyes glued to her sister. "He's lying!" Her angry eyes went to hand and she began to point an accusing finger."You are nothing but a psychopath, manipulative, horrible person! How could you come and try to make everyone believe you! After all you've done, Hans!?"

Suddenly his face was red with rage and Gretel began to cry. "I want her," he pointed to the queen, "to come here and correct me!" He was trembling with rage now. "She is my wife!"

The councilmen stared in horror as the man accused the queen.

"Come Elsa!" He was screaming now, letting all those years of built up anger finally out. "Come and tell them your my wife. Come and tell them she's our daughter!" Gretel stared as her mother did nothing, it was true then that she wanted no one to know...

"Come and tell them, Elsa! Tell them the truth!" Hans was desperate, the queen would not move, she was just standing there, with her eyes filled with tears. Hans eyes quickly went to Kai and the man had a worried expression on his face.

Elsa closed her eyes tears flowing down her face, her hands wrapped themselves around her body and she looked to the ground.

"He's lying!" Anna began out towards the angry prince, ready to punch at his perfect face again. "He's just trying to get to the crown again!"

Gretel looked up at her aunt and quickly went on behind her father's legs. Anna was scary to her, nothing like her father had ever said she was like. She did not want to hear anything anymore. She was afraid of what was happening. She just wanted to go back home. She did not want Elsa be her mother anymore.

"You are a manipulative, compulsive liar, and you," she readied her fist, "are going to rot in the darkest dungeon in Arendelle!" She lifted her hand and Hans dared to stop her.

Anna yelled suddenly when he caught her hand, and Kristoff quickly jumped in to help her.

"Papa!"

Kai looked out towards the queen who had not moved since Hans began to speak. She was hugging herself her eyes covered by her hands. Do something queen Elsa...

Kristoff removed the angry Anna from the prince, holding her back by her arms. She was angrily twisting in his grasp and her son was about ready to cry as well. "Mama!"

There was gaurds now surrounding prince Hans and they began to pull on the prince, placing chains around his arms. Hans pushed Gretel away and the child did not know what to do, she stood there afraid of the scene, screaming out her, "don't hurt him!" As she cried.

Matthew tried to fight off the gaurds but was quickly arrested himself, he received a blow to his head and soon he was dragged away.

Gretel stared in horror as she knew that the same was to be done to her father. She shook her head crying, screaming, "I want to go home! Papa!"

"Gretel!" Hans fought at the gaurds, his eyes wild towards her, "show them!"

The people were silent. Except for the queen of the Southern Isles as she ran desperately through the crowd trying to reach her granddaughter and son.

Elsa looked up suddenly. Her sight greeted by her crying child. She had let things get too far, and these were the consequences.

Her child terrified tried to move her little hands desperate for something, a flury, snow anything, but nothing came about.

"You can do this Gretel! Show them!" Hans yelled once more towards his small girl and suddenly there was a loud thump, there was blood and Hans was knocked out cold by the back of a sword, his temple bleeding.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. Frost covered the walls of the castle, and large spikes threatened everyone in the room.

"Papa!" Gretel screamed as she tried to run after him, Kai holding her back from her waist. "child!"

The whole room was quiet once more.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed out towards her sister, Anna knew that all this commotion would trigger her sister.

"This is all my fault..." Elsa was sobbing. She was tired and confused. She was at fault.

"Gretel..." She called out to her daughter and the small girl clung onto Kai and quickly let go to run to her father. He was being held back from falling by two royal gaurds. One of them Frederick.

"Gretel, come here." Elsa called out to her once more and the child dug her face into her father's coat.

"Leave me alone!" She called out.

Princess Anna's eyes went wide. "Elsa?"

The queen turned to her sister with tears in her eyes, "Anna... I could explain... Everything is a mess..." She held on to her head.

The councilmen stayed quiet behind the throne.

Queen History cried as she finally reached her son. "Hans!?"

The gaurds stared at Anna and she nodded her head. The men quickly laid him on the ground and stepped back so the queen of the Southern Isles could hold her son.

She was angry, she was angry that queen Elsa had made things so difficult for her son. "He loves you like no other... And you-" she faced the younger queen, slowly turning to her son with tears in her eyes; her palm resting on his cheek. "And you do this to him."

Anna shook her head and turned to her sister. "When were you going to tell me!?" Anna closed her eyes, "why did you let me hurt them!?"

There was sudden tears in Anna's eyes. "What happened, Elsa!?"

The colors of the ice went from blue to pink. Elsa ignored her sister and with her head low with shame she began walking over to her husband who was laying in the ground with their daughter snuggled in his chest, crying.

"Stay away, queen Elsa." History threatened. "I will not let you hurt my son ever again." She closed her eyes with tears. "You have hurt him long enough. If he wronged you and your family; he has paid the debt and more!"

Elsa stopped in her tracks and her eyes stared at the older woman.

The crowd of peoples murmurs got to her, and she looked around. She caught sight of Kai who simply shook his head and took in a deep sigh. Be disappointed, she could see it in his eyes. She had let him down. She had let her own daughter down. She did not deserve anything.

"He is not welcome in your kingdom, let me take him! Let me take my granddaughter and my son. You will never hear from them again!" This caught Elsa's attention and her eyes went wide.

Elsa shook her head. All eyes were on her. "I cannot let you take them..." She began her way once more. "I love them."

"If you loved them, then why did you let things get so far!?" History cried and she resched to hold her family.

The queen stepped back and with her head held low she began to walk out of the room. The people stepped out of her way and the frost on the walls began to melt.

"Grandma!" Gretel wailed into her grandmothers breasts. The gaurds turned to the princess and she demanded he be taken away.

Anna could not believe what had just happened, her husband simply held on tight to their son who worriedly stared off at the scene.

"Elsa..."

Kai shook his head. You really don't deserve them queen Elsa.

Xoxoxo

"Why had you not said anything!?" Anna yelled at her sister as she paced around the room. Hans was being watched over by the family doctor in the dungeon, and he would stay there until everything was sorted out. Gretel was away with her grandmother, who had denied Elsa to see her.

The queen was sitting there in a chair her eyes swollen from excess crying, she was pale and distressed. Everyone knew, but no one understood her reasons for hiding everything.

"Elsa, answer me!" She was desperate for a reason behind so much lies. Behind so much pain. "Why did you do this to your own daughter!?" The princess began to cry.

Elsa stared emptily at the ground and cried herself.

"It was... Jet Rhyus!" Elsa suddenly spoke.

"It wasn't Jet Rhyus, Elsa, it was you!" Anna pointed an accusing finger out towards the queen.

"He gave me that potion Anna... I fell in love with Hans."

"Elsa... You have a daughter, isn't she the most important thing in your life!?"

"Anna, I was afriad!"

"Of what!?" She was angry.

"I was afraid of what you would say! I married Hans!"

"And!? I married Kristoff, I did not ask you if you accepted him, Elsa!" She was really angry now, "there are things that one chooses to do, Elsa, just because I don't accept him doesn't mean you have to push your own daughter away... She's my niece, Elsa. Your daughter. The rightful heir to the throne... You were going to keep her a secret!? Forever!?" Her voice broke at the end of her comment, "why!?" She was sad again, "why did you let me hurt them... If they are what you ñove the most!?"

Elsa was in tears, she had thought her sister would think differently. "I was afraid..."

"You hurt your daughter, you hurt the most precious gift god could give any woman." She was angry again, "fix this. Now!"

"How!?"

Anna stared at the queen with disappointed eyes and she shook her head. "I don't know how you're going to fix this, Elsa, but you are going to."

Xoxoxo


	47. Vessel

(A/N): **_Hello! heads up slight M towards the middle... its kinda graphic... so you guys can just skip this chp... but it is beautiful..._** The Southern Isles vessel was ready to depart since early in the morning. Matters could not be made better with Arendelle, and contracts had to be broken. The prince and the princess were no longer engaged and the Southern Isles king had decided that the only way for the kingdoms to have peace, was to not be involved politically at all.

He was going to take his son and his granddaughter back home, and he had advised Hans to reach out for a divorce from the Catholic Church. Since their "marriage" was blessed during the Queen's potion effect he believed it enough to call the marriage a fraud, therefore Gretel would be a Westegaaurd and only be part of the Southern isles heritage. He had had a small change of heart, if not, only for the dignity of the Westegaaurd name, Hans thought.

He had everyone agreed to the situation, and the only person left to talk to was the queen.

Hans took in a deep sigh, and his heart was as hard as a rock. His decision was made. He would divorce Elsa, and he would never look back again. She did not deserve Gretel, and he was sure his daughter wanted nothing to do with the queen anymore.

With firm steps he walked once more through the doors of the castle of Arendelle. Only this time his head was held high, he was proudly displaying himself as who and what he truly was. Hans Westegaaurd, Prince of the Southern Isles, Redeemed of his fault from Arendelle.

His daughter walked behind him, she could not help but eye the paper that he held behind his back as he walked. It was a paper from the priest, as she had also gone with her father to pick it up.

They were going to see the queen one last time, as Hans had told her. And from then on, they would go back home where everything made sense.

Xoxoxo

King Hansel knocked on the door of her majesties office Hans was behind him, and his granddaughter was as well. His ambition for the land of Arendelle was no longer there. They had informed him that they had found a massive gold mine during his absence. Which meant that his kingdom would still stand strong, even without the help of other Kingdoms.

There was a maid that held the door open for them and the three quickly made inside. There they found queen Elsa. She was as beautiful as she was dangerous. Delicate and young.

Her blue eyes were sad though, Hans could see it. His heart was still weak for her, but his head knew better.

"Good morning, queen Elsa." The two men lowered their heads and the queen stood.

"Hans... Please..."

The king stopped her from speaking as he raised a paper to eye level.

"Queen Elsa, my son has decided that everything that has transpired between the two of you was nothing more than a fantasy."

Elsa quickly skimmed through the paper and she shook her head, "Hans?" There was no reply from the man, he only turned his head to not see her.

"Please don't do this."

"I believe I have given everything... Risked everything, queen Elsa... For you, and yet here we still stand, my daughter is still motherless, and I, wifeless."

"Hans, that could change!" She pushed past the king, trying to get to her still husband, but the prince took a step back. His head was to the side, his eyes avoiding to see her.

"I think, I have had enough of your lies." He looked to her now. His eyes red. She could see the scrape on his Temple and the bruising around it from the previous events. Her eyes went to the ground with shame, she understood his reasons, and they were valid.

"I need you to sign this, queen Elsa. Everyone is waiting for us in the ship to depart."

"I will not sign it, Hans."

The king suddenly angry grabbed at her by her hand. "You will sign it queen. You have no right to deny it!"

"Let her go father."

The king eyed his son and for the first time did as he demanded. "Take Gretel, I need to speak to her alone."

Gretel lowered her head and grabbed at her grandfather's hand. She was not used to him being kind, but she knew he would not hurt her. "The ship departs in on hour, don't keep us waiting."

Gretel turned to her mother and Elsa closed her eyes, "please don't take her... Let me make it up to her... Please."

There was a dry smirk on the princes lips, "you don't get to decide, Elsa. Gretel is my daughter, she has been under my care and what I feel fit for her to do, she will do."

He turned his heel slightly and gave his daughter a small nod. The child nodded back and looked to the king and she walked out of the Queen's office, hand in hand with her grandfather. They were making their way towards the gates of the castle, her grandfather walking with his head held high, she tried to mimick him but she felt ridiculous. With one last look towards the castle she saddened. She would never see her mother again, and her father would always be sad.

Xoxoxo

Hans took in a deep breath and eyed the maid that had stayed behind when she had opened the door for himself and his family. The woman quickly caught onto his mood and with a small bow she dismissed herself closing the door behind as she exited the room.

Elsa was facing him, her eyes glistened with fresh tears. It was as if that's all she did now, cry. She had messed up everything, she had ruined her possibility of happiness. Ruining her name along the way.

"Hans-"

"It's Prince Hans."

She blinked at his harsh tone, she knew she deserved it, she knew everything that had happened, she deserved. She knew she deserved to be mad at, and she also knew she deserved to be divorced. Her mind, however, could not see him being a stranger. Her heart could not take him being with someone else. She just couldn't allow it. She did not want for her daughter to call someone else mother. She could not bear the thought.

"Prince Hans, please... Give me one last chance. Let me right my wrongs!" She was crying, walking towards him.

He took one step back as she neared him making her stop and look to the ground. He would not let her words get to his heart.

"Let me be what I am supposed to be. Give me that opportunity! I want to be your wife, give me that chance!"

Hans bit his lip and looked away from her, he did not want to see the woman he loved in so much pain. He did not want to... Because he knew that if he looked at her as she was now, he would be tempted to hold her and comfort her. He would accept any condition she set and come right back to her.

Elsa looked desperately at him, her big eyes wide with tears. He shook his head and placed his hands behind his back as he turned his attention to the paper his father had left behind on her desk, and casually walked over to face it.

"I need you, queen Elsa, to sign these papers." He licked his lips, trying hard to ignore the fact that his love was hurting.

"Don't you love me?" She looked to him trying hard to make him ignore that paper.

Suddenly something inside him ignited. "Queen Elsa, with all the due respect, I've loved you like I've loved no other. I've loved you enough to even put my daughter through danger. And you still dare ask that question!?" He was mad once more at her, but not for the reasons he should be. How dare she question if he did not love her!? Everything he had done for the past years, was that not enough proof to her!?

"Just sign the papers, queen Elsa!"

She cried again this time shaking her head. "Don't you see I can't!?"

"Why not!?" He screamed.

"Because!" She yelled back.

"That's not enough of a reason!"

"Yes it is!" She was sobbing.

He took in a deep breath and viciously exhaled. "The Royal ship will depart in a little more than half an hour queen Elsa. I need you to sign these papers. If not I will still leave, and you will still be married to me, and I to you. Yet you will be tied to me, and you will not be allowed to ever marry again. Leaving your kingdom vulnerable."

And then Elsa closed her eyes. He was still doing only what was best for her.

"Hans... Please, I love you. I understand I've done wrong. But don't leave me. Give me one last opportunity. I will not fail again."

"Elsa, when you had your chance you did nothing about it. How am I supposed to be with you, if you've hurt Gretel?"

"I will remedy things."

Hans shook his head, he was letting her get to him again.

"I am leaving Elsa. I'm sorry we could not come to an agreement." He turned his back to the queen and without warning began his way to the door. He knew that if he allowed her to speak to him those kind words he would return to her like the faithful dog he was.

Without warning he was stopped in his tracks. His feet were glued together, but not with frost. He felt the back of his thighs wet and he looked down to see the woman's arms wrapped around his thighs. He turned his head and he saw the queen, kneeled crying into his legs.

With horror in his face he pulled away, he quickly turned to her and kneeled on the ground by her side. She was a queen, and he did not deserve to have her on her knees to him.

"Elsa do not do this. Stand up! Where is your dignity!?" He looked at her with his eyes wide.

"I don't care anymore. If you leave I will lose everything... My daughter... You..."

He looked into her eyes and he knew he had made a mistake, his cold heart melted. "Elsa... Come with me... If you truly love me... Come with me. Be my wife. If only for just a year. Have Anna take the throne, then we can come back..."

He had fallen into her trap once more, but if she loved him, this was her chance to prove it. If she had made her decision to be with him, that she would no longer care about politics and she would travel along with him, just as she once had, with that powerful love of the potion she once suffered from.

He looked into her wide eyes. He knew she was scared, because that was her nature. She was a frail thing really. A scared girl and he could not blame her.

"Do as we once had when you were in love with me with the potion." Her eyes went to the ground and his heart clenched, she would never change.

"I would have to speak to Anna-"

His eyes went hard once more and shifted to stand until her hand went to his to stop him from moving.

"I cannot leave the throne without proper attendance." There was a smile on her face but the princes face was still skeptical.

His eyes twinkled at her comment but he did not smile. "Let us go and speak to your sister. Now." He made to stand once more and Elsa couldn't help but admire him, she reached for his hand and shook her head. He was such a good looking man. He had changed his ways. And she wondered to herself why it had taken her so long to realize that her life without her daughter and husband was simply not life. Why had she pushed away her loves until the breaking point? Why had she not just admitted to her faults and enjoy the time with the two people she cared for the most!?

She had known why. Everything was indeed an accident. She had only married him because of some crazy man that wanted her or the crown, she didn't really know which... however, out of that situation, as vile as it was, good arose. Her daughter was born due to that, and she had found the love of her life. It wasn't as if she had had a choice then, about her actions, now she did, and she would make sure she would make all the right ones. At least from now on.

It was funny to her how her heart wasn't as sad as it had been. Now that she knew that they would all be together. She would make sure to never betray her family ever again. Not for the safety of her kingdom, not for the whole world. Her family would come first. Along with her responsibility as queen, of course, but not above her family.

His eyes were locked to hers as they sat there on their knees. She was lost in thought he could see that, and it did not matter to him. He knew the queen had made her choice, he could see it in her eyes. He just hoped she did not regret it. He just hoped that everything from that moment on would be honest.

"Let's seek out princess Ann-"

Hans blinked as the queen lunged herself out towards him. She was pressing her lips against his and her eyes shut with a waterfall of tears. He had not expected anything really as an outcome to all of this. However, he enjoyed it.

He ignored his thoughts though and allowed his lips to relax against hers. He had longed to kiss her, he had longed to hold her in his arms again. He had longed her for such a long time already.

Suddenly his heart began to beat fast against his ribcage. He knew what he wanted from her. He knew what he wanted from his wife. If she wanted it as well as him, then she would not stop him.

There was a gentil caress from his part, a gentil stroke from his hand against her thighs and the queen slightly pulled away from him.

She looked beautiful, her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were full of lust. When she blushed he dared to go on. His hand caressed her once more against her dress and now she knew what he wanted from her. With her head to the ground she nodded.

He didn't care anymore that the ship was being delayed. He knew his mother would not let the ship sail until he was aboard.

Elsa froze the knob of the door as she stood from her spot on the ground. Hans followed the queen, standing up as well. He let his hands freely touch her figure and all the queen did was look to the side. "Hans... Gretel?"

He bit his lip, his eyes hooded. "She can wait a little longer. She will have us both for the rest of her life..."

She slightly looked to him as his eyes portrayed need. "Are you sure?" She bit her lips.

"I think I should be the one to ask you that." He parted his lips and went on to brush kisses on her jaw.

"Don't you think-" she closed her eyes as she let the pleasure of his lips against her skin run freely though her being. "That we should... Ummm... Go and talk to Anna about this?"

"I don't think-" he placed a kiss on her neck now, "Anna would be interested in knowing what I'm about to do to you."

Elsa hummed a laugh, he was so full of himself.

He pressed his lips against her neck again and she enjoyed his scent. Pulling away he looked into her eyes. She had a strand of hair out of place and he pulled on her bun to release her blond hair from it's tightened place.

He kissed her again and walked with her to the couch in her dispatch. Elsa hummed as his hands roamed her body. It had been so long since she had had the privilege to be touched by her husband.

He began to pull on his coat and Elsa just laid under him, as he did the rest. He was undressing and she understood that there was no going back now. She was to be his wife, and she was to never betray him again. There was only so many chances that one person would get.

He placed his hand against her ribcage and she closed her eyes. She copied his movement and she placed her own hand against his chest. He was bare now, and she would not miss the opportunity to see him. To see his beautiful form.

He began to tug at her to undo her dress, and she flicked her hand ever so softly, her dress soon dissapeared and she was suddenly bare before him. He looked her over and his eyes changed with malice. He drived kisses to her neck and belly, and then back up to capture her lips. He tugged suddenly on his pants and Elsa knew that she was to be his now.

He unbottoned himself and ridded of his clothes he was very much excited. He bit down on her neck and soon placed more kisses on her. She tangled her hands around his neck and finally he took her. Their bodies fitted exactly like a puzzle piece. She was perfect for him, and vice versa. They ticked together in time, just as a clock with it's seconds. Lost in the transaction of love and lust.

Xoxoxo

"Where is that boy!?" King Hansel paced angirly, Hans had kept them waiting for more than an hour now. Everything was ready, except for the missing prince.

"How dare you have left him alone with that woman!?" Queen History angirly called out to her husband. She began her way down the board and quickly set foot on the docks. She was going to go see what was taking her son so long. What if that crazy queen had imprisoned her son!? What if she had manipulated him once more!?

She breathed heavily as she marched to one of the royal gaurds.

"You there!" She pointed her elegant finger out towards the leader of the gaurds. Frederick, if she recalled. "Take me to the castle! My son is in there and we will not leave without him!"

Fred looked to the side, and he nodded to his fellowman. He would leave Charles in charge and he would comply obidiently to the queen of the Southern Isles.

"Your majesty?" She was standing right in-front of him, "do you know how to ride? There are no carriages. They took them an hour ago."

The queens eyes went wide and she blushed profoundly. "No. But that will not stop me!"

King Hansel suddenly caught up to his wife and he grabbed at her hand. What was this woman thinking!?

"Come History!" He growled, "Hans will be here at any given moment."

She shook her head but quickly went to board the vessel once more. She had a certain feeling in her heart. She just didn't know what it was. She was not exactly worried, but the feeling was there.

"If he is not here in one more hour I will personally go there and see what is happening, Hansel! Do you hear me!?"

The king nodded and he looked out towards the trail leading to the castle. He would not admit it, but he too wondered what was keeping the boy so long.

Xoxoxo

Kristoff froze in his tracks as he passed by the Queen's office, his eyes were very wide, and his mind had gone crazy. He was usually not one to listen in on, but the noises coming from the queens office suggested something intimate. He knew what caused those noises oh too well. His cheeks were red, and he could not move.

He was startled by a passing gaurd and he quickly walked away, his eyes avoiding the man. He just hoped no one else paid mind to what he had. It boggled his mind to think that the queen was busy with someone.

Xoxoxo

She breathed heavily against his chest. He was shaken up from their episode of love, and so was she. Her skin grew goosebumps and she heaved heavily on his chest. It felt so good to be with him. After five consecutive years of not having him. She just felt amazing. He was an amazing creature, a pleasurable man. Hans had his eyes closed his hand laying lazily above his head on the couch of her office. He needed to regain some energy. It had been so long since he had been with his wife. She was so inviting to him. So warm. She had hugged him perfectly and that... He bit his lips and smiled.

"I love you, Elsa."

She laid on top of him and smiled, kissing his skin where she lay. "I love you more, Hans."

After a good fifteen minutes the couple began to dress. They had a couple of things to do before they were to leave. Elsa would have to call a meeting, and she would not take no for an answer. For the first time in forever she would have Hans in her assembly room. Only this time he would be her right hand man, and she would declare things as they were. He was their king, and no one would change her mind, she would be selfish and command Anna to cancel her trip. She had sacrificed enough of her time without her family. It had taken too much time for her to recognize it.

She quickly summoned a dress on herself, it was more like a suit. A baby blue attire with a skirt running down to her shins. She summoned long dress boots, and she turned to her husband.

Hans blinked at her, but he smiled. "I will go for Anna, meet me in the council room."

The man finished dressing himself and fixed his ruffled hair. He nodded at her words and he pulled on his coat fixing himself pridefully.

Without another word she stepped close to him and kissed him with a smile on her lips. He kissed her back and she pulled away.

"I will make things better. I promise..."

Xoxoxo


	48. Returm To The Southern Isles

**_(A/N): Hello my dearest friends! Thank you guys soooo much for your positive vibes... I'm still going through a hard rumble... my husband has left the house... I've been so stressed lately... my grandmother had heart surgery... and my children are still sick... I've been very depressed lately. My life has taken it's toll on me... it's really hard to get through... I dont know what I'm going to do. I write as a distraction. Thank you guys for being here._**

There was a small noise that escaped the queens lips and Hans could not tell if it was a positive response or not.

"Hans, what are you doing here?" She quickly reached for his hand and pulled him into her office. Sticking her head out to see if anyone had seen him. He was dressed in commoner clothes to not reach attention to him, bit nonetheless it worried her someone would recognize him.

"Hans, have you gone mad?" She shook her head and looked over him to make sure he was not hurt. When she saw him over she blushed. He was quite the sight, even dressed as he was. He had aged fine over the years, his shoulders were more broad, and his eyes were as soft as ever. He was excitingly beautiful.

"I told you I was coming." He furrowed his eyebrows. "You act like this upsets you."

"Of course this doesn't upset me." She suddenly held on to her head and Hans could see the sudden stress in her being. "You risked your life-"

"Elsa... You confessed your love once more." He was starting to get angry again. "You said that if I returned then Gretel would have her mother." He stopped and breathed. "And that I would be your husband, your consort."

Her blue eyes were on his colored ones. Sometimes she couldn't tell what color they were. Occasionally they were hazel, then green, and sometimes the color of green only in a darker shade.

"Hans... Your mother, she said you had not come. She-"

"I came Elsa. Isn't that all that matters?" He tilted his head his eyes suddenly saddened.

"You were tricking me again weren't you Elsa?"

She shook her head and took in a deep breath. "No Hans I love you. I have no doubt about it."

She bit her lip and looked hopeful towards him, "Gretel is she-"

"Yes, I brought her along, she's safe." He slowly inched towards the queen making Elsa back up slowly as well, until her thighs hit the edge of her desk.

She blushed suddenly and her eyes met the ground. It had been so long since she had had any physical contact. She bit her lip and placed her left hand on her chest as Hans pressed himself against her body.

"You look as beautiful as ever."

The prince took her smaller hand in his and he lifted it so it rested softly on his cheek.

"I've missed you so much Elsa." He placed a kiss on her hand. His lips were warm to her.

"I've missed you too Hans." There was a moment of quietness between the two, and their eyes locked.

The prince settled the papers he had in his hand to her desk but quickly returned to her eyes. "Elsa, may we-"

"We may." Her eyes were hooded suddenly and Hans knew what he had to do. He leaned in close with his eyes closed to her, his fingers resting on her chin.

She expected to feel his lips, but they never came.

"Elsa," he suddenly let go of her and shook his head.

Her eyes went wide and she could not help remember what Anna had once told her about the prince. His harsh words towards her sister bounced in her head, would he say the same? 'oh Elsa, if only there was someone out there who loved you.'

"Hans?" She reached out to him and looked puzzled. She hadn't known how much she needed him. There really was no other who made her feel what he did. She clenched her hand to her heart in hope that he would not betray her. "Hans?"

The prince took in a deep breath.

"Elsa, Gretel."

"Of course." Elsa went on back to her desk suddenly relieved and signed the papers James needed and handed them to the prince. "Go, I will go after you this moment."

"But what about the royals?" He asked skeptically. Had she not thought of them more important?

"I have not seen my daughter in five years Hans, I think these people can wait."

Xoxoxo

The air was suddenly stale and the prince was somewhat nervous. The queen had said she would follow, but it had been an hour already since he had gone into the forest towards James lands. He was waiting under the shade of a tree, the horse loose from the carriage eating away at the wild grass.

It wasn't until another hour passed by that he could see the faint silhouette of the white queen. Her blazing frost steed stood high above ground and she looked as stunning as she ever could. His heart was racing and his stomach churned. He was in love with this woman that had made him suffer for so many years.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." He whispered to himself but greeted her with a smile.

"I'm sorry for my delay, Prince Hans." He was slightly upset with the formal way she spoke his name.

He stood from his spot from under the tree smiling towards her. She would never know what she could do to him.

"Where is she?" Her eyes were suddenly worried and she looked around. There was a river near by and Hans caught on to her thoughts.

"Elsa, she's with James. I would never allow her to be near a river unwatched."

There was a blush suddenly on her cheeks. After all he had taken care of her.

"There are a few things you must know Elsa. However, I think it best that Gretel herself should tell you."

Elsa got off the horse and walked out towards the prince.

"She is excited to see you Elsa. I have not told her why we were away. She..." He began but he closed his eyes.

"I will not hurt her Hans. I promise." She looked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

His eyes went to hers and there was a kind smile on her lips.

"Please trust me."

His heart clenched and he sighed. She had asked that of him and she had failed him. Maybe for Gretel it would be different.

Xoxoxo

Hans kneeled towards the little princess and quietly whispered into her little ear.

Elsa was nowhere in sight, she had stayed outside promising Hans she would respect his decision on seeking Gretel out himself. He wanted to go to a quiet more private place where Elsa and Gretel could properly meet.

James and his family had been kind enough to give them a basket full of food and drinks, as well as a blanket so they could share a moment as a true family. A small picnic.

Gretels eyes widened at the news of her mother awaiting outside.

"She's really here, papa!?" She began to blush and with a smile ran off to get the dress her father had given her.

"Gretel, what are you doing?" Hans began towards his daughter who was quickly undressing.

"Go away papa, I'm changing!"

Hans placed his hands behind his back and closed his eyes to respect his young child's wishes. His mother had done well to teach the little lady.

There was so much excitement in her that there was snow flurries inside the room.

"I can't believe queen Elsa is outside waiting for me!" She ran from one room to the other with the blue dress her father had given her.

"You think, papa, that she will let me call her mama?"

Hans suddenly smiled at her comment and rose his shoulders. "I think you should ask her that."

"Oh papa..." Gretel suddenly calmed down, her arms wrapping around the princes waist. "I'm so happy..."

Hans could see her smile and her flushed cheeks. Suddenly though, his heart clenched. Oh Elsa, please don't hurt her.

Xoxoxo

Elsa sat on her blazing snow steed, her thumbs fumbling together. She was nervous. What if Gretel decided she didn't want to see her anymore?

The door to James home finally opened and out came the big man, followed by a smiling Hans. The two men began to chat in the porch and all Elsa could hear was the faint laughs of the quiet conversation.

Her heart began to beat fast when she saw no sign of her daughter anywhere. When Hans caught sight of her he reassuringly smiled out towards her and went back to his conversation with James.

There was three knocks at the door and a beautiful giggling little girl, with black hair and a pretty pink dress came about running. She caught on to James legs and giggled as the man tried to catch her. It was not her daughter.

Elsa's heart raced even faster when at the foot of the door stepped out a fair haired child, with familiar blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with slight shimmers made of white stones. And Elsa knew that it was her. That was her daughter. That was Gretel.

She stared at the girl and slowly unmounted her steed. Her breath left her chest and her her stomach felt churned. There was that familiar scent of wild berries once more, a scent that she had not recently smelled.

"Gretel..." She stood at the foot of the horse and she could not move. There was a million emotions running through her being. It was overwhelming.

Tears fell from her eyes and she hugged her chest. She could not believe that after all those years she finally got to see her daughter once more. She was afraid, really, what if Gretel did not want her as her mother?

Hans took notice of this and quickly caught up to the queen. "Elsa, are you alright?" James stared off at the couple but turned back to the little princess at his doorstep.

"Is that queen Elsa? She's sad, did I make her sad? "

James suddenly chuckled, "I think it's the contrary, child."

She turned to look to the big man then her eyes went to his grand-daughter who was hugging onto the man as if holding on to dear life.

"Gretel!" Hans called out to her, holding Elsa against his shoulder as she sobbed there.

"Papa?" She began running out towards her parents and Elsa caught sight of this. She quickly pushed away from Hans and ran up to her daughter to meet her halfway.

"Gretel!" She ran to her.

Gretel quickly opened her arms to reach Elsa and Elsa cried the whole time they hugged.

Hans smile went hard. His throat thick, he wanted so much for them to be a happy family. So much for them to be together. So much for Elsa not to dissappoint Gretel. He saw it so difficult for that to happen.

For now he would enjoy the day. For now he would let Elsa and Gretel bond. For now he would be happy.

James walked up to the prince and handed him the promised basket of goodies and smiled patting the prince on his back. "Go on and got em' son. You deserve some happiness."

Hans smiled at the mans words and sighed. "You have no idea James, how much I feel in debted to you."

James boomed his famous loud rumble of laughter and walked on back to his grand-daughter who happily awaited him. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, the pretty child giggling the whole time, he walked into his home with one last wave towards the royal family.

Gretel, on the other hand, though happy simply stood there in her mothers arms. She did not know how Elsa would react if she was to hold her back or if she moved. Then without worry her thin arms wrapped around her mothers neck and the child cried. She cried out of happiness. She cried out of relief. She cried because after all, she did have a mother.

Xoxoxo

The three royal members sat in the midst of the forest near a peaceful river. They were sitting just under a tree, with their food spread out on the picnic blanket. There was wine and laughter. Something that Hans had longed for, for such a long time. Gretel was running around in her mothers pile of snow, and for a moment life seemed perfect.

"Papa!?" She looked to Hans and threw a snowball at him, Hans without thought got up and grabbed at his daughter, tickling her until she could not laugh anymore.

Elsa stared at the two and how the fit of laughter ended in a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She smiled sadly knowing that she had lost so many years. She hugged at her shoulders and Hans turned to face her with a big goofy smile. It died down slowly as he noticed her mood.

The prince settled the child down and Gretel looked out towards her mother as well. "She feels left out, papa."

Hans chuckled and ruffled at her neatly done hair, making the child whine in response.

With a small towards his daughter he returned to the queen.

Xoxoxo


	49. Returm To The Southern  (06-15 08:29:25)

**_(A/N): Hello guys... geez its been so long... of any of you guys are still with me on this rollercoaster of a story... i appreciate it. i am going to finish this fic... for the sake of it being sooo darn close. My life hasnt been all that great recently... i mean we were livong decently and my husband got laid off... I found out i was pregnant again... i almost had a divorce... my economy fell.. and to tol it off... you know everything happened._** ** _well for now enough of this pitiful life story of mine and on with the fic. I hope you guys enjoy and I promise to update again soon. as usual sorry for all these errors... and enjoy. (oh and by the way... all these comments from AUOVERCANON have really gotten annoying... but i am not quitting. i dont give a rats crap what you think. this is my fic and if you think that others will oblige just beacuse you use hate... then you're in for a treat.)_**

"You're what!?" Anna stood from her spot in the council table. Her eyes wide with disbelief. "You're leaving... With-with him!?"

"Yes, Anna," Elsa spoke softly her hands neatly folded on top of the desk, but her eyes on her sisters. "I am leaving with my husband."

"I am leaving for a year. I will spend time with my family. I think that I've put them through hardships for long enough." Her eyes scanned through the faces of the council, daring them to say one word. "Besides, you were the one who told me to remedy things..."

When no one piped in their noses she nodded. "So my husband and I came to this conclusion. I will go with them and spend the much needed time with my daughter, the rightful heiress to the crown of Arendelle... And I..." She turned to face her husband. "And Prince Hans... he... I wanted to officialize him King of Arendelle."

Anna opened her mouth wide, she could not believe the words her sister was spitting out. "Elsa, have you gone mad!?" She understood that Elsa had to be with her daughter, and she even understood that she had to be with her husband but officializing him king!? He had obviously gotten to her sister just as when he had gotten to her own head when he asked her for her hand in marriage. "Is he blackmailing you!? Cause Elsa, I promise that we'll take care of him!"

Elsa looked at her sister quietly until Anna lowered her head and silently sat back down. The princess stared at her ex-fiance and shook her head. There was a slight sting in her heart and Anna tried hard to ignore it. Why Elsa?

Once again the queen scattered her eyes towards her advisors, she was expecting for one of them to say something, contrary to her belief not one of them dared say one word. With her chest proud she smiled. "I will leave today, and I want nothing touched with trading partners. I need full reports on the crops atleast once every three months... And if anything arises, Hans and I will return. However, if any matter can be resolved without me... Us, or conflict, then so be it. I don't want any disturbing us while we're away unless it is completely necessary."

She stood up and called the meeting over however none of her advisors stood. It was as if they were all stunned. Hans stood right besides her though, and he placed his hand on the small of her back. He smiled proudly towards the advisors and began his way to the exit. Elsa however, walked straight towards her sister.

He dreaded the moment he would have to see her again. Speak to her again. He had honestly never gotten the opportunity to apologise to the princess. As Elsa's sister though, he knew that one day he would have to speak to her. One day apologise. He shook his head reminding himself that everything he had done so far, was for Elsa. However, that day was not today.

He stood at the foot of the door staring inside of the room. All the council members were looking to him, some with rage, he could tell, and others with questioning looks. Some where whispering amoungst one another yet no one dared to question the queen. He smiled at them either way.

He knew that if Elsa was being brutally honest to them now, she would never be their rag doll again, he just hoped that they would not convince Anna of doing something crazy while Elsa was away. With a wicked grin towards them he fixed his hair. He couldn't help but feel victorious. Not the throne, that had been just bonus. He had won everything he had fought so long for. His daughters right for her mother, her right to the crown, his right to his wife, and the bonus... of finally being a king.

He was happy. However, deep in his heart, he had wished that Elsa had not declared him an official title. He didn't want anyone to think that that was all he had been after. He had not impregnated Elsa purposely, well in reality he had, but it was for different reasons. He didn't know she was under a spell. He hadn't known that everything had been a fraud. However, being king felt slightly wrong to him. Even after all that he had been through just to be with her. He would not argue with her choice though, if that's what she felt was right then he would accept it, even if he didn't want it.

His eyes went to Anna now, he was slightly frightened of what she would have to say about the whole situation. Had Elsa told her anything? He had seen her reaction, he knew that she still disliked him, and he could not blame her. He left her to die, and he tried to kill Elsa... He closed his eyes in shame. There was nothing that later along the line of his daughters growth that could prevent Gretel from knowing that. Some politic would always be talking about it. He shook his head. He did not deserve forgiveness.

It wasn't because he was pridefilled. No. It ran deeper. It was because of his actions. It was because he felt ashamed. He never in his life thought that he would in the end be king thanks to something that happened to Elsa. Maybe he would always be thought of as the villian of the story. He felt that as he had proved himself to Elsa, he would have to prove himself to Anna and everyone as well. He no longer wanted nothing but to enjoy his family.

His eyes subconsciously went to his sister-in-law again, if it mattered to Elsa, then it would matter to him. He would do as she said. He would prove to them that he loved Elsa. He would get everyone's trust. He would gain everyone's trust just as he had when he was Berry Van Buren.

He caught his wife smiling. She looked so relieved finally. She was talking to her sister and curiously placed a hand on the princesses belly. Was she with child? Elsa had not mentioned anything, but he supposed that it wasn't something for him to know. He hadn't even spoken to Elsa all that much. It was strange really, that they loved one another without much communication. They didn't need it.

He placed his hands behind his back as he waited for his wife. His eyes were out the window suddenly and he could perfectly see the docks and the ships as they bounced softly against the small tides of the ocean. With nothing more of interest he counted the bouncing ships. His eyes went hard trying to count how many royal crescents he could see.

He counted many, Corona, France, Italy, Spain, Scotland, along with more. Most of their guests were still there. Awaiting to settle matters between their lands and Arendelle.

His eyes scanned once more, he had missed the vessel of the Southern Isles. He chuckled to himself, almost sure he had simply scanned his eyes over it and shook his head. He scanned once more. He was sure that the ship was still there he had just casually missed it... There would be no way that his mother had let them sail away. He scanned again and the ship was not there. He scanned a third time. But still the ship was not there.

His heart began to race fast against his ribs. They could not be gone, Gretel was with them!

His mind went blank as his feet began to rush. He ran quickly pushing gaurds and maids out of the way, he had to go see! They could not have taken off without him, Gretel would be devastated! She would believe that something bad had happened! She would be afraid.

Hans jumped quickly as obsticals, as it seemed, were placed in front of him. He ran as fast as his long legs could carry him and without thought pushed things and people to the side, not caring that he was supposed to be the king they had so long awaited for. They could not have taken his daughter!

He ran into some gaurds and pushed them down, the men falling with loud crashes into the ground due to their armors. He glided sliding across the ground as he almost fell but quickly reached the doors. He could hear Elsa calling out after him questioning his sudden behavior. Looking back to her he yelled noticing her worried eyes. "The vessel is gone! They took Gretel!!"

Elsa blinked for a moment and her eyes suddenly widened. She ran to her office to look out her window only to see that the vessel of the Southern Isles was indeed gone. Her heart raced fast against her ribcage and the temperature of the room dropped. They must have assumed that the prince would not return. Once again she had hurt her daughter.

"What's happening, your majesty!?" There was the calming voice of Kai, the very man that had helped her so much, suddenly asked.

A few of the councilmen reached out towards the queen, slightly offended by the acts of their new "king". They stared at the scene Hans had done and with a very deep frown looked to Elsa.

""What is all this commotion!?" Phillip stood to the side of Faustino, Guinevere, and Gordon.

"Kai!" Elsa looked to him for comfort, "they took Gretel!"

"The Heiress!?" Guinevere blinked, "who took her!?"

"The Southern Isles..."

Xoxoxo

Hans moved quickly against the stables his heart was at a thousand per second. He had to catch up to them. He had set his bet on his mother, but he had forgotten of the inpatients of his father.

He quickly tightened his grip against the reigns of the horse he had just saddled and without warning he mounted it. With his heels deeply dug into the beasts ribs it rushed off. "Hiyaa!" He screamed as the horse blasted off from the stables, blowing buckets and hay all over the place as he did so. Right now he did not care if he destroyed everything he would be after his daughter. She would be so scared.

What he did not expect was to see his wife on her own snow beast waiting for him at the gate of the castle. She had a plan he guessed. By the looks of her face.

He didn't care he needed to get to the docks. He needed to get a boat, and he needed to get to his daughter. They rushed past Elsa and he quickly heard her horse neigh and it's hooves as it ran behind him.

They rode side by side at top speed crossing the town of Arendelle. His horse hooves sparking as they hit the pavement with each stride.

Elsa suddenly took the lead, her eyes with determination. She would not fail her family this time.

Hans looked questionably towards the queen as she headed straight towards the shore instead of the docks then it dawned on him what she had in mind.

His horse began to neigh as they headed straight towards the waters, yet Elsa looked confident.

She blasted Hans horse with ice, and the horse bucked in response. The new king stared at her as if she had lost her mind but he saw that frost covered the steeds hooves. They soon reached the waters and instead of sinking down as the horses ran, they kept going as if they stepped on land.

Hans turned back to see the bits of frost float across the expanse of the sea. He could not help a smile on his lips. His wife was truly amazing.

It occured to him however that she could freeze the waters, but if that happened then his horse was sure to slide across it.

He hoped that they could catch up to them soon. He feared that his daughter would be devastated. She had never been apart from him for more than a few hours.

Xoxoxo

Gretel cried silently. She was never a child to throw a fit. Even when things did not go her way. She was afraid. What had happened to her father? Had he chosen to abandon her for Elsa? Did he want nothing to do with her? Or had her mother, the evil queen, imprison her father and locked him up in the darkest of the castle dungeons as princess Anna had stated?

What had kept her father from coming back to her? He had promised everything would be alright. He had promised he would be with her. Yet she stood there an orphan now.

She cried silently and sank deep into her knees she was aboard the Southern Isles vessel, hidden away at one of the dark corners of the ship. No one had seen where she had hidden. No one had even come to look for her. No one had noticed she had snuck out of her fathers assigned bedroom and stayed hidden. Away. No one had ever paid much mind to her. No one but her father. And now he was gone.

She began to sob as she thought of him. She hugged her knees and cried. She was still wearing the dress he had put on her. No one had bothered to change her.

Queen History had intended to look out after her but the king was a bad man. Short tempered and offensive. He had not listened to the queen and locked her up when she opposed to him whilst leaving. The king had yelled at her grandmother telling her that her son had looked for his own doom when he had asked to be left behind with the queen. That he would no longer wait for a lost cause. When the queen had rebelled against him not one of her fathers brother's had bothered to step in and defend her. He had ordered gaurds to lock her up and that was the last of Gretel had seen of her grandmother.

She was alone now. She had tried to go on after the queen but had been stopped by a royal gaurd from seeing her. So Gretel was aboard, crying, wondering what would be of her under the care of her ruthless grandfather.

She cried out loud suddenly. She cried loudly. She began to scream, something that she never had done. Yet still not one person seemed to notice. It was almost as if she was invisible. It was almost as if she did not exist.

She screamed once again, only this time there was frost underneath her. When she noticed her eyes went wide. With horror in her face she stared down at her hands. She ran and fell to the ground, where her hands touched everything froze. She could see her magic as it raced across the wooden floors and up the stream of windows.

She was afraid of that. Her powers were never out of control. She stood quicky only to slide on the frost covered ground and cry as her hand shot a spark of ice towards the cloth of the sails. Soon they froze.

Gretel stared in horror as she laid in the ground unable to stand due to horror of what she'd done.

The wind suddenly picked up and she could feel the breeze of the sea hit her face.

"Papa!" She screamed out knowing full well that her father would not answer.

She stood as she could and began out towards her room. She was a scared frail thing, with no one but herself.

She slipped again and began to crawl out, when she touched the wall of the ship it too froze. She was afraid, she didn't understand why she was freezing everything. Why her calm powers were suddenly out of control.

"Papa!" The wind picked up again, only this time viciously. The frost that had picked up on the sails came crashing down suddenly, everything going white. Gretel cried more.

She could hear screams around now. The captain of the ship yelled out to the men, words Gretel could not understand.

All she could hear was, "they're frozen!"

She panicked and stood up. This time successfully achieving it, and she clung on to a post that held onto the sails.

"Where is the storm coming from!?"

The winds crashed against the boat as Gretel screamed. Tilting everything. She grasped tightly but again she froze it. With her eyes closed she let go, falling and slipping. She crashed, along with others against the wall of the ship.

She could see the horror on their faces. There was no storm. They did not know what was happening. What could have frozen the vessel.

"It must be queen Elsa!" One of the gaurds yelled out loud.

"But at this point she would not reach!"

Another hush of wind crashed against the boat and it tilted the ship to the other side.

Gretels heart was racing so fast against her chest. It was not queen Elsa. It was her. How could she stop this? She wanted to go home. She wanted her father. The wind was vicious again and now the royal family was aboard. All her fathers brother's were with worry, along with the king. However, she could not see her grandmother.

"It's the child!" Suddenly her uncle Heaven stated and Gretel shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"It is!"

The girl began to run as the royal gaurds began towards her. She did not want to be locked up just as her father, she did not want to be locked up just as her grandmother.

"Do not hurt her!" She heard the king yell, but she did not stop running.

"Gretel!" King Hansel tried, but the child kept running, frost emitting from every step she took. She was afraid and if they did not calm her down they would soon be stranded frozen in the middle of the sea with no hopes to return.

"Do not fear child come here!"

She did not listen instead she ran faster.

King Hansel began out towards her, his cold heart racing against his chest.

"Granddaughter! Do not fear we will not hurt you!"

"I want my papa!"

She clung onto a net and hid under it. "I just want to go home..." She began to cry again only this time she screamed.

The air stopped as the child cried with woe. Her world had turned upside down and there was nothing that she could do. She did not gain a mother, and she lost her father.

"Stop!" She threatened. "Don't come any closer!"

The ocean began to stir but in turn began to go white with ice.

The child was angry, it seemed. The boat stopped moving but it's weight was tilted to the left side slightly. There was creaking from the wood and the temperature was suddenly cold. They were frozen on the sea, and everything was quiet.

King Hansel began slowly towards his granddaughter. "Child, come!" His threats were stern but the girl shook her head.

She was angry and afraid.

"I will not go to you grandfather! I want my papa!"

Hansel shook his head and reached out his arm towards her. He slowly got closer to him, but was pushed back when she gushed wind to him.

"Father!?" One of her many uncle's cried out.

"Everything is alright, she's just confused!" King Hansel recovered from the attack and he smiled towards the girl.

"Stay away! You want to imprison me!"

The king looked to her confused, "child, you are very wrong. Come!"

He stepped closer to her and again she gushed wind his way. When he fell to the ground she pulled out from the net and began to run again. She was not crying anymore now she was afraid that they would catch her.

"Do not hurt her!" King Hansel looked out towards the gaurds that began again to her.

"Princess Gretel!" The gaurds ran across the slippery ship trying to catch the child. "No one will hurt you!"

"I want my papa! I want grandmother History!

Hansel turned towards one of his many sons and nodded. "Son," the man ran off to fetch his mother.

"I want my papa!" Suddenly Gretel stopped running and placed her small hands in front of her her palms stretched out. "Don't get any closer!" She was at the edge of the boat, with one false move she would slip off the ship to certain death.

"Princess Gretel," one of the gaurds attempted. "Your grandmother, queen History, is coming. Do not move."

The usually calm and restrained child shook her head, "no. You don't move!" She shot some frost against his foot and the man jumped back to not get hit.

"I am going back for my papa!"

She turned her back to jump off the ship but she was held back by her dress. Her uncle Heaven quickly reached out and pulled her back in.

"You are not going anywhere child."

He held onto the girl and she began to pout her lips. She soon began to cry and she clung onto the man. The man that looked so much like her father, but didn't smell like him.

"I want my papa..." She cried and the wind began to pick up again.

He walked slowly against the heavy winds into the sleeping area. He clung onto her and placed her on the bunk. He kneeled to be eye level with her, his face reminding her so much of her father.

"Princess Gretel." Her father had never called her like that, it was always something sweet towards her. This man's voice was different, it was empty of love.

"Make the frost go away. I'll make sure to go back for your father." He spoke to her slowly, as if she didn't understand.

Her blue eyes were on his hazel ones. "I don't know how..."

"Yes you do. Wave your hands and make it go away." His eyes were hard and it frightened Gretel.

"It doesn't work!" She shook her head. He took in a deep breath and heavily breathed out. "We cannot stay here. There is only enough food for so many days. Figure out a way to get rid of this."

The girl lowered her head, she wished she could, but she honestly didn't know how to get rid of the snow. She began to cry and her mind went to her father. With sad tears she lifted her hands but nothing changed. The climate was still cold and her uncle was still staring at her expectantly.

Prince Heaven looked at her with a stern gaze he was not used to the child, he had never really paid her any mind. Until someone barged in through the door. Her grandmother quickly ran, brushing past her son and quickly held onto her grandchild.

"Gretel are you alright!?" History checked her and made her clung onto her breasts. Where the young princess rested her head crying heavily.

"Grandmother..." Gretel sobbed heavily, warm tears hitting the woman's skin. "Where is papa?"

History angirly eyed her son and shook her head. "Leave." She snapped her fingers and her son did as he was told.

"It's alright child. I'm here." She cooed softly as she placed warm kisses on her granddaughters forehead.

"Papa..." Gretel cried.

Xoxoxo


End file.
